Besos Corrompidos
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Kyle lo quiere, para Stan es solamente un juego. Una atracción prohibida, un beso inevitable que desencadena una serie de problemas de nunca acabar… Definitivamente la adolescencia jamás fue tan complicada. Style, Cryle, Bunny. Cap 14 up.
1. Besos peligrosos

_1._

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Kyle? — inquirió Stan.

Sus ojos profundamente azules amenazaron con liberar frías lágrimas. Pero no se lo permitiría. No lloraría. No por esa razón. Su mirada, fija, se perdió en aquel suelo de tablones madera. Sus dos manos juntas, con los dedos inquietos, se entrelazaron en una danza nerviosa.

_No._

¿Por qué a él, precisamente? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que preguntarle a Kyle?

La sensación de confianza era tan intensa, que resultaba palpable en la habitación. Era un efecto abrumador.

—No lo sé, Stan — respondió Kyle, para después morderse el labio inferior, evitando soltar lo que realmente ansiaba decir. Aquel poderoso veneno verbal, que tanto quería expresar. Desde hacía tanto tiempo.

_Termina con_ _ella._

Aquellas palabras yacían en su garganta, atascándose como espinas. Espinas que no podría sacar.

De súbito, sus ojos se encontraron: azul en verde. Una mirada intensa, llena de emociones. Sentimientos sólidos que, inútilmente, intentaban ser disimulados. Algo profundo, que había permanecido oculto por tanto tiempo. O al menos así era para Kyle.

Por otro lado, las pupilas perdidas de Stan sólo demostraban una vulnerabilidad que jamás se había permitido reflejar, una tristeza sumamente honda. Casi oscura.

Los ojos penetrantes de Stan provocaron que Kyle se girara de cuerpo entero, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo, para impedir cualquier contacto visual. Su mirada era demasiada intensa como para soportarla.

—Lo besó — casi gimió Stan, en un murmullo. — _Mi_ Wendy besó al estúpido de Cartman.

Stan se sintió un verdadero idiota cuando percibió sus mejillas húmedas. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su níveo rostro. Sentado en el borde de su propia cama, sus dedos se aferraron violentamente a las blancas sabanas.

—Termina con ella, Stan — masculló Kyle recargando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, apoyándose de un mueble de caoba.

Su respuesta le provocó un leve remordimiento en sí mismo. "Mierda" pensó Kyle; finalmente lo había soltado.

—Eso haré — dijo Stan, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Kyle abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Debía estar bromeando, verdad?

—O véngate por lo que te hizo—farfulló. Intentando suavizar sus antiguas palabras.

Stan se levantó de la cama de un movimiento brusco. Una vez de pie, mantuvo la mirada fija en la ancha espalda de Kyle, subiendo los ojos hasta encontrarse con la desordenada mata de rizos bermejos que ansiaba desenredar con sus dedos.

La adolescencia generalmente es un golpe a todo lo físico; la etapa menos agraciada para la mayoría. Es cuando, lo usual, es caer en un físico desagraciado. Pero, ante los ojos de Stan, para Kyle este concepto no se aplicaba. En absoluto.

Las fuertes y masculinas manos de Stan se posaron en las estrechas caderas de Kyle, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él. Se permitió aspirar el dulce aroma que emanaba su mejor amigo, y se dejó llevar por el magnetismo que inevitablemente le provocaba.

— ¿S-Stan? — trató de decir Kyle.

Kyle tan sólo deseaba que no notara el vergonzoso rubor que había aparecido en sus pálidas mejillas. De todo lo pensado, _eso_ era lo último que hubiese sospechado que Stan terminaría por hacer.

—Bebe tiene razón… — ronroneó Stan bajando sus manos tan sólo un poco, casi tocando su parte posterior, en un ademán tentador, casi incitante. — Eres un maldito nalgón, hijo de puta — bromeó.

Kyle no sabía que decir. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la respiración de Stan, que rítmicamente golpeteaba contra su níveo cuello, provocándole múltiples estremecimientos.

—Kyle, mírame. Por favor — le ordenó Stan dulcemente.

Sus dedos corazón e índice rozaron cariñosamente el brazo del interpelado. Dejando un rastro de fuego por su piel.

Kyle jamás había experimentado algo así. Sabía que llevaba años negando aquella pesada carga. Sentimientos prohibidos hacia su mejor amigo. Aquella falsa esperanza de que tal vez el pudiese corresponderle, le obligó a encarar a Stan.

Kyle se volvió hacia Stan tomando su bello rostro entre sus dos manos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, para entregarse a lo desconocido, tentando a lo prohibido. Acercaron sus rostros; para finalmente acortar distancias. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Stan tomó la mano de Kyle, entrelazando sus dedos.

Kyle suspiró ante el contacto. Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel al sentir su boca tocar la de Stan, con suavidad.

Hábilmente, Stan se atrevió a mover sus labios contra los de Kyle, percatándose de que se movían en sincronía, encajando perfectamente con suma naturalidad. Boca contra boca, Kyle sintió sus manos tocándole los costados, queriendo sentir la palidez de su piel. Stan empujó a su mejor amigo contra la pared, sin dejar de besarlo. Mantenía el cuerpo de Kyle a su merced, contra el muro. Ambos se friccionaban contra el otro, sintiendo la abrasadora lujuria.

Kyle gimió sonoramente al sentir como su labio inferior era atrapado por los dientes de Stan. Mordiéndolo. Tirando de él. Casi al mismo tiempo percibió una ligera presión en los jeans de Stan, cuando esté se apretó contra él.

Aprovechando su distracción, el pelirrojo introdujo violentamente su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Stan, saboreando su esencia, deleitándose con las desconocidas sensaciones que le producía el comenzar una guerra en ambas bocas; partiendo de los movimientos expertos de sus lenguas.

—Mucha práctica, ¿eh? — ronroneó Kyle contra su boca, al lapso que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Stan. Como si pudiesen fundirse entre ellos, volverse uno.

—Cállate y bésame.

Kyle no vaciló ni un instante en obedecer sus órdenes, provocándolo. Retándolo a continuar con lo ilícito. Rompiendo aún más las reglas.

Stan era como un adictivo licor, no bastaba con degustar tan solamente una pequeña probada de él. Ansiaba más de él. Con cada beso, con cada caricia. Solamente más...

Lo cual hacia más dificultoso parar. No podían detenerse. No había vuelta atrás.

Los dedos de Stan se precipitaron a los botones de la camisa verde de su amigo. Con movimientos temblorosos e inseguros, comenzó a retirarle la prenda, hasta verla rozar la suave piel de Kyle y posteriormente, caer al suelo, silenciosamente.

Stan se estremeció, deleitándose con la vista que le era proporcionada. Un marcado abdomen pálido, sin llegar a exageraciones, simplemente perfecto.

—S-Stan…

Las caricias no cesaban. Stan deseaba recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, y memorizarla: para siempre.

—Stan, detente, por favor — suplicó Kyle, su voz fue apenas un leve murmullo. Alzó sus brazos apartando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo del suyo, con el afán de detenerlo.

—No puedo—gruñó Stan, contemplando fijamente aquellos orbes verdes que le miraban con una mezcla de impotencia y deseo, hipnotizándolo. Involuntariamente llamando a que lo tomara.

— ¿No quieres que continúe? —inquirió Stan, sin dejar de observar esos segmentos de esmeraldas brillantes.

—Todavía estás con Wendy —musitó Kyle.

Stan en respuesta torció sus sensuales labios en una leve sonrisa, ruborizando a su amigo.

Kyle aún mantenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Stan, de la vez que había intentado apartarlo; al final se limitó a dejar caer sus inertes brazos a sus costados. Resignado, Stan le imitó. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y las mejillas encendidas.

—Dijiste venganza.

Palabras equivocadas.

Palabras equivocadas que se clavaron fríamente en el pecho de Kyle, estrujando su corazón. Haciéndole daño. Sintiendo un interminable dolor, apenas comparable con que lo abrieran con cuchillas oxidadas.

Kyle advirtió como todo se jodía sin solución alguna. Decepcionado, humillado, estúpido, pero sobretodo engañado.

—Jódete, Stan.

— ¿Kyle? —preguntó el pelinegro, fingiendo inocencia, sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

—Jódete, Stan— repitió Kyle, desviando su mirada a las baldosas del suelo. Se inclinó hacia este, para coger su camisa, ahora arrugada.

—Vamos, por favor. No…

El interpelado simplemente se limitó a retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada despectiva.

Y Stan no hizo nada para detenerlo.

...

Kyle al salir de la casa de Stan, divisó el oscuro cielo que se pintaba sobre él. La lluvia golpeteaba contra su camisa, aun impregnada de "su" aroma. Tan solo quería llegar a su habitación. Estar solo. Meditar las cosas. Caminó a paso descuidado, culpando a la lluvia por la humedad de sus mejillas.

...

Era sencillo para Stan considerar que mañana todo estaría bien. Kyle le perdonaría como _siempre. __Sólo era una_ estupidez más para la lista. _Siempre_lo perdonaba. Solamente había sido un beso. Un beso que le podía haber dado a cualquiera.

Después de todo: eran Súper Mejores Amigos. Y eso no iba a cambiar, _nunca. _Pero los Súper Mejores Amigos no compartían besos. Los Súper Mejores Amigos no intercambiaban caricias de ese tipo. Los Súper Mejores Amigos no te incendiaban cada poro de la piel con un simple beso. Para Stan era fácil suponer que era porque ellos compartían el vínculo más estrecho que pudiese existir.

Pero Stan y sus cavilaciones estaban mal consideradas. Muy, pero muy mal consideradas.

...

"Esto es una jodida mierda", pensó Kyle, dando vueltas vacilantes en su habitación: como un animal enjaulado. Atrapado por sus propios pensamientos, que le apresaban.

Sus manos se agitaban levemente, y sus ojos estaban llenos de gélidas lágrimas que ansiaba contener.

No podía, no debía. Pero finalmente Kyle lo había hecho: en el momento pensó que estaría bien-porque se sentía bien, aunque "bien" ciertamente era quedarse corto- pero no.

Estaba mal, a pesar de aquellos labios se habían movido contra los suyos, con una suavidad natural; y aquellas masculinas manos habían tocado su cabello rojizo con el mismo ímpetu.

Kyle recordó con aspereza la calidez de su piel bajo la punta de sus dedos, el cómo Stan temblaba nervioso ante su toque.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se limitó a contemplar hacia afuera de su ventana, con dudas creciendo dentro de sí, con suspicacia. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Sería como si nada hubiera pasado?

Pero de algo estaba seguro: Stan jamás lo vería como algo más que un juguete.

...

Stan se había equivocado. La tensión entre ambos era evidente cuando caminaron hacia sus casilleros. Para mala suerte de Kyle, su _locker_ yacía al lado izquierdo del que pertenecía a Stan.

Ambos percibieron la rigidez como si fueran corrientes de electricidad. Incómoda y dolorosa, como el silencio que Stan, estúpidamente, quería romper.

Con palabras equivocadas, de nuevo.

— ¿Realmente te lo tomaste enserio? —preguntó Stan hostilmente, cuando ponía su combinación.

Stan tenía un sincero talento para el veneno verbal.

—Eres un imbécil— masculló Kyle ofendido.

—Y tú un marica—soltó Stan.

Kyle mantuvo sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, fijos en un punto inexistente. Con un sonido sordo, cerró la puerta de su casillero; que detuvo a los curiosos que caminaban por el pasillo.

Todo fue muy rápido.

El puño de Kyle voló, rompiendo la distancia entre los dos, impactando en el rostro de Stan. La fuerza del golpe le empujó hacia atrás, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Docenas de pares de ojos atónicos contemplaban la escena, casi tan perplejos como Stan, quien ya se incorporaba del suelo, dispuesto a pelear.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Kyle?! —gruñó Stan, tomándolo violentamente de la solapa de la camisa, para después estamparlo agresivamente su espalda contra los casilleros.

La intensa mirada de Stan atravesó fácilmente la de Kyle, quien observó con impotencia como un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su pálido mentón.

—Pensé que éramos Súper Mejores Amigos—musitó Stan con aquella voz débil que estremecía el cuerpo de Kyle. Él advertía aquella cercanía peligrosa, sus rostros yacían a pulgadas…

No podía.

No ahora.

No con toda esa gente mirando.

—Éramos. Tú has arruinado todo…— susurró en respuesta, finalmente posando sus temblorosas manos en las de Stan, para poder soltarse del agarre.

Stan advirtió por segunda vez, ese dolor sin proveniencia. Un sufrimiento que ambos compartían. Stan observó aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con hostilidad; humedecidos por lágrimas de humillación. Pero sobre todo por segunda vez contempló como se alejaba de la escena, abandonándolo. De nuevo.

...

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —repitió Kyle, observando con impotencia el reflejo del espejo del baño. Una sombra demacrada de sí mismo. Sin poder hacer nada, su propia mano se deslizó por encima de sus marcadas ojeras. Su piel yacía fría, casi tan fría como Stan.

Sintió unos masculinos brazos ceñirse a su alrededor, apretándolo contra sí. Confortándolo.

— ¿Stan? —preguntó ingenuamente, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Clavó su triste mirada en el suelo.

—No—murmuró una voz ronca, en su oído, que reconoció al instante.

…

**Nota de Autora (05-2013): Holy fuck. Hay demasiados errores en este fic. Cada vez que lo reviso tiene más y más. Tiene fallas cronológicas (la trama a veces carece de sentido, pero estoy trabajando en corregir eso), gramáticas y ortográficas, así que si encuentran algún error o alguna oración que suene demasiado extraña no duden en decirme. Gracias.**


	2. Declaraciones

_2._

— ¿Kenny? —inquirió Kyle, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

— ¿Quién más? — ronroneó él, lentamente, en su oído.

Kyle por el tono sugestivo de su voz, supuso que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cínica. También, se aseguró a sí mismo que lo único que Kenny pretendía era aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad para probablemente fugazmente usar de su cuerpo, en los baños.

—Sí lo que buscas es "eso" —le avergonzaba no poder mencionar la palabra "sexo"—…Estás con la persona equivocada—soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, al sentir como los brazos de Kenny cedían, soltándolo, seguido de una sonora carcajada.

Kyle se volteó para poder divisar Kenny, frente a frente. En el pasado nunca habían sido muy cercanos. Aun cuando pasaran bastante tiempo en compañía del otro, no acostumbraban a cruzar palabras. Todo cambió totalmente cuando Stan se unió al equipo de básquetbol, alejándose de Kyle y el resto; y contrariamente estrechando su relación con Kenny.

—Sólo bromeaba… ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué? —masculló Kyle, tajante. Comenzaba a agriarse ante el recuerdo de Stan. Kenny se limitó a bufar con resignación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kenny, demostrando un interés sincero, no simple cordialidad.

—Bueno… me ha besado. Sólo para vengarse de la puta de Wendy—soltó precipitadamente, advirtiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos de nuevo.— ¡Ese hijo de puta!

La impotencia embargó a Kenny al observar como entre aquellos orbes verdes se asomaban cristalinas lágrimas de dolor y humillación. Sintiéndose sumamente estúpido e incapaz, posó su mano en el brazo de Kyle, tratando inútilmente de consolarlo. Murmurando en vano palabras de aliento.

—No te merece—musitó Kenny, limpiando con sus pulgares el rastro de las lágrimas que opacaban sus pálidas mejillas, intentando reconfortarlo. — Definitivo: es un hijo de puta.

Kyle le dedicó una honesta sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros, rendido.

Hubo un leve silencio de complicidad tras estas palabras y un intercambio de sonrisas involuntarias.

—Vamos a clase, Kyle—sugirió Kenny, dándole un pequeño golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

…..

—Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió Kyle en el marco de la puerta.

—Claro, pero ¿dónde se encontraba? —preguntó la profesora impertinentemente, sumamente sorprendida. Kyle era comúnmente el alumno ejemplar: responsable y puntual.

La interrogante se respondió por si sola al observar la figura indiferente que esperaba detrás de él.

—McCormick ¿Quién le permitió pasar?

—Mis piernas—tajó insolentemente, tomando su asiento. Kenny por el contrario obtenía malas notas y constantemente se involucraba en problemas.

— ¡Que sea la última vez que sucede esto! — ordenó la profesora frunciendo el entrecejo, molesta, obteniendo por respuesta un leve "sí", seguido de un bufido despreocupado. —Bueno continuemos con la clase…

Stan justamente se sentaba en el pupitre que yacía enfrente de Kyle. Para Kyle le era insoportable tener que lidiar con la tensión que propiciaba su presencia. El odio y el deseo le abrumaban, sintiéndose endemoniadamente bipolar.

No podría dejar de contemplar su cabellera negra, casualmente ese día había olvidado su gorro.

Su espalda, aquella espalda… Kyle reprimió un suspiro.

—_Cállate y bésame._

"Que marica" pensó Kyle para sí mismo, finalmente dejando escapar un suspiro de conformismo, captando la atención de Stan; que en respuesta se giró completamente, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

Kyle luchaba contra el deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Un impulso imponente de besar aquellos labios que yacían sensualmente entreabiertos.

Sus rostros, nuevamente y para desgracia de Kyle, eran separados por una escasa distancia. Kyle advirtió la incómoda frustración de Stan en aquellos ojos azules que le miraban expectantes.

— ¿Qué miras? — inquirió Kyle, hostilmente. Stan no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su boca cruel.

—A ti—respondió Stan, intentando sonar ingenuo.

Kyle vaciló, desviando la mirada al pupitre de madera. Por largos años había lidiado con ese sentimiento. Todo había comenzado en la pubertad; donde reparó como al rozar su cálida piel, sentía "distinto"; como al observarlo sentía una extraña sensación consumirlo por dentro… hasta que finalmente llegó a la cruda conclusión.

Era gay.

Era gay por Stan.

Ambos se contemplaron con desesperación. Como si fueran a desaparecer, desvanecerse como una gota de lluvia. Un intercambio de miradas, colmadas de interrogativas que no serían respondidas jamás.

Finalmente Kyle rompió el contacto visual para dirigir su vista a sus propias manos inquietas.

Pero Stan continuó observándolo; estudiando cada uno de sus nerviosos movimientos. Stan no amaba a Kyle, pero eso no implicaba que no lo necesitara. Era una parte esencial de su vida. No podía arrancarlo de sí, no solamente eso: no _quería. _Aun así para Stan el tiempo transcurría rápido, estaba consciente de que pronto sería muy tarde… y lo perdería.

Por siempre.

Stan temía involucrase mucho con Kyle. Le aterraban las consecuencias que acarrearía. Pero su propio egoísmo estaba acabando con su amistad.

—_Mucha práctica ¿eh?_

A pesar de que el tema de aquel beso le era indiferente, Stan aseguraba jamás volver a caer, aquel pequeño desliz nunca se volvería a repetir.

La campana sonó, sobresaltándolos a ambos; rompiendo el silencioso ambiente de falsa tranquilidad. Stan advirtió como Kyle se precipitaba inquietamente para salir del aula. En un brusco movimiento, su libro de química cayó al suelo, abierto.

—Mierda—masculló Kyle.

Antes de que Kyle notase algo: Stan ya se inclinaba hacía el libro, al igual que él, y sus manos inevitablemente se encontraron.

Kyle se ruborizó, reparando en el hecho de que Stan no se apartaba.

—Vamos, Stan… Déjalo ya—suplicó inútilmente Kyle, contemplando sus manos, incrédulo.

—No—replicó el interpelado en un suave murmullo, al lapso que apretaba su mano, sonrojándolo aún más. —No puedo obligarme a quererte Kyle; y lo siento mucho, porque aunque pudiera no lo haría.

—Gran apoyo—farfulló con notorio sarcasmo.

Kyle, ofendido, contenía sus ansias de golpearle otra vez; más aun así, no podía herirlo físicamente-por más que lo deseara-. Aquellos posibles puñetazos no dolerían más que las palabras de Stan.

¿Por qué no podía decir las cosas bien?

—Mierda, mierda. No era lo que quería decir. Kyle, yo… tú sabes, no encuentro las palabras.

—Pues no las digas— tajó, apartando su mano.

…..

Kenny yacía reclinado ociosamente en la pared que estaba al lado de la entrada principal del instituto. Obteniendo la mejor vista de las personas que ambulaban de un lado a otro.

Observaba indiferente a los alumnos que le pasaban por enfrente, unos le ignoraban, otros simplemente trataban de echar vistazos discretos. Kenny no les culpaba; no tenía exactamente una imagen de "niño bien" y no mejoraba el hecho de que sostuviera entre sus labios, su tercer cigarrillo de la mañana.

Fumaba parsimoniosamente, degustando la quietud que el tabaco le proporcionaba; aun consiente de que era la última pieza de la cajetilla.

Después podría persuadir a Kyle para que le comprara otros, pensó dirigiendo su impasible mirada al cielo. Conforme transcurrían los días, aquel era un vicio que se volvía incosteable. Tenía la certeza de que entre más solitario se sintiera, necesitaría una cantidad mayor.

Exhaló lentamente, dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo; para lanzar después lanzar despreocupadamente, la colilla al suelo.

Una mata de desordenados cabellos rubios se precipitó torpemente entre la multitud, acaparando la atención de Kenny, este miraba intrigado como Butters se dirigía nerviosamente hacía él.

— ¿Qué quieres, Stotch? — preguntó con voz áspera, cuando Butters estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Kenny le escrutaba con la mirada.

Leopold abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos de un increíble azul. Titubeando comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—He oído por ahí, que… —tragó saliva ruidosamente, ante la presión— estas teniendo problemas con algunas materias y…

—Ve al grano— le interrumpió toscamente, dirigiendo de nuevo su frívola mirada al pequeño.

—M-me preguntaba si n-necesitabas ayuda alguna — sugirió Butters, tartamudeando.

Kenny jamás espero esa propuesta. Contempló asombrado al rubio que le devolvía la mirada, cohibido, con un rubor encantador en sus mejillas.

Butters al alzar la vista; se encontró súbitamente con los ojos avellanados de Kenny, que le escudriñaban súbitamente.

—Suena bien. Gracias, Butters— musitó Kenny esbozando una fascinante sonrisa torcida.

Kenny, despreocupadamente; posó su mano en la cabellera dorada del pequeño, despeinándolo amistosamente, en un cálido gesto; por su parte Butters se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente.

—Tengo que irme—anunció Kenny repentinamente, fingiendo indiferencia; sorprendiendo a Butters con su inesperada frialdad.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —exclamó Butters con inocencia. Aparentando que no había notado el tono voluble en la voz de Kenny.

"_Como digas" _pensó cínicamente Kenny, para sí.

Dispuesto a ir en busca de Kyle; se retiró de ahí. Impulsivamente, con paso rápido y ágil. Se adentró al solitario edificio, no sin antes, reprimirse a sí mismo por la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

…

Stan aún le miraba detenidamente, tratando de acertar con las palabras adecuadas.

—Kyle, aún podemos salvar nuestra amistad…— musitó Stan, alzándole la barbilla de modo que no pudiera apartar la vista.

— ¿Y si no quiero? Creo que estamos mejor separados—respondió Kyle presuntuosamente, mientras advertía como Stan fruncía sus labios, frustrado.

Sorpresivamente los fornidos brazos de Stan se aferraron a su amigo, en un intenso abrazo. Apresando su delgado cuerpo, evitando que Kyle se apartara.

Kyle aspiró lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Una vez más. Degustando del abrasador contacto. Temía enamorarse más, y no poder sacarlo de su mente. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello azabache, acariciándolo cariñosamente.

—Dame una puta razón, y te dejaré ir—dijo Stan, entre susurros.

Kyle, nerviosamente, se apartó de Stan, inhalando lentamente el aire que aún tenía la esencia del perfume de su amigo.

Aun sentía los brazos de Stan abrazándose a su cuerpo, negándose a una separación definitiva. Kyle lo contempló, dispuesto a soltar la verdad, aunque hacerlo implicase perderlo por siempre. Ambos se miraban a los ojos profundamente; Stan esperando la verdad, le dio un leve apretón en el brazo.

—Stan… soy gay. Por ti.

Stan lo observó atónito. Imposible, pensó cuando se apartaba, horrorizado. No podía corresponderle, estaría _mal_. La acida mirada que le dedicó Kyle ante su reacción, le hizo retroceder hacia atrás.

Se acabó. Había terminado.

Stan permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en su cohibido amigo. Impotente, se limitó a retirarse, precipitadamente.

Kyle arrepentido, mordió su labio inferior; tratando de bloquear las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto. Observando estupefacto sus propias manos, que instantes atrás, acariciaban la rebelde cabellera de Stan.

La puerta se abrió en un rechinido molesto, sobresaltándolo. Estúpidamente, volteó el rostro con la falsa esperanza de encontrar a Stan.

— ¿Kyle que putas haces aquí? — preguntó alguien, gravemente.

Craig Tucker lo observó con sus monótonos ojos negros. Avanzó hacia Kyle, sin quitarle la mirada. Kyle simplemente se mantenía cabizbajo. Mechones de cabellos rojos resbalaban por su frente, cubriendo gran parte de su fino rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió nuevamente, tratando de hacerle hablar.

Tras una larga pausa de silencio Kyle, finalmente respondió:

—Sí—mintió, pero su voz se quebró; de modo que se volvía una respuesta totalmente absurda.

Craig suspiró nerviosamente, algo exasperado.

—Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir—afirmó Craig, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—No estoy mintiendo…—replicó con desgano.

—Lo haces de nuevo.

Kyle se dignó a alzar la vista, correspondiendo su mirada hostilmente. Craig se cuestionó internamente su incapacidad para apartar los ojos. Para su pesar, aunque Kyle pareciera despedazado, le encontraba sumamente fascinante. La escasa luz que atravesaba las cortinas, proyectaba sombras peculiares en las curvas de su níveo rostro, y sus ojos- aquellos ojos-; de tonalidad esmeralda, brillaban feroces.

— ¡Kyle, aquí estas! —exclamó Kenny. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se sostenía del marco de la puerta. Había corrido. Su mirada cansina reparó en algo. — ¿Craig? ¿Qué hace Craig aquí?

En respuesta, Craig se giró molesto hacía Kenny, dedicándole un gesto obsceno con la mano.

—Inmaduro—suspiró Kenny, ofendido.

—El rey de la madurez ha hablado— respondió Craig cínicamente, al lapso que entrecerraba sus ojos, provocadoramente. Esta vez alzó los dedos medios de ambas manos.

—Lárgate con Tweek, Craig—le sugirió Kenny, bruscamente, consciente de que habían terminado hacia dos semanas atrás.

—Jódete, Kenny.

Kenny se mantuvo inmutable, fingiendo que había ignorado eso, después se acercó con pasos vacilantes a Kyle, el cual lucía frustrado.

—No podré acompañarte a casa—declaró Kenny, finalmente, seguido de un largo suspiro.

Kyle alzó la vista dubitativo, encarando a Kenny; para después posar su perpleja mirada en Craig, que le contemplaba con un brillo desconocido en sus pupilas; que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar.

—No te preocupes, Kenny —dijo. Su voz sonó frívola e inexpresiva. Era incapaz de apartar sus ojos curiosos de Craig.

—Yo te acompaño a casa—sugirió Craig, esbozando una leve e inocente sonrisa.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza, lentamente. En respuesta Kenny gruñendo molesto, se retiró del aula farfullando frases incoherentes en voz baja.

—Ojala lo arrolle un camión— suspiró Craig, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Kyle. —Aunque volvería mañana… lamentablemente.

…..

Kyle se sumía en sus pensamientos, distrayéndose. Provocándole un paso lento, que era entorpecido aún más por la reciente nevada. Craig se limitó a seguirle el ritmo, por educación; sus manos yacían ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pues al contrario de Kyle: encontraba los guantes incomodos e innecesarios.

— ¿Por qué terminaste con Tweek? — preguntó el pelirrojo, un frío halito surgió con su aliento.

Craig asombrado, giró su rostro hacía Kyle, para divisarlo directamente.

—Tienes unos lindos ojos—respondió Craig, evadiendo la pregunta.

— ¡Demonios! No cambies de tema—gruñó Kyle, ruborizándose.

—Tú siempre lo haces—replicó Craig, algo desanimado.

Kyle empalideció.

— ¿Por qué me acompañas? —inquirió, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, bajo una falsa capa de indiferencia.

—No tengo _nada_ que hacer—aseguró el interpelado.

Continuaron caminando, sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Los pulcros copos de nieve caían constantemente sobre sus hombros. Craig se detuvo para sacudirse un par de veces, pero a Kyle parecía no importarle.

—Kyle se me hace extraño no verte con Stan. ¿Qué sucedió?—dijo Craig entre susurros, al lapso que giraba el rostro; inquieto, evitando la mirada de Kyle.

Craig fingió no saber nada, cuando en realidad él había estado ahí. Había observado toda la pelea… desde la tensa mirada que le dedicó Stan al estamparlo contra el casillero, y el hilo de sangre que resbaló de su boca, hasta cuando Kyle se había retirado a los baños.

—Ya no era la misma— se limitó a responder Kyle.

A pesar de que Craig sabía perfectamente que no era _exactamente_ eso, no se molestó en replicar, y se mantuvo callado.

Los ojos verdes de Kyle yacían fijos en la blanca nieve del suelo.

Nuevamente los embargó el silencio; solamente quebrantado por el susurro de sus botas al caminar.

— ¿Y? — Lo presionó Kyle, tratando de sacar un buen tema de conversación, recibiendo por contestación una mirada de incomprensión por parte de Craig— ¿Tweek? Parecían inseparables…

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti y Stan—afirmó con hostilidad.

Kyle intentó parecer inmutable. Comenzaba a odiar aquel nombre. Odiaba que se lo mencionaran con cada simple oportunidad. Odiaba amarlo tanto. Craig reparó en la expresión de dolor que se formó en el rostro de Kyle; el cómo mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Se mantenía en silencio, resignado a que era mejor ignorarlo y continuar su camino a casa.

Finalmente y para suerte de Kyle, arribaron más rápido de lo pensado. Se detuvieron frente al hogar Broflovski. Una pintoresca casa de dos plantas, de un suave color verde.

— Craig ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar el rato o algo así? — sugirió Kyle, torció los labios en una sonrisa forzada, que más bien pareció una mueca de mal gusto.

—Bueno, después de todo es viernes—concordó Craig, ocultando una leve sonrisa.

…..

Craig era una persona sumamente interesante. Algo serio y misterioso, pero a la vez ingenioso; y a pesar de sus comentarios monocordes: a Kyle le era imposible aburrirse con él. La mejor parte: no había resentimientos entre ellos, pues Craig solamente culpaba a Cartman por lo de la banda peruana.

Conforme pasaban las horas, los silencios incomodos se presentaron con menos frecuencia; dejados de lado por bromas y juegos de Play Station.

— ¡Te he pateado el trasero! — exclamó Kyle, divertido. Asombrosamente se le escapó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no te he dejado ganar? —insistió Craig, girando el rostro hacia Kyle.

—Imposible.

—Vaya, son las dos de la mañana... — gimió Craig con descontento—mis padres van a matarme.

— ¿Te vas a casa? —preguntó Kyle, desconcertado.

El interpelado se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, lentamente.

A Kyle le escocían los ojos, gracias a que había pasado toda la noche jugando a la Play Station 3, con Craig. Estaba sumamente fatigado. Cada musculo de su cuerpo yacía entumecido; por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que Craig se sentiría igual. Incluso peor, ya que al igual que Stan, pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol, lo que implicaba duros entrenamientos. Antes de que traspasara el marco de la puerta, Kyle se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente:

— ¿Y si te quedas a dormir?

Craig dudó algunos instantes, pero asumió que no era exactamente una buena idea caminar a las dos de la mañana, para cruzar el _tranquilo _pueblo de South Park. Además se sentía abrumado, por el dolor que sentía en sus cansadas piernas.

—El castigo valdrá la pena… supongo —musitó Craig, mientras involuntariamente se le escapaba un bostezo.

Se adentró a la habitación, con sus manos en su propia camisa azul celeste; desabotonándola con movimientos deliberados.

Finalmente se despojó de la prenda con un movimiento brevemente ágil.

Kyle no pudo evitar posar su vista en esos marcados abdominales, ruborizándose inmediatamente. Apartó la vista apenado; acuclillado en el gélido suelo, y se limitó a abrazar sus propias piernas.

—P-puedo prestarte una p-pijama—sugirió Kyle, entre titubeos; provocándole una sonrisa cínica al azabache.

Craig rió despreocupadamente, mientras avanzaba serpenteante por el suelo: hasta posicionarse sobre Kyle. Los fríos tablones de madera le provocaron un imperceptible estremecimiento al pelirrojo.

— ¿Craig? —inquirió Kyle con voz débil. Se perdió entre aquellos orbes negros, reparando en que eran su única imperfección. Su único defecto, para ser idéntico a Stan. Sus ojos oscuros, entrecerrados, adornados por espesas pestañas oscuras; le contemplaban fijamente, resplandecientes.

— ¿Si? —respondió él, con voz sinuosa; para después atreverse a depositar un suave beso en el pálido cuello de Kyle, con aquellos carnosos labios, que con facilidad confundiría con los de Stan; robándole un profundo suspiro.

¿Sentiría lo mismo al tocar su cabello que al acariciar el de Stan? Sus largos dedos níveos se enredaron entre sus azabaches hebras, curioso. Comprobando que lamentablemente, eran muy similares. Comenzó a jugar con este delicadamente, intentando engañarse a sí mismo; pensando falsamente que era Stan.

No, no. No.

—Para, para. — Kyle gimió al sentir la abrasadora boca de Craig rozar su cuello. Forcejeando, trató de zafarse del pesado cuerpo que tenía encima— ¡No voy a acostarme contigo!

Craig lo observó atónito. Divertido, se cubrió con una mano la boca, reprimiendo una carcajada. Se incorporó del suelo; riendo por lo bajo, mordazmente.

Craig contempló a Kyle, que reposaba en el suelo, inmóvil: como si fuera una estatua de granito; con la mirada fija en un punto imaginario del techo. Como si aún lo tuviera encima.

Craig le extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Kyle; de tal modo que pudiera levantarse sin dificultad. Aun así, el pelirrojo arrogantemente se irguió por si solo- ignorando el dolor punzante de sus extremidades- dejando a Craig con la palma de su mano al aire. Resignado, dejó caer su brazo inerte a su costado.

Kyle evadía su mirada, inquieto; ocultando algo.

—Dormiré—anunció Kyle vacilante; con voz apenas audible, haciendo sus palabras ininteligibles.

— ¿Te enojaste? —le preguntó Craig. Kyle percibió el tono preocupado de su voz.

—No. Ven, si quieres—sugirió inocentemente al interpelado, entrecortadamente.

Kyle se recostó en la mullida cama. Craig solamente lo imitó. Se acostó con recelo, del lado contrario de la cama; Kyle ya se ocultaba entre las suaves sabanas.

— Craig— lo llamó Kyle, en la oscuridad. De nuevo.

Por el tono de su voz, Craig advirtió que no se aproximaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué?—Craig tuvo que enfocar la entorpecida vista, gracias a la careciente luz que les brindaba la luna nocturna. Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir una sutil silueta entre las sombras.

— ¿Has tenido sexo? Con hombres, me refiero— inquirió entre susurros, sumamente apenado.

La pregunta le incomodó un poco, recordándole con pesadez todos _esos_ momentos que había pasado con Tweek. Momentos que fueron destruidos por un monstruo descomunal, que escondía su fuerza destructiva bajo una máscara de falsa inocencia. Un monstruo capaz de sólo dejar insignificantes migajas de lo que Tweek y él solían ser.

Un monstruo capaz de despedazar, sin siquiera percatarse.

Un monstruo con nombre y apellido… con el que yacía acostado actualmente.

—Sí— se limitó a responder. Craig afligido, escondió su rostro en la almohada.

— ¿Duele?

—Dicen— contestó con voz pasiva, tratando de sonar neutral. Pero en realidad mordía su propia lengua, abatido. —En realidad, no te sabría decir porque prefiero dar que recibir.

A pesar de la broma, Kyle se mantuvo en silencio, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

De haber cedido con Stan. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido?

Se estremeció en la taciturna oscuridad, tratando inútilmente de evadir esa clase de pensamientos.

Craig, pensaba que había respondido mal. Porque _debía __haber _contestado mal. Culpable, intentó distraerse con el susurro rítmico de la respiración de Kyle. Uno, dos, tres…

Conforme más se adentraba la mañana, el compás se fue acompasando hasta tomar la sosegada cadencia inconfundible, de alguien que duerme.

Buenas noches, pensó Craig, observando esos apacibles labios entreabiertos.

Aun entre las lúgubres sombras, advirtió como entre sueños, Kyle mascullaba cosas carecientes de sentido. Hasta que pronunció su nombre:

—Craig... —musitó, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero curveando sus labios en un cálido gesto.—Oh, Stan…

Y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

…**..**

**¡Holis!**

**Me alegra mucho estar actualizando n_n; espero que les haya gustado D:. Por cierto muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos *o*, me motivan mucho :D, gracias a Muffin, aguito-kira y vintagie , no pude contestar los suyos porque no estaban sign in D:.**

**Bueno creo que Craig****_si_****se parece a Stan… no lo seD: cada quien con sus puntos de vista supongo :D**

**Reviews :)?**


	3. Distracciones

**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

…**.**

_3._

Kyle se despertó desconcertado, gracias al sonido de un suave tecleo. Despistadamente, se retiró de encima la sábana que lo protegía de la gélida mañana. Se forzó a abrir sus adormilados ojos, y lo primero que advirtió fue la ventana. Observó aquel fino alfeizar de madera, que yacía cubierto por níveos copos de nieve, que se fueron acumulando con el transcurso de la noche.

Kyle se incorporó un poco con movimientos entorpecidos por el sueño. Salió por entre las cobijas, perezosamente, divisando inevitablemente a Craig. Él yacía sentado en el borde del colchón de la cama, sujetando un celular con ambas manos.

Kyle admiró con fascinación las sutiles líneas de su ancha espalda, ruborizándose al encontrar con la vista en el suelo, la camisa de Craig.

Reprimió las ansias de acomodarle el pelo con las manos, al contemplar las rebeldes hebras azabaches que apuntaban a todas direcciones. Kyle se cohibió automáticamente; no quería siquiera imaginar cómo estaría su propia cabellera.

—Han llamado mis padres—anunció Craig con su voz monótona. Giró su rostro hacia Kyle y le dedicó una mirada carente de significado.

— ¿Qué han dicho? —preguntó Kyle, aun en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Que avise a la próxima.

Eso fue todo. Tras esas palabras, los embargó el estúpido silencio que Kyle comenzaba a detestar. Le molestaba que sus conversaciones con Craig fueran mediocres, y ociosas; lo cual le dejaba una mala sensación en la boca.

Entonces Kyle advirtió que bajo sus inexpresivos ojos negros-usualmente feroces a pesar de su personalidad- se pintaban oscuras sombras. Ojeras, reconoció al instante Kyle, muy a su pesar, sintiéndose culpable por haberle privado de sus horas de sueño.

Pero Kyle era todo menos estúpido. Con sólo observar esos ojos oscuros, podía atisbar que algo lo aquejaba. Craig contemplaba con desesperación el celular, aferrando sus dedos entorno a este; al lapso que fruncía su entrecejo, en muestra de frustración.

Craig se levantó de la cama, sin apartar la vista del móvil. Cogió su camisa deliberadamente y comenzó a abotonársela, sus agiles dedos le permitieron terminar en unos breves instantes.

—Tengo que irme—farfulló Craig rápidamente, uniendo las palabras volviéndolas casi incomprensibles. Antes de que Kyle pudiese responderle, Craig ya cruzaba el marco de la puerta.

….

Stan deambuló por entre la mórbida nieve, dejando un rastro de sus pisadas, a su paso. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el cielo gris, nublado; amenazante con una tormenta inevitable. Había cesado de nevar unos instantes atrás, pero eso no implicaba que el clima mejoraría.

"Esto no tiene buena pinta" pensó Stan, pasándose la mano por entre los cabellos, intranquilo.

"_Soy gay. Soy gay por ti, Stan"._

Ansiaba poder dejar en el olvido aquellas palabras, borrarlas de su cabeza y continuar con su vida normalmente. Pero no, simplemente no podía. Había cierto morbo dentro de sí que se lo impedía.

Intentando distraerse, alzó el mentón para divisar su destino a lo lejos. Una preciosa casa tonalidad ocre de dos plantas. Las tejas del techo y los marcos de las ventanas yacían cubiertos por un pequeño manto blanco de nieve; dándole un aspecto curioso al hogar.

Caminó a la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que tuviese que enfrentar. Cuando tocó fuertemente con los nudillos la puerta, Stan no podía negar que sentía el nerviosismo cosquillearle la piel.

— ¡Aguarde un poco! —anunció una voz agudamente femenina desde por adentro de la casa.

Tras un par de segundos, que para Stan fueron eternos, la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver una grácil figura.

Wendy Testaburger mantenía sus hostiles ojos posados en Marsh. Su boca estaba tensada en apenas una fina línea. Stan la contempló, no era difícil adivinar por qué la había querido _antes_. Era físicamente muy hermosa, y eso era algo que a pesar de la circunstancia no podía refutarse.

—Wendy… vaya hola —saludó Stan, evitando encontrarse con sus preciosos ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —tajó ella.

—Mierda. Yo quería ser sutil, pero… Terminamos, Wendy.

— ¿Y tu razón es..? —inquirió ella, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Besaste a Cartman ¿Ese no es un motivo suficiente? — musitó en respuesta. Su tono fue cortante y ofensivo.

—Está bien. Volverás conmigo algún día. —Stan trató de replicar, pero Wendy posó su índice sobre los labios de Stan, callándolo. —Te lo aseguro.

Wendy esbozó una falsa sonrisa, tratando de lucir convincente; pero Stan se mantuvo impasible.

—No estés tan segura, esta vez fuiste muy lejos. Adiós, Wendy. A pesar de todo, te deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón.

Ella contempló con sus ojos nublados en lágrimas como Stan se retiraba con semblante apático. Le dolía de sobremanera su falsa indiferencia.

A punto de llorar, cogió su teléfono móvil con movimientos entorpecidos por los agresivos estremecimientos que invadían su cuerpo, Wendy llegó a la conclusión de que había _otra_ persona. Otra persona había tomado su lugar.

—Oh, Eric. Necesito tu ayuda—suplicó entre lloriqueos.

Wendy estaba furiosa. Lo que sentía dentro de sí, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado su juguete predilecto. No obstante, _nadie,_ absolutamente _nadie_jodía a Wendy Testaburger. Oh, sí. Desde luego esa _otra_ persona iba a pagar muy, pero muy caro por arrebatarle a Stan.

….

A Stan por más que lo negase, le consumían las ansias de remediar todo con Kyle. Quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta. Stan lo extrañaba, pero su estúpido orgullo le impedía ir a pedirle perdón.

¿Por qué es tan sencillo lastimar y tan complicado disculparse?

Le inquietaba el saber que cometía un error al obligarse a sí mismo al tratar de desprender a Kyle de su vida. No, no era tan fácil como él creía.

Stan también erraba al intentar inútilmente de suprimir aquellos recuerdos. La extraña sensación que le provocaba su sensual boca al unirse con la suya, o el simple tacto de sus cálidas manos. Sensaciones inexplicables, desconcertantes y al mismo tiempo-por más que lo quisiera eludir- _maravillosas._

"Marica, deja de pensar en eso" se reprendió para sí, dispuesto a bloquear sus recuerdos… de nuevo.

Stan yacía sentado en una banca del parque del pueblo, disfrutando del fresco aroma de los pinos. Trataba infructuosamente de relajarse. Pero _tratar_ no es suficiente para borrar una cicatriz. ¿Realmente cómo había permitido que todo llegara tan lejos? Definitivamente, estaba enceguecido en sus propios prejuicios. Stan se cuestionaba si sería posible enmendar esa amistad que parecía desintegrarse con el paso de los días.

Aquella amistad que él mismo se había encargado de sabotear, rasguñándola con la ignorancia. Dejando heridas abiertas a las que no se dignó a prestar atención.

Stan era perfectamente consciente de que cada vez que posara sus ojos en Kyle: no vería a su Súper Mejor Amigo, si no a aquella parte de Kyle que él mismo había hecho surgir.

Pero a pesar de todo cogió el celular de su bolsillo, disponiéndose a escribirle un mensaje a su antiguo mejor amigo.

"_Kyle, necesito hablar contigo"._

Breve, simple. Directo.

— ¡Stan, mi marica preferido! —exclamó con descaro una voz irritante.

Eric Cartman.

Stan permaneció conmocionado, al mismo tiempo que Cartman tomaba asiento, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Marica, serás tú. Culo gordo —masculló Stan tras salir de su trance, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cartman había gastado los últimos tres años ejercitándose en un gimnasio. Ya no era obeso, pero seguía estando ligeramente robusto, y los marcados músculos de sus brazos le daban un aspecto corpulento. "Amenazante" corrigió Stan inmediatamente.

— Trataré de ignorar eso, hippie. Por cierto, ¿y Kyle? —preguntó Cartman con falsa curiosidad, clavando sus desdeñosos ojos castaños en Stan— ¿Terminaron?

Stan soltó un gruñido, al lapso que enfrentaba su mirada despectiva.

—Si vienes a restregarme a la cara que te besaste con Wendy, te aviso que no me importa—tajó Stan exaltado, mientras ejercía más fuerza entorno al celular, a punto de romperlo.

—Mira marica, a mí no me hables así. Puedo patear tu trasero cuando me dé la gana…

Cartman iracundo, comenzó a mascullar en voz baja.

— ¿Qué quieres, Cartman? —inquirió Stan, hastiado, interrumpiendo sus amenazas vanas.

—Saber que paso con la rata judía—la-perfectamente fingida- despreocupación de Cartman, sólo lograba poner más nervioso a Stan.

—Peleamos.

—Bueno, no falta mucho para que te remplace— bufó, sonriendo cínicamente.

—No me interesa—mintió Stan.

—No te engañas ni a ti mismo. En fin, tengo que irme, pero recuerda marica: tu amistad no puede ser salvada, menos con Craig rondando a Kyle—respondió Cartman aun con los labios torcidos en el rostro, tras una larga pausa de silencio.

Cartman dispuesto a retirarse se incorporó con cuidado de la banca, y se alejó a paso lento, con la mirada fija en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Pero a Stan _sí_que le interesaba ¿Era posible que lo remplazaran? ¿Craig? No podía si quiera imaginar a _su_Kyle como el mejor amigo de alguien más. La imagen mental de Kyle rozando sus labios con otro hombre, le provocó un estremecimiento de repulsión.

— ¡Culo gordo! —llamó Stan a lo lejos.

Cartman, molesto, se detuvo en seco, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Stan. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras hacía sus manos iracundos puños: dispuesto a golpear a Stan con la mínima provocación.

— ¿Qué? —farfulló Cartman, dándole la espalda.

Cartman entrecerraba sus ojos cafés con recelo, en espera de una estupidez, pero por el contrario, lo que Stan dijo, provocó que sus pupilas se contrajeran del asombro.

— Sea lo que sea que Wendy y tú estén planeando. No va a funcionar… te lo puedo jurar.

….

Las cosas no iban a ser como antes. No había un hecho más certero que ese. Nada podría ser jamás como antes lo era.

Lamentablemente el lunes arribó con más rapidez de lo que Kyle habría podido esperar, una vaga sensación en la boca del estómago le advertía que asistir a la escuela era una terrible idea.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto; Kyle decidió asistir. No dejaría que Stan detuviera su vida, ni su mundo. Prefería engañarse a sí mismo, haciéndose pensar que si lo olvidaba todo podría ser mucho más simple. Pero dentro de sí, era consciente de que "Stan" y "Olvidar" eran dos palabras que no congeniaban en absoluto.

Kyle también estaba seguro de que si iba a la parada de autobús, se toparía con Stan.

Las opciones eran: enfrentar a Stan o irse caminando.

No dudo ni un segundo al escoger la segunda opción, ignorando las punzadas dolorosas que sentía en sus piernas.

….

Stan esperó el autobús solo, desconcertado por la ausencia de Kyle. A pesar del aburrimiento mortal, se tranquilizó un poco pensando que pronto en su próximo cumpleaños podría adquirir su propio automóvil, al igual que Cartman, quien desde hacía un par de meses ya conducía su propia pick up. Por lo tanto no tenía la necesidad de sufrir dichas molestias una vez que cursara la universidad.

Stan no podía idear ninguna sospecha sobre la cual Kenny ya no tomaba la misma parada de autobús. Supuso que ahora el instituto estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su casa como para irse a pie.

Y Kyle… bueno Kyle era el veneno de Stan, por lo cual prefirió desviar su mente hacia otros aspectos triviales.

Intentando distraerse, dirigió su mirada a la calzada, divisando a la distancia el bus.

Finalmente el autobús se detuvo frente a la parada. Stan se subió con movimientos aletargados, afirmando a sí mismo que sería un día muy, muy largo.

….

Kyle llegó al instituto. Sus ojos automáticamente atisbaron como justo detrás del enrejado negro, Craig lo contemplaba desde el borde de una banca. Craig torció los labios en una cálida sonrisa, al advertir como Kyle se acercaba.

— Ha dejado de nevar— dijo Kyle con desgano, forzándose a decir algo. Tomó despreocupadamente asiento en el otro extremo de la banca al lado de Tucker.

—No te agrada mucho el frío—respondió Craig, observando fijamente el suelo.

Kyle supo entonces que era una afirmación, y no una pregunta.

—No, no me gusta—pero su voz era suspicaz.

Craig miró de soslayo, discretamente, a Stan que en esos instantes cruzaba las grandes rejas del instituto.

Stan le correspondía la mirada con ojos hostiles, frunciendo el entrecejo molesto al reconocer a quien se sentaba junto a Craig. ¿Celos?

Pero inevitablemente Stan tuvo que desviar la mirada, una animadora de cabello rojizo intentaba capturar su atención, a sus oídos le llegó su vocecilla aguda que se embarcaba una conversación trivial sobre el equipo de baloncesto. Kyle contemplaba irritado la escena: otra chica castaña, que Kyle no pudo reconocer, se acercó con la intención de unirse a ellos y finalmente se llevaron a Stan, cada una aferrada a uno de sus fornidos brazos.

—Kyle… Tweek me mandó un mensaje en la mañana—murmuró Craig atrapando el interés de Kyle.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió el pelirrojo, mirándolo minuciosamente, esperando interpretar el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

—Me perdonó—sus orbes negras centelleaban, absortas en pensamientos que Kyle se moría por descifrar.

Por la leve sonrisa que se curveaba en la boca de Craig, dedujo que él aun sentía algo por Tweek. Por supuesto, que era de suponer que Kyle se sintiera "feliz" por su amigo; pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario: su disgusto incrementó, de ser posible y su mirada se volvió acida.

— ¿Perdonarte? —preguntó con curiosidad. Sus labios se tensaron.

—Sí, por dejarlo. Y… también por no corresponderle— la mirada Craig se opacó tras sus propias palabras. Frustrado mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste? —desconsideradamente, el que sonreía ahora era Kyle.

Pero Craig no respondió, se limitó a desviar la vista un largo rato.

_No_, pensó inmediatamente Craig. Kyle no debía saber el _porqué_ de algunas "cosas". Ocultarle la verdad era lo mejor para él. por Ahora.

—Vaya, ya llego tarde para Lógica—añadió evasivamente Craig. — Tú deberías estar en Cálculo, si no quieres que la Señora Smith te reprenda.

Kyle encontraba estúpido que Craig evadiese todo lo relacionado con su antigua relación. Se cuestionaba que podía ser tan malo, como para haberlos separado de ese modo. ¿Qué era "eso" que Craig se negaba a decirle?

Nuevamente por alguna extraña razón, sus vacilantes pensamientos lo embaucaron de nuevo en el recuerdo de Stan. Necesitaba urgentemente una distracción que lo apartara de los malos recuerdos.

"Nada mejor para distraerse que una hora sentado en un incómodo pupitre justo enfrente de él, mientras trato de resolver un par de complejas ecuaciones matemáticas" pensó con sarcasmo lastimero, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al aula correspondiente.

….

Kyle avanzaba por entre los anchos pasillos, su paso era precipitado pues quería evitar encontrarse con Stan. Toparse con Stan era lo _último_ que quería.

Sus ojos verdes divisaban el pasillo. Nervioso, escrutaba a los demás alumnos en búsqueda de Stan. Sorprendido, su mirada se posó en dos figuras que caminaban parsimoniosas a unos cuantos metros de él.

Reconoció los desordenados cabellos dorados de Kenny, y la cabellera rubia platinada de Butters. ¿Kenny y Butters?

— ¿Kenny? —inquirió Kyle a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron hacia él, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo. Kenny mostraba en la expresión de su rostro una mezcla de incredulidad y vergüenza, movía sus dedos con inquietud, mientras que por el contrario, Butters sonreía ingenuamente de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Butters? —preguntó Kyle a su vez.

—No es lo que parece—farfulló Kenny, molesto. —Es mi nuevo asesor de matemáticas.

— ¿Qué debería parecer? —cuestionó Kyle, posando su mirada en Butters, que yacía cohibido al lado de Kenny.

—Nada—masculló Kenny en respuesta.

Kyle advirtió el creciente fastidio de Kenny.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada—respondió Kyle, escéptico.

Kenny frunció el entrecejo, irritado. Kyle esperó a que Kenny se calmara: finalmente cuando advirtió tras unos segundos después, como su mirada se serenaba: todo tuvo sentido para él.

¿Se avergonzaría de que lo vieran con Butters? Corrección: ¿Se había enredado sexualmente con él? Kyle observó fijamente a Kenny, decepcionado.

—No sabía que fueras así, Kenny—incluso Kyle se sorprendió de la hostilidad que destilaba su propia voz.

Kyle no podía evitar sentirse frustrado. Últimamente, todos le ocultaban _algo_. Él quería creer que no eran asuntos de su inconveniencia. Pero eran sus amigos, y por ende tenía todo el derecho a preocuparse.

La palabra amigos en esos momentos parecía _demasiado_ para él, ahora a cualquiera podría llamarle así, pero muy pocos se dignaban a realmente ser uno.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Kenny.

Kyle supo entonces, que la disculpa era para ambos. Para él y Butters. Pero prefirió callar, antes de decir alguna estupidez. Optó por dejar a Butters con su ingenuidad y sintió una profunda lástima por él.

Butters era definitivamente la peor persona con la que Kenny podría relacionarse. Su inocencia terminaría destrozándolo cuando Kenny no lo buscara más. ¿Y si el pobre Butters terminaba enamorándose de Kenny?

Tal vez, Kyle pensaba demasiado las cosas.

—No te preocupes: disculpas aceptadas—respondió Butters con una sonrisa, ante la sorpresa de Kyle.

Después de todo: Butters no parecía tan ingenuo, y este hecho fue un poco reconfortante para Kyle. Sólo quedaba aguardar a que Butters no se dejara llevar por las insinuaciones de Kenny. Aunque eso era esperar demasiado.

….

Casualmente los tres coincidían con la clase de Cálculo. Por lo tanto, se dirigieron juntos al aula.

Mientras Butters parloteaba incoherencias sin cesar, Kyle advirtió la expresión indiferente de Kenny: el cual se limitaba a asentir cuando la conversación lo ameritaba, fingiendo que lo escuchaba.

Kyle sentía una inmensurable pena por Butters, que era demasiado estúpido para adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de Kenny. Soltó un largo suspiro recordando que Kenny debería sentir una lástima aun mayor por él mismo: tan ciegamente enamorado de Stan que no podía aceptar que había lo perdido desde hacía muchos años atrás. Que luchaba junto con Butters una batalla con derrota asegurada.

….

Al llegar al aula, Kyle advirtió con molestia que aún faltaba bastante para que comenzara la clase; deduciendo que Craig lo había tomado por el pelo: mintiéndole.

Incomprensiblemente, se sentía ofendido por el hecho de que Craig le mintiera por cualquier estupidez. Kyle se cuestionaba que sería tan serio como para tener que evadirlo de esa forma.

Aún dentro de sus pensamientos vacilantes, percibió un par de ojos clavados en él. Llegó rápidamente a la fría conclusión de que eran _esos_ ojos azules, pero Kyle estaba decidido a no darle el placer de devolverle la mirada. Con una indiferencia palpable tomó su asiento, frente a Stan.

El susurro de una pluma contra el papel lo desconcertó, preguntándose qué putas escribiría Stan en esos instantes ¿Tareas atrasadas? ¿Cortos relatos eróticos? ¿Notitas para sus putas?

Escuchó el molesto sonido de cuando se arranca un trozo de papel, y luego contempló atónito como Stan le pasaba un trozo de papel doblado por debajo de su mesa.

—Tómalo—le ordenó Stan.

Kyle obedeció, curioso.

Tomó la nota, rozando sus suaves dedos contra los de Stan, en un toque que resultó electrizante. Despacio, intentando distraerse, su mirada se desvió de sus manos al mensaje del papel.

"Cuando termine esta clase, sígueme" recitaba con tinta azul. Reconoció la descuidada caligrafía de Stan, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

La profesora Smith atravesó el marco de la puerta, sin siquiera limitarse a un simple "Buenos días".

Stan se limitaba a dirigirle ojeadas desesperadas al reloj digital de su muñeca, implorando por un milagro. Sus largos dedos se tamborileaban intranquilos sobre su escritorio, resonando levemente. Se preguntaba si Kyle accedería a ir con él, y si fuera así ¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo?

Observó con impotencia su libro de Cálculo, lleno de números y letras que no podía comprender.

La dichosa campana timbró, sobresaltándolo. Stan se giró mecánicamente hacia Kyle, esperanzado. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes, a lo que Kyle respondió:

—Espero y no me defraudes de nuevo, Stan.

Stan esbozó una sonrisa jubilosa.

—No lo haré—prometió.

Dicho esto ante la mirada sorprendida de Kyle: Stan lo tomó de la mano, obligándole a seguirle.

…**.**

**Holis c:**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a Izza-sama, , Chocobollo, thekyuubininetailedfox, deeesSireee, gabiiii981 & Maka De la Paz** **: de verdad los aprecio mucho :3 me motivan mucho a continuar con la historia n_n. También les agradezco demasiado sus favoritos y alertas, de verdad significan mucho para mi *o***

**Volviendo al fanfic: entré a una pequeña crisis e_e, no tenía buena música (xDDDD). Pero no se preocupen ya salí, creo (?)**

**Críticas, reviews, galletitas :3?**


	4. Antídoto

**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone(sexeeeeeeeh) y Trey Parker:)**

…**.**

_4._

—Llegamos—anunció Stan, entusiasmado.

De todos los lugares a los que probablemente Stan lo llevaría, ninguno de los que Kyle sospechaba llegó a ser certero. Kyle no podía ocultar su asombro mientras contemplaba con ojos desorbitados el pequeño lago de aguas congeladas frente a él.

_Stark's Pond_, reconoció Kyle con nostalgia.

Habían vivido tantos momentos juntos en aquel lugar, que Kyle tuvo que aceptar que tal vez Stan realmente se interesaba en remediarlo todo. Aun sujetaba la cálida mano de Stan con la suya fuertemente cuando dijo finalmente:

—Vaya—no se molestó en ocultar su creciente asombro, pero repentinamente añadió con voz frívola— ¿Qué quieres, Stan?

Stan lo observó con expresión seria unos largos instantes antes de responder.

—Quiero tu perdón. Te quiero —las palabras sonaron forzadas al salir de entre sus labios. —No de la manera en que tú a mí. Pero si lo suficiente como para necesitarte—admitió Stan entre susurros. Entrecerró sus ojos celestes sin dejar de contemplar detenidamente a Kyle, que le devolvía la mirada desorientado.

—Te necesito—repitió Stan. Suplicante, lo rodeó entre sus masculinos brazos. Kyle se ruborizó involuntariamente, y permaneció estático por unos segundos.

Al advertir que Stan no lo soltaba, se rindió y correspondió torpemente, cerrando sus ojos verdes, disfrutándolo. Sintiéndose protegido. Por más marica que sonara, Kyle quería permanecer así toda su existencia: entre sus brazos.

— ¿No te molesta lo que siento por ti? —inquirió Kyle, temeroso de obtener un sí.

—No—mintió Stan, aferrándose aún más a él, ansiando creerse sus propias mentiras.

Pero Kyle a pesar de su rebosante inteligencia, a veces podía ser casi tan estúpidamente ingenuo como Butters.

….

Era el receso. La cafetería yacía saturada de alumnos que se precipitaban en búsqueda de comida, apeteciéndose de los breves instantes que tendrían de descanso tras sus largas horas de estudio. Propósitos vacíos, como aliviar sus aturdidores letargos en bocadillos nada saludables. El sonido molesto de diversos parloteos atestaba el recinto.

Pero para Cartman todo esto le era indiferente. Cartman atascaba su bandeja platinada de golosinas y alimentos sin gran contenido nutricional, exceptuando la manzana que sostenía con su otra mano.

Cartman sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás cuando se alejaba de la cafetería. Solamente una persona tenía un paso grácil y casi insonoro, Wendy. Cartman no volteó siquiera a mirarla, y antes de que ella dijera una palabra, él ya la interrumpía.

—Todo va perfecto—masculló Cartman toscamente, dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

—No los he visto—contestó Wendy sin poder evitar sentirse consternada.

—Todo va perfecto—repitió—Los _vi_ juntos, Wendy.

Wendy sonrió con malicia, y en sus perspicaces ojos avellanados se atisbó un brillo de picardía y astucia.

—Eso espero.

—Pero… falta poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan…

Wendy frunció el entrecejo con suma frustración al lapso que empalidecía temerosa. Estaba a punto de meterse en un gran lío sin duda. Un lío de tal magnitud que solamente un genio como Cartman podría estar llevando a cabo. ¿Y si fallaban? ¿Y si los atrapaban en el intento? ¿Todos sus esfuerzos se irían a la mierda?

—_Wends_—la llamó, luego tras obtener su completa atención, continuó—a mí _nunca_me fallan mis planes. Además nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy, aliviada, se limitó a depositar un corto beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla, ruborizando a Cartman.

—Gracias.

….

Stan entrelazó dulcemente sus dedos entre los de Kyle. Inconscientemente, las pálidas mejillas saturadas de pecas se tornaron rosadas, en un gesto que a Stan le pareció adorable.

Eran _esos_ los momentos en que Stan se sentía confundido. Porque solamente Kyle podía provocarle esas turbantes sensaciones… porque al ver aquellos ojos verdes no podía evitar sumergirse en una calidez desconocida, que le asustaba y desconcertaba.

— ¿Y si no te puedo perdonar? —preguntó Kyle, inquieto, sacando a Stan de sus pensamientos.

—Déjame convencerte—musitó en respuesta.

Sus orbes azules se desviaron a la anhelada boca de Kyle, e involuntariamente inclinó su cabeza hacía aquellos encantadores labios embargado por el tangible deseo, que estremecía a ambos con delicadeza.

….

La abrazadora boca de Kenny devoraba ansiosamente los labios de Butters, besándolo salvajemente. Kenny lo mantenía aprisionado contra la pared de la solitaria aula, preso de un incontenible frenesí de lujuria.

La ágil lengua de Kenny se enredaba ligeramente entre la de Butters, provocadoramente.

—M-me gustas K-Kenny—susurró paulatinamente entre sus labios letales.

—Como digas.

Butters abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos celestes con incredulidad, la indiferente expresión que le dedicaba Kenny, era cruel. Lo contemplaba con cinismo, como si supiera que estaba a punto de suceder. Sus avellanados orbes eran penetrantes cuando divisó impasiblemente como Butters forcejeaba inútilmente contra Kenny.

Las manos de Kenny comenzaron a recorrer hábilmente su esbelto cuerpo, introduciéndolas en su camisa para acariciar suavemente su abdomen.

Butters ruborizado sentía la impotencia de no poder decir nada, lo que sentía por Kenny le arrebataba las palabras de su garganta, enmudeciéndolo. Tal vez era solamente el hecho de que no estaba listo para lo que iba a suceder.

La humillación se tornó en un par de gélidas lágrimas que corrieron por sus sonrojadas mejillas al advertir como las atrevidas manos de Kenny bajaban cada vez más.

—Por favor— a Butters se le escapó un sonoro gemido al sentir como las manos de Kenny se introducían a sus pantalones desabrochados.

—Sí, gime para mí—la altanera voz de Kenny era apenas un sensual ronroneo.

Butters mordió sus labios, conteniendo sus vergonzosos gemidos, cuando sintió como la mano de Kenny acariciaba diestramente, por dentro del bóxer, su miembro. Masturbándolo. Continuó tocando su entrepierna, acelerando el ritmo, mientras ignoraba las inútiles suplicas de Butters. Kenny finalmente de un movimiento ligero sacó su erecto miembro de su pantalón. Un morboso placer le consumía su pequeño cuerpo.

Lo ultimó que vio, antes de cerrar con pavor los párpados fuertemente, fue un brillo de excitación en aquellos ojos avellanados que tanto le hipnotizaban, y también alcanzó a atisbar una última sonrisa inquietante, que se curveaba con soberbia en los labios de Kenny.

Trató de contener sus gemidos, pero fue inútil. Butters sintió como Kenny introducía la punta de su duro miembro en su caliente boca, entrecortando la respiración del pequeño. Butters soltó un jadeo de desesperación, que Kenny interpretó como una señal de aprobación e introdujo la totalidad de su entrepierna en su cálida cavidad, dándole con su fervorosa lengua la primera felación de su vida.

….

—Lo siento, Kyle. No puedo —masculló Stan arrepentido.

Estaban tan cerca que al hablar su suave aliento golpeteó contra las comisuras de los labios de Kyle.

—No te preocupes.

Repentinamente Stan tomó de los hombros a Kyle, sorprendiéndolo al acto. Alejó sus rostros un poco, para que Kyle no advirtiera su notorio sonrojo y dijo:

—Soy una persona egoísta. Te necesito— acunó su cabeza en su pálido cuello.

—Tendré que pensarlo. Jugaste una vez conmigo ¿Cómo sabré que lo no haces de nuevo? —no era sencillo para Kyle, soltar todo eso, no con la acompasada respiración de Stan rozando su piel.

—Piénsalo—susurró Stan. —Tienes tiempo para hacerlo.

Esta vez cuando Stan sonrió, la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos, que yacían opacados por una falsa esperanza.

—Lo haré—prometió Kyle, tomando nuevamente su mano entre las suyas.

….

Volver a clases fue más complicado que escapar. Entre sus estridentes risas de complicidad, un prefecto casi los atrapó corriendo por entre los pasillos. Stan alcanzó a jalar a Kyle a los baños lo suficientemente rápido como para huir antes de que fueran avistados.

….

Kyle se deslizó por la puerta abierta, entrando a su aula correspondiente. Para su suerte, aún no había llegado el profesor Gilbert cuando se sentó en su propia butaca.

Craig lo contempló hostilmente cuando Kyle se tomó asiento justo frente a él.

—Fuiste a besuquearte con la puta de Stan—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Kyle advirtió como el color huía de su rostro, rápidamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? Primero piensas que podemos ser amigos de la nada, después vas y me ocultas cosas que me involucran ¡Y ahora esto! —gimoteó Kyle mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

—Tengo mis razones.

—No, no las tienes—tajó Kyle con amargura.

—Si te digo que tengo razones, es porque las tengo—Craig le mostró el dedo medio ofensivamente y desvió la gélida mirada a cualquier cosa que no fuera Kyle.

Kyle indignado se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, pero terminó rindiéndose.

—No te comprendo—masculló por lo bajo.

—Estoy celoso.

Kyle lo observó atónito, con las pupilas dilatadas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó estupefacto.

Craig sólo parecía tomarse todo a la ligera. Aun se mantenía taciturno cuando respondía, lo cual lo hacía menos creíble.

—Sí. Me gustas—admitió Craig finalmente.

Kyle intento abrir la boca para continuar su "interrogatorio", pero fue silenciado.

—No digas nada.

—Pero Tweek…—replicó Kyle, intentando distraerse a sí mismo con otro tema de conversación.

Esta vez Craig fue el que empalideció, involuntariamente.

—Terminé con él. Por ti.

….

Butters, impotente, se permitió dejar un par de frías lágrimas empapar sus mejillas.

Butters se asqueaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había tolerado que él le hiciera _eso?_, la piel le escocía, ardiendo inmunda y sucia. En parte para Butters era estúpidamente comprensible que Kenny fuera capaz de forzarlo a ponerlo a su merced para hacerle lo que quisiera. Después de todo era de Kenny McCormick a quien se referían, no cualquiera podía negarse a aquellos ojos, ni a aquellas prometedoras caricias.

Butters se arrepentía de haber decidido ignorar aquel presentimiento que le advertía sobre Kenny y sus sucias intenciones. Después de todo era la palabra de la gente contra la de Kenny, y él manejaba un experto y seductor léxico que le permitía manipular a las personas a su alrededor.

Desde luego había sido un terrible error involucrarse con Kenny. Brutalmente¸ a Butters le era desconcertante aquel sentimiento que indicaba que quería a Kenny, aquel enfermizo cariño que le impedía alejarse e intentar olvidarlo.

Butters prefería creer que el mismo le había dado la autoridad de sobrepasarse con él. Había sido incapaz de luchar más por su propio respeto; se rindió, callando sus débiles protestas. Enmudecido por la intratable vergüenza se había limitado a llorar, y continuó haciéndolo por un largo rato.

….

Simplemente con atisbar aquel brillo desafiante en aquellos orbes oscuros, Kyle era perfectamente consciente de que Craig no se rendiría con facilidad.

Craig le regaló por entre sus espesas pestañas una mirada provocativa, afirmando sus conjeturas.

—Entonces—los ojos de Craig refulgieron, líquidos. — Piénsalo.

"No" pensó Kyle precipitadamente. A Kyle le sobraba con _un_ Stan dominando todos sus pensamientos. No sólo eso, Stan y Craig lucían como un reflejo del otro en un espejo. Por otro lado, le perturbaba de sobremanera al saber que conforme más conocía a Craig, cada vez sus personalidades se iban tornando más y más parecidas.

Muy a su pesar, Kyle no podía negar que la proposición de Craig era sumamente atractiva. Kyle estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que Craig era el antídoto perfecto para dejar en el olvido a Stan.

—Probablemente lo piense—se limitó a responder.

Kyle atisbó por el rabillo del ojo como Craig torcía los labios en una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Perfecto.

….

Stan temía caer dormido en cualquier instante. Fácilmente, podía culpar a la aburrida profesora Sanders que yacía en la parte de enfrente del aula. Caminaba velozmente en círculos, e impartía su lección con parloteos inentendibles, aplaudiendo estruendosamente de vez en cuando para atraer la atención. A Stan le pareció más bien un león enjaulado que una simple profesora.

Faltaba todavía una hora para que acabaran las clases. Una hora era la diferencia entre ver y no ver a Kyle. Pero su impaciencia tan sólo empeoraba la situación. Tediosamente, los minutos transcurrían cada vez con más lentitud y la fatiga comenzaba a pesar sus párpados.

En diversas ocasiones la profesora Sanders le había reprendido y en intentos inútiles de humillarlo frente a sus compañeros, le había preguntado por lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

—No lo sé—repitió Stan, la quinta vez que fue interrogado, luego soltó un largo suspiro de exasperación.

A Stan le resultaba inaudito que Kyle le robara absolutamente sus pensamientos. Stan quería creer que era gracias a su casi-_reconciliación_. Sin embargo, lo más inquietante eran _esas_ ansias involuntarias, un deseo inaudito de probar sus labios una vez más. Repetir aquel beso, una y otra vez…

Un estremecimiento de alivio corrió por su cuerpo ante el timbre de la campana que anunciaba el fin de la mañana.

….

La mañana se había acabado, finalmente.

Kyle caminaba con optimismo junto con Kenny por los anchos pasillos del instituto, demoró al notar que su acompañante yacía cabizbajo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kyle con preocupación.

Kenny trató de mantenerse impasible.

—Hice algo terrible—respondió Kenny, en un murmullo agrio.

Antes de que Kyle respondiera, Kenny retomó bruscamente la palabra.

—Todo lo que he hecho antes es nada, comparado con esto. Mierda—el recelo que destilaba su hostil voz, impacientó aún más a Kyle.

Aturdido, Kyle desvió la mirada, dubitativo; se cuestionaba sí el _problema_ tendría alguna relación con Butters, lo cual parecía la opción más razonable.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Butters? —inquirió Kyle, ligeramente molesto.

—Siempre entrometiéndote en lo que no te incumbe—gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Vete a joder con Stan.

Kyle cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo por parte de su impulsivo amigo. Un puñetazo que nunca llegó. Aun conmocionado por las palabras de su amigo, permaneció en silencio.

—Lo siento. No quise decir eso—se excusó Kenny, tomando repentinamente a Kyle por los hombros.

Kenny lo contempló con impotencia en sus opacados ojos avellanados, y agregó:

—Si te hace sentir mejor, me disculparé con Butters.

Kyle asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Kenny simplemente deslizó sus manos a la espalda de Kyle, rodeándolo con sus cálidamente, en un reconfortante abrazo. Para Kenny era como sostener a un muñeco roto.

—Todos creen que besándome o abrazándome solucionarán todo—musitó Kyle, suspirando con fastidio.

Kyle no correspondió el abrazo, pero Kenny continuó aferrándose a él, aun ante las miradas despectivas de intolerancia que les enviaban los espectadores. Lo que ninguno de los dos supo que entre aquellos espectadores que paseaban por ahí: se incluía a Butters, que al ver la escena se le humedecieron los ojos y prefirió irse a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Alguien más los contemplaba, molesto.

—Quítale tus sucias manos de encima, puta— y al oír esto Kyle no supo que hacer: si reírse por su actitud usual de: _nada-me-importa-lo-suficiente-cabrón_, o temer por la integridad física de Kenny.

El veloz puño de Craig voló, impactándose en el rostro estupefacto de Kenny. Los ojos de Craig centelleaban furiosos, mientras que por el contrario Kenny le devolvía la mirada atónito. Se acariciaba la dolorosa mejilla, inútilmente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, hijo puta? —gruñó Kenny.

Kyle se apartó de ahí, con resignación. Una pelea, lo que le faltaba. Masculló para sí, mientras se alejaba, ante esto Craig lo siguió.

—Kyle, espera—ordenó Craig, distanciándose de Kenny que nuevamente refunfuñaba irritado.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Vamos. Yo soy el único que puede abrazarte—dijo Craig fingiendo inocencia.

—No soy tu novia—masculló Kyle, apresurando el paso para dejarlo atrás.

—Aun no. Pero Kenny es una puta, nada bueno sale de él—respondió Craig, provocándolo.

—Tampoco de ti—farfulló Kyle.

—Perdón—alargó la palabra dándole su toque personal de cinismo. — Cambiando de tema… espero verte hoy en la tarde en el entrenamiento de baloncesto—Craig sonrió insinuante.

—Está bien—aceptó Kyle. —Pero no pienso jugar.

Kyle se retiró, sumamente sorprendido. ¿Acababa de aceptar a ir a un entrenamiento de basquetbol, a _observar_? Stan iba a estar ahí, sin duda… Kyle sonrió levemente: la curiosidad le invadió ¿Cómo reaccionaría Stan al verlo con Craig?

Le tentaba la idea de ver a Craig jugar. Kyle no podía negar que sentía una terrible atracción hacia Craig, él era todo un enigma. Era distinto, y sumamente interesante. Pero también estaba aquella boca. Aquella boca que ansiaba probar, y aquellos cabellos negros tan… similares a los de Stan.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó Kyle, y encestó una fútil patada al casillero más cercano.

….

Stan se desplazaba ágilmente, se escabullía por entre los demás jugadores, al mismo tiempo que botaba rítmicamente el balón, su control era sorprendente. Inesperadamente, Craig se atravesó y de un súbito movimiento le arrebató el balón.

Stan frunció el entrecejo, molesto. ¿Éste loco pensaba quitarle todo o qué?

— ¿¡No te basta con Kyle, verdad!? —le gritó Stanley, enfurecido.

Craig se detuvo a escasos metros de la canasta, fanfarronamente lanzó el balón hacia esta y ante los hostiles ojos de Stan, encestó. Torció los labios en una sonrisa que pedía un puñetazo en esa fina nariz, restregándole su doble victoria con un notable sarcasmo.

—No. Hablando de…

Stan se giró mecánicamente hacia la dirección que Craig observaba atentamente. Divisó a lo lejos una pequeña figura en la entrada del gimnasio del instituto.

Kyle. Stan contempló como alzaba el brazo, saludando tímidamente… a Craig.

—Mira, tu novia—farfulló Stan, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo, irritado. Stan sentía los terribles celos consumirlo por dentro, al mismo tiempo que contenía las ganas de echarse sobre Craig.

—Ya lo vi—canturreó Craig, con los brillantes ojos oscuros fijos en Kyle.

Token Black pasó en medio de ambos, insinuante codeó las costillas de Craig.

—Craig, mira quien vino a verte—dijo Token.

En respuesta Stan tensó la mandíbula, con fastidio.

—Que se joda el entrenador. Adiós Token, adiós idiota—masculló Craig, sin apartar la vista de Kyle.

Craig se alejó a un trote grácil hacia Kyle, dejando a Token con Stan.

—Kenny ha faltado a los entrenamientos—manifestó Stan, girándose para darle la espalda a la "parejita feliz", fingiendo que no había escuchado el insulto de Craig.

—Mierda, soñaba con ir a la copa estatal en Denver—respondió Token amargamente.

— ¡Espera! Kyle es bueno jugando baloncesto ¿Por qué no le decimos que se nos una? —sugirió de pronto, Stan.

—Stan eres un puto genio. Le diré a Craig que…

—No—tajó solemne—le diré yo.

—A eso le llamo una mala idea. Hay más probabilidad de que acepte si mandamos a Craig—alegó Token y ante la expresión sombría que se formó en el rostro de Stan, Token se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Stan se alejó irritado. Comenzó a acercarse al otro extremo de la cancha escolar, donde estaban las gradas de madera. En la parte superior Craig tomaba agua precipitadamente, mientras Kyle reía con complicidad. Stan decidió estudiar aquel brillo en los orbes verdes de Kyle, pero fue más que inútil, pues no pudo descifrarlo.

¿Amor o amistad? Stan tragó saliva sonoramente. Atisbó enfebrecido como Craig posaba despreocupadamente su mano sobre la rodilla de Kyle.

Stan se carbonizaba vivo gracias a sus repentinos celos.

"Malditos" pensó Stan al percibir una punzada en el pecho al advertir como Kyle se ruborizaba levemente ante el contacto de Craig.

No fue hasta que Stan se dignó a carraspear, que ambos entendieron que habían sido observados.

—Kyle… —gruñó Stan.

Kyle aún aturdido, se apartó torpemente de Craig. Abrumado por la abrasadora mirada de Stan, Kyle bajó con más cuidado del usual por las gradas. No pensaba hacer el ridículo, menos frente a Stan.

Finalmente dio un salto para omitir la última grada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kyle con obstinación, cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

—No me dijiste que traías algo con Craig—farfulló Stan con su hostil mirada posada en los ojos de Kyle, que le correspondía temeroso.

—No traigo nada con él.

—Por la forma en que te toca, opino distinto. Craig… mmm—fingió pensar unos instantes. —El cabello está bien, pero los ojos son del color equivocado. Los míos son azules.

Stan esperó. Kyle vaciló apenas un poco.

—Eres un idiota—masculló Kyle.

—Supongo que este es el adiós—contestó Stan, sumamente ofendido.

—Supones bien.

Stan murmuró un sarcástico "Sí, pues…" dispuesto a retirarse, no sin antes advertir un brillo húmedo en las mejillas de Kyle.

….

Stan le había dado demasiadas vueltas a la conversación anterior. Conclusión actual: Kyle posiblemente pensaba que Stan padecía de algún trastorno que le hacía cambiar rápidamente de opinión. ¿Cómo podía permitirse que le afectara tanto esta situación?

—Demonios—musitó, hundiendo la cabeza en su propia almohada.

Él comenzaba a cansarse de tener que pedirle perdón. De ser siempre él quien tenía que andar tras el otro. Stan pensaba, estúpidamente, que era él quien se esforzaba en salvar su amistad, y prefería culpar a Kyle por ser egoísta.

Pero terminó. Así de simple. Por más que Stan desease volver atrás y haber pensado un poco antes de hablar. Pero era demasiado tarde.

….

Kyle encontró en los labios de Craig un alivio pasajero. Tan efímero como arrebatador. Sus lenguas forcejeaban contra la otra. Por fin tuvo todas sus dudas despejadas cuando Craig lo empujó hacia la cama, cayendo sobre él. Si, Craig le gustaba bastante.

Sintió el abrasador contacto de la boca de Craig en su cuello, y luego la humedad de su lengua dejando un rastro desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, estremeciéndolo de placer, al lapso que sus agiles dedos desabotonaban su camisa blanca. A Kyle se le escapó un sonoro gemido al sentir sus gentiles manos recorrer su pecho desnudo.

—St…—pero Kyle cerró la boca, consecuente de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Craig traviesamente, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerte esto—se quejó Kyle, con impotencia, mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas para detenerlo. —No puedo dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, y… lo siento.

—Joder—maldijo Craig. Tratando de lucir comprensivo: depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano derecha de Kyle, la cual aún se ceñía en torno a su muñeca, como deteniéndole cualquier posible avance. — ¿Es por Stan? ¿O me equivoco?

Entonces, Kyle fue consciente del daño que le provocaba a Craig. Lo vio en sus ojos negros, que se opacaron ante la mención de Stan. El dolor era casi tangible, ¿realmente lo quería tanto?

Craig sonreía falsamente.

—Lo siento—discrepó Kyle, sintiéndose horrible.

Si tan sólo pudiera quererlo de la forma que amaba a Stan, todo sería más simple en su vida. Por supuesto, sus besos eran fascinantes y excitantes, pero no tenían el toque dulce de los de Stan.

—Si duermo aquí, ¿Se enojaran tus padres? —inquirió Kyle tratando de compensar sus previos errores.

—No. Pero si haces tanto ruido como hace un rato… supongo que sí.

Kyle se ruborizó, avergonzado. Imágenes nada puras de Craig y él en diversas situaciones, invadieron su pensamiento.

—No bromeo.

A pesar de la gélida expresión en el rostro de Craig, se forzó a acariciar torpemente los llameantes rizos desordenados de su amante.

—Gracias, Craig—murmuró Kyle, aferrándose fuertemente a su mano, mientras observaba como el interpelado se apartaba fríamente de él, para recostarse al lado contrario de la cama.

Craig solamente asentía, mientras percibía sus parpados cerrarse.

Kyle, se odiaba por tener que fingir ser empalagosamente falso con Craig. Las caricias, al menos las que él le brindaba, no eran naturales, sino toscas y forzadas, y Kyle detestaba eso tanto como sus torpes conversaciones.

Kyle se percató de que su mano temblaba de furia, y tuvo que exhalar fuertemente para serenarse. Cuando bajó la mirada a Craig, atisbó que los ojos de Craig yacían cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Dormía. Kyle agradeció esto profundamente. Craig aún tenía esa apariencia cansina, lo cual se acentuaba a las oscuras ojeras que demacraban su duro rostro.

Kyle suspiró profundamente, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

….

Para Stan el martes siguiente fue un desagradable martirio. Kyle faltó a clases, y su ausencia fue casi deplorable. Todo empeoró cuando reparó que en toda asignatura que compartía con Craig, su correspondiente asiento vacío.

Stan recordaba con aspereza la mirada de sus ojos opacados, y las palabras burdas que le escupió. Recordó aun sin querer la forma en que Craig contemplaba a Kyle, casi con admiración y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez en este momento podían estar teniendo sexo. Al pensar en las manos de Craig acariciando el cuerpo de Kyle, no podía evitar sentir una furia ciega que le incitaba a golpear cualquier cosa a su alcance.

Se cuestionó a sí mismo, porqué putas le irritaba tanto que Craig y Kyle saliesen a hacer cosas sucias por ahí: era estúpido e irracional que le tomara tanta importancia.

Stan mordisqueó la punta de su bolígrafo al ver su libro de Literatura en blanco.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Wendy, que yacía de pie frente a la butaca de Stan.

—No—cerró el libro de golpe, aun con el bolígrafo entre los dientes.

—Quiero que seamos amigos—ella esbozó una leve sonrisa franca.

Stan se calló a sí mismo. La estudió con los ojos celestes unos cortos instantes antes de responder.

—Lo somos.

—Entonces, déjame ayudarte con Literatura.

—Es inútil—Stan jugueteaba ahora con el bolígrafo, garabateando sobre la tapa de su libro. —Sólo Kyle podía enseñarme sin que me distrajera.

—Déjame tratar—suplicó ella y al contemplar la forma en que Wendy le observaba, Stan no pudo negarse.

….

Cuando Kyle despertó, reconoció de inmediato las tersas sábanas que correspondían a la habitación de Craig. Se giró para contemplarlo mejor. Craig aun dormía profundamente. Kyle lo observó, complacido, tan sólo esperaba algún día dejar de ver esas ojeras oscuras que surcaban sus ojos.

Un masculino brazo de Craig se ceñía a Kyle por su cintura fuertemente. Un molesto mechón oscuro caía por su mejilla y Kyle delicadamente lo apartó con los dedos, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Lamentablemente Craig era una persona de sueño ligero y ese fue un movimiento lo suficientemente brusco como para despertarlo.

—_Buenosdías_—farfulló Craig, adormilado.

—Duerme un poco más—sugirió Kyle, intentando persuadirlo.

—Para mí suena perfecto—respondió Craig.

Pero antes de volver a dormir, Craig se posicionó sobre Kyle y presionó lentamente sus labios contra los de su acompañante, robándole un suspiro.

….

La tímida mirada de Butters se perdía impasible entre el húmedo césped del campus. Siempre que Butters quería dedicar unos momentos a sus pensamientos recurría a aquel tranquilo lugar.

Entre la serenidad de aquella parte abandonada del jardín del instituto se concentró en el cruel recuerdo de Kenny. Butters lo quería con vehemencia, lo cual sólo lo ponía más nervioso e incómodo, pues no comprendía entonces el porqué del escozor que invadía su piel.

— ¡Butters! —lo llamó _él_ a lo lejos.

Kenny…

Butters podía escuchar perfectamente sus toscas pisadas al acercarse, deduciendo que estaría al menos a tres metros de distancia e involuntariamente agradeció los arbustos que los separaban.

Pero el alivio no duró por mucho, unos breves instantes después tenía a Kenny frente a él.

— ¡Butters! ¡Aquí estas! —su voz destilaba sosiego y nerviosismo.

Kenny se inclinó sobre Butters, en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Clavó sus ojos avellanados en los celestes de Butters.

—Estoy cansado de que se aprovechen de mi—susurró Butters correspondiendo su mirada sutilmente, a lo que Kenny se acercó peligrosamente.

—Si estas tan cansado de tu imagen de chico bueno, ¿Por qué no le muestras al mundo tu faceta mala… aquel chico malo que sé que llevas dentro? —preguntó Kenny, en su oído. Dio un leve mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual tembló levemente.

—E-enséñame cómo.

Pero no estaba interesado en aprender. Butters tan solo quería sorprender a Kenny, demostrarle que estaba a su altura, que ambos podían jugar sucio.

Butters intentó imitar la forma en que Kenny lo contemplaba, tratando inútilmente de lucir seductor. Una vacilante mano se deslizó por la parte superior de los pantalones de Kenny, el cual soltó un leve suspiro.

—A mi parecer aprendes muy rápido, pequeño.

…**.**

**¡YEY, terminé! Aunque no me convence del todo. Lo sé actualicé un poco tarde e_e es que tuve otro bloqueo, provocado por mi depresión post- 15x07 :( Si no han visto "You're getting old" se están perdiendo de mucho, ¡Enserio!**

**Volviendo al fic: muchísimas gracias por sus reviews n_n, trato de responder cada uno de ellos:A, yey, yey (respondí todos, creo D:). También me emocionan mucho sus alertas y favoritos:A:A. Yupi…**

**Sí, Stan sigue siendo un imbécil D:, no puedo evitarlo! Es un chico con su sexualidad en negación… ¿Alguna sospecha de lo que planean Wendy y Cartman? Lo sabrán… (Iba a poner la próxima semana pero probablemente actualizo más rápido o después), oh yeah, un pequeñito spoiler… Tweek aparecerá a partir del próximo capítulo :A:A, pero no lo pondré tanto ._.**

***ojos de cachorrito* ¿Reviews, galletitas, tomatazos? :3**


	5. Cicatrices

**SP no me pertenece, y Matt Stone es sexy :)**

…**.**

_5._

Stan aguardaba esperanzas de que el miércoles fuera mejor que el martes. Se obligaría a tolerar ver a su amigo con Craig, pues prefería bastante tener que sobrellevarlo a tener que residir con la incertidumbre y la curiosidad enfermiza de saber que hacían los dos.

Pero nuevamente Stan se había equivocado.

Stan contempló suspicaz como Kyle traspasaba el enrejado negro del instituto a su paso despreocupado, con Craig a su lado. Juntos.

Las miradas de Stan y Kyle se cruzaron inevitablemente. Stan advirtió como Kyle intentaba tímidamente de desviar la vista a Craig, disimuladamente. Stan, comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego extenuante, prefería engañarse a sí mismo pensando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que a Kyle le gustara Craig, y lo hubiese olvidado.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, hippie? —preguntó Cartman, bruscamente, alzando la voz. Él también observaba fijamente a Craig y Kyle, notando su repentina cercanía.

Ambos pasaron de largo frente a ellos.

—Maricas—farfulló Cartman con intensidad, en apenas un leve siseo. Cerró su casillero sonoramente. "Nuevamente queriendo llamar la atención" -pensó Stan a su vez, con resignación;-lo cuál era tan usual en Cartman que Stan no se tomó la molestia en callarlo.

—Prefiero ser marica a culón—respondió Craig inexpresivamente, sin siquiera voltearse. Se limitó a alzar su mano y efectuar su característico gesto con el dedo medio.

—Estás jodido, Craig—masculló Cartman, dispuesto a acortar distancias entre Craig y su puño amenazador.

—Déjalos, culo gordo—murmuró Stan a Cartman. Sus ojos celestes se entrecerraban cansinamente, gracias a la fatiga. Llevaba un par de días sin dormir, precisamente desde _aquella_ noche de viernes. La noche anterior se mantuvo en vela, fantaseando con el reencuentro de sus labios con los de Kyle.

Stan observó como Kyle movía los labios, ¿"Cállate, Stan"?, Stan no sabía, no entendía lo que su antiguo amigo trataba de decirle, y con todo el respeto posible, le importaba una mierda. La cabeza le daba vueltas, atarantándolo. Vacilante, se tambaleó sobre sus entorpecidas piernas, que apenas le sostenían, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

….

Apesadumbrado, abrió lentamente los ojos. Atisbó primeramente a Kyle, que le observaba con angustia desmedida. El olor a limpio- un detergente que le provocaba una intensa jaqueca- le penetró bruscamente por las fosas nasales y Stan supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba.

La enfermería.

— ¿Kyle? —le llamó Stan.

En respuesta, Kyle alzó el rostro turbadamente, para verlo. Al ver en aquellos opacados orbes azules el suplicio que padecía Stan, tensó sus labios en una fina línea.

— ¿Qué paso? — cuestionó Stan sumamente confundido, intentando dedicarle una mirada de impotencia lastimera a su ex mejor amigo.

—Te desmayaste… no sé por qué demonios pasó, así que ni me preguntes—tajó bruscamente, con nerviosismo.

Kyle no portaba su usual _ushanka_ verde. Stan sabía perfectamente que su amigo solía avergonzarse de su rebelde cabellera, pero ahora sus rizos rojizos lucían más aplacados y estilizados.

Una onda de cabello pelirrojo caía por su frente, casi rozando sus mejillas empalidecidas.

—Eres mi súper mejor amigo, deberías saberlo—murmuró Stan, cerrando los ojos, fatigado. Aun yacía recostado de costado en aquella incomoda camilla. Inútilmente intentaba encontrar una posición reconfortante en aquel duro colchón, sólo le consolaba el saber que poco era mejor que nada.

—No somos amigos.

Francamente, Stan no esperaba eso.

—No he dormido—respondió finalmente, con voz débil, para después dejar escapar una carcajada.

Kyle abrió la boca, pero seguidamente la cerró con frialdad, no sabía que decirle. Se limitó a observarlo detenidamente: Stan lucía pálido y débil, a pesar de que reía falsamente, no era bueno fingiendo.

—Claro que tú no tienes ese problema porque duermes con Craig…—hizo una pausa. —…Kyle, me estoy cansando de este jueguito.

Stan suspiró, aún con los ojos fijos en Kyle.

—Tú eres el que juega conmigo— masculló en respuesta.

—No sé qué mierdas pensar. Estoy cansado de mí mismo, de prometerte cosas que sé que no puedo cumplirte—Kyle recordó con aspereza que cuando Stan se privaba del sueño solía parlotear incoherencias. — Y nunca te voy a querer, pero… me siento un estúpido porque en estos momentos tengo unas jodidas ganas de besarte, y no soy marica… Mierda, lo dije en voz alta.

Kyle apenas se ruborizó por sus palabras. Él no sabía si creerle del todo, tal vez Stan tan sólo agonizaba por el cansancio.

En búsqueda de indicios de fiebre o algo similar, Kyle colocó su temblorosa mano en la frente de Stan. En efecto: padecía un poco de temperatura, pero no lo suficiente como para andar soltando incoherencias.

—No quites tu mano—suplicó Stan, en un susurro.

—Tengo Literatura, no quiero que me regañen—se excusó Kyle, agachando el rostro, pues sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Tienes un pretexto para faltar…—la voz de Stan cada vez era más baja, hasta casi desvanecerse por completo.

Kyle vaciló de nuevo, desconfiado, era consciente de que Stan lo necesitaba, no parecía querererle a su lado por mero egoísmo. Kyle vio como cerró los parpados y masculló un débil "por favor". Antes de quedar dormido, Stan atrapó la mano que Kyle mantenía posada en su frente, y se aferró a esta, inútilmente.

Solo entonces, cuando su respiración se profundizó, Kyle se permitió soltar una gélida lágrima. Sí, amaba a Stan.

….

Stan durmió apaciblemente por las siguientes tres horas. Kyle sentía entumecido el cuerpo por limitación de movimiento. No podía evitar sentirse culpable al sentir la febril mano de Stan apretar la suya entre sueños.

Bostezó, pensando que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Kyle se reprendía mentalmente a sí mismo, los ojos verdes se le cerraban por el cansancio, y con la mano libre a ratos se sostenía la cabeza, usándose como apoyo. Pero los párpados seguían pesados, como si fueran de acero, y se planteó la idea-de nuevo- de dormir en una de las camillas.

Soltó delicadamente la mano de Stan, evitando despertarlo.

— ¿Te vas, Kyle? —le preguntó Stan, en un leve murmullo, sus adormilados ojos azules resplandecían vivaces.

—No, iba a acostarme.

—Ven aquí, hay espacio suficiente en mi camilla—musitó él, al mismo tiempo que se hacía de lado para dejarle un estrecho pedazo de colchón disponible.

Kyle lo contempló titubeante. Tomando una bocanada de aire se tumbó bruscamente a su izquierda en el duro colchón.

Stan sonrió involuntariamente al advertir como Kyle se estremecía ante su presencia, una corta distancia separaba sus rostros y sus cuerpos yacían de costado apenas a un par de pulgadas del otro.

Kyle sentía el aliento gélido y dulce de Stan sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Una mano de Stan se deslizó lentamente por su cuello, deteniéndose en la cremallera de su abrigo anaranjado.

La boca de Stan se desplazó por el largo de la mandíbula de su antiguo mejor amigo, Kyle cerró los ojos entregándose a las vibrantes sensaciones.

—P-pero Craig…

—No soy Craig, Kyle. Soy Stan—musitó, consciente de que era lo que Kyle ansiaba escuchar, para después rozar sus labios contra los de Kyle, uniéndolos en un beso.

A Kyle le era difícil pensar siquiera con la boca de Stan moviéndose contra la suya de esa manera tan frenética, con una suma naturalidad que le resultaba desconcertante. El beso los sumió a ambos en una ternura dolorosa y una intensidad de emociones que resultaba estremecedora.

Encajaban perfectamente. Kyle llegó a la conclusión de que, tal vez ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y Stan en esos instantes no parecía diferir de su opinión.

Pero era un beso muy distinto al primero. El otro era pasión desgarradora mezclándose con el ferviente deseo; ahora tan sólo era una compleja combinación de sentimientos encontrados.

Sí, tan sencillo como eso.

Súbitamente tenía el cuerpo de Stan sobre el suyo. Kyle tembló levemente al observar como Stan se despojaba hábilmente de su propia camisa, mostrando un labrado abdomen, producto de sus largos entrenamientos en el equipo de baloncesto.

Kyle, finalmente, terminó cediendo ante sus abrazadores besos y las caricias expertas que Stan le proporcionaba. Sin dejar de besarlo fervorosamente, Kyle recorrió con manos trémulas las líneas del abdomen de Stan, explorando sutilmente su cuerpo.

—K-Kyle—musitó Stan seguido de un gemido de victoria al ver que Kyle le correspondía su desbordante deseo.

Kyle supo entonces que era a él a quien quería pertenecer, que a él era a quien quería amar, a quien ansiaba entregarle su cuerpo…

Sintió la lengua de Stan tomar el control cuando se deslizó de su pálido cuello, hasta su abdomen. Se estremeció de placer, y sus ojos entrecerrados se posaron en la puerta.

¿Y si los descubrían?

—¿S-Stan? —inquirió mientras acariciaba su despeinada cabellera negra.

—¿Sí? —su voz apoderada por el deseo era apenas un gutural gruñido.

—¿La puerta está con seguro? —preguntó Kyle, aunque en realidad la idea de que alguien los atrapara lo hacía más excitante.

—No creo—jadeó Stan al sentir como Kyle comenzaba a bajar el zipper de sus vaqueros raídos. —Te deseo—gruñó Stan, cuando finalmente escuchó el suave susurro de sus pantalones al caer al suelo.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué jodidos? ¡Consíganse una habitación, maricas! —bufó Cartman sumamente asqueado al encontrarlos en esa comprometedora posición, además con carencia de ropa. Sigilosamente, como si fuera a contarles un secreto, cerró bruscamente la puerta tras de sí y colocó el seguro, evitando cualquier posible intrusión.

Stan aun rodeaba cariñosamente el cuerpo de Kyle con sus brazos, quien cohibido ocultaba su ruborizado rostro entre los cabellos azabaches de Stan.

—Jódete, culón—masculló Stan molesto tras su interrupción. A pesar de tener sus hostiles ojos clavados en Cartman, sus manos continuaban acariciando los brazos de Kyle, con despreocupación.

—Que te den por el… —ante la expresión irónica que se formó en el rostro de Stan, cerró la boca. —Sólo cállate, hippie de mierda. —Cartman soltó un gruñido, mientras se forzaba a mirarlos. Los había escuchado desde el pasillo cuando hacía un recorrido rutinario al baño. La curiosidad le había pinchado como mosquito y se había obligado a introducirse en la habitación. —Pero no vengo a molestarlos... Sábado, en mi casa, a las diez. No olviden la bebida, mariquitas.

—Si hay buena música, cuentas conmigo—bromeó toscamente, Stan.

—Tenlo por seguro. También espero verte por ahí, rata judía—la mirada maliciosa que se reflejó en los ojos avellanados de Cartman, estremecieron a Kyle.

Kyle conocía a la perfección esa mirada: Cartman planeaba algo malo, muy malo.

—Eh… Iré, por supuesto—titubeó Kyle, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

Tras esto un silencio los invadió. Un silencio que les permitió a los tres sucumbir en sus pensamientos.

—¿Piensas quedarte en bóxer todo el día, Stan? —preguntó Cartman, desviando la mirada.

Stan se incorporó de la camilla ágilmente, portando tan sólo una prenda interior, la escena le pareció graciosa a Cartman, que no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.

—Cierra el pico, o te lanzó lo que queda de mi ropa a la cara—gruñó Stan amenazante, pero sólo bromeaba. Ahora ambos reían, y Kyle permanecía sentado al borde del áspero colchón, desconcertado por la calidez que sintió ante la situación.

"Justo como en los viejos tiempos" pensó, mientras reía libremente, sin razón alguna.

….

Craig suspiró con enfado: mordía nervioso la goma de borrar de su lápiz. De todas las asignaturas, finalmente llegaba química, donde tenían que sentarse en parejas. Craig detestaba profundamente esa clase, pero no sólo por su burdo contenido, si no por el profesor Carter, quien no dispuesto a tener que lidiar con alumnos problemáticos como Craig, mantenía su política de "Cero tolerancia" en pie.

Tucker aun recordaba perfectamente las primeras palabras que había dicho al inicio del curso.

"_Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de elegir su asiento, sin embargo, yo ya había impuesto la organización de los mismos… por orden alfabético"._

Craig no le había tomado importancia a ese insignificante aspecto. Le valía una mierda con quién se sentaría, o eso creyó.

"_Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak"_

Rememoró como el nervioso rubio se había sentado junto a él. Tweek nunca había sido especial para Craig, hasta aquel día.

Tweek había girado el rostro para verlo, y lo contempló absorto con sus ingenuos ojos azules sin poder parar de temblar. A pesar de eso, Craig le había correspondido su mirada y advirtió que sus grandes ojos gritaban por protección. Vulnerable, adorable, encantador… lo demás se dio por sí solo. Pero nada dura para siempre, menos el amor, que para Craig era el misterio más efímero que jamás podría experimentar del todo.

Por ahora, sólo tenía que enfrentarse las miradas de soslayo que le dedicaba el nervioso rubio.

—N-ngh—masculló Tweek posando sus enormes orbes celestes en su libro.

Craig advirtió como Tweek se estremecía de sobremanera tras su frívola presencia. Craig era consciente de que Tweek aun sufría, a pesar de que habían terminado un mes atrás. Craig sabía perfectamente que él aun lo quería… y eso sólo lograba hacerlo sentir culpable, por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

"El amor es de dos, no se puede vivir del amor de uno" pensó Craig con los ojos inexpresivos fijos en su compañero de mesa, lo cual sólo inquietaba más al menor.

Y si Craig pudiese escoger a quién querer, sin dudarlo optaría por Tweek.

Craig intentó desviar inútilmente su cabeza a otros temas carecientes te importancia: Cartman lo había invitado a una fiesta el sábado. Alcohol y Kyle, justo lo que necesitaba para sus jodidas cavilaciones.

—"_Iré, sólo si puedo llevar a Kyle conmigo"._

—"_Por supuesto"._

Odiaba a Cartman con intensidad, gracias a lo de la banda peruana, pero asistiría sólo porque sería el evento perfecto para dar el siguiente paso con Kyle.

—¿N-no vas a, gah, hablarme? —preguntó Tweek con ingenuidad, apartando a Craig de sus pensamientos.

—Sí—respondió.

Tweek mordió su labio inferior con impotencia, sólo quería a su Craig de vuelta.

—D-dime el porqué.

Craig lo contempló confundido.

—¿De qué?

—P-por qué, gah, terminamos—murmuró Tweek, que no podía sentirse más humillado y bajo presión en toda su vida; era como ir a suplicarle de rodillas que volvieran.

—No era la misma—susurró para sí, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Tweek lo escuchara perfectamente.

Tweek desvió la vista al profesor Carter que impartía una lección mientras anotaba indicaciones en la pizarra verde, fingiendo que había ignorado a Craig.

"No era la misma" recordó Tweek abruptamente mientras sentía la garganta obstruida, sabía lo que significaba… "Me enamoré de otra persona".

Un violento espasmo recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de Tweek, avisándole que pronto necesitaría más café.

….

Dirigió el tibio termo marrón a sus ansiosos labios, bebiendo el cálido contenido con desesperación, hasta dejar completamente vacío el recipiente. Al advertir como el café surtía efecto, soltó un largo suspiro nervioso: los temblores en su cuerpo no eran tan agresivos, más seguía sufriendo leves espasmos que le sobresaltaban. Tweek solamente había conocido un tratamiento cien por ciento efectivo contra su ansiedad, y ahora ese medicamento estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos.

_El profesor Carter les había asignado un proyecto de inicio de curso. Por lo tanto Craig y Tweek yacían sentados en las elegantes sillas del comedor de la casa de los Tucker. Aprovechaban que en esos instantes sus padres habían llevado a su hermana menor, Ruby, de paseo. Ambos trabajaban en un interminable silencio, tan sólo corrompido por el suave susurro del lápiz contra el papel._

—_Tweek, dame tu goma de borrar—ordenó Craig, con su peculiar tono apático._

—_E-Espera ¡Gah! Que yo lo uso—respondió Tweek, con el útil entre sus inquietas manos._

—_Hmph—Farfulló Craig. Desesperado, se abalanzó agresivamente hacia Tweek, tumbándolo al suelo. Cayendo ambos al piso del comedor, Craig sobre Tweek; sosteniendo fieramente sus muñecas con sus manos ejerciendo fuerza._

_Tweek soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y comenzó a temblar excesivamente._

— _¡Gah! Demasiada presión—gimió Tweek con los ojos desorbitados._

—_Tranquilo—musitó Craig, soltando sus muñecas para tomar sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas intentando calmarlo. Se estremeció ante la confortadora calidez de la piel de Tweek; notando como sus espasmos bruscos disminuían, hasta ser leves temblores que bien pudieron ser causados por el gélido clima._

_Craig contempló con fascinación aquella tímida mirada que le dedicaba Tweek, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, ruborizando al rubio. Fue entonces cuando se percató que al lanzarse sobre Tweek habían caído en una posición sumamente comprometedora._

_Craig sostenía las manos de Tweek contra el pétreo suelo, con una a cada extremo de su cabeza. Sus cuerpos yacían juntos y Tweek sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el propio. Asimismo, para su mala suerte, tenía las piernas de Craig entre las suyas._

_Craig cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando pasar desapercibido la leve presión que ejercía una creciente erección en sus pantalones._

_Tweek tragó saliva ruidosamente, al advertir como Craig acercaba su rostro al suyo, para después presionar sus tersos labios contra los suyos._

"_Café", pensó con cierta ironía Craig, degustando de su exótico sabor, al lapso que comenzaba a mover un poco sus labios contra los de Tweek…_

_Tweek suspiró ante la castidad de su primer beso y tembló pero esta vez de regocijo al comprender que Craig correspondía sus sentimientos._

Tweek no pudo contener una lágrima ante el recuerdo, se cuestionaba una y otra vez qué había hecho mal. Continuó caminando vacilante por los abarrotados pasillos, intentando distraerse. Ahora sí que necesitaba café.

….

Nuevamente Kenny no pudo acompañar a Kyle a su casa saliendo del instituto. Por supuesto que Stan se había ofrecido amablemente a escoltarlo, más aun así él rechazó rotundamente la proposición. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que se alejara de Stan, pronto.

De igual manera se negó a que Craig se quedara a dormir. No podía aceptar, no cuando Kyle no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir culpabilidad por lo acontecido en la enfermería. Lo peor era que Kyle era totalmente consciente de que ansiaba más. Fatal.

Kyle aprovechó el silencio y la soledad, degustando de sus propios pensamientos inestables.

No podía negar lo mucho que Craig le gustaba, era amable y protector, justo lo que Kyle necesitaba. Pero no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar que los _fuertes _sentimientos que Craig le profesaba podían acabar de un día a otro, al igual que con Tweek.

Tal vez Craig realmente lo amaba…

Desechó esa idea inmediatamente, al lapso que negaba agresivamente con la cabeza. Lo cual le ganó un par de miradas despectivas de parte de los transeúntes que caminaban por la banqueta.

Kyle buscó precipitadamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones algún indicio de las llaves. Las manos le temblaban bruscamente lo cual le dificulto la tarea de introducir las llaves en el cerrojo.

Finalmente empujó la puerta de cedro y se metió en la estancia, para cerrar tras de sí. Ike en esos instantes bajaba a trompicones la escalinata, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa canadiense.

—¡Kyle! —exclamó el niño de doce años, cuando llegó de un ligero salto a la planta baja.

Ike poseía un atractivo natural. Pelo negro y corto que llevaba despeinado, y un rostro fascinante, a pesar de que la redondez de su cara delataba su verdadera edad.

—¿Papá y mamá? ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Kyle mientras retiraba la llave dejándola reposando en un mueblecillo de la estancia.

—Surgieron unos asuntos legales, fueron a Denver—informó Ike, al lapso que era acompañado por Kyle a la cocina.

—¿Te dejaron solo? —inquirió Kyle con preocupación. Posó cariñosamente su mano en la cabeza de su hermano menor, para despeinar su cabellera oscura.

—Estás tú.

—No me refería a eso—murmuró Kyle con la vista fija en Ike que no dejaba de sonreír— ¿Tienes hambre?

Ike rió levemente.

—Por eso te esperaba.

Kyle se le unió a sus carcajadas, al lapso que comenzaba a sacar un par de patatas para preparar latkes*, lo cual era muy conveniente debido a la diabetes que padecía el mayor. Ike le ayudó a preparar el platillo con su fogosidad infantil.

Ike lucía muy entusiasmado, engullía la comida con rapidez mientras le relataba a Kyle como estuvo su mañana. Según el pequeño, sus padres no volverían hasta dentro de una semana.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó nuevamente, Kyle, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba nerviosamente con el tenedor.

Ike se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—Maldición.

….

Kyle yacía recostado ociosamente en su cama, abrigado por una gruesa sabana que le cubría su cuerpo, sostenía con fuerza un teléfono celular en su mano derecha.

—… Sí, mis padres se fueron. No creo que deba ir a la fiesta del gordo, no puedo dejar a Ike solo—susurró Kyle lo suficientemente bajo, pues quería evitar despertar a su hermano menor, quien dormía profundamente en la habitación continua.

—_Ike ya es mayorcito. Puede quedarse solo_—respondió Craig al otro lado de la línea.

—Suena razonable. Tal vez vaya, pero tendré que irme temprano— suspiró, resignado. Tenía la obligación familiar de cuidar de Ike, pues no pensaba acarrear con la carga si algo le pasase. Kyle se estremeció con sólo considerarlo.

—_Cambiando de tema: ¿Ya echaste los cerrojos? Puede ir un depravado a visitarte_—le advirtió Craig intentando sonar serio.

—Kenny de seguro ya está dormido, además parece que quiere algo serio con Butters.

—_Los malos hábitos no se olvidan_—citó Craig con su usual voz ronca. Tras una breve pausa agregó: —_Además… me refería a mí_.

—Mierda…—respondió Kyle en apenas un leve murmullo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pensar si aquello había sido enserio o tan sólo había sido otra cínica broma de Craig. Percibió como los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, cerrándole los ojos y se le escapó un profundo bostezo de la boca.

—_Ya duérmete_—ordenó Craig firmemente.

Kyle cerró los ojos farfullando su contestación por lo bajo, sólo ansiaba oír su voz una vez más antes de dormir.

—_Buenas noches._

….

La irritante alarma del despertador sobresaltó a Kyle, quien observó impotente como el aparato vibraba sobre su mueblecito de noche. Molesto lo apagó con un violento manotazo, algo inusual en él. Kyle sólo se ponía de _tan_ mal humor en infrecuentes ocasiones.

Su deseo de no asistir al instituto era desbordante, pero lamentablemente gracias a que no se había dignado a pisar las instalaciones en toda la mañana del martes: se había retrasado un poco con sus asignaturas correspondientes, y Kyle no podía darse el lujo de la posponer las clases. Por lo tanto, terminó rindiéndose ante sus propias responsabilidades.

Kyle intentó animarse inútilmente pensando que vería a Craig, idea que no sonaba tan atractiva una vez que se levantaba con el pie izquierdo. También, ya no tenía necesidad de evitar el bus, podría abordarlo sin miedo a encontrarse con Stan.

No había razones suficientes para evadir los hechos acontecidos en la semana anterior.

….

Kyle abordó el autobús escolar, subiendo a trompicones por la escalerilla metálica, dándose soporte sujetándose del frío asidero de metal.

—Hola, Kyle—saludó Butters tímidamente desde el primer asiento del bus. Kyle se giró para divisarlo: Butters iba solo, en la parte de la ventanilla.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Kyle con cortesía, intentando poner una expresión amistosa en su rostro, que más bien pareció una hosca mueca que asustó un poco al interpelado.

—Quítate, Kyle— ordenó juguetonamente Kenny a sus espaldas, recién subía el autobús también. Le dio un leve empujón a Kyle, con el designio de apartarlo lejos del asiento donde Butters reposaba, lo cual sólo logró irritarlo más.

—Jódete—masculló Kyle, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Stan yacía sentado en la parte trasera del bus, en los últimos asientos. Fingía estar totalmente absorto en su propia música, cuando en realidad mantenía toda su atención en sus compañeros quienes parloteaban sin cesar en la parte de enfrente.

Stan contempló como Kenny se inclinaba hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión casi por completo. Tan sólo alcanzaba a atisbar su desordenada mata de cabellos rubios, Stan supuso que había tomado asiento junto a Butters.

Kyle le daba la espalda, pero desde donde Stan se encontraba tenía una clara vista de él. Llevaba sus rizos rojizos dispersados casualmente, sin su _ushanka_ de nuevo. "Despistado" pensó Stan posando sus ojos de nuevo en él.

A Stan comenzaba a abrumarle la magnitud con la que sus sentimientos barrían consigo. Cerró los ojos, al lapso que se aferraba al borde de su chaqueta negra. Era perfectamente consciente de que con el corto transcurso de aquellos días se habían intensificado. Seis días que a Stan le habían parecido sido largas semanas.

—¿Stan? —le llamó la voz suave de Kyle.

Stanley en respuesta abrió sus ojos para contemplar a Kyle con desespero. Ante la intensidad de la mirada de Stan, Kyle tragó saliva ruidosamente; él yacía de pie al lado del asiento donde Stan estaba, su nerviosa mano se sostenía con fuerza del rasposo respaldo.

—Siéntate.

Tras percibir la forma en que Stan lo observaba, Kyle bajó la vista cohibido al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento desocupado.

—Kyle…—comenzó, persuasivamente. Hablaba en susurros, discretamente, de modo que sólo su compañero lo escuchara.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Kyle, roncamente.

—Sobre lo de la enfermería… ¿Eso fue una reconciliación?—musitó Stan buscando sus ojos esmeraldas, que lo miraban expectantes.

—Supongo—Kyle se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, y sus ojos se encontraron involuntariamente con las manos de Stan, rememorando la forma estremecedora en que lo había tocado.

—Entonces, pensaba ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta de Cartman? _Juntos_—enfatizó la última palabra. Las verdaderas intenciones de Stan tan sólo eran apartarlo de Craig, que en esos instantes clavaba sus hostiles ojos negros en ellos.

Kyle sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Stan podía ser un bastardo la mayoría del tiempo, pero eran esos simples momentos los que hacían que todo valieran la pena, eran sus exactas palabras las que suprimían los daños anteriores.

—Tomaré tu sonrisa como un sí—dijo Stan, deslizando su pulgar por la comisura de los labios de Kyle lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie lo notara.

Kyle sintió las mejillas arder ante su tacto cálido y fortuito.

—¿Amigos?

Stan negó con la cabeza y agregó:

—Súper mejores amigos.

….

Craig resopló molesto, al lapso que fruncía el entrecejo. Le irritaba ver a Kyle cabizbajo, haciéndose el inocente: observándolo con esos ojos verdes tan seductores y brillantes; tentándolo con aquellos sutiles labios que mantenía entreabiertos, provocándolo a cosas nada castas.

"Sí, irritante" pensó Craig, desviando la mirada a su libro correspondiente. Para esta clase la señorita Sanders le había asignado "A Sangre Fría" novela basada en el asesinato de una familia; lo cual era sumamente conveniente para Craig, quien detestaba las novelas rosas de romance.

—Craig, escúchame—gruñó Kyle, apartando momentáneamente a Craig de sus pensamientos.

—No.

Craig se ensordeció en sus cavilaciones tan pronto como Kyle comenzó a replicar. Para Craig ese era uno de los peores defectos de Kyle. Su boca que no paraba. Problema que no le molestaría en absoluto si usara esa _habilidad_ para ocuparse de otra clase de asuntos, en sus pantalones.

Era tan usual en Kyle que parloteara sobre cada insignificancia, o que se soltara sermones sobre lo correcto e incorrecto tomando su papel de sabio parlanchín, y nuevamente para Craig era sumamente frustrante al verlo tan hablador que le incitaba a callarlo con un beso.

—¿Irás a la fiesta del culón? —interrumpió Craig, intentando despistarle.

—Sí, con Stan—agregó Kyle, consciente de que eso lograría enfurecerlo.

—Estaré allí, de todas formas… con Thomas—tajó Craig tratando de ponerlo tan sólo un poco celoso.

"Funcionó" pensó Craig mecánicamente tras advertir la furia en aquellos orbes verdes.

—Bien—farfulló Kyle, fallando en un intento de sonar indiferente, y por el contrario sonando tan hostil que tuvo que morderse los labios. — Ahí los veré. Será _muy _divertido.

….

Stan comenzaba a aborrecer vastamente a Craig Tucker. No sólo porque se atrevía a lucir exactamente como un clon suyo, si no que estúpidamente creía que podía apartarlo de Kyle.

Stan contempló sorprendido e irritado como salían del aula juntos, pero al advertir como intercambiaban palabras cargadas de veneno, no pudo evitar sentir un alivio egoísta embargarlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Stan, cuando Kyle se acercó a él. No se molestó en ocultar el optimismo en su voz.

—Nada—se limitó a responder el interpelado, mintiéndole.

Kyle siempre había sido malo para mentir, o su voz destilaba la verdad descaradamente o sus ojos reflejaban lo que sentía aun sin quererlo.

—Me gusta cómo te ves sin _ushanka_—susurró Stan, ruborizando de sobremanera a su amigo.

—Como digas—refunfuñó Kyle.

Stan esbozó una encantadora sonrisa ante su nerviosa reacción, y nuevamente las ansias de acortar distancias le corrieron por la piel. Después maldijo por lo bajo al sentirse abrumado por la incómoda confusión que le provocaba Kyle.

Por su parte, Kyle solamente se sentía francamente feliz desde hacía un largo tiempo, tener a su antiguo Stan cerca, era para él tener un sol personal. Stan si se empeñaba podía ser sinónimo de calidez y felicidad, aun cuando también acarrease sus propios rasguños. Le proporcionaba un dolor que detenía la respiración; que le hacía sentir vivo.

Ya eran amigos de nuevo, ese era un hecho irrevocable, pero ¿por cuánto? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que las malas decisiones de ambos jodieran todo una y otra vez? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Kyle aguardaba la esperanza de no volver a caer en ese inevitable vórtice de problemas y malentendidos, pero a veces la esperanza no es suficiente, era él contra el destino, y Kyle estaba completamente seguro de que no le deparaba un futuro junto a Stan.

—¿En qué piensas, Kyle? —le preguntó Stan cuando iban camino a Cálculo.

Kyle lo miró desconcertado.

—La fiesta—mintió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la veracidad falsa en su respuesta. Natural. Stan, inocente, le creyó.

—¿Irá Craig? —inquirió Stan, girando la perilla de la puerta del aula. Se introdujo al salón semivacío con Kyle detrás de él.

—Sí, con Thomas—masculló Kyle, molesto.

Stan dedujo por la expresión que se pintaba en el rostro de su amigo que era una situación que le irritaba. "Celos" pensó Stan con ironía, presionándose con el índice el puente de la nariz, al lapso que con suma frustración fruncía el entrecejo.

Una punzada desconocida le cruzó dolorosamente por el pecho al sentirse remplazado. Stan no podía culpar a Kyle esta vez. El mismo se había empeñado en perder su estima, y se lo merecía.

—¿Te gusta Craig? —preguntó en apenas un murmullo. Entrecerró los ojos azules y despectivamente sacó su bolígrafo.

—No estoy seguro—respondió Kyle, tomando su usual asiento. No mentía, ni siquiera el mismo conocía sus sentimientos hacia Craig, quien le hacía sentir nuevas sensaciones: odio, estima, peligro, deseo. No como a Stan; si no de una manera que le era correspondida.

—Craig no me agrada—soltó Stan, observando con inseguridad a los ojos verdes de Kyle. Su amigo le devolvía la mirada impávidamente.

Kyle permaneció en silencio, sin discernir en que decir. Stan mantenía el cuerpo totalmente girado en torno a Kyle, para mantener la conversación con un cortés contacto visual. La luz del sol traspasaba por entre los empañados cristales, un poco sucios, iluminando las hebras oscuras de Stan y los rizos desordenados de Kyle.

—Buenos días—saludó la profesora Smith obligando a Stan a posicionarse erguido, de modo que la señorita no notara la forma en que observaba a Kyle, o que tan siquiera mantenía una charla con él. Sólo quería ahorrarse comentarios burdos y miradas hostiles de desaprobación.

Pero Kyle y Stan no eran más que súper mejores amigos, sólo eso. A Stan le sorprendió que llegar a la cruda conclusión de que fueran sólo eso, le resultara desalentadora.

Por alguna extraña razón a Stan eso le molestaba profundamente. Intentando distraerse dirigió su mirada a la ventana, para contemplar el jardín del instituto. A lo lejos, si entrecerraba los ojos, apenas se lograba atisbar difícilmente el bosque del pueblo.

Se alejaba el invierno, con ello acarreaba el inevitable "Baile de Primavera". Stan recordó hastiado los posters que publicitaban a las candidatas a "reina". Stan creía que era un título sumamente soso e innecesario, y consideraba estúpido que le dedicaran tanto empeño a ganarse una insignificante corona de plástico.

—¿Votarás por mí, Stan? —preguntó Bebe Stevens por lo bajo, aprovechando que la profesora le daba la espalda a los alumnos para anotar más ecuaciones en la pizarra. Stan giró el rostro para divisarla.

Bebe se sentaba en la butaca a su derecha. Ella era atractiva del modo "típica americana": cabellos rubios y rizados que caían por su espalda, un par de ojos azules que se entrecerraban coquetos con el fin de convencer a Stan. Vestía con un ajustado suéter rojo y unos shorts grises que dejaban unas largas y bronceadas piernas a la vista.

—Claro—respondió Stan por lo bajo.

Bebe sonrió levemente, pero luego su expresión de victoria fue remplazada por una de sorpresa e incredulidad, ella esperó a que nuevamente la maestra se distrajera para continuar.

—Pensé que votarías por Wendy—farfulló Bebe, estudiando descaradamente con la vista el cuerpo glorioso de Stan.

—¿Wendy se está postulando? —inquirió él, consternado.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Somos las dos chicas más ardientes y codiciadas en este instituto—respondió Bebe, fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Concuerdo contigo—admitió Stan con sinceridad y le extrañó no sentir su usual atracción hacia Bebe.

A espaldas de Wendy, Stan siempre terminaba cediendo hacia los encantos de Bebe. Usualmente ambos solían tontear con el otro sólo por diversión, era inevitable. Un juego sin fin. También se habían besado un par de veces, pero no era más que eso, nunca había sido nada más.

Por suerte, Bebe mantenía un noviazgo de una semana con Clyde, si no posiblemente aquella historia se hubiera repetido. Ese era su _pequeño_ secreto.

—Y… ¿Cómo te va con Clyde? —preguntó Stan, con interés. Le sorprendió no estar viéndole las piernas, alguna pícara costumbre en él.

—Terminamos—masculló Bebe, frunció el entrecejo rubio. Comenzó a jugar coquetamente con un bucle dorado y continuó— Yo lo corté a él, por supuesto.

—Te dije que era un idiota.

—Ahora te creo… ¿Y Kyle? —cuestionó ella, a su vez en apenas un murmullo, con el fin de que nadie más que Stanley la escuchara, tomando en cuenta también que Kyle se sentaba a un pupitre de distancia.

—Hablemos de eso después—sugirió Stan con discreción— ¿Irás el sábado a lo del culón?

—Sí, y espero verte ahí—dijo ella insinuante, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba un breve guiño coqueto, para después volver su atención a la maestra.

Stan volvió su vista a su libro en respuesta. La culpa lo desgarraba por dentro, inquietándolo. Cada vez se odiaba más a sí mismo, definitivamente no merecía el perdón de Kyle, mucho menos su amistad. Mordió sus labios fuertemente implorando porque la campana timbrara: necesitaba hablar con Bebe con urgencia.

Como si lo hubiese invocado el sonido nasal de la campana timbró avisándole el fin de la hora.

Bebe fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento, de un movimiento grácil tomó sus libros y los abrazó a su pecho.

—Kyle—lo llamó Bebe, con su voz cantarina— ¿No te molesta que rapte a Stan por unos momentos, verdad? —preguntó con dulzura, intentando convencerlo.

Stan y Kyle se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, con sincronización: Kyle reía por el juego de palabras empleado por Bebe.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —inquirió Kyle, juguetonamente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Stan, que yacía irritado por la respuesta. Sólo era su egocentrismo actuando, que le hacía pensar que Kyle lo necesitaba.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Bebe dándole un corto beso en la mejilla con tanta naturalidad que a Stan le dieron unas tremendas ganas de apartarla bruscamente de su mejor amigo. — ¿Votarás por mí?

—Cuenta con ello—contestó Kyle con una enorme sonrisa.

….

— ¿Qué _jodidos_ fue eso, Bebe? —farfulló Stan, cuando salían del aula. Marsh estaba furioso, en especial por aquel "inocente" beso.

—Dios, estas celoso—murmuró ella, riéndose por lo bajo. —Por Kyle.

Stan tensó la mandíbula, sin saber que responderle a su amiga. Tal vez Bebe tenía razón: pues no se sentiría así si la chica hubiera besado a otro. De eso Stan podía estar seguro.

— ¿Está tan mal? —Stan soltó un suspiro con nerviosismo, mirando desesperadamente a Bebe.

Bebe era totalmente consciente de que Stan sentía algo que iba más allá de la simple amistad por Kyle. Ella conocía Marsh a la perfección: él solía caer en sus etapas de negación y la usaba a ella como vía de escape. Aquel enfermizo sentimiento acrecentaba y con ello la actitud de Stanley empeoraba con los días… Era bueno para ella el saber que eran amigos de nuevo. Ese había sido el propósito de su "proyecto" después de todo.

—Stan, te gusta—insinuó Bebe con una leve sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios.

—No, y todo esto es tu culpa—tajó, la frialdad en la voz de Stan le hizo estremecerse.

—Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas… y claro que es mi culpa, lo hice a propósito—respondió ella entrecerrando sus ojos en una expresión sumamente sensual. Se cruzó de brazos consciente de que esa postura lograba realzar sus atributos.

Bebe por alguna extraña quería comprobar que tanto había logrado con sus planes en Stan. Ella esperaba la empujara contra los casilleros en aquel desolado pasillo, preso del deseo que tanto le solía profesar y la besara como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Pero Stan no lo hizo.

Él se mantuvo inmutable con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Creo que mi pequeña propuesta te cambió, Stan—murmuró ella sin molestarse en ocultar su irradiante satisfacción.

—No me cambió. Sólo me hizo darme cuenta de un par de cosas—murmuró él con frustración, advirtiendo el entusiasmo que Bebe emanaba.

—Solo espero que ese "par de cosas" sean para bien.

Y lo era, pero Stan desconcertado se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Tal vez Stan maduraría, sólo tal vez esa propuesta le había abierto los ojos a la realidad, eso era un hecho innegable.

…_._

—_Vamos Bebe, mis papás no están… —murmuró Stan, tomándola por los hombros para impulsarla dentro de su casa. Precipitadamente, Stan cerró la puerta agresivamente, para después poner el seguro._

_Bebe sintió los cálidos labios de Stan moviéndose febriles contra los suyos. Las manos de Stan se aventuraban expertamente por aquel curvilíneo cuerpo. Con un leve gemido por parte de la chica, ambos cayeron al sillón._

—_Stan…—suspiró cálidamente ella—te tengo una pequeña apuesta…_

—_Dila—ordenó él, traviesamente. Su lengua jugueteaba con el__piercing__que Bebe tenía en el ombligo._

—_Besa a Kyle—musitó ella, gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Stan sobre el suyo._

—_Eso es una propuesta—corrigió, ofuscado. — Además… ¿Qué gano yo? —preguntó el, con desconfianza._

—_Lo sabrás una vez que lo hagas._

_Bebe se sintió aliviada al contemplar como Stan asentía con la cabeza, sus orbes azules brillaban desafiantes._

_Stan había vuelto con Wendy hacía dos semanas atrás, pero parecía no importarle en absoluto. Bebe se sentía sumamente culpable al hacerle eso, después de todo: las amigas están para apoyarse no para ser motivo de infidelidad. Más en esos instantes que Wendy estaba en una crisis emocional de la cual Bebe desconocía la causa._

_Ella se cuestionaba constantemente cuándo había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Stan le había concedido a Bebe una faceta suya que había sido ocultada por largos años: una que demostraba un fuerte resentimiento a Wendy, que se convirtió indudablemente en un deseo más allá de los parámetros comunes por Bebe Stevens._

— _¿Te acompaño a casa? —preguntó él con un deje de culpabilidad en su voz._

—_No te preocupes, sé llegar sola._

….

Stan se despertó con el sudor perlado corriendo por su piel, aun a pesar del frio clima. Se estremeció violentamente sin poder evitarlo.

Gimió levemente y posó sus manos en su rostro reprimiendo un grito de frustración. Su cabeza le mataba, la culpa lo consumía lentamente como suele hacerlo el fuego con una frágil hoja de papel.

Kyle continuaba en su pensamiento sin poder apartarlo.

"Sólo fue una propuesta" pensó para sí, recordando la dulzura de su boca, de nuevo. Stan no podía evitar suponer que iba más allá de una simple propuesta, no cuando sentía esas abrazantes emociones embargarlo con tan sólo su cercanía.

Sólo entonces giró el rostro para toparse con la vista el reloj digital que reposaba en su mesita de noche: "Cuatro de la mañana".

—Sábado por la mañana—susurró Stan.

Stan no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, no con dos hechos irrevocables en su cabeza.

Primero: quería a Kyle Broflovski intensamente y Stan ya no encontraba más justificaciones con la cual negárselo, y dos: sabía que al asistir a esa fiesta estaba firmando su propia sentencia.

Y Stan no sabía las terribles consecuencias a las que se condenaba. No las sabía.

…**.**

**Howdy-Hoo! ****A re Mr. Hankey equisdé.**

**PRIMERAMENTE: la razón de porqué tardé más de una semana es simple: EXAMENES FINALES D: (ignorad las mayúsculas).**

*** Latkes: hice una "larga" investigación en Google sobre comidas judías._. Fue muy frustrante, pues como sabrán encontré muchos platillos pero la mayoría contenía azucares y harinas y como todo buen fan sabe nuestro precioso, hermoso, perfecto Kyle padece diabetes u_u. Los latkes son unas hum… frituras de papas e_e o patatas como les digan, pueden buscarlas en google imágenes.**

**Bueno, bueno la idea de Bebe y Stan, se me ocurrió cuando estaba en mi sala escribiendo normalmente cuando trataba de recordar porqué ****_fuck_**** Wendy y Cartman planeaban lo que no diré aun-Sí se me olvidó-. Bueno, Stan es algo asi como el "malo", él le "engañó" primero a Wendy, que ella a él. Claro si no tomamos en cuenta la vez en que Chef quería cambiar la bandera de South Park y Wendy besó a Cartman...**

**Stan resentido con Wendy: es obvio, Wendy lo hacía sufrir mucho de pequeño._. Con tan sólo ver SP se nota de sobra, ella es manipuladora, controladora, y cuando terminó con él en****raisins, me dio tanto****_coraje,_****no sé. NO TENGO nada CONTRA ELLA, al contrario amo su personaje n_n**

**Gracias por el review a****Kagamine234, que no le pude responder porque era un review anónimo: /, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia en escribirme n_n a mí también me gusta el Creek. También gracias a los demás por sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas, los aprecio tanto y me ponen tan feliz que podría morir(?).**

**Si tienen alguna duda que no haya aclarado ya allá arriba -ya que ando toda atarantada porque ando algo enferma y se me pudo haber olvidado poner algo-, pueden preguntármelo ;)**

**Reviews?:)**


	6. Jugaremos en el Bosque

**South Park no me pertenece, es de Matt Stone (dame un hijo D:) y Trey Parker. Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus autores correspondientes.**

**Advertencias: Slash, uso de bebidas alcohólicas, violencia, temas sexuales (lemmon (?), palabras malsonantes, pero viniendo de un fic SP supongo que no te sorprende equisdé.**

_6._

Los sagaces ojos negros de Craig se entrecerraron, estudiando indecorosamente a su acompañante.

Thomas a pesar de su notorio nerviosismo, seguía luciendo muy atractivo; el aire que entraba por la ventanilla del Passat negro de Craig, le despeinaba su dorada cabellera, dotándole de un aspecto casual y despreocupado. Tenía enormes ojos cafés, que se entrecerraban cohibidos, de una tonalidad que a Craig inmediatamente le recordaban las galletas, y a Tucker le encantaban las galletas caseras que en inusitadas ocasiones le preparaba su extraña pero cariñosa madre.

No obstante, ambos yacían sumidos en un incómodo silencio, tras una inapropiada pregunta que Thomas se atrevió a formular, y al advertir como esos largos dedos níveos se habían ceñido con fuerza en torno al volante del automóvil, optó por callarse.

—No sé nada de Tweek— masculló hostilmente en respuesta, mitigando la cólera en su voz.

—Entonces ¿Ya no sales con nadie? ¡Mier...!— Justo a tiempo Thomas alcanzó a acallar los estragos que le provocaba el Síndrome de Tourette. No controlaba por completo todo lo que salía por su boca, pero con el simple hecho de poder marcarle un límite a ratos, era un enorme alivio para él.

—Algo así— contestó Craig, enfocando la vista en la desolada avenida.

South Park era un pueblo misterioso: hasta una noche apacible como aquella podía aguardar en sus rincones los más absurdos secretos que cualquier otro excepcional lugar podría ofrecer.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ver…!— mordió sus labios refrenando la palabrota, de nuevo.

—Kyle… quiero algo _serio_ con él, pero no se puede. No con Stan, detrás de él como un perrito faldero—gruñó Craig, con disgusto.

— ¿Y qué haces trayéndome a _mí_ a esta fiesta? Deberías venir con Kyle— replicó Thomas sensatamente.

Craig intentando ignorar aquello: giró el volante lentamente, para después poner la marcha atrás en el coche, de modo que pudiera aparcar el automóvil cuidadosamente. Escogió un sitio a una cuadra de distancia de la casa de Cartman, la cual colindaba con el recóndito bosque del pueblo.

Toda la manzana donde se encontraba la escandalosa fiesta, yacía ocupada por diversos automóviles y camionetas que se habían estacionado.

Donde Craig y Thomas se hallaban, podían escuchar la escandalosa música que salía por entre las ventanas abiertas de la casa de Cartman, y a pesar de la oscuridad enceguecedora, ambos alcanzaban a atisbar por entre las sombras a varios grupos de personas alrededor de la casa.

—Ya te lo dije: Stan— respondió Craig, tajante, y Thomas asintió con la cabeza intentando lucir comprensivo. Sería una larga noche.

….

Kyle y Stan entraron juntos por la puerta principal de caoba, abriéndose paso por entre las jovencitas que se amontonaban dispuestas a salir, para encaminarse al umbral. Kyle no pudo ignorar aquel notable brillo de excitación que resplandecía en los ojos celestes de Stan, al lapso que un mal presentimiento le atravesó súbitamente el pecho. Se estremeció violentamente, -de una forma que indudablemente le recordó a Tweek-, sin poder apartar de su cabeza aquel presentimiento, que le carcomía los sesos, de que algo estaba por salir mal.

Kyle se limitó a culpar su creciente ansiedad a la paranoia, lo cual sería la respuesta más lógica a su comportamiento. "Estás alucinando" pensó para sí, fijando la vista en cualquier distractor. Observó las enceguecedoras luces brillantes, que tintineaban en la oscuridad de la sala. Efímeras se desvanecían en unos escasos segundos, pero luego volvían a iluminar la estancia con un color totalmente distinto.

Discurrió sus pensamientos en que Cartman había hecho un buen trabajo apartando los muebles, desolando una amplia zona en el suelo, de modo que un grupo de personas se concentraba en esa sección de la enorme estancia bailando al ritmo de _Mr. Saxobeat _de _Alexandra Stan._

Aprovechando las pocas luces estables, Kyle se aferró a la masculina mano de Stan con inquietud, quien en respuesta le dio un leve apretón, cálidamente.

—Busquemos al culón, y luego bailemos—sugirió Stan en un arrebato de entusiasmo. Esbozó una sonrisa amistosa con aquellos labios tan apolíneos, que le arrebataban el aliento a Kyle.

—Me duelen las piernas—se excusó Kyle, sumergido en sus orbes serenos que le hipnotizaban. Atrapándolo como una cruel víbora a su presa inerme.

—Bailaremos—corrigió Stan alzando un poco la voz, pues la música había aumentado de volumen tras la petición del anfitrión.

Stan se dedicó a estudiar los rostros de las invitadas, reconociendo apenas a unas cuantas. La mayoría le devolvieron la mirada, complacidas, creyendo estúpidamente que estaba en búsqueda de alguna con la cual tontear por el rato. Pero no se les podía culpar, no con alguien tan capaz de rozar la perfección como Stan observándolas.

Kyle guió a su mejor amigo por entre las bulliciosas personas que se amontonaban animadas. Algunos sostenían vasos desechables de color rojo, que ocultaba el color verdadero de la bebida que contenían, pero por el hedor suave y dulzón que destilaban, ambos dedujeron que se trataba de alguna clase de cerveza meliflua.

Stan alcanzó a divisar en un rincón apartado como Bebe se besuqueaba salvajemente con un muchacho que por la desordenada cabellera castaña, reconoció como Clyde, el cual la mantenía lujurioso contra la pared.

Antes de que llegaran siquiera a la cocina, Cartman se les atravesó, vivaracho. Portaba una camisa negra de marca, la cual mantenía con un par de botones desabrochados, y unos jeans raídos. Su sonrisa simpática se volvió un gesto cínico al posar sus ojos acaramelados en Kyle, el cual sufrió un leve escalofrío que le hizo apartar la mirada.

—Stan, Kyle… me alegra verlos _juntos_ de nuevo—saludó. La mueca maliciosa no se esfumaba.

Kyle atarantado por el olor desmedido a tabaco, se sentía como en aquellos clichés de películas de terror americanas, donde el asesino se hacía cargo de la ardiente rubia. Sólo que en esa ocasión sería "una pelirroja".

"Mierda" pensó. Su mano temblorosa, buscó nuevamente la de Stan, más no la encontró.

— ¿Por qué no van y se divierten un rato, maricas? —inquirió Cartman, con sagacidad.

—No te deberías preocupar tanto por nosotros, culón—dijo Stan, con notable sarcasmo. Palmeó fuertemente su amplia espalda mientras se dibujaba teatralmente un gesto de aflicción en su atractivo rostro.

Cartman y Stan rieron sonoramente, como los viejos camaradas que eran. El primero no apartaba sus astutos ojos de Kyle, lo cual sólo lograba incomodarlo aún más.

Kyle sacudió la cabeza, intimidado. Tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de sus insensatas paranoias. Enfocó sus orbes verdes en Stan que sonreía afectuosamente, como si por fin estuviera libre de todas sus ataduras y preocupaciones.

—Ahora sí, bailemos—propuso Stan, con voz suplicante.

Kyle tragó saliva, exaltado. No sabía bailar y él sabía que Stan era perfectamente consciente de la desventaja de la situación. Entre sus meditaciones, él llegó a la ridícula conclusión de que Stan sólo quería humillarlo, pero descartó aquella teoría absurda cuando repentinamente fue tomado de la mano.

—Sigo aquí—farfulló Cartman, soltando un largo suspiro de desaprobación. La dedicó una mirada de repulsión a ambos, disconforme agregó. —Los judíos no saben bailar, Stan— el tono empleado en la oración fue de mera brusquedad.

Cartman se limitó a alejarse de la empalagosa escena con el asco provocándole ganas de golpearlos.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Kyle no pudo evitar cierto alivio con las insolentes palabras de Cartman. Intentó aprovecharse de ello, y se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo.

—El gordo tiene razón…ve y diviértete—espetó con tranquilidad, soltando la mano de Stan, lentamente. Ante esto, Kyle advirtió un profundo vacío, como si necesitara sentir el abrasador calor de Stan tocándolo.

—Pero, ¿qué harás tú? —cuestionó Stan, replicante. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla, bajo una falsa apariencia de conformismo. Por dentro se incineraba ante la simple idea de que Craig cruzara el marco de la puerta y Kyle corriera a sus brazos. Frunció el entrecejo, al percibir que Kyle pensaba su respuesta en silencio.

—Buscar a Kenny… o algo así—respondió Kyle. A pesar de lo razonable que sonaba esa respuesta, Stan no pudo rehuir en interpretar ese "o algo así" en un "o Craig". Pero Kyle decía solamente la verdad, ya que sus opciones empezaban y finalizaban con Kenny y Craig, y la segunda opción implicaba quebrantar su enorme orgullo de Broflovski. Ni de coña.

—Te buscaré más tarde—musitó Stan sin molestarse en protestar, aun inseguro de sus acciones le dio una mirada rápida a Kyle y haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, desapareció entre la temporal luz que los iluminaba y la multitud de personas que se amontonaban, escandalosas.

Kyle mordió su labio inferior, desconcertado.

—Kyle—le llamó una voz taciturna a su espalda. Ronca y sensual, apenas un gruñido entre la retumbante música.

—Craig, ¿qué quieres? —murmuró Kyle. Lo cuestionó intentando ocultar su creciente inquietud. Inútil. Sólo Craig Tucker lograba degradarlo de esa forma.

—Te quiero a ti.

Craig se atrevió a abrazarlo descaradamente por la espalda, entre sus fornidos brazos. Aspiró fascinado, el masculino aroma de la colonia de Kyle, y comenzó a juguetear con unos de sus rizos bermejos entre sus dedos.

"Autocontrol, no me falles ahora" suplicó para sí, Kyle. La inquietud que le provocaba su cercanía, y la calma producto de su presencia se entremezclaban entre sí, haciéndole disfrutar del abrazo. Craig era un cínico ¿Cómo se atrevía a aferrarse a él de esa forma cuando Kyle ni siquiera lo había visto?

Le costó bastante a Kyle, pero se apartó bruscamente de los brazos reconfortantes de Craig, cuestionándose como era posible que alguien lo pudiera confundir de esa forma con aquel desconcertante sentimiento de calidez que le embargaba al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Sí, claro—respondió Kyle con mordacidad. — Y también quieres a Tweek, y a Thomas, y a toda puta que se mueva —enumeró finalmente, encarándolo con osadía. Se sumergió en aquellos ojos oscuros tan inexpresivos y sólidos. Aquellos ojos de tonalidad azabache apenas comparables con un par de pozos profundos.

Kyle sonrió sarcásticamente al advertir como en el rostro de Craig se proyectaba una mueca desconcertada.

—Describiste a Kenny—se limitó a responder.

—Pues tú y el no son muy distintos—esperó, y al no obtener una respuesta inmediata más que otra de sus miradas que sólo lograban frustrarle-pues no lograba descifrar las emociones de Craig- continuó: — ¡Deja de meterte con Ken!

—Sólo era sincero, además si te queda el saco, _póntelo_.

Kyle arrugó el entrecejo, molesto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, ofendido, ante la repentina "sabiduría de idiota" de Craig.

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Stan está más apto a quitarle el puesto de ramera a Kenny que…

Pero a media frase fue acallado, gracias a la sorpresa de tener las iracundas manos de Kyle sujetando el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero negro. Su mirada ofuscada por la rabia recitaba tan sólo una cosa: "Te voy a patear el culo, cabrón".

Craig yacía turbado por aquellos orbes verdes, irascibles. Pero a pesar de toda la conmoción del súbito movimiento, apartó a Kyle agresivamente sin necesidad de utilizar mucha fuerza. El hecho de que Kyle contara con el factor sorpresa no implicaba que fuera más fuerte que Craig.

—No-jodas—masculló Craig con tono monocorde, mostrándole su dedo medio obscenamente.

—Sí jodo. Deja de meterte con mis amigos, puedo apostarte que son mejores personas que tú.

"Blablablá" pensó Craig, concentrándose en escuchar la música y no otro de los sermones de Kyle. Sin pensarlo dos veces, en un arrebato instintivo, presionó sus cálidos labios entreabiertos con los de Kyle. Rápido, casto. Apenas un roce que hizo que Craig respirara hondo, deleitándose de la sensación de suavidad y pureza que le provocaba, y nuevamente Kyle disfrutó del contacto de la boca de Craig sobre la suya.

Era exactamente como él recordaba, abrasadora e inesperada, pero sobretodo reconfortante en cierto modo. No obstante, seguía estando mal. No era correcto.

Kyle se apartó con las mejillas ruborizadas. Tembló ante la idea de que alguien los hubiese visto y se limpió fútilmente con la mano la boca, fingiendo una repulsión que se alejaba bastante de lo que realmente había sentido con ese corto beso.

Se alejó refunfuñando insignificancias sobre que los besos se avisaban y Craig contempló divertido como se retiraba ofuscado, sin poder evitar una sonrisa socarrona de autosuficiencia.

….

La canción de _On the Floor _de Jennifer López retumbaba con tal intensidad que algunas personas considerarían dañino para sus oídos, aun así la pista continuaba colapsando en movimiento.

Wendy lucía preciosa con el cabello suelto cayéndole en cascada por su espalda. Portaba un hermoso vestido corto, sin tirantes, de dos tonos: color negro principalmente, y con la parte superior marfil. El escote era discreto, en forma de corazón. La prenda se ceñía a sus sutiles curvas dándole un aspecto favorecedor a su esbelto y alto cuerpo.

Un grupo de jóvenes de ambos sexos se alinearon en círculo alrededor de Wendy, la cual bailaba sobre sus altos tacones de estampado de leopardo sin pudor alguno. Stan a su lado le seguía el ritmo con unos pasos increíbles y rápidos, sin duda alguna, el mejor del lugar.

Las invitadas ataviadas en cortos vestidos y ceñidas faldas se amontonaban con algarabía en búsqueda de un espacio cercano a Stan, aunque fuese sólo para obtener una buena vista de su firme trasero. Solamente Wendy gozaba de contar con su privilegiada cercanía.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles e insinuantes, se dejaba guiar por su cuerpo y la creciente atracción hacia Stan. Wendy tarareaba la canción por lo bajo con voz taciturna, con el cuerpo de Stan cada vez a menos pulgadas del suyo.

Comenzó entonces a resonar súbitamente _Party Rock Anthem_ de _LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett,_ Wendy que amaba esa canción aumentó el ritmo en sus ágiles movimientos, Stan sumamente divertido, le imitó con sincronía. A pesar de que continuaban a finales de invierno, no tardó en hacer presencia el inevitable calor. Una gota de sudor perlado resbaló por la frente de Stan.

Wendy se inclinó hacia el suelo, doblando sus piernas en un paso rápido y sensual, obteniendo por respuesta silbidos y gritos por parte de los espectadores masculinos al poder observar gran parte de sus largas extremidades. Ante esto, agradeció mentalmente el no haberse puesto el vestido que Bebe le había recomendado para esa noche. Al ver lo corto que era, Wendy se había rehusado a portarlo.

—Hacemos buena pareja—musitó Wendy, en tono coqueto, sin parar de bailar.

—Siempre—concordó Stan, no muy consciente de la conversación. Aceleró la velocidad en sus pies, retándola a seguirlo, y ella lo observó estupefacta.

—Tienes buen aguante.

Stan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Acortó aún más la distancia entre él y Wendy, para poder bailar más salvajemente.

—Stan, ¿Puedes sentirlo? Me refiero a la química entre nosotros, por supuesto… te puedo jurar que si volviéramos, la palabra _popular_ nos quedaría corto—dijo Wendy, capturando la mirada sorprendida del interpelado con sus nada ingenuos ojos cafés.

Incitante, Wendy se atrevió a rozar el glorioso cuerpo de Stan con movimientos provocadores. Él también le imitó con una atrayente sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que solamente se trataba de un simple baile. Pero no abrió la boca, Stan prefería creer que ella sólo bromeaba.

—Tienes que pensarlo—comenzó, tras no recibir respuesta. —Aun te quiero, y sé que todavía sientes algo por mí.

Eso último, lo había dicho en un suave susurro, muy cerca de su oído.

Stan bajó el ritmo en sus movimientos para entregarse totalmente a sus pensamientos. Volver con Wendy era una opción razonablemente tentadora y que beneficiaba a ambos; pero lamentablemente ya no sentía nada por ella, más que un fuerte afecto que no iba más allá de la amistad y la simple admiración.

Stan en esos momentos no estaba interesado en nadie, solamente se enfocaba en poner todo su empeño en que Kyle se alejara del usurpador de Craig. Desconcertante. Stan creía que era gracias a que en su relación de Súper Mejores Amigos se comportaba posesivamente cuando alguien amenazaba con destruir el vínculo tan especial que compartía con Kyle… sólo así no tenía por qué poner en duda su sexualidad.

Pero no era tan sencillo engañarse así mismo.

—Wendy, quiero a alguien más—declaró Stan, sorprendiéndose así mismo.

En el precioso rostro de Wendy se formó una mueca de desconcierto. Disgustada y ofendida se retiró a zancadas torpes, dejándolo solo.

Esta acción le fue indiferente a Stan, quien comenzó a bailar con Annie Faulk, la cual se había acercado con una expresión seductora adornando sus femeninas facciones mientras retorcía coquetamente un rizo rubio con el dedo índice.

En un cómodo sofá a escasos metros de la improvisada pista de baile, Kyle lo observaba detenidamente sintiendo los celos consumirlo. Por unos momentos deseó ser una de esas jovencitas seguras y poder estar junto a Stan. Absurdo.

Estaba sentado solo, de forma que quedaba una plaza disponible. Kyle no había buscado a Kenny, pues estaba totalmente al tanto de que estaría con Butters. Seguramente tratándose de Kenny, en estos momentos podría estar intentando engatusarlo.

Kyle mantenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, ejerciendo fuerza con sus uñas en sus antebrazos, a tal punto que se provocaba un ligero daño, pero no le importaba... no cuando la ira que le embargaba se intensificaba a medida que se cansaba más de aquella abrumadora soledad.

—Kahl ¿Te estas divirtiendo? —preguntó Cartman con un deje de sarcasmo.

Tomó asiento a su lado, cuidadoso de no derramar la cerveza que contenían los dos vasos que sostenía en sus grandes manos. Uno en cada una. Al familiarizarse con el mullido sofá, Cartman se arrellanó con un suspiro de conformidad.

—No, ¿dos vasos, culón? —cuestionó Kyle, dedicándole una mirada hostil con sus opacados ojos verdes a la bebida.

—Judío— se acercó de forma que sus muslos se rozaron por encima de la mezclilla, —uno es para ti.

Aquella simple insinuación le revolvió el estómago a Kyle. Cartman le acercó el vaso al rostro, casi restregándoselo en las narices.

Los ojos de Cartman continuaban suspicaces, como siempre.

—No gracias. A lo mejor les pusiste marihuana…—se rehusó Kyle, apartándole el vaso de su cara con la mano, con cuidado de no derramarse encima la bebida.

—Jesús… la marihuana se fuma—Kyle no respondió, por lo tanto Cartman resignado le dio un largo sorbo a cada uno de los dos vasos. Alzó un poco los brazos, en un gesto triunfante— ¿Me ves drogado, acaso? ¿Con ganas de más de esta mierda?

—Sólo bromeaba, ¿me crees tan estúpido?

Kyle curveó un poco las comisuras de los labios, esbozando una ligera sonrisa amistosa. Cartman realmente le agradaba cuando se mostraba "amable"-o al menos lo intentaba- y omitía sus opiniones despectivas hacia los judíos, aun a pesar de su repentina afabilidad, continuaba comportándose realmente sospechoso. La palabra más certera para describir a Eric Cartman, según los criterios de Kyle era "agridulce".

Ante la intensa mirada de Kyle, Cartman se ruborizó tenuemente, y agradeció la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Uno no daña a nadie—respondió Kyle y dejándolo la desconfianza atrás, le quitó cuidadosamente un vaso.

—Ese es mi pequeño monstruo —canturreó Cartman con entusiasmo. Con la mano libre, ya que sólo cargaba con una cerveza ahora, le cogió un poco la mejilla y le dio un leve pellizco, como solían hacerlo en su infancia.

Kyle contempló el vaso con impotencia. El olor que despedía no era muy agradable, él no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicar aquel extraño aroma. Nunca había tomado en su corta vida, y él sabía que ese no era precisamente el momento para comenzar con el vicio. Cartman lo observó, impaciente.

— ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Cartman, con desdén.

—No me presiones—Cartman rió ante la nerviosa respuesta, pero calló de inmediato al contemplar como Kyle se dirigía el borde del vaso de plástico a sus labios. Con las pupilas dilatadas, advirtió como Kyle bebió apresuradamente, hasta terminar por completo con toda la cerveza del vaso.

— ¿Quieres más? Hay más… afuera—dijo Cartman astutamente. Tiró su vaso vacío hacia atrás a ningún punto en específico, después tendría tiempo de sobra para limpiar el desastre.

Conforme corrían los segundos a Kyle sintió como si alguien destruyera todas sus preocupaciones, como si tratasen de delgados hilos cortados por un par de afiladas tijeras. Por esos momentos no hubo un Stan en su corazón, o un Craig que le confundiera y le hiciera dudar de sus sentimientos. Sólo eran él y su euforia temporal e imaginaria, que le provocaba querer reír, aunque no tuviera sentido hacerlo, y por supuesto beber más.

Lo jaló del brazo bruscamente, y ambos salieron precipitadamente del hogar de los Cartman. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las elegantes baldosas de mármol de su hogar, habían sido remplazadas por el césped de la intemperie. De pronto, Kyle se encontraba cara a cara con una pandilla con la que nunca había estado, a pesar de ese inconveniente reconoció un par de rostros.

Eran aproximadamente cuatro chicos, sin contar a Kyle y a Cartman, y tres muchachas que se mostraban estridentes, disputándose de la atención de los varones.

Al primero que reconoció a pesar de la oscuridad fue a Damien Thorn, que era sumamente fascinante, del modo perturbador. Sus ojos carmesís resplandecían por entre las sombras al igual que una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

Otro rostro familiar era el tipo francés que había tomado los hilos de los principales cargos de _La Resistance_ cuando eran pequeños. Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne era el más atractivo de los que conformaban el grupo. De desordenada cabellera castaña y mirada seductora le besuqueaba el cuello a un complacido rubio, Gregory Yardale.

—Tanto tiempo. Supongo que me recuerdas, Kyle—saludó Ze Mole, tras separar sus encantadores labios de aquel largo y pálido cuello. Su voz era rasposa, y detonaba en un suave acento francés. Sus ojos eran indescriptibles, las irises de sus orbes no eran de un color preciso, más bien era una atrapante aleación de verde y amarillo, que se difuminaban hasta llegar a la negruzca pupila.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza, algo desconcertado, a lo que Cartman se le adelantó.

—Gregory y Chris son universitarios. Damien vive en Denver—no se molestaba en señalarlos, Cartman sabía que Kyle los conocía—Él es Alex—apuntó con el índice a un azabache de sudadera roja que sonreía descaradamente. —Y el resto… las chicas son putas ebrias dispuestas a complacernos.

Tras terminar su breve pero precisa presentación, el brazo musculoso de Cartman le rodeó a Kyle la cintura, y el soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida—tarareó Eric, su aliento apestoso a alcohol y goma de mascar de menta golpeteó contra la sonrosada mejilla de Kyle.

Todos aceptaron gustosos las latas de cerveza que Damien cordialmente les ofreció, a lo que comenzaron a beber, incluso Kyle, de forma desmedida. Cartman se limitó a un llenar otro vaso de plástico hasta el tope, y fue lo único que tomó, pues necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para poner en marcha su plan.

Las bromas volaban de un lado a otro, Damien abrazaba a dos de las chicas, manteniéndolas muy cerca de su musculoso cuerpo. Gregory y Christophe se besaban ferozmente, indiferentes del público que los observaba muy atentamente, tras unas insinuantes palabras de Ze Mole "¿Quieres conocer los verdaderos besos franceses?" Gregory se había reído escandalosamente para después devorar ansioso aquellos sensuales labios.

Kyle con el cuarto envase, ya estaba completamente borracho, y empezó a flirtear con Cartman, el cual sólo asentía perplejo.

Kyle se sentía mareado, incapaz de mantenerse completamente erguido por sí solo, por lo cual agradecía el firme agarre de Cartman, que era lo único que le hacía permanecer de pie.

—Tengo una idea—anunció Cartman al grupo, al obtener todas las miradas posadas en él, abrazó con más fuerza a Kyle contra él. — ¿Por qué no jugamos al escondite?

Damien rechistó, fastidiado.

—Que infantil, gordo—soltó Damien con ojos desdeñosos.

—No, aquí. En el bosque.

Christophe silbó, claramente interesado en la idea, en respuesta Gregory se alejó del circulo de personas.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado—farfulló Gregory con voz aguda e insegura—Yo no voy.

Se introdujo a zancadas a la seguridad de la casa de Cartman, consciente de que su acompañante no le seguiría el paso.

— ¿Quién me acompaña, entonces? —preguntó Cartman con voz clara y desafiante.

—Yo iré—respondió Christophe acercándose al chico de rizos bermejos que torcía los labios desvergonzadamente en una sonrisa de borracho.

—Yo también—pactó Kyle, sin apartar los ojos de su antiguo compañero de guerra. Complacido al tener parte de la atención de Kyle en él, Ze Mole le tomó de la mano y le depositó un suave beso caballeroso en el dorso.

Kyle rió ruidosamente, sin tener una jodida idea de lo que hacía.

El grupo finalmente terminó reducido a Cartman, Christophe, Kyle y dos seductoras jovencitas de las que Kyle desconocía sus nombres. No se dignó a indagar mucho en ello, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, no cuando contaba con un muy dispuesto Christophe a su lado.

Entre risotadas el limitado grupo se dirigió a las orillas del bosque, donde los altos robles comenzaban a estar más cercanos los unos de los otros. Se adentraron todos juntos a la oscuridad de la arboleada, hasta un punto donde no había más rastro de luz. Ni de la luna.

—Bien, tengo una linterna para cada uno—dijo Cartman, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. Le entregó a los cuatro una lámpara de pilas, las cuales fueron encendidas de inmediato. Las luces artificiales proyectaron apenas un leve resplandor con forma de esfera. Continuó: —Contaré hasta cuarenta. Reglas: no está permitido ir acompañado ¿entendido?

Cartman les pasó el fulgor de su propia linterna por el rostro a cada uno, a lo que asintieron con la cabeza, enceguecidos por la intensidad de la luz.

—Que comience el juego.

….

—Butters, Butters. Mira que me haces desperdiciar una grandiosa fiesta de la que hablaran por mucho ¿Qué me has hecho, pequeño? —preguntó Kenny con dulzura, enterrando la nariz entre la mata de cabellos rubios de Leopold.

Inhaló su suave aroma, tan fresco y floral comparable con el de perfume de mujer, que se entremezclaba con otros olores varoniles similares al chocolate, la canela o cedro. Kenny gustaba de llamar a esta extravagante fragancia "la esencia de Butters", era aquel el inocente aroma el que le magnetizaba, el que le hacía imposible apartar el rostro de sus cabellos, totalmente fascinado.

—N-no lo sé ¿Estudiar? —preguntó Butters, con su voz aniñada. Se acarició los nudillos, sin poder ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

—Oh sí, esa perra de Cálculo—respondió con notable sarcasmo. — Butters, te estoy declarando mis sentimientos y me respondes así. Rompes mi corazón.

Butters sonrió, y a pesar del cinismo en su voz, se sintió optimista en realidad. Nunca nadie en su corta vida lo había querido, al menos no de aquella forma tan especial. El sólo pensar que Kenny le correspondía esos sentimientos que tanto le habían frustrado a lo largo de los años, le revolvía el estómago en un hecho que denominaría después como "mariposas". Dejó de lado su nerviosismo y tomó entre sus inquietas manos el bello rostro de Kenny.

Kenny torció los labios con malicia. Hacer creer a Butters caer en sus jugarretas había sido más sencillo de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Claro que él no podía evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle acerca de sus sentimientos para acostarse con él, pero después de todo era Kenny McCormick.

—Te q-quiero Kenny—musitó Butters ingenuamente.

Entonces ¿qué era esa sensación de estrujón en su pecho?

—Y yo a ti, pequeño…—mintió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cerró los ojos, y se limitó a besar aquellos temblorosos labios que yacían entrecerrados tentativamente. Suspiró en su boca, si había algo que a Kenny le gustara más que su extravagante aroma, definitivamente era el dulce sabor de sus labios, o la forma torpe e inocente en que su lengua se enredaba con la suya.

Se separó unos centímetros, para contemplarlo con sus seductivos ojos avellanados.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice el otra vez? —cuestionó Kenny, empleando su usual tono cautivador, al mismo tiempo que hizo descender su abrasadora boca, lentamente por su cuello.

—Hum… s-sí—respondió en un susurro, intentando suprimir-inútilmente- los recuerdos que regresaron a su mente.

— ¿Te gustaría que lo repitiera?

Butters se estremeció ante la pregunta, un escalofrío muy distinto a los que sufría cuando Kenny lo besaba. No quería, por supuesto que no. La simple idea de repetirlo le repugnaba completamente. Aun así se obligó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, pensando que tal vez si lo hicieran con más frecuencia comenzara a gustarle. En su infantil cabecita sólo había espacio para un propósito, sorprender a Kenny, o alguna percepción afín, que le empujaba a cometer tales acciones.

Butters Stotch era estúpido al pensar que al demostrarle que no era ese niño incauto que solía ser, podrían finalmente ser felices.

Al sentir la mano de Kenny, rozar el borde de sus pantalones, de nuevo, le embargó la suposición de que eso que compartían era lo más apartado de la felicidad que jamás podría experimentar. Y ambos podían estar seguros de que así era.

….

Kyle se abrió paso torpemente por sobre el resbaladizo fango, ensuciándose sus nuevos _Chuck Taylor's_, lo cual tras el aturdidor efecto del alcohol, carecía de importancia. Su mano vacilante sostenía, con dedos exaltados por la euforia, la linterna, sin ser capaz de enfocarla en un punto en específico. La luz blanca parpadeó repentinamente un par de veces antes de extinguirse por completo.

Kyle se detuvo en seco, precipitándose en presionar el botón de la lámpara de mano repetidas veces en espera de un ápice de luz, no obstante fue ineficaz. Bufó molesto, e incluso comenzó a golpearla contra la palma de su mano con terquedad. Nada.

Con dedos ineptos y temblorosos procedió a sacar las baterías del artefacto, pero al ser incapaz de hacer algo coherente con aquella cantidad desmedida de alcohol corriéndole por las venas, las pilas se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo, en el lodo.

—Oh, mierda—masculló para sí, tambaleándose.

Una gélida gota de agua aterrizó sobre su frente, sobresaltándolo. A pesar de estar ebrio sabía lo que significaba: llovería.

Sólo entonces se atrevió, un poco más sensato, a estudiar la zona a su alrededor. El bosque estaba sumido en masas negras de oscuridad, lo cual hacía imposible la labor de observar. Por la consistencia poco estable donde yacía parado, Kyle supuso que se trataba de barro.

Numerosos robles se alzaban imponentes, cegando a la propia luna, lo cual explicaba porque el bosque estaba inmerso en penumbrosas tinieblas.

Kyle flaqueó al imaginar ser acechado. Giró el rostro a los lados a pesar de que no pudiera atisbar nada con claridad, la negrura era demasiado profunda como para distinguir tan siquiera el tronco de un árbol.

Sonó, impetuosamente, el crujido de una hoja de roble a sus espaldas. Kyle se removió azorado, él no podía pensar con claridad, por lo tanto no pudo deducir si el sonido había sido emitido cerca o lejos de él.

—Un, dos, tres por el judío—canturreó una grave voz que Kyle reconoció a la perfección.

Antes de que pudiera moverse un milímetro, el acobardado pelirrojo sintió el violento impacto de un áspero cuerpo contra su espalda que lo arremetió forzosamente contra el suelo, golpeando y lastimándolo en el acto.

Jadeó bruscamente al sentir el fango contra su mejilla, para su suerte había ladeado el rostro justo a tiempo, si no en esos instantes carecería de oxígeno.

Kyle pensó que seguramente tendría toda la ropa manchada de lodo y rechistó, colérico. Necesitaría un par de cervezas para pasarlo de alto.

—Bien, culón… ahora quítate. Pesas—ordenó Kyle, entrecortadamente. Le costaba bastante esfuerzo decir esa oración tan simple con alguien tan corpulento como Cartman, sobre él.

No obtuvo más respuesta que la respiración irregular y sonora de Cartman en su cuello.

—B-basta me rindo.

Cada vez a Kyle le costaba más respirar limpiamente, sentía que con cada bocanada de aire que inspiraba, más se debilitaba, y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

—Eh, en este juego no se permite rendirse—tajó Cartman, con pronunciación sombría.

Kyle cerró los ojos, exhausto. Tomó todo el oxígeno que sus apretados pulmones le permitieron, y soltó un disonante gemido, le sorprendía lo sencillo que la consciencia regresaba a su mente, junto con una intensa jaqueca.

El confuso discernimiento de su mente le gritaba que Cartman era peligroso, inclusive más de lo habitual.

—Ya se acabó el juego, ya me atrapaste—respondió Kyle, en un susurro quebradizo.

—No, Kahl. Apenas comienza…

Dicho esto, profirió una carcajada malévola para después tomar el rostro de Kyle entre sus robustas manos. Kyle sentía el cuerpo fallarle, pronto no habría más oxígeno que respirar, no con la cara enterrada en el fango.

….

Era alrededor de medianoche, tal vez más tarde, tal vez más temprano, realmente a Craig no le interesaba en absoluto. Ignorando la fatiga que comenzaban a padecer, las personas continuaban bailando enérgicamente, a su alrededor. Craig los ignoró con menosprecio, cuando se encauzó hacia su objetivo.

Stan Marsh bailaba salvajemente con las chicas, turnándoselas como si se tratasen de simples objetos, Craig no lo culpaba, esas jovencitas estaban tan jodidamente vacías por dentro que le entraba mero disgusto de sólo verlas.

—Stan, Stan, Stan.

Le llamó sin alzar mucho la voz, por lo cual fue ensordecido por la estridente música, y tuvo que posar su mano en su hombro, repitiendo su nombre hasta el cansancio. El interpelado se giró con una expresión hostil endureciendo sus masculinas facciones, tras reconocer la voz que le había llamado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos celestes en un gesto displicente.

Ambos se contemplaron fijamente, por unos breves segundos. El aborrecimiento que Stan y Craig emanaban era casi tangible.

— ¿Dónde está Kyle? —le cuestionó Craig, a su vez.

Stan no se mostró sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué? — Stan estaba siendo persuasivo, trataba de obtener toda la información que Craig tuviera.

—No lo he visto en un par de horas.

Craig desvió la mirada, ansioso.

—Dijo que estaría con Kenny.

—Kenny no vino a la fiesta—tajó Craig en un gruñido.

Stan contrajo las pupilas, atónito. A pesar de que Kyle le había mentido, continuaba aborreciendo que su diálogo con Craig se prolongara tanto. Se odiaban mutuamente con un ímpetu tan grande que Stan tenía que hacer puños las manos, más no era tiempo para inmadureces, no con Kyle desaparecido. Stan no podía disimular lo mucho que le mortificaba la situación, Craig, observador atento, reparó en ello.

—Iré a buscarlo, pues…—le avisó Craig suavizando la antipatía en su voz, de forma que sonara neutral.

—Me mandas un mensaje de texto, sí lo ves—le ordenó Stan, en súplica.

—Eh, claro—mintió Craig, arrugando el entrecejo. "Sí, Stan, quédate con tus putitas mientras yo voy a buscar a nuestra noviecita".

¿Por qué jodidos Kyle tenía que ser tan problemático? Tal vez era eso lo que lo hacía tan atrayente, involucrarse con Kyle implicaba romper con la rutina. Craig vivía en la incertidumbre de no saber que le deparaba al depender de él.

Cruzó el umbral de madera, para enfrentarse con una lluvia torrencial que le empapó la cabellera negra, confundible en la oscuridad, y cruzó los dedos esperando que Kyle no estuviera en un gran lío.

….

Las manos de Cartman cedieron lentamente, disminuyendo la fuerza en su agarre, hasta que las apartó por completo.

Kyle, mareado y desorientado, alzó el rostro, aliviado. Respiró con desesperación, el aire fue aceptado gustoso, como el tomar agua después de una larga caminata.

De pronto no tenía ningún cuerpo sobre él, se sintió libre unos efímeros segundos que utilizó para acomodarse boca arriba, al mismo tiempo que pasó su brazo por su rostro, limpiándolo sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Kyle, entre jadeos. Aspiró una estrepitosa y discontinua bocanada de aire.

—Te voy a advertir algo. Y apenas estoy comenzado—susurró Cartman a su oído.

A Kyle le sobresaltó su repentina proximidad, Cartman reposaba de rodillas al lado del debilitado pelirrojo, el cual asentía impacientemente con la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de utilizar la violencia—suplicó Kyle, con un hilo de voz. En su propia mente imploraba que alguien lo encontrara, tan siquiera una de las chicas que acompañaban a Damien.

—Ponte de pie—ordenó secamente, Cartman.

Cartman esperaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, impaciente. Portaba unas sofisticadas gafas de visión nocturna que le permitían observar a la perfección cada movimiento que efectuaba Kyle.

Kyle se incorporó tembloroso, mientras era empapado, inevitablemente, por el aguacero que caía del cielo. Olía a humedad y a la inconfundible colonia nada barata de Cartman.

Nuevamente jadeó, sólo que en esa ocasión el sonido soltado fue como un agudo alarido de terror puro.

Cartman no sonreía, mantenía una expresión apática en el rostro acompañada por la turbia culpa que le golpeteaba al igual que las frías gotitas de lluvia que le mojaban el cabello y los hombros.

—Kyle, escúchame.

La manaza de Cartman se aferró al brazo de Kyle, de una forma que resultó dolorosa, Kyle permaneció callado esperando a que continuara.

—No te vas a acercar a Stan ¿Entendido?

Sólo recibió como respuesta el silencio de la noche.

— ¿Entendido? —preguntó de nuevo.

Kyle se apartó, atemorizado y retrocedió para huir. Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos por el fango cuando percibió el roce nada agradable de los dedos de Cartman en la espalda de su camisa.

— ¡No estoy jugando, judío de mierda! —bramó Cartman.

Nuevamente, al alcanzar a Kyle lo lanzó contra el suelo, y él aterrizó en una mortífera trampa de rocas y ramas.

Kyle contuvo un gemido de dolor al advertir un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, además de escozores a lo largo de su cuerpo. Percibió un líquido caliente deslizarse por su brazo. Sangre.

— ¿Por qué jodidos haces esto, culón? —cuestionó Kyle, palpando cuidadosamente con su mano el brazo herido, sintió entonces un corte no muy profundo, pero doloroso a lo largo de su antebrazo. Seguramente provocado por las rocas.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Me das asco… no sólo eres judío y pelirrojo, también eres marica—escupió Cartman, y aprovechando que Kyle yacía tendido en el suelo, le propinó una ruda patada en el abdomen.

Kyle estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos mancilladas en su propia sangre sobre su estómago.

—Te quiero lejos de Stan… y si no, la pagarás muy caro, idiota—farfulló Cartman, desviando la mirada para no tener que encarar a Kyle, que se mordía fuertemente los labios, soportando el dolor de sus magulladuras.

—Me alejaré de él—gimió Kyle. La sangre, se entremezcló con la lluvia gélida y el fango sobre el que se recostó. No eran heridas peligrosas, pero Kyle estaba ebrio y con un dolor de cabeza muy intenso.

— ¡Júralo! —gruñó Cartman.

—Lo juro—musitó Kyle. Cerró los ojos al recibir un puntapié contra su pierna. Cartman tenía una fuerza descomunal, con facilidad pudo habérsela roto, pero no, solamente lo dejaría sin poder caminar por un par de horas… lo cual resultaba alarmante.

—Si me entero que le contaste a alguien sobre esto, te juro por la tumba de mi padre que la próxima sangre que se va a derramar aquí, será la del hippie asqueroso ese, ¿Entiendes?

Kyle asintió con la cabeza débilmente, y repentinamente sintió otra patada justo en el mismo sitio del muslo, ya lastimado, y no pudo contener un alarido que le raspó la garganta.

—Bien. Estás advertido—acordó Cartman en un murmullo apenas audible.

Cartman se alejó corriendo de la escena, dando tumbos entre el lodo y las piedras, abandonando a Kyle con su soledad.

….

Kyle no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía. Todo era penumbra y un silencio tétrico imperaba el alrededor, le preocupaba no escuchar siquiera su propia respiración. Kyle pensó que tal vez comenzaba a delirar por el dolor o el alcohol.

Suplicaba mentalmente un rescate, al lapso que la lluvia, que comenzaba a cesar lentamente, le mojaba el rostro.

Kyle supuso que se encontraba en una apariencia deplorable: sucio de lodo, apestoso a cerveza y cubierto de su propia sangre, pero no le tomó importancia.

La impotencia le embargó el cuerpo al igual que el lacerante dolor. Débilmente dirigió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, en búsqueda de su celular. Nada, ambos estaban tan vacíos como su mente en esos momentos.

Kyle había intentado incorporarse un par de veces, fracasando una y otra vez, gracias al daño que sufría en su pierna derecha que le inmovilizaba un poco. A pesar de que pensar le dolía, la agonía le mantenía alerta, y el continuar no escuchar ningún llamado le hizo llegar a la frívola conclusión de que no le importaba una jodida mierda a los demás.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, observando fijamente hacia arriba como buscando entre la oscuridad y las copas de los árboles, el rastro de la condenada luna. Bien, podían haber pasado minutos, horas, Kyle no se hubiera dado cuenta.

A lo lejos, Kyle escuchó que, finalmente, alguien llamaba su nombre. A veces más cerca, a veces se alejaba. Al avistar un frágil halo de luz iluminar levemente los alrededores se atrevió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Craig? Aquí estoy— su voz era deprimente, pero al igual que en las bodas se aplicaba el "Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre" y el _callarse para siempre_ no era literal.

— ¡Kyle! —exclamó con alivio, Craig.

Kyle estaba demasiado exhausto para sonreírle romper su capa de frialdad al mundo con ese simple grito. Ese grito estaba cargado de emociones estremecedoras, un alivio asfixiante lleno de un afecto que Craig había sentido por nadie, jamás.

Craig aminoró el paso, con la pequeña linterna de bolsillo vacilante, en búsqueda de un rastro que le indicara el exacto paradero de Kyle.

—Aquí estoy, carajo—gruñó Kyle, intentando calmarlo.

Craig avanzó hacia el punto donde había escuchado a Kyle llamarle, saltó un frondoso arbusto, consiguiendo mantener un equilibro estable sosteniéndose del tronco de un grueso roble.

— ¿No te iba a cuidar el hijo puta de Stan? —preguntó con tosquedad apuntando la linterna hacia Kyle, indiferente de si la luz le lastimaba los ojos o no.

Ante los ojos de Craig, Kyle lucía sumamente miserable. La lasitud en su rostro no le ayudaba mucho con su lastimera apariencia; yacía tendido sobre el suelo con el cabello sucio e humedecido por la lluvia que, nuevamente, no daba un ápice de cesar. La ropa mojada e impregnada de lodo y sangre que se había secado le daba un aire patético.

Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus preciosos labios, y cuando la mirada de Craig se posó en su brazo, tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

— ¿Quién putas te hizo esto? —eso si había sido un verdadero gruñido, similar a un animal, no como los que la gente ociosa solía imitar. Pura ira contenida, soltada en un simple bramido.

—No recuerdo—mintió Kyle incapaz de decir una mejor improvisación por la cabeza que le daba vueltas, atarantándolo.

Craig se arrodilló hacia Kyle, sin importarle si se ensuciaba su ropa o si se mojaba más. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la cabeza de Kyle con ternura, si es que se le comparaba al agarre de Cartman, e inclinó la cabeza hacia su boca.

Lo besó con ferocidad, con la furia de verlo en ese estado tan lamentable, y fue correspondido sin muchas ansias tras unos instantes después. Desesperación, alivio, deseo… una explosión de emociones que sus labios representaron moviéndose contra los contrarios en una manifestación de mero abatimiento que resultaba desgarrador.

Craig saboreó de su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, y el alcohol que mancillaban su propia esencia tan dulce, desconcertado se separó unos centímetros para decirle:

— ¿Y tu celular? Te dieron la _paliza_ de tu vida—cerró fuertemente los ojos para sosegar la furia que literalmente le escupía en la cara, como si fuera veneno—… Vámonos de aquí ¿Sí?

Craig jamás admitiría que comenzaba a sentir una fobia estremecedora al bosque, que lucía más macabro que oscuro.

—Ayúdame a levantarme, me han golpeado la pierna—musitó Kyle, soltando una leve carcajada de optimismo, a la cual Craig se cuestionó si no deliraba.

Craig le pasó un fornido brazo, con cuidado, por detrás para que Kyle lo usara como apoyo y pudiese levantarse sin dificultad.

Kyle se aferró fuertemente a Craig para tener un andar más estable, él no quería imaginarlo vergonzoso que sería cojear junto a su ¿amigo? Ni siquiera Kyle sabía a qué jodidos había llegado con Craig, y le apenaba bastante plantearse la pregunta.

Continuaron avanzando lentamente por entre el terreno irregular del suelo del bosque, Craig alternaba de apuntar con la lamparita del suelo del bosque a hacia los árboles, asegurándose de estar siguiendo el camino correcto.

Caminaron por un largo rato, por un sendero incierto, la mente de Kyle era vacilante, incluso más que su entorpecido andar.

—Christophe me contó todo—comenzó a relatar con parsimonia. —Te habías perdido y nadie había tenido los pantalones para buscarte… Kyle sé que estás borracho, pero jugar al escondite en el bosque es lo más estúpido que has hecho —enfatizó lo último, como si le reclamara todas las estupideces que había cometido a lo largo de su infancia, pero Kyle estaba muy atarantado para pensar.

Kyle alzó el rostro, mirando hacia adelante con desesperación, entrecerró los ojos y divisó a lo lejos un atisbo de luz que conforme más avanzaban más se intensificaba. Su entorno se volvía más nítido al acercársele, y los robles comenzaban a escasear.

Kyle suspiró pesadamente al poder contemplar a una corta distancia la casa de Cartman. Habían llegado.

—No vamos a volver a la fiesta—tajó Craig bruscamente.

Kyle lo miró agradecido, no le apetecía regresar en absoluto.

—Sólo llévame a casa, por favor—suplicó Kyle, con la cabeza dándole vueltas era la mejor oración que podía decir en voz alta.

Craig se detuvo en la mitad del desolado patio trasero de Cartman, apagó la linterna y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos, pues las luces exteriores de la casa eran más que suficientes.

Kyle miró desorientado, como Craig sacaba su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta de cuero, sin poder evitar pensar que lucía aún más atractivo con ella puesta. Le brindaba de un aspecto endemoniadamente peligroso y sensual.

Kyle advirtió que aún tenía la mano de Craig aferrada fuertemente a su cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse, con la otra, él se sujetaba el celular contra la oreja.

— ¿Thomas? —preguntó Craig, retomando su tono monocorde e indiferente.

Kyle al escuchar ese nombre, chasqueó la lengua irritado, elevó el mentón para verle la cara y poder estudiarle los gestos, sólo necesitaba obtener alguna pista en concreto de que se traían ellos dos.

—Tienes que averiguar quién puede llevarte a casa—musitó Craig, su rostro se mantenía inmutable, como si se tratase de una bella escultura, solamente sus labios se movían al hablar. —No le digas a Stan, tuve una pequeña complicación—al informarle de esto a Thomas le dirigió una mirada careciente de significado a Kyle. —Luego te digo… lo llevaré a su casa.

Hubo un corto silencio tras estas palabras.

—Cállate, Thomas—gruñó Craig al lapso que colgaba el teléfono.

Ni Craig, ni Kyle cruzaron palabra en el transcurso que les tomó llegar al automóvil de Craig. Kyle estaba muy atarantado como para comenzar una conversación inteligente y prudentemente, permaneció con la boca cerrada.

El Passat negro estaba completamente mojado por fuera, pero irrebatiblemente por dentro estaba cálido y confortable, con el brazo sano el mismo se había cerrado la puerta del automóvil. Craig nomás contrajo un poco las pupilas al entender que tendría que limpiar los asientos el domingo por la mañana, si no le apetecía mantenerlos cubiertos de fango, agua y sangre seca.

Kyle contempló a Craig mientras él desaparcaba el coche y hacía los cambios correspondientes para disponerse a marchar por la avenida.

—Craig, ¿qué hora es? —inquirió Kyle fijando la cansina vista al frente.

—Son las dos de la mañana—respondió Craig sin observarlo, se mantenía atento a los pocos automóviles que se cruzaban con él.

—Mierda… le dije a Ike que estaría ahí antes de medianoche—masculló Kyle, sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

—Ya tiene doce—repitió Craig, dando por finalizada aquella mediocre conversación que no los llevaría a ningún punto con importancia.

Al llegar al hogar de los Broflovski, Craig se estacionó frente a la acera.

Craig sólo había ido a la casa de Kyle un par de veces, cada visita se volvía más especial que la anterior.

Pero Kyle no se bajó del auto, por el contrario buscó con su mano la de Craig y se aferró a esta, enternecedoramente. La piel de Craig se sentía gélida al tacto.

— ¿No quieres pasar? —le propuso Kyle, para después morderse los labios, reprimiéndose por sonar como una puta desesperada.

—Hum… claro—asintió Craig, consciente de que no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos salieron del coche, y se encaminaron a la puerta principal, Kyle podía caminar por sí solo, pero continuaba cojeando un poco.

Kyle lo guió de la mano por la casa a oscuras, subiendo con cuidado la escalinata que conducía a la planta superior.

Cuando entraron a esa habitación que Craig conocía muy bien, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se desbocaban en su pecho, se cuestionó estúpidamente si Kyle podría escucharlos, y luego aprovechando la ausencia de luz agitó la cabeza en negación.

—Voy a tomar un baño—le anunció Kyle en un susurro que el interpelado escuchó con claridad. Soltó su mano. —Puedes tomar un cambio de ropa… si es que no quieres dormir con la… lamento haberte manchado de sangre—se disculpó balbuceando, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Kyle salió de su propia pieza, dejando a Craig acompañado por el hostil silencio que reinaba en la habitación, tan sólo quebrantado por un suspiro nervioso con cierta detonación de alivio.

….

Kyle contempló la ducha con suma impotencia, ya había girado los fríos grifos de acero inoxidable y el agua corría limpiamente, salpicándole el rostro con unas tibias gotas; pero le temía, si le temía por el aspecto magullado que posiblemente tendría su cuerpo sin ropa. La tela de la manga de su camisa, antes blanca, estaba teñida de un rojo brillante.

La herida no era profunda y había dejado de sangrar, pero la gran cantidad de manchas que tenía el resto de su piel con este líquido vital le perturbaba de sobremanera.

"Vamos" se animó mentalmente, de nuevo, desviando la mirada a la pared de azulejos blancos de la ducha para comenzar a desvestirse.

El susurro seco de la ropa caer al suelo fue enmudecido por el de la regadera. Completamente desnudo, se introdujo a la ducha y cerró la puerta de cristal que separaba el baño en dos, tras de sí.

El agua fue amable con su piel, y al hacer contacto con las heridas, no le escoció tanto como creyó, el líquido a sus pies se tornó rosada al entremezclarse con la sangre. A Kyle solamente le aliviaba el hecho de que la había pasado incluso peor. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que el agua tibia le destensara los músculos, y le calmara un poco.

Kyle pensó en tararear una canción, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para recordar la letra entera de alguna y bufó sin abrir los ojos.

Escuchó como alguien recorría la puerta de cristal, sin hacer mucho ruido. Kyle abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, pero no movió su cabeza ni un solo centímetro, se le hacía estúpido no haber escuchado como se había infiltrado un intruso al baño.

Unas cálidas y gentiles manos se posaron en su cintura, estremeciéndolo un poco.

—Craig…—musitó Kyle al sentir sus suaves labios posarse cuidadosamente en la parte posterior de su cuello, depositando un corto beso.

Súbitamente le desconcertó la facilidad con la que encontró los labios de Craig, y reconoció la desbordante pasión que los consumía a ambos.

Las traviesas manos de Craig tocaron su cuerpo con rudeza y desesperación, explorando la palidez de la tersa piel de Kyle sin cuidado alguno. Como si la paciencia de una larga espera hubiera terminado y con ello sólo existiera el profuso deseo. Craig, por su parte, se regocijaba con la sinfonía de sonidos de placer que su amante le proporcionaba.

—Hm… Kyle.

Craig gimió roncamente al advertir como Kyle rozaba con sus dedos la dureza del tronco de su miembro, que se erguía imponente, respondiendo al tacto. Kyle se inclinó sobre las baldosas, hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de su cadera. Tomó con la mano derecha su palpitante entrepierna, y se la acercó a los labios, a lo que Craig sufrió un violento escalofrío de gozo.

Kyle depositó un corto beso en la glande y expuso su fervorosa lengua rosada con la que recorrió con tortuosa lentitud el contorno de su punta de la que fluían saladas gotitas del líquido pre seminal. Deslizó su lengua lentamente por el largo de su pene robándole unos sonoros jadeos de placer puro, y estremeciéndolo con el húmedo contacto. Sus manos se posaron en la mojada cabellera de Kyle y sus dedos se enredaron entre sus rizos rojizos.

Kyle alzó el rostro buscando la aprobación de Craig, quien asintió sumamente excitado.

Se introdujo en su pecaminosa boca la plenitud de la entrepierna de Craig, al lapso que su lengua continuaba enroscándose en ella, succionándola con suma habilidad. Sus ojos verdes enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas cobrizas se entrecerraban lujuriosos.

Leves espasmos de goce, recorrieron el apolíneo cuerpo de Craig.

—Kyle… s-si no quieres que me corra en tu boca… —no era necesario decir más, Kyle le dio un leve mordisco, que lejos de lastimarlo le estimuló más y se le escapó un gruñido sumamente sensual por entre sus exquisitos labios.

Kyle se incorporó, buscando su boca. Se besaron nuevamente con pasión descontrolada, fuera de sus propios dominios. Sus lenguas lucharon bajo la lluvia artificial de la regadera.

Kyle jadeó al ser empujado contra la pared del baño, de forma que su pecho quedó contra la frialdad de esta, totalmente expuesto al mayor. Las manos de Craig acariciaron la amplitud de su espalda, recorriendo las curvas y las líneas conociendo cada centímetro de su piel virginal, hasta bajar a su firme trasero.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Craig con voz enronquecida por el placer.

—Sí.

Y lo estaba.

El dedo índice de Craig se deslizó por entre sus glúteos, hasta toparse con la estrechez de su entrada. Al sentirse ligeramente invadido Kyle gimió, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que se apretó más contra la mojada pared.

Craig interpretó ese gesto como un consentimiento e introdujo con sumo cuidado dos dedos más sucesivamente, en esa ocasión Kyle cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor. Craig esperó pacientemente a otro asentimiento de su amante, que no tardó mucho en llegar.

—Hazlo ya, carajo—le ordenó Kyle en un tono sumamente deleitable.

Craig dirigió con recelo su rígido miembro a la inexplorada entrada de Kyle, penetrándolo con suavidad.

Kyle soltó un alarido de dolor y reprimió las ganas de apartarse, era el suplicio más lejano al placer que jamás había conocido.

Involuntariamente unas lágrimas de sufrimiento brotaron de sus relucientes orbes y corrieron por sus ruborizadas mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua que colisionaba contra sus cabezas.

—Tranquilo—le recitaba una y otra vez Craig, tratando de apaciguarlo, mientras sus manos con dulzura recorrían su piel desnuda.

Las caricias de Craig le hizo más sencillo acostumbrarse al dolor, y una vez acostumbrado a la invasión, jadeó en búsqueda de placer.

Craig comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Kyle, en un compás calmado, que conforme sus respiraciones se entrecortaban iba aumentando el ritmo hasta volverse agresivas embestidas.

Craig ciñó fuertemente su mano en torno a la firme entrepierna de Kyle, tocándola toscamente, masturbándolo. Arriba, abajo; arriba, abajo.

— ¡Craig! Ah…

La soltura de las embestidas y la extraordinaria destreza de Craig, tocándolo, le hacían estremecerse bruscamente; y finalmente gracias a las contracciones involuntarias que Kyle sufría en sus tensados músculos, le hizo llegar a la tan ansiada culminación del deseo. Le embargó una sensación de alivio placentero al lapso que se corría en la mano de Craig, él ante la reacción de Kyle no tardó mucho en esparcir la calidez de su semilla en el interior de Kyle, con un profundo gemido.

—Te quiero—murmuró Craig, cuando estuvieron separados, al lapso que le besaba suavemente en el pálido cuello.

Kyle sufrió ligeros temblores, sólo hasta que los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se regularizaron, Craig lo rodeó en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Te quiero, Craig—declaró Kyle en un susurro.

—Yo también.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un casto beso, un beso que a Kyle le hizo olvidar. Olvidar las magulladuras que marcaban su nívea tez, junto con el dolor que le embargaba, pero sobretodo olvidar al verdadero dueño de su corazón: Stan Marsh.

**Neh, que si fui vulgar lo siento, eso de hacer lemmons no se me da mucho (creo que ya lo notaron equisdedé) :x**

**Oh, sí tú de casualidad viste aquella nota de que el fic estaba parado por razones técnicas, pues la laptop sirvió en unas horas, así que lo reanudé. (con la de escritorio por supuesto c_c no pienso arriesgarme a descomponerle otro aparato a mi hermana, porque cuando … golpea se vuelve Shelley)**

**Esta va a ser mi única actualización del mes de Julio por lo tanto la más larga que he hecho, pues me tomaré unas largas vacaciones donde no pienso tocar nada tecnológico que no sea mi celular (no por gusto si no porque no tendré como), así que lo más probable es que actualice a mediados de Agosto.**

**Por cierto, creo que tengo que subir de rating… pero eso bah, lo haré mañana.**

**Disfruten de unas lindas vacaciones :D**


	7. Finjamos ser Dos Extraños

**South park no me pertenece.**

…**.**

_7._

Era la tercera ocasión en que compartían una cama. Probablemente la cuarta, después de todo no era un hecho de mucha relevancia. Aun así Craig no podía suprimir aquella sutil sonrisa involuntaria que le torcía los labios.

Kyle dormía apacible a su lado, indiferente al trazado irregular que Craig seguía con las yemas de sus largos dedos por encima de su empalidecida piel de su brazo izquierdo.

Kyle comenzó a removerse intranquilo en la cama, despertando de un largo sueño mientras soltaba simplezas ininteligibles por lo bajo apenas audibles para su acompañante.

Súbitamente unos brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe. La intensa luz que penetraba con impudicia por el desnudo vidrio de la ventana le lastimó la vista al acto, de pronto al no estar familiarizado con la luminosidad, contrajo sus heridas pupilas y la iris tonalidad similar a las hojas de los robres aumentó considerablemente su diámetro.

Kyle blasfemó, maldiciendo la luz, cuando cerró sus enceguecidos orbes.

Un profundo gemido de sufrimiento ascendió por su garganta al comenzar a sentir los dolorosos daños del alcohol transmutarse en una punzante jaqueca- con suma ironía ya que beber había sido una actividad placentera- y a pesar de que nunca había experimentado una molestia afín con anterioridad, era consciente de que se trataba de una resaca de gran magnitud, provocada por la fiesta de ayer que se había mermado a enormes lagunas en su memoria.

Craig permaneció discretamente callado, observando la expresión de mera turbación que Kyle le había dedicado. Kyle parecía capaz de darle un puñetazo o dos y Craig se limitó a retirarse silenciosamente, tan sólo preocupado por su propia integridad física.

Kyle contempló con desesperación el techo de su habitación, que forzosamente lo hipnotizaba. Su cabeza, literalmente, le mataba. La simple acción de pensar resultaba dolorosa, y le abrumaban unas ansias pasmosas de vomitar aun con el estómago vacío.

Con aquel nocivo tormento palpitándole en las sienes, le parecía complicado recordar sus acciones cometidas la noche anterior, y por más atractivo-y vergonzoso- que sonara rememorar aquellos íntimos momentos que había compartido con Craig-lo comprendió gracias a su desnudez-, su mareada cabeza no se lo permitía.

Por más superficial que sonara, a su mente le llegó la idea de lo fatal que debía lucir en esos instantes e inquietamente, sin parar de maldecir, ciegamente buscó a tientas en el mueblecillo de madera de su derecha algún indicio del paradero de un par de lentes.

Suspiró con alivio al encontrarse insospechadamente con unas gafas oscuras de estilo aviador, algún rincón de su mente le gritaba que había sido el ostentoso regalo de alguien, alguien a quien no quería recordar.

Kyle ignoró sus deseos inaccesibles de permanecer bien abrigado en su cama el resto del día, irrevocablemente se obligó a levantarse -aun con aquellas lagunas que le impedían saber cómo es que había llegado ahí-, y sus piernas mecánicamente le fallaron, doblándose al percibir un dolor paralizante en su parte posterior.

Atisbó avergonzado entre sus sábanas unas sobresalientes manchas rojizas, al mismo tiempo que por sus fosas nasales le invadía con brusquedad un agrio olor. El claro olor del sexo, o en palabras más procaces: semen y sudor.

Se hizo prometerse así mismo que jamás volvería a beber en su vida, y Kyle sabía que lo iba a cumplir, especialmente después de que el insolente de Tucker hubiera tenido el descaro de tirárselo la noche anterior, beneficiándose personalmente de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Resultaba deprimente que él no recordara ni un simple detalle de su primera vez.

Kyle se dirigió con torpeza, producto de la resaca, al baño, que era el grande cuarto de enfrente a su habitación.

Frente al elegante lavabo observó el reflejo que el espejo circular le brindaba. El otro Kyle le devolvía la mirada con amargura, unas terribles ojeras purpureas se pintaban bajo sus opacados orbes que parecían distraídamente apartadas, lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Se enjuagó el rostro con agua fría, en espera que eso le arrebatara el letargo que le hacía cabecear. El sonido del agua correr no fue tan desagradable como imaginó que sería y por el bien de su higiene personal, terminó por darse una ducha rápida.

Kyle al salir de la regadera, entre una nube de vapor que serpenteaba en blanquecinas ondas hacía el techo, advirtió un agrio sabor en su boca- como si algo se le estuviese pudriendo en las entrañas-, se cepilló meticulosamente su inmaculada dentadura un par de veces. Se colocó las gafas oscuras, logrando su objetivo de ocultar las destacadas ojeras que contrastaban de sobremanera con la palidez natural de su piel y se dedicó una mirada de aprobación en el espejo.

Con el cabello chorreante de agua, se retiró lentamente a la cocina.

La larga escalera que conducía a la planta inferior se le figuró eterna, gracias a aquel dolor en su trasero que no se dignaba a cesar ni por un par de segundos. Bajó los escalones toscamente, con una gracia peculiar apenas comparable con la de un zombi arrastrándose patéticamente por los suelos.

Tras la puerta abierta que daba a la cocina, a los oídos de Kyle llegó la escandalosa conversación que Ike mantenía con Craig. Kyle con la cabeza palpitante, se repitió a si mismo que no había necesidad de gritar en absoluto.

Una voz aguda y desafinada, claramente en desarrollo, le taladraba los tímpanos. Su vista atarantada se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de pino, sin poder reprimir un suspiro de complacencia. Kyle no pudo descifrar con exactitud que estaba servido, pero olía delicioso. Sus irresolutos orbes verdes ocultos tras las estilizadas gafas se posaron involuntariamente en Craig, que tenía la presunción de permanecer semidesnudo.

Craig preparaba café sin suspender su charlar con Ike. A pesar de ser una escena enternecedora, Kyle no pudo evitar callarlos abruptamente sin temer en romper el cálido cuadro.

En el instante en que Ike advirtió la presencia de Kyle en la cocina, se giró hacia él para observarlo con detenimiento y carraspeó divertido, avisándole que sólo portaba un ligero bóxer al igual que Craig.

Ike no era estúpido, por lo tanto eso solamente logró fomentar más sus sospechas de la procedencia de aquellos extraños sonidos que había escuchado la noche anterior, aquellos que le habían perturbado de tal modo que le habían arrebatado el sueño.

Kyle se encogió de hombros con pereza, indiferente a los verdaderos pensamientos que embargaban la indecorosa mente de su hermano menor. Procedió a callarlos nuevamente, con un disgusto creciente.

Craig volvió su inquebrantable rostro hacia Kyle, sin destruir su fría máscara de inmutabilidad al reparar en que se había duchado. Maldijo mentalmente, desechando mecánicamente cualquier plan reciente de hacerlo suyo una y otra vez de nuevo bajo la ducha.

Kyle comenzó a golpearse levemente su adolorida cabeza contra la mesa inútilmente, pensando que perdería-o más bien se le escaparía por la boca- la poca cordura que le quedaba en su organismo si ambos continuaban alzando la voz.

Craig colocó una taza de humeante café frente a Kyle, el cual en respuesta le mandó una mirada hostil que decía "Tenemos que hablar".

—Entonces, Craig es tu novio—aquello era más una afirmación que una simple pregunta. Ike se recargó contra la pared, esperando su respuesta con un gesto cínico en el rostro.

Kyle abrió la boca con intención de replicar, y negar aquel falso dato; pero Craig habló primero con voz clara y frívola, careciente de emoción.

—Así es— Craig tomó asiento en la silla contigua a la de Kyle, Kyle arrugó el ceño ante la acción, irritado.

Kyle prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia y alcanzó con la mano una rebanada de pan tostado calientita de un plato que estaba colocado en el centro de la mesa. Comenzó a mordisquearla lentamente, inseguro de la estabilidad de su estómago, pero por el contrario este pareció asentarse casi al instante. Kyle gruñó notando que estaba famélico y se devoró el resto del pan tostado impaciente.

— ¿Vendrás seguido? —preguntó Ike con curiosidad morbosa.

Kyle sintió la desconfianza punzar su piel, como un millar de minúsculas agujas dándole leves piquetes por cada rincón de su epidermis, aquella ronda de preguntas se estaba embaucando en un rumbo inestable e incómodo.

Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues Craig sólo hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano que no expresaba nada. No era un sí, no era un no. No era una respuesta concreta y Kyle contuvo una exhalación de puro alivio.

Ike permaneció callado unos segundos, algo colérico porque no mostrarán interés alguno en él. Kyle advirtió en sus ojos negros un atisbo de picardía, supo él entonces que no se avecinaba nada bueno.

—Si vienes yo no tengo problema. Pero no hagan tanto ruido la _próxima vez_, hay personas en su sano juicio que tratan de dormir—soltó Ike enfatizando el fragmento del "ruido".

Kyle casi se atragantó con su tercer pan tostado. Y no pudo evitar calumniar ese "casi", porque nada hubiera sido mejor que morir a tener que vivir esa aberrante humillación.

—Es pan integral, puedes comer todo el que quieras—dijo Craig con tranquilidad, perceptiblemente intentaba evadir el pequeño discurso de Ike.

—Parecían gatos en celo…—resopló Ike, esperó y sonrió satisfecho ante sus expresiones horrorizadas— Hum, pan con mermelada, mi favorito.

Ike sosegadamente tomó uno de los panecillos y se dirigió con ligeros saltos a la nevera para tomar el frasco de mermelada, omitiendo una risa presuntuosa.

—Kyle, necesito un favor—comunicó Craig con súbita calma, ignorando los comentarios del canadiense.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kyle en respuesta, rodó los ojos antes de tomarle un pequeño sorbo a su café.

—Necesitamos que te unas al equipo de baloncesto.

Craig estuvo a punto de añadir que Kenny se había ausentado las últimas semanas a los entrenamientos por razones injustificadas, pero se contuvo. Un solo vistazo al rostro cansado e irritado de Kyle le indicó que era el momento menos apropiado para soltar explicaciones.

—Si te callas, sí—murmuró Kyle con agresividad, poniéndole fin a aquella conversación.

Craig sólo atinó a suspirar, no un suspiro de alivio, sino de exasperación. Kyle era una persona muy complicada. Algo se removió en su interior y le acogió la certeza de que ese año se llevarían el trofeo a casa.

….

Kenny contempló a Tweek sin molestarse en ocultar su fascinación. Tweek ingenuo ante la mirada escrutiñadora de Kenny, colocó el letrero centelleante que anunciaba que la cafetería de los Tweak se encontraba cerrada.

Era una hora avanzada de la noche. Una fina llovizna nocturna golpeteaba rítmicamente contra las vacías calles calmosamente. Gotas irregulares resbalaban por el enorme cristal del ventanal de la pared de enfrente de la cafetería. Afuera, todo estaba sumido por las sombras de aquella tormentosa noche, y al ser un pueblo pequeño, unos escasos carros pasaban por la avenida principal alumbrando momentáneamente con los faros a su paso.

Tweek se dirigió a Kenny con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa. Kenny era la única persona en el instituto lo suficientemente cercano a Tweek que era consciente que su incapacidad para mantenerse quieto era por una razón estrechamente apartada a las enormes cantidades de cafeína que Tweek ingería diariamente.

Tweek padecía la enfermedad de Parkinson.

Kenny advirtió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al recordarlo, sin poder evadir un deje de abatimiento en aquellos cansados ojos avellanados. Había sido diagnosticado recientemente, y antes de darle la inmerecida noticia a su novio Craig Tucker, él le había puesto el fin definitivo a esa relación, a la que Craig se ofuscaba con terquedad a describir con el término "enfermiza".

Probablemente esa era una de las tantas causas por las que Kenny le atesoraba tanto odio a Craig.

El futuro de aquella relación lucía tan brillantemente positivo, que inclusive Kenny se había sorprendido al escucharlo de la propia boca de Tweek.

"—_S-e acabó Kenny, y ya. Ni siquiera se m-molestó en justificarse, ngh."_

Acabó. Y mal. Demasiado. Ambos, Craig y Tweek, eran incapaces de mantener una conversación sin sentirse incomodos, y mirarse a los ojos se había tornado una tarea imposible.

Kenny, simplemente no podía hacer nada más que observar como Tweek diariamente se ceñía más, con hipocresía, a su capa de aparente felicidad con la que se enfrentaba al mundo. Al injusto mundo.

La única y pequeña parte positiva de todo aquello era que Tweek podía ejercer una vida normal, con medicamentos y terapias adecuadas, lo cual impedía en gran parte que el Parkinson se fortaleciera dentro de él. No obstante, Tweek era fase dos, y a pesar de todo, parecía empeorar lentamente como una condena. Como un reloj de arena que marca el tiempo lánguidamente.

Para Kenny no era anormal preocuparse de sobremanera por Tweek, después de todo cuando todos le habían traicionado, dándole la espalda, Tweek fue el único que le extendió la mano desinteresadamente: y Kenny no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer lo mismo por Tweek.

Aun le dolía truncadamente el pecho, con el recuerdo de su padre. El irresponsable de Stuart McCormick los había abandonado a él, a sus hermanos y a su madre, por otra mujer. Stuart se había largado a la otra punta del país, y a Kenny le avergonzaba el hecho de carecer de una imagen de aquel farsante al que debía llamar padre donde no estuviera embriagado, malgastando en vicios que lo consumían de a poco a poco los deprimentes fondos económicos de los que la familia McCormick disponía.

Kevin, hermano mayor de Kenny, siempre había sido igual que Stuart. Cargaba con sus genes desvergonzadamente: si no estaba metiéndose en problemas por aquella pandilla callejera a la que pertenecía, estaba bebiendo o trabajando para adquirir más cerveza.

Fue entonces que la responsabilidad de "hombre de la casa" decayó en los hombros de Kenny, con tan sólo catorce años de edad y ya era el encomendado de mantener a lo que restaba de su familia, por lo menos en un estado no tan miserable.

Tweek terminó por ofrecerle un empleo de mesero en la cafetería local de sus padres, con un sueldo base bastante decente. El trabajo estrechó sus relaciones, volviéndolos amigos más cercanos, e incluso en diversas ocasiones al terminar sus jornadas bebían café acompañado por una cálida conversación.

A los ojos de Kenny, Tweek era un gran tipo;-una de las personas más buenas que tenía el gusto de conocer. A pesar de vivir situaciones muy distintas, a su vez ambos poseían problemas serios y Tweek era el único que conocía su deplorable realidad.

—He oído p-por ahí que, ngh, has e-estado faltando a tus e-entrenamientos—declaró Tweek inquietamente. Sonaba inseguro. _Lucía_ inseguro, lo delataban sus nerviosas pupilas, pues no permanecía enfocada en el mismo punto por más de escasos segundos.

Kenny entendió que lo que Tweek buscaba era un porqué. Kenny tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa rectangular, y Tweek tembloroso le imitó sentándose frente a él.

—Es verdad—acotó Kenny, sin ansias de decir más.

Tweek lo contempló afligido. Él sabía lo mucho que Kenny amaba jugar baloncesto. Además sus habilidades brotadas de sus experiencias con la muerte le habían dotado de una capacidad para mantenerse en constante alerta, que lo convertían en uno de los jugadores más valiosos del equipo escolar.

—T-también es muy o-obvio que has trabajado h-horas extras en el c-café—agregó Tweek, sirviendo torpemente un humeante café en dos tazas.

Cuando Tweek le ofreció una de las tazas amablemente, Kenny advirtió, distraídamente, que su dedo índice temblaba violentamente en contra de su propia voluntad.

—Con cuidado, Tweek—le advirtió Kenny con una dulzura que resultaba fraternal al aceptar gustoso la taza. Después de todo, a nadie le viene mal el café posteriormente de unas largas horas de trabajo.

Un silencio nada cómodo invadió la estancia y Kenny recordó de inmediato las palabras de Tweek.

—Mi madre está enferma. Yo necesitaba comprarle los medicamentos, es todo.

—Vaya… ngh ¿Nunca has p-pensado lo duro que trabajas? —le preguntó Tweek con la mirada fija en su taza.

Kenny lo miró confundido, sin saber sus exactas intenciones.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —inquirió él a su vez.

—M-mereces un aumento... pero n-no lo digo por la p-presión de ser tu a-amigo ¡Gah! —… Kenny resopló molesto, interrumpiéndolo. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y observó a Tweek con el entrecejo irritado.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Kenny no solía confiar en cualquiera. La lástima. Era exasperante que todos lo miraran con aflicción, preguntándole que podían hacer por él. Lo hacían sentir como un niño, un niño insuficiente por el cual imploraban misericordia. Como si él no demostrara diariamente lo contrario. Kenny pensaba que podían ir y meterse su "misericordia" por el culo.

—Así que tú también... Creía que eras el único que al observarme me miraba a mí y no al infeliz que tiene que mantener a su familia. Eres mierda, Tweek. Eres mierda, como todos.

Las emociones detonadas en su hablar eran casi tan tangibles como sólidas, por lo tanto adquirieron un efecto negativo en Tweek, que atemorizado abría y cerraba la boca de inmediato, sin saber que decirle para tranquilizarlo. El pánico transitó por su cuerpo representándose en leves espasmos que se tornaron violentos y de sus agitados dedos se resbaló la frágil taza, la cual no era capaz de sostener con suficiente firmeza y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, destrozándose al instante.

Entre una de las grietas de los tablones de madera que conformaban el suelo se deslizó un delgado borbotón de café caliente. La fina taza estaba reducida a miles de añicos irregulares que yacían amenazantes sobre un pequeño charco.

—N-no te tengo lástima—musitó Tweek mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para soportar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas, que le desafiaban con desbordarse humillantemente.

Kenny posó su mirada en Tweek, que tembloroso había caído de rodillas al suelo, mojándose las rodillas de café. Lucía vulnerablemente roto y Kenny se sintió como un verdadero bastardo por haberle dicho eso.

Kenny arrepentido se inclinó hacia Tweek, y lo envolvió torpemente en sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer en realidad. El abrazo tuvo una buena reacción en Tweek, mejor que cualquier frase ingeniosa que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. A pesar de que no correspondió, Tweek descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de su alto amigo, con los brazos inertes a los costados y el cuerpo espasmódico por la agitación de las lágrimas y las emociones afanosas.

—Lo siento, de veras—se disculpó Kenny con veracidad, enterrando su fina nariz en el desordenado cabello dorado de Tweek.

—Pero s-si ve lo que he h-hecho, ngh, tienes razón s-soy una mierda—finalmente Tweek se permitió llorar silenciosamente, sin importarle si empapaba la sudadera gastada de Kenny.

El arrepentimiento le desgarraba las entrañas a Kenny, un sufrimiento incesante, que le hacía desear volver atrás y nunca haber abierto su indiscreta boca. Kenny comenzó a repetir insaciablemente múltiples "lo siento" que resultaban inútiles y Tweek se separó de su posesivo agarre para observar sus ojos.

—S-sólo _no_ quiero crecer y que alguien t-tenga que hacerse c-cargo de mí.

Kenny supo que no se referían en absoluto a sus ofensivas palabras, si no a la taza destrozada del suelo. Evidencia de su padecimiento, que parecía corroerlo como veneno, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, pero sólo por su voluntad, sólo porque Tweek era inepto para ver lo fuerte que en realidad era y detener sus pensamientos perjudiciales. Era el mismo quien se imponía sus propios límites, era el mismo el que se rendía ante el pesimismo. "Demonios, Tweek tienes que luchar más" pensó Kenny, sin ser lo suficientemente valeroso como para decírselo de frente.

—Tweek, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, la medicina no es lo que solía ser, sólo con que continúes tu tratamiento te estás prometiendo a ti mismo una vida normal como a cualquier otro. Nada te asegura que vayas a empeorar.

—N-nada me a-asegura que vaya a e-estar bien, ngh—nuevamente su desesperanza cargaba su aguda voz— pero no h-hablemos más del t-tema, por favor.

De pronto, el rostro de Tweek se endureció mostrando una expresión que Kenny no supo interpretar. Tweek se irguió con torpeza, pero Kenny continuó de rodillas, indeciso.

— ¿Kenny? —le llamó Tweek, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el interpelado.

Kenny se mantuvo cabizbajo para no tener que encararlo. Se puso de pie, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de Tweek, sacudiéndose los trozos de la taza que se habían adherido a su raído pantalón para lucir casualmente despreocupado, y lo miró. Lo miró como nunca lo había hecho.

Él nunca había notado lo bajo que era Tweek, apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla, él sabía que Tweek era corto de estatura, pero el advertir la enorme diferencia con su casi metro noventa le hizo sonreír afectuosamente.

Tweek también lo observaba con incredulidad en sus grandes orbes azules. Era un azul que no era muy común, pero existía y la simple presencia de Tweek lo confirmaba. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, tenían un iris tan claro como el cristal, pero casi tan azulado como las aguas del lago local cuando se derretían en los más calurosos veranos.

—Iré por algo para limpiar esto—le anunció Kenny con voz enronquecida, grave de la sorpresa. Un tono tan seductor, -que incitaba a tentar pecaminosamente-, que los temblores de Tweek aumentaron de intensidad por un momento, casi imperceptiblemente y Tweek se obligó a tragar saliva haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Kenny se dispuso a ir a la parte trasera de la cafetería, con la cabeza hecha un bullicio personal de pensamientos acusadores por intentar de seducir a Tweek. Tweek era su amigo, uno de los pocos verdaderos que tenía, no era justo por ningún motivo que se propusiera jugar con sus sentimientos suciamente. "Como Butters" pensó Kenny deteniéndose en seco a mitad de su trayecto.

— ¡E-ey! ¡Gah! ¿A-aceptarás mi aumento? —le preguntó Tweek intentando no sonar muy desesperado.

—Si tanto lo deseas así…

Nuevamente estaba empleando la entonación sugerente en sus palabras, y Kenny se estrujó mentalmente las bolas. Pero Tweek por el contrario no reparó en ello, simplemente sonrió, satisfecho.

—P-por cierto… el c-cuarto de limpieza, está del o-otro lado.

….

Kenny arribó en su pequeña casa, cansado y empapado: de camino de regreso hacia su hogar después de una larga jornada de trabajo, le había sorprendido la intensidad que la leve llovizna había tomado, la cual se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial. Le escocían un poco las rodillas y la parte baja de sus piernas; tan sólo unos pequeños rasguños provocados por los restos de la taza, aun así no era nada que fuese a provocarle una muerte inmediata.

Se adentró a su humilde hogar sin poder evitar un gesto de abatimiento. Las goteras que humedecían la alfombra rota y empolvada le avisaban que necesitaban un nuevo techo con urgencia.

La sala de estar, siempre llena de ruido proveniente del televisor o de las voces de sus hermanos, permanecía inusualmente silenciosa. Era una habitación reducida y con escasos muebles, gastados y otros devorados parcialmente por la plaga de polillas, con el viejo televisor que seguía en su mismo sitio desde que cursaba tercer grado. Estaba vacía, vacía de un modo perturbador.

Se dirigió a la recamara que solía ser de sus padres, con un mal presentimiento plantando raíces de malditas ideas en su cabeza. Contempló al entrar, a su madre, Carol McCormick recostada impávidamente sobre el deteriorado colchón, arropada con sábanas desteñidas para mantener el calor. Desde el umbral, Kenny pudo escuchar el silbido de su trabajosa respiración y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al marco de la puerta.

— ¿Kenny? ¿Has estado haciendo turnos extras de nuevo? —le preguntó su madre sin molestarse en moverse una pulgada de su sitio en la cama.

Kenny la observó ácidamente, no parecía estar en muy buen estado y eso era algo que les preocupaba a sus tres hijos, sobre todo a Kevin que en búsqueda de olvidar la situación, acudía a la compañía de los pandilleros del peligroso barrio donde tenían la mala suerte de vivir.

—Sí. Por cierto, te llevaré al doctor el martes—le informó Kenny, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por poner una buena cara.

—Necesito que hables con tu hermana—dijo ella con voz enronquecida.

Kenny automáticamente se cuestionó como es que no había reparado en ello antes. La voz ahogada evidenciaba que Carol había estado llorando con anterioridad, Kenny se giró para no tener que ver su rostro con el fin de mantenerse frívolo.

—Lo haré, _ma_—respondió Kenny, retirándose de la habitación con prisa, como si el ambiente deprimente de la estancia le sofocara.

Percibió al avanzar a la recámara de su hermana que unas punzadas dolorosas le cruzaron por sus agotadas piernas-un dolor muy distinto al de los leves rasguños-, no le sorprendería en absoluto morir de cansancio antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

Se detuvo momentáneamente justo detrás de la única puerta blanca de la casa, advirtiendo unos leves jadeos entrecortados, el característico sonido que las personas solían proferir al llorar.

Le apesadumbraba el saber que desde la partida de su padre, no se había permitido derramar una lágrima por nada ni por nadie. Triste era el entender que su dura vida había descompuesto su carácter tan gravemente que lograba a sorprenderse de su repentina frialdad; a veces hasta traer chicas a su casa en noches solitarias para descargarse, había perdido su sentido. Kenny siempre agradecía un buen par de piernas bien torneadas, a las cuales sucumbir ante el placer, pero que fuera deleitable no le daba un significado concreto. Ni siquiera una lógica o una razón.

Kenny dio unos leves toquecillos con los nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Hubo una larga pausa silenciosa antes de que las viejas bisagras de la puerta rechinaran agudamente, claro aviso de que estaba siendo abierta, y una mata de cabellos castaños voló precipitándose en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que unos largos pero débiles dedos se aferraran con desesperación a la espalda de su vieja sudadera anaranjada.

Karen, su hermana, le estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas trigueñas, mojando aún más sudadera. Impotentemente, Kenny le acarició fraternalmente su cabellera castaña, que se deslizaba con facilidad por entre su mano, suave al tacto, como si cada hebra castaña fuese de seda.

—Tranquila, puedes decirme qué paso—le alentó Kenny.

Karen con sus bellas facciones, un poco marcadas por la infancia, deformadas por el dolor, se apartó de Kenny sin alejar sus femeninas manos de su amplia espalda masculina. Kenny clavó sus ojos en los de ella, advirtiendo de inmediato que aquellos orbes motivo de suspiros masculinos, tan coquetos, tan provocadores como los de su hermano, estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, indicio de que al igual que Carol, había llorado por horas.

—E-está muerto. Kevin está m-muerto—balbuceó ella antes de llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo.

Kenny la observó suplicante, que se aferraba a él como si fuese lo último que le quedara en el mundo, esperando que tarde o temprano Karen le dijera que todo era una vil broma aun cuando sabía a la perfección que no iba a ser así.

Su hermano mayor, el único que tenía, estaba muerto. Kevin podía haber sido un idiota egoísta, pero lo amaba de la forma impotente en que se ama a alguien con el que compartes vínculos de sangre. El único consuelo de Kenny era que sabía que Kevin le amaba de igual forma, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, pero así estaba plasmado en el código de hermanos.

No iba a volver; Kenny asió la espalda de su hermana hacia él, apretándola contra su cuerpo convulso para llenarse de su calor, mientras reconocía una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Tan fría, tan helada como sus propias manos que temblaban espasmódicas.

El arrepentimiento lo atacó de nuevo, rompiendo en pedazos lo poco que le quedaba de sanidad; destazándolo como en sus más viles muertes. Y acabó, terminó el dolor.

El hilo de dolor fue cortado tan rápidamente como un parpadeo, consumido por la ira. La ira lo condujo al vacío del rencor, y el rencor a las ansias de venganza.

….

Era absurdo, una completa tontería. Era la idea más estúpida que Kyle había escuchado jamás, buscó entre la biblioteca personal, -así denominaba a su brillante cerebro-, sin poder encontrar el adjetivo que se ajustara a la perfección a la descripción de aquella simple afirmación.

— ¿Dos semanas? —chilló Kyle horrorizado.

El entrenador Cole asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión dura en su ridículo rostro.

—Sé que suena imposible, pero de todas formas estarás todos los partidos en la banca…

Algo estalló en la cabeza de Kyle con aquellas palabras; si había algo que le enfadara en el mundo aún más que lo tratasen como chica, era que lo subestimaran. Soltó un gruñido que sobresaltó al entrenador Cole y enceguecido por la ira comenzó a bramar y a hablar precipitadamente con suma torpeza, como solía hacerlo cuando le encolerizaban.

—Le juro, señor, que dentro de dos semanas me estará suplicando que los acompañe al torneo, y no justamente para permanecer sentado en una banca, entrenador.

El entrenador sonrió satisfecho, y al hacerlo unas arrugas surcaron al derredor de sus pequeños ojos cafés.

—Ese es el espíritu muchacho—exclamó con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que le daba agresivamente unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

….

Kyle notó la ausencia de Kenny a la tercera hora. Le preocupaba que su amigo se hubiese metido en problemas o algo peor. No era como que Kenny nunca faltara a la escuela, y también cabía la posibilidad de que había muerto camino a la escuela como solía pasar antes. Pero algo iba mal. Simplemente, algo iba muy mal.

Kyle no sabía cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión, no sabía si era una impaciencia enfermiza o algo similar, pero… era solamente que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento. No tenía razón alguna para comportarse pesimista, pero… Kyle lo _sentía_.

Por eso es que Kyle necesitaba información del paradero de Kenny, y no tenía ni idea de a quién recurrir. Él dudaba que Butters tuviera algún dato útil; no obstante, aun así, terminó buscándolo por los pasillos abarrotados del instituto y no le sorprendió encontrarlo leyendo solitario en una banca.

— ¡Butters! —le llamó Kyle al estar a pocos metros de él.

Butters apartó tímidamente la mirada de su libro, "_Por quién doblan las campanas"_, para observarlo.

—Hola, Kyle—le saludó Butters titubeante, mientras cerraba el libro de golpe.

A Kyle le incomodaba interactuar con Butters, por su torpeza al hablar. El hijo de los Stotch era probablemente una de las personas más introvertidas del pueblo, viviendo en constantes castigos se le impedía salir, lo cual lo había vuelto repudiado por las personas que vagaban por el instituto, e irrespetuosamente lo tachaban de "bobo"-uno de sus sobrenombres más afamados era _bobutters_- y "raro".

Lo primero fácilmente podía contradecirse, tomando en cuenta sus calificaciones casi tan sobresalientes como las de Wendy Testaburger, pero para lo segundo era imposible encontrarle una objeción bien fundamentada.

— ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó Kyle, sin dar muchos rodeos.

Kyle no quería alargar mucho la conversación, pues no le agradaba que lo vieran charlando con él-bastante tenía con que le llamaran empollón-, y no toleraba en sí al mismísimo Butters.

Por la forma nerviosa en que Butters comenzó a frotarse sus nudillos, Kyle llegó a la conclusión de que debía estar adivinando en que estaba pensando.

— ¿Quién? —inquirió a su vez Butters, con inocencia. Parecía estar confundido y un brillo de curiosidad resplandecía en sus tímidos ojos.

—Kenny.

A Butters se le iluminó el rostro ante la mención de su nombre, además lucía como si le hubiesen encendido el interruptor que ponía a trabajar su brillante cerebro.

—No lo sé.

Pero tal parecía que no era tan brillante…

—Gracias—farfulló Kyle con hostilidad. Dispuesto a irse de ahí, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Butters y comenzó a caminar con el entrecejo fruncido.

Butters le gritó su nombre, para llamar su atención nuevamente. Kyle se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, sin siquiera darle una ojeada de vuelta, pero aun así le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano para que continuara.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Es cierto que andas con Craig?

Kyle maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose si Craig había andado por los pasillos divulgándolo o si era el mismo "el obvio" al estar en su compañía en clases o en los pasillos.

—Hum, sí.

Nuevamente retomó su trayecto para apartarse de Butters y su indiscreción vergonzosa, cuando una voz le secundó con inquietud:

— ¿Hablas enserio?

"—_Si me entero que le contaste a alguien sobre esto, te juro por la tumba de mi padre que la próxima sangre que se va a derramar aquí, será la del hippie asqueroso ese, ¿entendido?"._

Los vagos recuerdos de la noche del sábado le llegaron inesperados a la mente, invocados por la propia voz de Stan. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que se alejara de ahí, antes de que Cartman lo viera. Ignorando las ansias de verle el rostro o contestarle su pregunta, se alejó rápidamente a pasos deliberados a un rumbo inseguro.

— ¡No me ignores!

Pero si lo hizo, y desobedeciendo la orden de su supuesto "súper mejor amigo" se alejó de la escena con la mirada fija en el suelo.

….

Kyle esperaba que fuera su imaginación, pero nuevamente mientras Craig le tomaba de la mano, sintió millares de ojos acusadores clavados en su espalda.

—Cartman encontró tu celular—murmuró Craig, jugando distraídamente con los dedos de Kyle.

"Ese culo gordo de seguro lo tuvo todo el tiempo" masculló Kyle mentalmente, mientras apretaba los labios frustrado, gesto que Craig notó al instante, pero ignoró el gesto pensando que carecía de importancia.

—Dile que… gracias—farfulló Kyle forzándose a decir la última palabra. Contempló como Craig depositaba su conocido celular negro en la superficie de la mesa con la mano libre.

—Bien…—Craig esperó—. ¿Qué te dijo el entrenador?

—Nada que no supiera antes. Que en dos semanas irían a Denver, que sería imposible ponerme en forma en tan poco tiempo, pero que de todas formas estaría en la banca—relató Kyle, resumiendo todo lo que le había explicado el entrenador Cole tras ponerlo a trotar por quince minutos.

— ¿No podías simplemente decirme que te aceptó? —le inquirió Craig, con los ojos verdes entrecerrados de forma burlona.

—Cállate.

….

Para Kyle el resto de la semana se fue muy acelerado. Demasiado para su gusto personal, cuando menos se percató ya era viernes. Ese mismo día Stan pareció comprender finalmente las intenciones de Kyle al ignorarlo, y le siguió el juego, aplicándole hostilmente la ley del hielo.

Aquellas dos horas de entrenamiento diario se volvieron un tormento personal para Kyle, especialmente al momento de simular equipos para practicar el entrenador tenía cierta obsesión por ponerlos en grupos contrarios, y Stan tomando ventaja de la situación aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para rozar "accidentalmente" a Kyle.

La mayoría del tiempo la vista de Stan permanecía posada en Kyle, pero lejos de alagarle, a Kyle le preocupaba. A veces terminaba por devolverle la mirada por escasos segundos, antes de que alguno apartara la mirada. Y por lo general ese "alguno" era Kyle.

Stan observó lastimeramente a Kyle, que fingía no saber que lo observaba nuevamente. Kyle charlaba con Token sobre los partidos más sobresalientes de la semana. El entrenador había puesto el fin al entrenamiento del viernes, segundos atrás.

Aún no había oscurecido, pero desde el lugar donde Stan estaba de pie en el gimnasio escolar, tenía de vista una gran porción del cielo, que yacía de un tono grisáceo y uniforme por las nubes que se arremolinaban en la intemperie, era un paisaje que resultaba deprimente de solo verlo.

Le frustraba que Kyle le ignorara sin razón aparente, sobre todo porque parecían estar tan bien antes del sábado. Jodidamente perfecto. Tal vez, sólo Kyle era un buen mentiroso.

Kyle no le hablaba, no contestaba sus e-mails, ni sus mensajes, ni siquiera respondía sus llamadas. Stan tenía que conformarse con los escasos momentos en que él le devolvía la mirada. Momentos muy cortos, de pocos segundos.

Stan le preocupaba la verosimilitud de los numerosos rumores que había tenido el placer de escuchar esa semana, todos sobre su súper mejor amigo, que parecía ser la comidilla del instituto al mantener una relación homosexual tan abiertamente. Unos consideraban eso como algo tierno e incluso lindo; pero otros por el contrario se dedicaban a mirarle con repulsión, y pensaban que debía ser echado de algo tan "masculino" como el equipo de baloncesto. No obstante, a pesar de las amenazas, ahí estaba, a escasos metros de él. Con un balón anaranjado bien sujeto bajo los brazos ligeramente marcados.

Kenny por otra parte había faltado al instituto toda la semana, y solamente Cartman y Stan sabían que su ausencia era gracias al luto que le guardaba respetuosamente a su difunto hermano mayor.

No habían encontrado el cuerpo nunca, sin embargo Kenny se había aventurado en su búsqueda, ya que era indetenible por su falta de miedo a la muerte. Era algo estúpido e irracional, pero ni Eric ni Stan alzaron la voz a contradecir, Kenny podía llegar a ser tan jodidamente terco como Kyle.

Durante los cinco minutos-sí, Stan los había contado cada uno de ellos- que duró la conversación entre Token y Kyle, él no dejó de repetirse mentalmente su plan una y otra vez, era bastante simple: era cuestión de llegar primeramente, apresarlo, y obligarle a darle un par de respuestas.

Stan levantó el rostro, y divisó a lo lejos a Token despedirse efusivamente de Kyle con la mano. Cuando Stan advirtió que Kyle se disponía a ir a los casilleros por sus cosas, Stan lo siguió sigilosamente como una sombra.

Tal como Stan supuso los casilleros estaban solitarios. Aprovechando la soledad de la estancia, Stan se colocó en el camino de Kyle bloqueándole el paso precipitadamente, con ambos brazos.

—Tenemos que hablar, Kyle—. Stan percibió como aumentaba el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyle conforme más se acercaba.

—No hay nada que hablar—tajó Kyle con voz apagada, retrocediendo ligeramente para no estar tan cerca del rostro de Stan.

— ¿Por qué jodidos me ignoras? —Stan sonaba patético, pero prosiguió alentándole a que le contara la verdad que tanto ansiaba: —Dímelo.

—No te diré—musitó Kyle en respuesta claramente molesto.

En ese preciso instante la espalda de Kyle topó con la pared, dejándole sin escapatoria alguna. Tenía el rostro de Stan a un par de milímetros del suyo, ambos sabían lo que venía. Kyle respiró fuertemente, al advertir la suavidad de la punta nariz de Stan rozar la suya con delicadeza… y se apartó bruscamente, ladeando el rostro.

— ¡Entiende por favor que no te puedo dar respuestas! —Antes de que Stan se quejara, Kyle retomaba la palabra de nuevo. —Lo hago por tu bien ¡Maldita sea!

Sus ojos se encontraron involuntariamente, magnetizados. Las pupilas de Kyle se complacieron de quedar hipnotizadas por el azul tan atrapante del iris de Stan. Un azul que nunca había visto en otra persona.

—Lo siento.

Dicho esto, Kyle se agachó, para escabullirse entre el pequeño espacio que quedaba por debajo de uno de los brazos de Stan y se fue. A Stan le quedó cierta sensación de _deja vú._ Lo contempló alejarse como tantas veces sin molestarse en hacer nada. Y demonios, como comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

…**.**

**Chan chan chan chán. Veamos qué tal le hace Stan en el próximo capítulo que abarcará todo el torneo en Denver, va a ser uno largo, les advierto (por mi propia salud mental espero y no). Trataré de tenerlo listo para el sábado. (Entiendan que tengo bloqueos muy frecuentemente), pero la buena noticia es que actualizaré más rápido (ahí vamos de nuevo con mis contradicciones), y que ya vamos a la mitad. Sólo siete capítulos más y se acaba ¿Pueden creerlo?**

**En fin, gracias de veras por sus todos Reviews, alertas y favoritos, los aprecio mucho. Sus palabras de aliento son mi más grande inspiración y motivación para continuar con esta historia.**


	8. Denver I: Miéntete a ti mismo

**South Park no es mío, pero Matt Stone si (?).**

…**.**

_8._

Kyle Broflovski se arrellanó en el amplio asiento del autobús turístico que el instituto había alquilado para trasladar al equipo de baloncesto en su estancia en Denver.

Kyle observó como a su izquierda, Craig colocaba meticulosamente las maletas en la parte superior de donde se sentaban. Al contrario de Kyle, Craig podía alcanzar sin problema alguno la repisa superior, -sin tener que subirse al asiento-, y por esa misma razón, él se había ofrecido a hacerlo.

Finalmente al terminar, con una exhalación de alivio, Craig se sentó a su lado. Kyle fingió no prestarle atención alguna y desvió la mirada al paisaje rocoso que se podía apreciar desde la ventanilla. Las montañas gracias a la velocidad se habían reducido a un enorme borrón blanco y azulino.

Una figura se precipitó rápidamente por el estrecho pasillo del autobús, una mancha verde; dato que no era de mucha utilidad para conocer su identidad ya que todo el equipo portaba el uniforme deportivo de las Vacas.

Como si hubiese sido un cerillo que incendiaba dinamita, en cuanto se escuchó a la figura misteriosa adentrarse hacia el fondo, el caos surgió repentinamente en los asientos posteriores. Un hervidero de voces masculinas, bromas de doble sentido y unas cuantas exclamaciones de desahogo que le daban la bienvenida a la silueta verdusca que parecía responder por el nombre de Kenny; también surtieron unos breves pero retumbantes aplausos de mero sarcasmo, como si el chico McCormick fuese un alguna clase de héroe. No tardaron en acosarle con cuestionamiento sobre cómo es que se encontraba con ellos.

— ¡Fue muy simple, chicos! —Exclamó Kenny con un entusiasmo espontáneo— Todo fue de parte del entrenador: hospedaje, traslado, uniforme…

Los jugadores que estaban cerca de Kenny se turnaron para darle amistosos puñetazos fingidos en sus masculinos brazos, lo único audible en ese momento fueron carcajadas de regocijo.

Jason se incorporó de su asiento con cuidado de no caer por el autobús en movimiento, y con sumo descaro alzó una mano al aire, agitándola frenéticamente como si saludase a alguien, para acaparar la atención de Kenny.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Se la chupaste o qué? —le inquirió Jason con malicia al abrirse paso por entre sus silenciosos compañeros.

Kenny le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa afable, sin siquiera molestarse en sobresaltarse por aquella insinuación de insulto. No había un porqué después de todo, Kenny sabía lo que hacía y con quien, y con el tiempo terminaba por acostumbrarse a que le impusieran la eterna etiqueta de persona promiscua.

—No. Pero a ti te encantaría que te lo hiciera—respondió él complacido al reparar en la expresión de repulsión que le deformaba su cara poco agraciada.

—Ya sabía yo que amistades como las de Broflovski te volverían un marica.

Kenny no se inmutó, no le sorprendía que Jason tuviera una manía intransigente por humillarlos con cada oportunidad que se le daba.

Jason los detestaba profundamente. Odiaba sus sonrisas hipócritas con las que les ocultaban al mundo lo imperfectos que eran. Cegado por aquel odio irracional, era incapaz de ver que ninguna creatura puede llegar a ser perfecta. Todos los humanos rebosan de defectos que no se molestan en ocultar, como si fuera un orgullo desvergonzado.

A pesar de que la pandilla de Stan parecía disolverse con los años, para Jason la vida continuó por un rumbo insignificante. Por más que intentase sobresalir y ser una persona popular en el instituto, nada parecía salir de acuerdo o como el esperaba y terminaba siendo un cero a la izquierda.

Stan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración, abrió la boca para defender a Kenny de las alusiones maliciosas de Jason, pero él le interrumpió con un aire fanfarrón al hablar.

— ¿Y Wendy, Marsh?, ¿Ya te dejó por el barril de grasa?

Jason con el transcurso de ese ciclo escolar, había estado arrebatándole un par de séquitos al grupo que proclamaba a Stan como su líder. Con Craig fuera de la competencia, que había logrado que le perdieran el respeto gracias a su relación con Kyle, todo parecía pintar aún más simple de lo que en realidad era. Kevin Stoley se puso de pie, el mentón arrogantemente alzado dispuesto a incluirse a la pelea verbal.

—Ya bájale, Jason. No seas envidioso—murmuró, y aunque no fue una frase muy ofensiva logró mantener a Jason callado; pues la mayoría de los jugadores comenzaron a secundarlo como un coro de voces que repetían lo que Kevin decía, sólo que de forma agraviante. Impotente, Jason se hundió en su asiento con el rostro agachado, indicación característica de la cobardía.

Kenny le sonrió a Kevin, y luego a Stan en agradecimiento, al mismo tiempo que el terceto se tiraba despreocupadamente en sus correspondientes asientos, con lo cual, Kevin, de baja estatura, desapareció de su campo de visión.

Kenny al tomar asiento se llevó una mano a la cabeza para despeinarse su cabellera rubia. La mirada relajada de Stan se posó en el brazo de Kenny; horrorizado advirtió un limpio corte que ya cicatrizaba por el largo de su antebrazo.

— ¿Realmente fuiste a enfrentarte con un puñado de idiotas? —preguntó Stan, repentinamente enfurecido.

Las bellas facciones de Kenny se tensaron de pronto, sus atrapantes ojos avellanados se opacaron siniestramente al hablar con una amargura tangible en su voz melodiosa.

—Es una larga historia, preferiría no hablar de ello.

Stan observó cómo Kenny desviaba la mirada a la ventanilla para evadir el tema con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

—Deberías vendarte esa mierda—se limitó a decir Stan. Al percibir como Kenny se relajaba y esbozaba un mohín simpático, que resultaba agradable de solo observarse, Stan sintió una agria calma tan fugaz como el suspiro que profirió Kenny al sacar un rollo de vendajes de una mochila redonda.

….

Kyle despertó desconcertado, cuestionándose como era posible que se hubiera dormido en un viaje tan corto. Sólo le serenaba el reconocer que no había descansado con su cabeza en el hombro de Craig. Pero su mano estaba aferrada fuertemente a la suya y percibía la calidez de la piel de sus largos dedos al entrelazarse con los suyos. Kyle apartó su mano bruscamente, como si le quemara su contacto tan agradable. Pues bien es sabido que cuando le das a probar sueltamente de algo a alguien y se lo arrebatas de pronto, la persona volverá suplicante por más.

Craig no tardó en acercarse a Kyle y posar su cálida mano sobre su muslo por encima del largo short verde; pero Kyle mantuvo sus ojos indiferentes muy fijos en el paisaje de la carretera fingiendo indiferencia.

Craig desplazó ligeramente su mano rozando una pequeña área de la desnuda rodilla de Kyle, a quien se le aceleró, imperceptiblemente, la respiración al advertir como acariciaba suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, su pálida piel, hasta ingresar ligeramente por debajo de la áspera tela de su short deportivo y se apartó.

Craig retiró su mano, cesando las sutiles caricias insospechadamente. Kyle con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas reconoció sus intenciones.

—No pierdas en tu propio juego—musitó Craig sin mirarlo, con una leve sonrisa arrogante.

—Siempre existe el botón de reinicio—masculló Kyle en un hilo de voz, incapaz de ingeniar una frase más creativa.

….

El irregular panorama montañoso fue remplazado por una sustitución de imagen urbanizada; acorde más se adentraban en aquella jungla de altos edificios, enormes avenidas de cemento, y centenares de automóviles, más notable era el contraste con su pequeño pueblo; habían frecuentado Denver con anterioridad, pero las considerables diferencias continuaban desorbitándoles los ojos un poco, asombrados por lo que observaban.

Kenny se giró hacia Stan, que parecía estar abstraído en un ensimismamiento profundo: con la quietud quebrantada por el involuntario movimiento de su pecho al respirar, y sus pupilas oscuras enfocadas en el infinito sin ver nada en realidad.

Kenny aprovechando que estaba siendo ignorado, llevó su mano a su brazo y comenzó a acariciarlo desvergonzadamente para obtener su atención. Stan volteó, sin parecer molesto por su contacto, sólo observó su mano y la apartó sin brusquedad; casi con cariño.

—Llegamos—murmuró Kenny entrecerrando sus ojos de manera tentadora.

—Te apuesto que a Kyle le tocará compartir habitación con Craig—masculló.

—No te preocupes; yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo en menos de tres días.

Esa era la duración exacta del torneo, Stan se cuestionó cómo iba a ser posible encontrar tiempo entre partidos como para hablarle siquiera. Era viernes y el equipo regresaba a South Park el lunes por la noche; sonaba a ser una asignación imposible de cumplir, pero la decisión en el mirar de Kenny le hizo inconcebible tan siquiera plantearse la idea de negarse.

….

Todos descendieron la escalerilla metálica del autobús con sus respectivas maletas, con el entrenador Cole al frente guiándolos hacia la entrada. Stan bajó detrás de Kenny y antes de pasar por las puertas principales, el entrenador se detuvo y se giró hacia su equipo con su característica expresión de dureza en el rostro.

Mientras comenzaba a hablar, Stan contempló el aspecto exterior del lugar sin ocultar su asombro. El hotel era un edificio enorme, más parecido a un edificio de negocios que a un lugar de alojamiento. Centenares de ventanas simétricas, colocadas de forma perfecta, sin irregularidades.

—Tengan sus llaves. Los esperaré en el vestíbulo dentro de media hora. Quien no llegue, no juega el resto del torneo—gruñó mientras sacaba un par de llaves de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Los llamó a cada uno, indicándoles con quién compartiría el cuarto de hotel, al lapso que les entregaba sus correspondientes llaves.

—Marsh, McCormick, Stoley y Black—les llamó tintineando las llaves entre sus dedos para capturar su atención. Kevin salió de entre los jugadores torpemente, para tomar el objeto con timidez entre sus manos nerviosas. Retrocedió y comenzó a charlar con Clyde amistosamente; Clyde estaba asignado a compartir habitación con los recién ingresados y planeaba la segura novatada para ellos.

—Tucker y Broflovski…

El favoritismo era más que obvia en aquella elección. La mayoría de los cuartos habían sido repartidos equitativamente por cuartetos, con excepción de Craig y Kyle.

Stan pensó en alzar la voz para preguntar, pero era evidente que tal vez ellos tendrían privacidad por ser pareja. Lo cual para Stan debería ser al contrario por el "compromiso con la decencia".

Stan advirtió como Kenny se acercaba para acariciarle las mejillas con la punta de sus largos dedos y luego el roce cariñoso de sus labios en su oreja.

—Craig aportó la suma total para tener una habitación para ellos—le susurró en el oído discretamente, para que nadie más escuchara sus murmuraciones.

Stan involuntariamente sintió los celos atacarle dolorosamente ante la idea de que Craig pudiese tener el privilegio de besar la boca de Kyle… tal vez hasta algo más, como tocar su tersa piel. La simple acción de imaginarlo le dio arcadas y se apartó bruscamente de Kenny como si le quemara su cercanía sugestiva.

—Tranquilo, el plan es perfecto, incluso tengo algunos aliados—se interrumpió a si mismo por unos breves instantes, pensativo, para después continuar—… Su odio por Craig es aún más grande que su homofobia.

— ¿V-van a matarlo? —musitó Stan, incapaz de plantearse otra sospecha.

Kenny no estaba totalmente cuerdo, gracias a aquellas experiencias que le habían marcado para siempre. Era totalmente capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien sin sentir un ápice de culpa.

Stan detestaba a Craig que con su encanto había engatusado a Kyle para alejarlo de él, pero era solamente eso. No lo odiaba lo suficiente como para matarlo.

—Stan—respondió tras un instante que a Stan le pareció eterno. —No saques conclusiones tan estúpidas. Te lo diré tras el partido. Ahora limitémonos a dejar las mochilas al cuarto.

….

Kenny se precipitó a la habitación con exaltación, tras cruzar la puerta de madera oscura, les recibió el acogedor aroma a café de la enorme estancia de paredes tonalidad beige. Justo al entrar se veía entre dos mesas pequeñas, con una lámpara encima cada una, un gran sillón blanco con plaza para cuatro personas, sobre este dos cojines negros a cada extremo que hacían juego con las patas negras del sofá; y frente a este una mesa de café del mismo material al de una silla que se encontraba en una esquina.

Más allá en el fondo se lograba atisbar dos camas matrimoniales de limpias sábanas blancas, junto a una enorme ventana ataviada con cortinas con cierto color vino. La puerta que conducía al baño, yacía a la derecha de la cama más apartada de la ventana.

—Esto es más grande que mi casa—musitó Kenny, lanzándose a una de las camas matrimoniales, rebotando inofensivamente antes de quedar sobre el mullido colchón boca abajo.

El único que no parecía impresionado por la elegancia de la estancia, era Token, que con los ojos cafés fijos en el rubio que jugueteaba travieso entre las sábanas con una sonrisa tentadora, dejó su maleta junto a la cama donde reposaba Kenny.

—Si quieren yo puedo dormir en el sillón. Kevin y Stan pueden compartir la otra.

Era más que claro que quería darle la máxima comodidad a Kenny, lo cual sorprendió a sus compañeros de habitación. Kenny se giró para quedar sobre su espalda y se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no pisar las cobijas limpias con sus viejos tenis.

—Stan iba a dormir conmigo—replicó en tono picarón.

Stan le dedicó una mirada de misericordia a Token, que reía divertido, antes de agregar:

—Creo que prefiero el sillón.

….

Según el reloj de Stan, faltaban exactamente quince minutos para la hora indicada por el entrenador. Aun así, la mayoría de los sillones del vestíbulo estaban ocupados por los jugadores que habían decidido bajar temprano.

Stan observó alrededor en búsqueda de Kyle o Craig, pero no se veían en las cercanías; y para ser precisos todo el equipo estaba presente excepto ellos dos.

Justo cuando Stan comenzaba a sopesar con exageración las peores posibilidades de sus paraderos a su oído llegó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban desde el elevador con parsimonia.

Stan se volteó y atisbó una maraña ensortijada de múltiples rizos rojizos que apuntaban a todas direcciones, moviéndose al vaivén de las pisadas. Kyle risueño, se acercó al grupo escolar con Craig a su lado, que no portaba su usual gorro al igual que los presentes.

Stan contempló a Kyle sin molestarse en pensar si alguien lo pillaba y lo tachaba de escoria para el equipo. Sus ojos viajaron por su rostro, suspicaz a los más mínimos detalles, como que no lucía tan pálido como solía serlo, y su cuello…

Su cuello tan níveo, mancillado por una marca rojiza que contrastaba de sobremanera con su blanca piel. Claro indicio de que Craig lo había marcado como suyo, y a pesar de la obviedad de la situación advirtió como Craig lo miraba desdeñoso de igual forma, con cierta alusión a afirmar sus sospechas de que lo distinguía como su propiedad, como si fuera un objeto.

—Bien—comenzó el entrenador, obteniendo toda la atención. Incluso la de Stan, que atarantado se forzó a voltear a ver a su superior—. Ganen todos los partidos hoy, y si ganan al menos tres consecutivos pasan automáticamente a la final del domingo.

Kenny codeó las costillas de Stan con sutileza.

—Oíste, esto va a ser realmente simple.

Stan no supo descifrar si se refería a los partidos, que no le importaban en absoluto, o el asunto con Kyle, esperando que fuera lo segundo respondió en un susurro:

—Eso espero.

….

Los llevaron al gimnasio escolar de un instituto local, un lugar inmenso digno de eventos de tal magnitud.

Kyle observó los demás equipos con preocupación, todos lucían como un estereotipo bien formado de un jugador de baloncesto. Se intentó tranquilizar pensando que no le correspondería jugar ninguno de los partidos.

— ¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Craig dándole un apretón en la mano que tenía bien sujeta.

Kyle negó con la cabeza, a punto de agregar algo más, pero unos fuertes brazos lo lanzaron de bruces al suelo; por puro reflejo Kyle se dejó caer con suavidad sobre sus antebrazos para mitigar el efecto del impacto.

— ¿De verdad piensas que puedes jugar baloncesto, marica? —le inquirió la voz con notable sarcasmo.

Kyle se levantó rápidamente consumido por la ira y observó a su agresor: un joven alto con cabello corto rubio que lo miraba como si fuera un engendro con alguna deformidad, curveaba los labios en un gesto tosco que recordaba a los primates. Portaba un uniforme morado y su pecho anunciaba que era el número noventa.

—Mejor que tú—gruñó Kyle, ocultando con facilidad la vulnerabilidad que aquel robusto muchacho, tan grande como un armario, le provocaba con aquella mirada arrogante con la que le recorría el cuerpo. Como si buscara la mejor forma de deshacerse de él.

—Me encantaría ver eso, ricitos.

—Métete tus ricitos por el culo—farfulló frunciendo el entrecejo.

Un bramido brutal gorgoteó de aquella gruesa garganta, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Kyle tumbándolo al frío suelo en un crujido sonoro. Sus enormes puños- duros como rocas- golpearon el rostro de Kyle un par de veces, partiéndole el labio inferior, por el cual corrió la sangre cálida hasta su mentón, y lacerándole un ojo. Kyle encolerizado y enceguecido de un ojo, le enterró el pulgar lo más que pudo en una de sus cuencas, al lapso que le propinaba un doloroso codazo en una rolliza mejilla haciendo brotar unos hilos de sangre de una recién abierta herida.

El golpe fue poco preciso, pero el rubio chilló como una rata a la cual le pisan la cola, antes de golpear su abdomen despreciablemente con uno de sus puños; parecía un poseso enfebrecido por la ira.

Kyle gracias a la experiencia con Cartman, aprovechó que tenía sus dos piernas entre las suyas y le propinó un rodillazo letal en la entrepierna, sacándole un alarido que lo hizo rodar hacia el otro lado, para alejarse de Kyle con las manos en la área magullada en una postura de dolor que hizo carcajear a Kyle de puro regocijo de victoria.

Pero no había suficiente aire en sus pulmones, y la falta de aliento le hizo emitir una clase de silbido lastimero.

Se incorporó del suelo, con las manos en el abdomen, dispuesto a patear al rubio desconocido; pero optó por contenerse, ya que era una persona civilizada. Alzó la cabeza con una expresión inmutable y observó a Craig que lo contemplaba con autosuficiencia.

—T-tu maldito bastardo ¡Permitiste que me golpeara! —le gritó Kyle, indiferente de si la gente le miraba como si fuese un loco o no.

—Tú te puedes defender solo. Ya lo demostraste—contestó Craig con indiferencia.

—Jódete—gruñó Kyle y se apartó de la escena lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitieron.

….

Kyle terminó en una enfermería escolar, repleta de extraños que resultaron lastimados durante el partido: le había relatado al entrenador su trágico accidente y no podría jugar hasta el sábado, o con un poco de suerte, hasta el domingo por la mañana.

Un chico esbelto de cabellera castaña y rostro aniñado repleto de pecas se sentó a su lado. Por su atuendo, una camisa y pantalón de mezclilla blancos, Kyle ideó una ligera sospecha de que era un enfermero o algo similar, lo cual fue afirmado cuando sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente. Al alzar su jersey verde, para explorar su abdomen manchado por purpureas hematomas, el enfermero le preguntó:

— ¿Te duele cuando hago esto? —no alzó el rostro para verlo al hablar, pero continuaba presionando ligeramente ciertas partes de su torso.

—No, sólo los cardenales duelen—le avisó Kyle.

—Entonces no tienes nada grave—. El chico volteó ligeramente hacia arriba para observarlo con timidez.

—Luces muy joven para ser enfermero.

—Estudio en este instituto—parecía ofendido pero se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Soy voluntario.

El enfermero le ofreció un pequeño espejo con cierto gesto de culpabilidad surcando su cara infantil, y Kyle al contemplarse tuvo que reprimir un jadeo.

El rubio desconocido le había partido el labio inferior, lo que explicaba el sabor a sangre en su boca, y el párpado del ojo izquierdo lo tenía de una tonalidad morada parecida a las marcas de los golpes en su abdomen.

Kyle charló con el enfermero un par de horas mientras esperaban que terminara el partido; él le relató como si se conocieran de toda la vida, que su trabajo voluntariado en la enfermería escolar era para evitar pensar en ciertos problemas familiares que solían surgir de su rutina diaria.

Tras un par de horas la puerta gris se abrió de golpe, y un Stan preocupado se precipitó dentro con los ojos fijos en Kyle con desesperación. Stan acortó la distancia a largos pasos y al estar a un metro el rostro atractivo se le desfiguró en una mueca desdeñosa al atisbar al acompañante de Kyle.

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Bájale, que yo ya me iba—masculló él, en respuesta.

El enfermero se incorporó de la camilla con movimientos desgarbados y desapareció tras una puerta muy distinta a la de la entrada. Stan aprovechando la soledad de la estancia se inclinó sobre Kyle y sin advertencia tomó sus manos, advirtiendo su tersa piel fría a pesar del clima, estremeciéndose al ver como él se ruborizaba levemente y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Vámonos—le ordenó Kyle en un susurro débil y tembloroso, algo inusual en él.

Kyle no pudo evitar modular la tonalidad alterada en su voz, su simple cercanía era una amenaza para sí mismo, en especial con aquellos labios sensuales tan próximos a los suyos. Stan sólo le miró con pesadez, lo cual le llevó a soltarse con hostilidad.

—Dije que nos vayamos.

….

El sol que despuntaba el cielo, comenzaba a ocultarse pintando el firmamento de un extraordinario anaranjado que se incorporaba al dorado con anuencia. Kyle alzó la vista del cielo algo incomodado por la demora de los partidos. Tan sólo faltaba un poco para que anocheciera, y con ello culminaba el fin de su primer día en Denver.

—Kyle—le llamó Craig a su lado, tomando su mano con seguridad—ganamos tres partidos. Tenemos el sábado libre.

Kyle contempló con amargura la mano que sostenía la suya, sin poder evitar comparar su contraste con la mano que le sostenía unos instantes atrás en aquella solitaria enfermería. A diferencia de Craig, Stan contaba de una cálida piel que le reconfortaba de una manera perturbadora.

—Dormiremos en camas separadas—susurró Kyle mientras subía al autobús sin soltar a Craig.

—Me lo merezco, pero tengo la certeza de que cambiarás de opinión.

Kyle no respondió ante aquella insinuación; le gustaba Craig, pero ¿Era bastante comparable con la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Stan? Kyle comenzaba a cansarse de mentirse a sí mismo, de sentir cosas que en realidad no padecía. Por momentos incluso podía llegar a creerse sus palabras, aquellos "te quiero" que le dedicaba a Craig en contables ocasiones. Pero, ¿Eran sinceras aquellas declaraciones?

—Creo que tienes razón—Kyle soltó un suspiro, incapaz de poder agitar su cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos peligrosos.

….

La cama matrimonial era suave, y cuando Kyle se recostó, el colchón se hundió ante su peso en los lugares indicados. Kyle no se molestó en sofocar un ronroneo de satisfacción que ascendió por su garganta, pues Craig se duchaba en esos momentos y Kyle estaba completamente seguro de que sus gemidos quedarían opacados por el sonido de la regadera.

Al regresar de los primeros partidos en los cuales Kyle no había participado, -en la solitaria habitación oscura de aquel costoso hotel-, Craig lo había recostado con rudeza sobre la cama para besarle efusivamente. Eran obvias sus intenciones, pero Kyle terminó por inventarse una excusa sin sentido la cual Craig se obligaba a creer.

El reloj digital de la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado, marcaba las once de la noche. Por el vidrio de la ventana se atisbaba la penumbrosa oscuridad y las luces de los altos edificios de un paisaje urbanizado.

Kyle se ocultó entre las sábanas para fingir no estar despierto. No quería lidiar con Craig, no quería arreglar nada. Sólo quería dormir y continuar fingiendo que en su vida no pasaba nada de nada.

Se escuchó el cesar de la regadera y tras unos minutos después le secundó el chirriante sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse. Unos pasos que Kyle contó para distraerse: uno, dos tres. Silencio. De seguro Craig lo contemplaba en esos momentos.

—No soy estúpido, sé que estás despierto—decía, intentando sonar molesto, pero aquella voz monótona resultó cansadamente melancólica, tanto que al hablar sólo profirió un hilo de voz apenas audible por el silencio de la noche.

Kyle asomó la cabeza por entre las cobijas, advirtiendo que haberse ocultado de ese modo había sido una elección sumamente estúpida ya que hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

La lámpara le brindaba de un aspecto sombrío a Craig que estaba sentado al borde de su cama temporal con las manos cubriéndole el rostro en signo de frustración. Kyle se incorporaba cuando Craig comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—No engañamos a nadie, Kyle. Sabes jodidamente a la perfección que aun quieres a Stan.

A Kyle le sorprendió escuchar aquello salir de la boca de Craig, que fácilmente podría estar coronado como el rey de los frívolos… Kyle se limitó a avanzar entre la oscuridad hacia él.

—Yo te quiero—mintió Kyle, sentándose a su lado en la cama, no se molestó en desmentir la parte de Stan, no era necesario arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Craig se giró hacia Kyle observando aquellos ojos verdes casi suplicante.

—Yo te quiero, Craig. Aunque seas un imbécil, te quiero—repitió Kyle intentando convencerse más así mismo de lo que a Craig.

La mano de Kyle se posicionó en su muslo, deslizándola hacia su entrepierna por encima del pijama. Cuando Kyle apretó el miembro ligeramente, Craig jadeó y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Kyle, avergonzado.

—Te amo.

Kyle perturbado, intentó olvidar aquella declaración insospechada. Comenzó a acariciar despreocupadamente a Craig, obteniendo un par de gemidos con aquella voz ronca. Craig no solía ser dócil en cuanto a todo lo relacionado a sexo, pero por alguna extraña razón aquella noche, estaba más dispuesto a ser complacido que a complacer.

Y el hecho de que no pudiese observarle el rostro aliviaba su calvario, tal vez lo amaba, tal vez en el fondo de su corroído corazón amaba a Craig Tucker.

Pero no era suficiente, no era jodidamente suficiente.

….

A pesar de lo acontecido un par de horas atrás, habían dormido en camas separadas. Kyle, con un creciente insomnio, jugueteó con su teléfono móvil nerviosamente. Sólo le quedaba poco más de dos meses para escapar de aquella anarquía e irse muy lejos. Le resultaba sobrecogedoramente difícil visualizarse lejos de aquel problemático pueblo de mala muerte.

Porque South Park lo ataba a sus territorios de la forma en que sólo un ancla lo hace, con profundidad, en lo más fondo de su ser donde le encadenaba, inmovilizándolo en los problemas. Resultaba irónico que pensara en ello fuera de los límites geográficos de su pueblo.

Kyle decidió no divagar más en el tema y echarse a dormir, pero su celular repentinamente vibró en su mano, sobresaltándolo. Lo ignoró y cerró sus ojos, pero continuó vibrando, incitándole a leer el mensaje recién llegado o atender aquella llamada.

Kyle se rindió y se llevó el celular al rostro, al presionar el botón de desbloqueado la luz de la pequeña pantalla iluminó inofensivamente la habitación.

Era un mensaje de Token Black.

"Comenzaremos la novatada para los nuevos, reúnete con el equipo en las escaleras, y por favor no traigas al amargado Craig. POR FAVOR".

Terminó de leer, y observó la hora sin poder creerlo. Eran las tres de la mañana, ¿Es que nadie dormía en las horas normales de sueño?

Mientras Kyle se vestía se preguntaba constantemente que tortura les correspondería hacer este año a los recién ingresados al equipo de baloncesto. Subió la bragueta de sus jeans rotos y con la máxima agilidad que le permitía la infinita oscuridad, se calzó unos converse precipitadamente.

Se colocó su suave _ushanka_ verde en la cabeza y se retiró en silencio, meticuloso de no hacer mucho ruido con su torpeza. Le dirigió una última mirada a Craig antes de escapar por la puerta.

Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras. El corredor era ancho y largo, estaba desolado por completo, pero bien iluminado. El silencio solo era quebrantado por su suave trote al hacer contacto con la alfombra color beige que adornaba el suelo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo dobló a la izquierda y siguió desplazándose a paso ágil. Pasó frente a numerosas puertas antes de llegar al elevador, donde a su izquierda se situaba la escalera. No habían especificado si sería arriba o abajo, pero Kyle decidió tras meditarlo escasos segundos que descendería primero.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos en premiosos trompicones hasta que atisbó una figura que se recargaba con ociosidad contra la pared.

—Token—le llamó Kyle entre jadeos, para recuperar el aire perdido en el ejercicio.

La misteriosa persona se giró hacia Kyle y ante la luz se pudo apreciar su rostro masculino, en una máscara hipotética de mera frialdad que resultaba dolorosa de sólo observarse.

—Tenemos que hablar— musitó Stan en un susurro seductor, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él con su característica gracia.

— ¿Y la novatada? —cuestionó Kyle, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Eso puede esperar hasta mañana… pero no lo que tengo que decirte… —hubo una breve pausa de silencio antes de que Stan retomara la conversación con voz temblorosa. —Me gustas, Kyle. Me gustas mucho.

….

**Odio cortarlo aquí pero bleh, soy mala, muy mala. Les prometí un capítulo con todo Denver pero que va, lo dividiré en dos y así todos felices, actualizo más rápido –o al menos eso trato… pero más pobremente relatado… les juro que si me esforcé, sólo que estoy enferma y a contrario de muchos autores de fanfics eso para mí es lo equivalente a un bloqueo. No evitemos mencionar mi falta de motivación para escribir que no sé de dónde fack salió y que el lunes vuelvo a entrar a la secundaria (¡No! *Llora*).**

**Espero actualizar con más prontitud (y ya no daré días concretos, ya descubrí que soy incapaz de cumplirlos aun a pesar de que sean mis propios plazos (LOL))…**


	9. Denver II:A lo que nos Conduce la Verdad

**South Park no me pertenece… si no la verdadera novia de Stan sería Kyle en vez de Wendy (?)**

**Advertencias: Miren que son las cinco de la mañana y yo escribiendo esto! tal vez encuentren una que otra incoherencia por ello.**

**...**

_9._

"_Me gustas, Kyle. Me gustas mucho"._

Kyle lo observó con las pupilas contraídas en diminutos puntitos. Inmovilizado a escasa distancia de Stan, mientras él le devolvía la mirada valientemente. Stan sin apartar sus ojos de él, comenzó a subir con torpes pasos cargados de impaciencia los pocos escalones que los separaban.

—No juegues con eso—murmuró Kyle hablando con lentitud para mayor énfasis y agachó el rostro repentinamente afligido, para cortar el contacto visual.

Stan rió suavemente, no una carcajada de diversión, sino un sonido melodioso de alivio. En cierta parte para Stan era gracioso el saber que finalmente se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera había anticipado su declaración con anterioridad, simplemente quería gritárselo y repetírselo hasta el cansancio, hasta que Kyle finalmente admitiera lo inevitable, que estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

—Te quiero—admitió Stan tomándole las manos sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

Stan le quería. Kyle alzó la vista para observar sus ojos azules que resplandecían cálidamente, como si estuvieran respaldando la credibilidad de sus palabras.

Kyle no sabía cómo reaccionar, la conmoción aun le paralizaba el cuerpo; pero no podía culparse a sí mismo. Stan era absolutamente todo lo que ansiaba tener en el mundo.

Stan rodeó el esbelto cuerpo de Kyle entre sus masculinos brazos con fuerza, incapaz de soltarlo. Al advertir que era correspondido débilmente por parte de Kyle, depositó un suave beso cariñosamente entre los rizos rojizos y le apretó con más ímpetu contra su cuerpo. Kyle respondió ante ese gesto aferrando sus largos dedos a la espalda de su camisa, arrugándola mientras cerraba los ojos reciamente.

Kyle se alejó un poco, sin romper el agarre de su abrazo para agregar:

—Eres un imbécil.

Kyle lo atrajo hacía sí, asiéndole del cuello de su camisa reclamando con sus labios los suyos. Stan lo besó como si no se fueran a ver jamás, correspondiendo con sincronización, de una forma que resultaba involuntaria. Como si sus bocas se conocieran a la perfección, aun a pesar de sus pocos encuentros. Kyle le mordió el labio inferior a Stan, robándole un leve jadeo que dejó expuesta su cavidad bucal para exploración de Kyle, el cual aprovechó para invadirle con su lengua reconociendo aquel sabor estremecedor que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Basta—gruñó Stan apartándose de Kyle, negando aquel deseo que le hervía las venas y le gritaba que lo tomara ahí mismo.

Kyle lo contempló confundido.

—Primeramente…—comenzó, acomodándole meticulosamente un molesto rizo rebelde que le caía por la frente a Kyle; después con el dorso de la mano le acarició la mejilla que se ruborizó ante el contacto— ¿Por qué me ignorabas?

—Te estoy protegiendo—Kyle tomó la mano de Stan, dispuesto a apartarla. Se sentía tan correcto para ambos, que lo que comenzó como un movimiento despectivo, se convirtió en ese inusual momento íntimo. Kyle entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stan, que temblaban ligeramente de regocijo.

— ¿De qué? ¿De Craig? Sabes bien que yo puedo patearle…

—No…—le interrumpió de inmediato con desfachatez. Soltó un suspiro y continuó— No comprenderías.

Kyle recordó con pesadez su encuentro con Cartman, aquel sábado por la noche. Las amenazas lucían tan inofensivas con Cartman a la distancia, que Kyle llegó a la conclusión de que resultaba sumamente conveniente que le contara la situación a Stan para evitar futuros malentendidos.

—Algo… algo pasó en aquella fiesta—Stan se limitaba a afirmar lo que pasaba por su mente, al lapso que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, —algo que no quieres que sepa ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que tengas que ocultárselo a tu propio mejor amigo?

Kyle sorprendido le regaló una media sonrisa melancólica.

—Esa fiesta… Cartman me dio una paliza—antes de que Stan comenzara a replicarle, le posiciono el índice sobre los labios. —Yo le hubiera dado su merecido pero estaba ebrio. Me dijo que me alejara de ti… Supongo que fue porque es homofóbico, ya sabes lo de la enfermería, —se ruborizó ante la rememoración de aquel hecho. — Terminó por amenazarme con hacerte algo si te lo contaba.

Una vez que lo resumía de aquella forma, para Kyle no sonaba tan grave como solía pensar que era. Aun así, Stan parecía confundido como si sólo le hubieran contado el inicio de una larga historia.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

—Te iba a lastimar si te hablaba, lo que él quiere es separarnos—completó Kyle con firmeza.

Stan le palmeó suavemente la cabeza como restándole importancia a Cartman.

—No te preocupes, saldremos de esta—susurró dándole un beso en la frente con ternura. —Por cierto, ¿qué pasó después?

Kyle lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder. Cabía la posibilidad de que Stan se molestara al conocer la identidad de quién lo había sacado de aquel problema, pero no podía darse el lujo de mantener su recién reparada amistad a base de mentiras.

—Craig me llevó a casa.

— ¿Por qué jodidos siento que no me estas contando algo? —le preguntó Stan advirtiendo como Kyle apartaba la mirada con impotencia. —Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? —escupió Stan repentinamente alterado, y al no obtener respuesta, interpretó aquel silencio como un sí.

Stan se apartó de Kyle preso de la repulsión que le provocaba. Retrocedió rápidamente un par de escalones antes de retomar su revoltijo de insultos, que eran como delgadas estacas que viajaban directo hacia el corazón _corrompido_ de Kyle.

—No puedo creer que sólo seas una puta más que fue jodida por Craig. Y pensar que creía que eras mejor que yo.

Stan soltó una carcajada aguda de histeria, antes de largarse de ahí. Kyle le regaló una última mirada en espera de que pudiera comprenderlo. Aun consciente de que era más que inútil.

….

Stan arribó a su habitación más rápido de lo que había anticipado con anterioridad. Stan abrió la elegante puerta con la creciente torpeza de sus dedos temblorosos,-inquietud ahora implantada por la ira que le consumía el cuerpo-, era incapaz de asimilar lo que suponía ser la verdad.

El dolor le laceraba el pecho de una forma que nunca había experimentado, estrujándole los pulmones que recibían oxigeno entre nerviosas bocanadas entrecortadas.

El _odio_ comenzaba a quemarle cada fibra de su ser, incendiando los rastros del aprecio que sentía por Kyle, entremezclándose con aquel _asco_ producto de permitirse amar a alguien tan _egoísta_, culminaba por convertirse en una _impotencia_ agotadora.

Stan no estaba dispuesto a dormir con Kenny, ni con cualquier otra compañía; así que arrastrando los pies, se tiró patéticamente al enorme sillón, que le quedaba más cercano que las cómodas camas, aun sabiendo que no dormiría en toda la noche. Dejó que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, lágrimas frías de rabia… nada de aquello era justo. Nada.

….

Los nacientes rayos de la mañana se infiltraron por el enorme ventanal, traspasando las costosas cortinas que rozaban los tablones de madera del suelo con delicadeza. La intensidad de la luz al rosar el apolíneo rostro de Craig, le perturbó. Abrió lánguidamente sus ojos verdes, acostumbrándose a la iluminación sin inconveniente alguno y atisbó a Kyle, que reposaba a su lado, sentado sobre el colchón abrazando sus piernas.

—Buenos días—murmuró Kyle sin entusiasmo, con la voz cansina.

— ¿Dormiste? —inquirió Craig toscamente, desconfiando de las ojeras bajo sus ojos con tintes rojizos provenientes de un seguro insomnio.

Craig de un salto se colocó de pie en el suelo, con un sonido seco.

—No mucho—mintió Kyle, mordiéndose el labio inferior por sonar tan vulnerable. Como si le gritara que todo era una mentira, que nada era real, que había sido deshonesto todo el tiempo y que no le merecía.

No sólo le había sido infiel a Craig, sino que tras recibir una declaración de los sentimientos que Stan le profesaba había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para arruinarlo todo… de nuevo.

—Le fui infiel a Tweek.

Kyle sorprendido le contempló. Contempló aquellas atractivas facciones tan perfectamente esculpidas, deformadas por el remordimiento que le carcomía la tranquilidad. Sus orbes frívolamente ensombrecidos por aquellos rastros del pasado que no podía desertar en el olvido. Mechones de negros cabellos similares a una tonalidad azabache le resbalaban por la frente, cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro.

Kyle intentó preguntar con discreción el porqué de sus palabras, pues no tenían relevancia alguna con lo anteriormente dicho. Abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de su apretada garganta fue un tosco "¿Qué?", con voz agudizada por el asombro.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que no bebo. En una fiesta estaba tan fuera de control—se observaba las palmas de las manos con repulsión, como si odiara lo que veía, —… y Thomas—se le rompió la voz y regresó a su usual tono monótono e indiferente. —No es necesario que te dé detalles, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así.

Kyle advirtió como Craig caminaba inquieto por la alfombra en semicírculos, aquellos pasos sosegados quebrantaron la quietud del ambiente rítmicamente.

— ¿Todavía lo quieres? —inquirió Kyle, incorporándose de la cama.

—No, por supuesto que no. Cortamos hace bastante, ya.

—No me refiero a Tweek.

Craig le miró con desesperación.

—Yo nunca quise a Thomas, simplemente se dio—respondió con inmutabilidad, como si no le importase convencer a Kyle, que erguido a un par de metros de distancia, se alejó precipitadamente hacia su maleta dispuesto a buscar su traje de baño.

—No me crees.

Kyle tomó la prenda, ciñéndola con fuerza entre sus dedos, y se retiró con un silencio involuntario. Giró el picaporte de la puerta, pero antes de retirarse decidió que no podía ser tan injusto con Craig, después de todo no eran tan diferentes.

—Estaré en la piscina—farfulló, con una hostilidad proveniente de sus propios pensamientos.

Se retiró apresuradamente, demasiado acobardado como para enfrentarse a Craig, y a aquellos extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a comer su confundida mente.

….

Kyle cruzó el enorme umbral que separaba las escaleras de la enorme área de la piscina, en su brazo izquierdo cargaba una toalla blanca, en el derecho un cambio con ropa casual compuesta por unas bermudas tonalidad caqui y una camiseta verde de cuello redondo. Portaba solamente un traje de baño, por lo que quedaba al descubierto su pecho amplio.

Kyle no era gordo, y estaba levemente marcado en su abdomen por el ejercicio, pero al divisar al resto del equipo en el agua de la piscina llevando a cabo un improvisado partido de voleibol, le hizo sentirse un poco inseguro el contraste con sus musculosos compañeros.

En ese preciso instante, Stan en un salto, golpeó con el antebrazo la pelota blanca con precisión. Al elevarse, sus cabellos negros totalmente empapados se agitaron salpicándole el hermoso rostro. Como si fuera el modelo de un anuncio de champú.

Kyle se acercó a cortos pasos, deteniéndose en una silla de en junto a la alberca para dejar su ropa y una toalla que usaría para secarse con posterioridad. Kenny comenzó a llamarle desde las aguas de la piscina con su voz grave y seductora, cualquier frase que saliese de entre sus labios sin duda parecía una insinuación de doble sentido.

— ¿Quieres unirte al juego? Nos falta uno y el equipo de Token está acabando con nosotros—sugirió Kenny, gritándole desde la otra punta donde cuidaba de su posición.

— ¡Que va! jugaré—respondió Kyle, corriendo hacia la orilla para después: dar un salto al agua, una pequeña simulación de clavado que le hizo ganarse unas sonrisas francas por parte de sus amigos, y unos puños crispados por parte de Jason y su séquito.

….

Después de aquel partido, que a pesar de las tensiones provocadas por Jason, fue muy entretenido; Kyle acompañó a Kenny, Kevin y Token a su habitación del hotel. Ambas habitaciones eran iguales, pero Kyle agradecía la ausencia de Craig para pensar las cosas con más dedicación.

Kyle estaba sentado en el borde de la cama más cercano a la ventana, por donde se observaba un cielo despejado, de un azul muy claro, junto a los demás, que charlaban sobre cómo habían vencido a los demás equipos el viernes. Kevin sentado en la otra cama en posición de meditación, cambió repentinamente de tema.

—Estoy hambriento—gruñó de pronto, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama. No traía puestos sus zapatos por lo que nadie le riñó.

—Toma—le dijo Kenny en respuesta, lanzándole una bolsa de frituras que con un crujido sordo, Kevin atrapó sin vacilar.

Kevin intercalaba entre sonreír como un infante y comerse las frituras de la bolsa mientras saltaba sobre el colchón animadamente, haciendo revotar levemente a Token por los brincos.

Token checó nerviosamente la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche de en junto a la cama, haciéndole un gesto significativo a Kenny sacó su celular, y se sumió en él, ignorando a sus compañeros.

—Kevin—comenzó Token tras unos instantes—acompáñame con Clyde; necesito pedirle algo.

Al hablar jugueteaba con sus dedos por encima de su regazo, con nerviosismo.

Unos cuantos segundos más, Kyle y Kenny se encontraban solos en el cuarto de hotel. Kenny se había colocado junto a Kyle con una expresión de solemnidad en el rostro.

—Hoy no te he visto con Craig.

—Está cansado—respondió Kyle, tajante. —No quiso salir de la habitación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de súbito, estruendosamente. El ruido provocó una acción de mero reflejo en Kenny y Kyle que giraron el rostro al lugar de donde provenían unos pasos agiles que Kyle conocía a la perfección como si fueran suyos propios.

—Parece que interrumpo algo—masculló Stan al entrar furtivamente a la enorme habitación; sus azules ojos entrecerrados con hostilidad yacían posados en la figura de su mejor amigo que descansaba sentado en el borde de la cama y al otro extremo Kenny reposaba inofensivamente, sonriendo socarrón como si fuese consiente de una pequeña broma privada de la que sólo él tenía conocimiento.

—Sólo interrumpiste nuestra charla—musitó Kenny, mostrándose repentinamente serio.

Stan permaneció paralizado de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con los largos dedos ceñidos con fuerza en torno a la redondez del frío picaporte.

—Por supuesto, sobretodo viniendo de alguien como él—farfulló como si escupiera veneno con cada mordaz palabra, refiriéndose a Kyle que se mantenía cabizbajo por la humillación, con los rebeldes rizos cobrizos cubriéndole gran parte de su sombría cara.

—Basta, Stan. Detente— suplicó Kyle con voz apaciguada, mientras le dedicaba una cohibida mirada lastimera.

—Detenerme no cambiara lo que eres—respondió Stan casi inaudiblemente, apartando la vista para no observar aquellas orbes verdes afligidas.

Stan se retiró velozmente del cuarto, sin tener idea de a donde se dirigía y el porqué de sus acciones no premeditadas. Kenny le palmeó la cabeza suavemente a Kyle antes de correr detrás de Stan.

….

— ¡Detente ahora mismo! —le ordenó Kenny entre gritos, al doblar a la izquierda. Le dolían los músculos de las partes bajas de las piernas por las cansadas actividades que había tenido en la semana, aun así su respiración continuaba rítmicamente estable como si no pudiera agotarse.

Aproximadamente cuatro metros más adelante Stan se detuvo finalmente, pero permaneció sin moverse de su posición para no encarar a Kenny.

—Stan, sé porque estás enojado—comenzó.

Conforme más hablaba más se acercaba a Stan, que se mantenía inerte como una perfecta estatua.

—Kyle sólo se acostó con Craig porque estaba borracho. ¿Es que acaso no notas sus esfuerzos patéticos para olvidarte? Él te quiere, y tú le tiras migajas de desprecio.

—Kyle quiere a Craig.

—Inclusive Craig lo sabe… sólo tú puedes detener este jodido circo. No lo hagas porque te lo pida, ni porque quieres a Kyle, sino por ti. Por tu propia felicidad—terminó Kenny lo suficientemente cerca de Stan como para posar una de sus manos en su hombro.

—No lo sé. Pero creo tener una idea de que hacer—dicho esto se echó a correr por el pasillo en una dirección contraria a la estimada.

….

Kyle jugueteaba nerviosamente con el borde de sus shorts cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, no alzó la vista al saber quién cruzaba la habitación.

—Kenny—le llamó Kyle en un murmullo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de confundirme con otras personas? —le pidió la voz melodiosa, perteneciente a Stan al mismo tiempo que sus manos le tomaban de la nuca para atraerlo hacía él en un ansiado beso.

Kyle correspondió con fiereza jugando con sus cabellos negros entre sus dedos; después jadeó al sentir como Stan lo empujaba para recostarlo sobre el colchón y posicionarse encima de él.

—Demonios, te necesito—masculló Stan al separar su boca de la de Kyle, acariciándole con el dorso de la mano una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y que lo digas—suspiró Kyle.

Los labios cálidos de Stan se deslizaron por el largo de su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula. Las ropas que portaban comenzaban a estorbar, y las manos gentiles complacientemente comenzaron a desnudarlo, quitándole aquella molesta camiseta.

Stan retomó su recorrido por el cuerpo de Kyle, explorando aquel níveo pecho con sus labios, posándolos sobre su pezón izquierdo para mordérselo, sacándole un vergonzoso gemido a Kyle, quien cerró los ojos entregándose a la placentera sensación.

— ¡Stan!

Kyle emprendió una exploración en el cuerpo de Stan, quitándole su camisa, pasándola por encima de su cabeza, para después caer sobre el suelo silenciosamente. Tras los finos trazos de su abdomen ante sus propios ojos, no pudo despegar la vista. Estaba hipnotizado por la vista de su torso masculino, tan perfecto como recordaba. Kyle entreabrió sus hinchados labios para devorar la boca voraz de Stan que le regaló su propio aliento mientras sus manos no detenían las caricias, en un frenesí de descontrol.

Stan procedió a quitarle las molestas bermudas a Kyle, para dejar solamente aquella ultima prenda que protegía de la total desnudez, a aquel cuerpo que temblaba de pasión bajo el suyo en búsqueda de más; después el continuó con su propio pantalón de mezclilla, quedando al igual que su mejor amigo portando sólo un bóxer.

Kyle sonrió nerviosamente al percibir como Stan sacaba su propia erección, para restregársela en su pálido vientre desvergonzadamente. Kyle jadeó al ser tomado por sorpresa cuando Stan le retiró la ropa íntima, dejándolo desnudo y completamente a su merced.

—Hazlo—le ordenó Kyle, abriendo los ojos un poco.

Stan le separó las piernas colocándolas cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros de un solo movimiento.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro sobre querer continuar? —le preguntó Stan en un murmullo, al lapso que entrecerraba sus orbes fijas en el ruborizado rostro de Kyle, quien le devolvía la mirada casi con inocencia, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios rosados apretados en una fina línea.

—Por supuesto, idiota—le dijo Kyle, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Stan inquieto, introdujo tres de sus propios dedos en su boca, lubricándolos con su propia saliva para mayor facilidad de deslizamiento, necio a hacerle daño alguno a Kyle.

Kyle cerró los ojos y gimió sonoramente, entregándose a la sensación regocijante de la repentina penetración de los dedos de Stan en su estrecha entrada, dilatándola con suaves movimientos circulares.

—Te quiero, maldita sea—gruñó Stan depositando un suave beso en su frente, mientras retiraba sus dedos.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo y jadeó de sufrimiento al abrigar el auténtico dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo, tras sentirse invadido por la entrepierna de Stan, que le penetró con cuidado en su estrecha entrada, preparado a hacerlo suyo. Stan le rodeó entre sus fornidos brazos, meticulosamente, tratándolo con la delicadeza con la que alguien acaricia con un cristal que apto de romperse entre sus manos. Stan se mantuvo inmóvil, con el deseo arremetiendo contra él, tentándolo a continuar egoístamente aun a pesar de que lastimara a aquella persona que reposaba bajo de él, con las mejillas encendidas y los parpados apretados con fuerza.

—Continúa—susurró Kyle entre suspiros entrecortados, suplicante por un poco de atención con aquel satisfactorio sufrimiento. El regodeo era de mayor magnitud que el dolor, y ante aquella orden Stan incapaz de desobedecerlo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Kyle, obedeciendo a aquel llamado de la lujuria que le hacía aumentar el ritmo en búsqueda del apogeo de la culminación de sus deseos.

Stan se perdió entre el verdor de sus ojos enmarcados por aquellas cobrizas pestañas espesas, mientras el placer le hacía perder la cabeza, aun a pesar de que ansiaba estar totalmente consciente, lo aclamó como su propiedad. Ambos se entregaron a lo prohibido, fundiéndose en un solo ser. El vaivén alcanzado en violentos movimientos sincronizados, y la ausencia de gritos, acallados por la necesidad de discreción, fueron remplazados por jadeos y gemidos que tornaban el acto, en un instante especial. Murmuraciones por parte de Kyle interpretadas como exigencias de que fuera más rápido, rompiendo las limitaciones de el autocontrol de Stan que le impedían lastimar aquel angosto cuerpo que tanto amaba, tornando sus embestidas en algo agresivo.

Gemidos de pasión por ambas partes se entremezclaron con la decadencia abrupta de sus exhalaciones desesperadas. Stan comenzó a sentir su cuerpo invadido por una sensación que le hacía estremecerse en una agonía placentera, al lapso que Kyle al ver inminente el clímax, llamaba su nombre hambriento de su ser. De su piel, de su esencia picante mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Un cosquilleo en sus espaldas, un escalofrío que recorrió sus columnas, dirigiéndolos al máximo punto del apogeo de la satisfacción, llevándolos al orgasmo simultáneo. La calidez de la semilla de Stan inundó el interior de Kyle, que casi de inmediato se corrió manchando sus vientres y el –anteriormente- pulcro cobertor.

Stan salió de Kyle, al mismo tiempo que recorría su rostro sudoroso con cortos besos, en sus mejillas sonrosadas, o en la punta ligeramente redondeada de aquella pequeña nariz. Terminó con un suave beso en sus labios, que temblaron levemente pero correspondieron por unos efímeros segundos.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que no me siento culpable por esto? —le preguntó Kyle, en un susurro apenas audible.

Stan rodó hacia el costado de Kyle, para que con la falta del peso de su propio cuerpo sobre el suyo recuperara la respiración con mayor facilidad.

—Luego tendremos tiempo para culparnos.

Kyle esperando que así fuera, buscó a tientas la mano de Stan en medio de la oscuridad. Al encontrarla, Stan le respondió entrelazando los dedos con dulzura.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que te quiero? —inquirió Kyle, nuevamente.

Sólo se oyó una carcajada silenciosa, acallada por el agotamiento.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que yo también? —cuestionó Stan a su vez, colocándose de lado para contemplar a Kyle. —Eres un cursi, Kyle.

—Cállate—farfulló.

—Pero eres perfecto así.

Nuevamente se escucharon unas suaves risas, esta vez, aplacadas por el desesperado encuentro de labios que tanto necesitaban.

…**.**

**Demasiado fluff para mi*vomita*… en especial el lemmon, WTF was that? Es lo más raro de lo raro que he escrito… en fin espero no haber tardado tanto(?), ya saben por la escuela... y por el jodido rol de SP que consume todo el tiempo libre como una droga e_é.**

**Este hubiera sido un buen final, pero no e_é, hay muchas cosas sin aclarar aún y se van a sorprender con lo que les tengo preparados en los próximos capítulos… los problemas sólo estan por comenzar, con eso digo todo.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos, realmente los aprecio n_n.**

**Y si… habrá Bunny… después. Ese después puede ser interpretado como el próximo capítulo... tal vez.**


	10. Rumores

**Volví. (MÁS información abajo (?)).**

**South Park no me pertenece, pero Matt Stone cofcofsecretamentesícofcof.**

…**.**

_10._

Bebe Stevens terminó de colocar escrupulosamente un llamativo cartel en la pared. El anuncio recitaba con letras enormes que ella era la mejor elección para ser la reina del baile de primavera. Bajo aquello, yacía una foto suya con una falsa sonrisa cubierta por un rosado pintalabios discreto.

Era hermosa, Bebe lo sabía a la perfección. Aquel narcisismo, precisamente, era lo que le empujaba a resaltar entre los pasillos. Portando siempre las mejores ropas, los más dispendiosos cosméticos y los más complejos tratamientos para cabello que mantenían sus bellos rizos como largos bucles rubios. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

O al menos, Bebe se esforzaba en aparentarlo.

Bebe se alejó del lugar, con sus largos tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo y las caderas moviéndose a un compás de mera coquetería. Llamaba la atención, aun sin siquiera provocarlo por su cuenta; en cuanto comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo con los estudiantes abriéndole el paso incapaz de rozarla, todas las miradas fascinadas se posaron en ella, pero por el contrario, todas las conversaciones cesaron de súbito, como si ella hubiese presionado un interruptor de apagado.

A lo lejos, Bebe atisbó a su particular grupo de "amigas" comandado por Wendy Testaburger, a una distancia razonable. Se acercó a ellas con una expresión felina en su bello rostro, mientras captaba como las conversaciones se volvían más hostiles, y el gesto en la cara de Wendy se enfriaba.

El remordimiento por lo sucedido embargó a Bebe, y con ello, comprendió que ella, en sí, era lo más lejano a la perfección que podía existir. Ostentaba de una superficie hermosa, pero por dentro estaba descompuesta, llena de errores que los demás eran incapaces de ver.

Bebe entrecerró sus ojos con desdén, disminuyendo el ritmo de su caminata para intentar pasar inadvertida, y su disonante taconeo se disminuyó a unos golpeteos sigilosos. Avanzó hacia Wendy lánguidamente, pero de súbito una figura se le atravesó interrumpiendo su recorrido, al lapso que imprevistamente una mano cálida que conocía a la perfección se aferraba a su muñeca con fuerza.

— ¡Bebe! —exclamó Stan frente a ella, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Bebe giró el rostro, distraídamente, y su mirada se posó en Wendy que le devolvía el gesto con hostilidad con aquellas orbes avellanadas frívolas como témpanos de hielo.

—Oí la mala noticia—susurró Bebe. Sin inmutarse, aprovechando que tenía la mano de Stan ceñida en su muñeca, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos impensadamente.

— ¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó Stan, a su vez, tornándose repentinamente precavido.

—Perdieron el campeonato.

Stan le sonrió, intentando confortarla.

—Pero yo gané otra cosa—musitó, guiñándole un ojo con picardía para lucir insinuante. —Pero te contaré después. Tengo Cálculo—suspiró—. Te busco cuando acabe la clase.

Su respuesta salió precipitadamente de su boca, dando la conversación por concluida con un suave beso en su mejilla que provocó que ella cerrara los ojos. Bebe soltó su mano despacio, sin dejar de dedicarle un último gesto de comprensión.

Bebe reprimió las ansias de agitar la cabeza para ocultar el creciente sonrojo que invadía su pálida cara. Resignada, retomó su dirección originaria hacia Wendy, que le contemplaba tajante. Wendy acalló abruptamente su conversación en el instante en que Bebe se acercó lo suficiente como para percibir un fragmento de su plática. Tras haberse silenciado con su presencia, Wendy fingió ignorarla y actuando con falso infantilismo, apresó el brazo de Red entre los suyos para llevársela lejos de ahí.

Bebe quiso llamar su nombre, pero las palabras se obstruyeron en su garganta, y aquel incómodo nudo que le enmudecía y le amenazaba en convertirse a lágrimas de humillación. Lágrimas de humillación que no se permitió derramar.

….

Stan y Kyle no podían dirigirse la palabra. Ni siquiera podían cruzar miradas. Aun a pesar de que Kyle se sentara atrás de Stan, por rutina más que nada, temía observarlo siquiera un segundo, pues era consciente de que desde la otra punta del aula, Cartman lo vigilaba descaradamente, atento a cualquier movimiento furtivo.

—Préstame tu borrador—le ordenó Stan en un murmullo, sin inmutarse ni voltearse para verle.

Kyle obedeció en silencio. Era imposible que Cartman lo dañara por prestarle solamente un borrador, era una razón sumamente ridícula para culpar.

Al pasarle la goma de borrar, Stan la cogió con cuidado de no rozar su piel con la punta de sus dedos, una medida preventiva que Kyle lamentaba profundamente.

Kyle esperó con los ojos fijos en la página de su libreta, que al contrario de las de sus compañeros de clase, permanecía llena de ecuaciones ya respondidas. De repente, Stan colocó cuidadosamente su borrador sobre su butaca, evadiendo el contacto visual, como si continuaran enojados con el otro.

Kyle le dirigió una rápida mirada de soslayo a Cartman, que para su suerte, yacía con el portaminas sujeto en la mano pintarrajeando en su propia libreta. Tras estar seguro de que no le observaban, tomó la áspera goma de borrar cuadrada entre sus dedos, dispuesto a meterla a la mochila, cuando advirtió involuntariamente unos garabatos mal hechos encima. Kyle reprimió un gruñido de disgusto, hasta que discernió en el hecho de que no eran dibujos, sino que era un mensaje concreto. Escrito con muy mala caligrafía, casi inentendible, algo que resultaba hondamente inusitado en Stan.

"¿En la tarde estarán tus padres en casa?"

Kyle apretó con fuerza la goma de borrar, casi a punto de romperla, al atisbar en la parte posterior que el mensaje terminaba con un cursi: "te necesito".

Tomó el bolígrafo y le respondió precipitadamente, ocupando cualquier otro espacio limpio restante con su pulcra escritura.

"No, ¿cómo lo sabes?".

Tras verificar, nuevamente, que Cartman continuaba en su propio universo individualista, se inclinó hacia adelante con cuidado y pasando un brazo por uno de los costados de Stan, depositó el borrador sobre su libreta que yacía en blanco.

Unos segundos después, Kyle ya tenía de nuevo la goma de borrar en sus manos.

"Eso no importa. Iré a tu casa por la tarde y… te compraré otro borrador".

Kyle sofocó una carcajada, en esa ocasión de nerviosismo, porque sabía a la perfección que la razón de aquella visita no era precisamente para comprar una goma de borrar.

Stan al advertir el suave tacto de la mano de Kyle deslizándose lentamente por su muslo, aun por encima de la hosca tela de mezclilla, agradeció el hecho de estar sentado junto a la ventana. Stan, al sentir su contacto amplificado, tragó saliva ruidosamente, claramente alterado, y le regaló una sonrisa a pesar de que Kyle no la vería.

….

Tal como Stan había prometido, tras concluir con su clase de Cálculo, pasó a buscar a Bebe a su correspondiente aula, casi automáticamente. No obstante, a pesar de lo acordado, Stan no abrió la boca en el trayecto a la segunda clase, la cual ambos tenían la suerte de compartir. Ni siquiera habló cuando la escoltó educadamente hacia su tercera clase. Stan lucía serio, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía contenido, como si se mantuviera ocupado ocultándole algo de suma importancia.

Bebe colocó una mano femenina sobre su hombro, en un gesto de aparente comprensión.

—No te sientas forzado a contarme las cosas—musitó ella, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules que refulgían con la afabilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Gracias—respondió Stan, algo aliviado por no tener que darle datos de importancia a Bebe. Se sentía liberadoramente bien el no haberle contado a nadie lo acontecido en Denver, pues si aquello implicaba directamente en la integridad física de Kyle, él actuaría de inmediato a su favor. Aun si aquello significara alejarse de él. Ya que Stan no dudaba ni un poco que Cartman fuese capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

— ¿Sabes que todos piensan que terminaste con Wendy por mi causa? —le preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—En realidad, sí. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia, son sólo rumores—respondió él, advirtiendo como conforme más hablaba los ojos avellanados de ella lucían más distantes, como si ocultaran un secreto.

—Como digas—tajó ella, en un susurro, al lapso que desviaba la mirada evasivamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, Stan. Nada. —gruñó Bebe. —Me voy, pero quiero que pienses sobre esto.

Bebe se colocó de puntas para estar a su altura y nerviosa le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Lo contempló incrédula unos instantes por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y finalmente acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Fue un beso muy corto, pero muy satisfactor para ella, que se apartó con una sonrisa.

—Sólo fuimos amigos con derechos. Y estuvo mal—murmuró Stan entrecerrando sus ojos para mirarla con hostilidad.

—Puede que volvamos a serlo. Muy pronto.

…

Wendy se sentó en su cama, dejándose guiar por las febriles manos de Cartman que recorrían su cuerpo aun por encima de la molesta ropa.

—Ya basta…—los labios de Cartman comenzaron a descender de sus labios hasta su largo y níveo cuello, estremeciéndola. —Detente, Eric.

—Tranquila, te gustará.

….

—Más despacio, Stan —suplicó Kyle, cerrando los ojos al sentir la boca del interpelado posarse sobre la suya, para proceder a devorarle ansioso en búsqueda de un placer, que lucía insaciable. Aquel regocijo que cosquilleaba sus pieles al saber que todo aquello iba más allá de una simple implicación física, los empujaba a entregarse a caricias entusiastas que incitaban a algo más.

—Déjate llevar—le susurró Stan en su oído con voz enronquecida por el tacto de las puntas traviesas de los dedos de Kyle al recorrer su pecho.

—No puedo, tenemos que ser silenciosos—respondió Kyle, buscando sus ojos azules con la mirada.

Stan asintió con la cabeza levemente, y antes de poder agregar algo más, Kyle le silenció rozando sus labios, por una vez más, contra los de su mejor amigo.

….

Kenny continuó con su paso apesadumbrado, se dirigía a un rumbo incierto que no quería conocer. El sonido rítmico de sus pies al caminar era lo único audible, además de los súbitos susurros de los automóviles al cruzar por su lado, que opacaban el compás ordenado de su caminata.

Por alguna extraña razón, una ínfima parte en su mente le advertía sobre el verdadero destino al que se dirigía. Tan sólo por ello, temía alzar la vista y toparse de pronto con algo que él sabía que no debía ver.

Aun a pesar de aquello, se detuvo en seco, siendo embargado por el silencio de inmediato y al enfocar su mirada a la delantera, se encontró con una estructura que se alzaba imponente.

Una casa parecida a las demás de los alrededores, tan sólo diferenciable por el árbol de manzanas que yacía plantado frente al patio en un pequeñísimo jardín.

En ese instante, al mover su vista para divisar la parte superior del hogar y distinguir su desordenada cabellera rubia desde por detrás del aprisionador vidrio de su ventana que les separaba sin remedio, comprendió entonces.

Kenny McCormick estaba enamorado.

Kenny negó con la cabeza violentamente, intentando apartar aquellos malos pensamientos de su mente. Pues era imposible, para él concebir la idea de que al jugar con alguien el mismo se había atrapado. No podía ser posible. Eso estaba mal. Incorrecto. Kenny factiblemente el chico más promiscuo de todo el instituto, había caído enamorado en una más de sus jugarretas. No sólo enamorado de alguien, si no que esa persona era un hombre, y aquel hombre en concreto era su total opuesto. Butters, el joven más repudiado en los pasillos.

Kenny no era homofóbico. Por el contrario, llegaba a considerarse bisexual por algunas movidas en el pasado con otros hombres. Sin embargo, el vivir una vida destrozando ilusiones de ingenuas adolescentes le había dejado algo bastante claro. Jamás iba a permitir que alguien lo pusiera en aquella situación. Con ello, Kenny impuso el muro de la indiferencia con el amor.

—Pero claro, no faltaba el mocoso con demoledora—susurró Kenny sarcásticamente, en una octava más alta de lo anticipado y antes de que se percatara de lo que había dicho, una voz aniñada, pero sumamente dulce, le respondía:

— ¿Quién tiene demoledora? —inquirió Butters, con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto que resultaba enternecedor, titubeaba al hablar y por lo encendido de sus pálidas mejillas, Kenny supo que él estaba esforzándose por lucir lo más indiferente que su débil cuerpo le permitía. Aquel cuerpecito esbelto que yacía cálidamente ante él, con sus manos ceñidas en temblorosos puños por el frívolo clima frente a su pecho, como si deseara apartar a Kenny de él.

—Nadie—suspiró Kenny, colocando su mano meticulosamente sobre la cabeza de Butters, que duras penas le rozaba los hombros, para después despeinarle la suave cabellera dorada en un cariñoso ademán involuntario.

— Kenny… estás ruborizado—musitó Butters, nuevamente empleando aquel tono inocente, que para Kenny resultaba provocador.

—Es el frío—replicó Kenny, incapaz de idear otra excusa más certera.

— ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? —sugirió Butters, con el tartamudeo cada vez más obvio. Kenny tras no poder discernir si era por el nerviosismo o provocado por el gélido clima, le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que su boca pudo esbozar e intentando alegrarle un poco aquel día, le tomó de las manos de súbito.

Butters, tímidamente, le devolvió el apretón con inquietud, al lapso que entrelazaba sus dedos. Sus rosados labios se entreabrieron lentamente, tentándolo a besarle, no obstante él comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

—Gracias—se limitó a decir él, en un tono que Kenny no supo interpretar si era aflictivo o de encogimiento por el repentino contacto físico.

—"Ni lo menciones, soy yo quien te debería agradecer"—pero aquellas cálidas palabras, no se dignaron a salir de la boca de Kenny.

….

—Stan…—gruñó ella con los ojos avellanados entrecerrados en un rictus de regocijo. El placer le comenzaba por nublar los sentidos y le alejaba de la cautela que le permitía fingir que era consiente que el cuerpo que temblaba de ira sobre ella no era el que deseaba. Que los labios que acariciaban su tersa piel, no eran los que quería, que las manos que viajaban por su cuerpo no eran las que amaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, las frívolas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos desbordándose por sus ruborizadas mejillas acaloradas. El éxtasis lucía tan lejano, conforme era más consecuente de la realidad e identidad de la persona que yacía junto a ella, más se apartaba de su alcance, devolviéndole el control de sus actos sin realmente quererlo.

—P-por favor, quítate—suplicó ella a su amante, entrecortadamente, por los sollozos que se le escapaban de su garganta.

Cartman en silencio, se apartó de aquel cálido cuerpo femenino, incapaz de recriminarle.

—Llevas gritando su nombre, prácticamente desde que comenzamos, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿no podías decirme que aún no le habías olvidado? —le preguntó él, ya de pie sobre el suelo, con hostilidad, como si se odiara a si mismo por serle imposible la acción de olvidarla. Se subió con movimientos rápidos el bóxer, y sucesivamente el pantalón en espera de una respuesta. Al menos una mentira que pudiese forzarse a creer, porque eso era lo que él, literalmente, ansiaba de ella. Correr, más no huir.

—Aun… aun lo quiero—admitió ella con las lágrimas goteando en su mentón hasta humedecer las sedosas sábanas que la protegían de la desnudez. La mano femenina, temblorosa, se dirigió inquieta hasta la mesita donde reposaba su celular y con débil voz trémula, Wendy, se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¿A quién le marcas? —inquirió Cartman, incapaz de creer lo que sus atónitos ojos observaban.

Wendy alzó el rostro lánguidamente, y atisbó de inmediato, aflicción en su turbado rostro. Le estaba matando por dentro.

—No quiero continuar con esto. Le diré la verdad a Stan.

….

Stan le cubrió bruscamente la boca a Kyle con su mano, ahogando los gemidos que le eran imposibles de disimular. Bajo su cuerpo, Kyle temblaba preso de sus sentidos, sufriendo espasmos involuntarios de lo que implicaba alcanzar la cúspide máxima del placer. Sus manos se aferraban agitadas a la pálida espalda de Stan, recientemente aruñada por sus cortas uñas.

—Ya no puedo más—farfulló Stan, ocultando su ruborizado rostro en el hueco entre el níveo cuello y el hombro de Kyle para sofocar los suspiros que él sabía que no controlaría, al lapso que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

Vagando entre los caminos del deseo y retando a lo ilícito, Kyle logró alcanzar el punto máximo al mismo tiempo que Stan le seguía con un gemido ronco. Stan agotado, temblaba ligeramente, sin embargo logró erguirse débilmente sobre Kyle, para posteriormente buscar con sus orbes celestes su mirada.

Kyle torció las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el rostro de Stan entre sus manos para atraerlo hacia el suyo.

—Kyle, yo…—las palabras de Stan se vieron opacadas de súbito, por el sonido característico del timbre de su teléfono móvil.

Kyle le dedicó una mirada de comprensión.

—Atiende, vamos—le motivó, sin poder evitar darle una ojeada rápida a su propio celular, el cual tenía el aviso de las múltiples llamadas perdidas de Craig. Y la culpa, aquella lastimera culpa, que le agobiaba, arrasando con él como si fuese una enorme ola capaz de ahogarle ahí mismo.

— ¿Bueno? —hubo una breve pausa de silencio, en la cual Stan sujetó entre su índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz. — ¿Wendy? ¿Qué jodidos haces en casa del gordo?... espera, espera, ¿pasar por ti? —Stan continuó charlando con preocupación, antes que de improvisto la línea se cortara, petrificándole de la angustiosa sensación de la duda golpeteando en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Kyle, con algo de celos en su voz.

—No estoy seguro. Cartman intentó sobrepasarse con Wendy. Ella quiere que la lleve a su casa.

Había un suplicio de necesidad en el mirar de Stan, como si no pudiera contener más las ansias de verla y escuchar su voz cantarina, el cual Kyle no pudo ignorar, aun así se obligó a asentir con la cabeza en un ademán de aprobación.

—Anda, ve. No soy nadie para detenerte—suspiró Kyle, inclinando un poco el rostro hacia abajo.

—Eres más que eso. No te preocupes.

Pero Kyle no pudo interpretar su mensaje, pues al querer replicarle, Stan ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con rapidez.

….

Kenny no lo soportaba más. No toleraba el tenerlo tan cerca y tener que conformarse con sólo el tacto de sus dedos entre los suyos. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos incontrolables que dominaban su impulsivo cuerpo, Kenny jaló a Butters bruscamente de la muñeca hasta apresarlo contra la corteza del áspero tronco de un árbol, sacándole un sonoro gemido de dolor por el impacto que fue acallado por su propia boca al sucumbir sobre la del pequeño.

No obstante, Butters no mostró resistencia alguna; contrariamente, correspondió débilmente, algo intranquilo por lo que los vecinos pudiesen pensar, aun a pesar de lo desoladas que se encontraban las calles. Tímidamente, entreabrió la boca involuntariamente y permitió que la lengua de Kenny arrasara en su cavidad bucal, regocijándose con su esencia tan dulce, mientras Butters, temblaba por el frío.

Sobre sus cabezas, la nieve no cesó de caer, y los blancos copos uniformes continuaron descendiendo sutiles sobre sus cabelleras.

….

Stan aparcó la camioneta de su padre frente a aquella casa que conocía a la perfección. Una vez estacionado, se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto para tener al alcance la portezuela de la parte derecha del automóvil. Suspiró y finalmente tras forcejear un poco con el cinturón de seguridad, que le limitaba la movilidad, logró abrir la puerta. La ligera brisa helada que penetró violentamente desde el exterior, le golpeteó contra el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar, pero quedó súbitamente estático incapaz de creer lo que observaba.

Sentada, sobre las escaleras del porche, un grácil cuerpo femenino y esbelto doblado sobre sí mismo para ocultar el rostro. Los largos mechones de cabellos negros rozaban la nieve acumulada sobre los tablones de madera de los peldaños.

Ella no era su Wendy.

Stan intentó llamarle, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta de la impresión. Jamás en todos los años que había conocido, jamás le había visto llorar. Era consciente de que ella no era alguien sensible que se dejase llevar por la intensidad de sus emociones frente a los demás. Wendy era fuerte y madura, pero sobretodo no lloraba en presencia de nadie. Mucho menos con él. Stan asumió la teoría de que ella, aun, no se percataba de su aparición.

—Wendy—le llamó con voz firme, intentando sonar indiferente.

Ella en respuesta, alzó el rostro y para sorpresa de Stan, no lloraba. No tenía la apariencia de haber llorado en mucho tiempo, y eso, fue lo que le inquietó. Le inquietó el reconocer que la sonrisa que esbozaba al avanzar hacia él, era de mera superficie. Era un gesto falso con el que ocultaba a la verdadera Wendy que contenía en su interior. Una máscara con la que imponía distancia entre ella y sus sentimientos. Stan bajó el rostro mientras movía la palanca del coche. No quería verla más. No quería lidiar con ello. Porque sabía, que era su culpa.

—Gracias por venir —le agradeció ella sin titubear, al tomar asiento a su lado. A los oídos de Stan llegó el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, y esa fue la señal con la que decidió ponerse en marcha.

— ¿A dónde te llevo? —le preguntó Stan, observándola de reojo. —Agradecería que te pusieras el cinturón de seguridad.

Wendy ignoró la sugerencia mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—A mi casa, por supuesto. —Hizo una breve pausa, en la que aspiró profundo meditando lo que estaba por decir, — debemos hablar.

….

Craig no encontraba a quien culpar. Había sido lo correcto, en parte, haberle contado la verdad a Kyle. Pero, ¿qué era aquella desconcertante sensación que le replicaba que no era así?

No había pasado mucho de aquella noche en Denver. Tan sólo un par de días de aquel tormentoso torneo. Aunque aquel lapso de tiempo había sido corto, para Craig se le había antojado tedioso y eterno. Tan tormentoso como aquel dolor sin procedencia que le entrecortaba la respiración en esos instantes.

Lo perdía.

Craig perdía a Kyle. Aun así, no lucía muy dispuesto a luchar por él. Aunque tuviese que acallar las voces en su cabeza que le empujaban a ir a buscarle. Se cuestionaba el qué hacer a continuación y si era posible que permaneciera fingiendo ser la impotente víctima con la hipocresía de cruzarse de brazos sin actuar.

¿Para qué molestarse en fingir lo que no era? Después de todo, Craig se sentía el villano. Porque en parte, él era consecuente de que su papel decaía en ser el antagonista.

Craig cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los parpados mientras sus dedos, temblorosos de ira, se aferraban bruscamente a su teléfono móvil. Se rindió. Él había intentado contactarse con Kyle por medio telefónico, pero nada.

Volvió a tratar con el desespero aumentando junto con la decepción, tan vivaz y palpable, que al no recibir respuesta con la séptima llamada, se había rendido.

No había nada por hacer.

….

—Exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres? —cuestionó Stan con incredulidad ante el tono hostigador empleado por Wendy.

— ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué con ella?, ¿por qué de entre todas las que conocemos, escogiste a mi mejor amiga, Stan? Respóndeme. ¿Por qué si éramos tan felices optaste por rebajarte a tan vulgar posición? —su voz sonaba quebrada, pero al mismo tiempo estable. Como si le costase expresar lo que sentía y lo que ansiaba decirle, pero lo suficientemente precisa como para exigir una respuesta.

Stan sintió la furia correrle por el cuerpo, una oleada de calor que ascendía desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su bello rostro impasible que se corrompió en una tosca mueca de desprecio. Aquel instinto que le empujaba a acelerar, rebasando el límite permitido hasta una velocidad irracional que provocó que Wendy se estremeciera de miedo al mismo tiempo que sus vacilantes dedos se aferraban al asiento de la camioneta.

Ella giró el rostro lentamente, atemorizada por lo que podía llegar a contemplar, porque sabía que el Stan que estaba junto a ella, no era su Stan.

—Stan basta. Baja la velocidad—le ordenó ella con voz tremulosa, incapaz de detener el titubeo producto de la súbita estrechez en su garganta reseca.

—Quieres tu porqué… entonces te daré tu por qué—masculló Stan rotando el rostro en su dirección mientras su mano apretaba dolorosamente la palanca de cambios.

En el mando de control, la aguja que marcaba la velocidad empezó a mostrarse tambaleante. Wendy, paralizada, desde donde se encontraba, se permitió soltar sus lágrimas silenciosamente, segura de que Stan no se compadecería de lo patética que lucía.

….

El celular timbró por décima vez, y Kyle se dirigió hacia él con un resoplido entre los labios. Continuaba indispuesto a responderle las llamadas a Craig. Su intención en concreto era algo similar a apagar el móvil para que no entrasen más llamadas. Kyle era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a un Craig más que acusador.

Infiel. Gritó su conciencia. Kyle en respuesta, soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos en espera de que aquello callara a su mente.

Mientras tanto una ligera ventisca, perpetró bruscamente por la ventana abierta. Tan frívola como el hielo mismo al hacer contacto con la pálida piel de Kyle. La dolorosa sensación fue apenas comparable con la de sostener un cubo de hielo entre los dedos con fuerza por mucho tiempo.

Kyle abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese recibido de improvisto un golpe doloroso, y atemorizado, recordó que hacía unas horas atrás había cerrado la ventana.

Y no recordaba haberla abierto.

Un estremecimiento subió por su columna, violenta. Inevitable. Claro índole del miedo. Del terror puro. La oscuridad comenzó a abrumar el lúgubre firmamento, tan implacable como el temor que precipitó a Kyle a avanzar con torpeza a la ventana.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—susurró tras cerrar la ventana y advertir como respiraba jadeante.

—Y haces bien al tenerlo—le respondió una voz grave a sus espaldas, tan sombría como la penumbra que consumía el exterior como una terrible neblina.

Una pesada mano se posicionó sobre su hombro simulando ser amistosa, aunque en realidad su intención iba más allá de los cánones permitidos por la palabra peligrosa, que se le ajustó al igual que otra mano que sujetó su antebrazo. Él jaló, empujándole iracundo contra el colchón de la cama ajena.

Al caer, Kyle se golpeó un poco y agradeció que esta vez, fuese en su viejo colchón y no el fango el que retuviera su caída.

—No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, culón.

—Te advertí que no le dijeras nada al hippie, Kahl. Ahora tenemos bastante que conversar. Que convenientes son las ausencias de los padres, ¿no?

….

—Stan…

El interpelado resopló, incapaz de razonar.

—Te ordené que te pusieras el cinturón de seguridad—replicó él con lentitud, arriesgándose al retirar sus ojos del parabrisas, para darle una mirada rápida a su acompañante.

—Pero…

El extraño que sostenía el volante del coche con ira. El extraño con la apariencia exacta de aquel a quien ella amaba. El extraño con temperamento turbio inepto a aceptar sus objeciones agraviantes le interrumpió nuevamente.

— ¡Ponte el cinturón de seguridad! ¿Acaso quieres morir? —preguntó el desconocido que respondía al nombre de Stan.

Wendy lo meditó unos instantes. Por supuesto que no quería morirse. Aun cuando vivir fuera una penuria que implicaba amarle con intensidad y que aquel amor por sí mismo le volviese una persona que era incapaz de sacar el recuerdo de los días de gloria a su lado. Aquellos días tan refulgentes que el tiempo había empolvado en el olvido, dejando sólo rastros de dolor y más lágrimas.

Ella era fuerte. Joven e inteligente. Brillante, y con una vida perfectamente planeada. Le quedaba mucho por vivir. Una larga existencia, un positivo futuro donde Stan no se encontraría.

—No, claro que no quieres—refunfuñó Stan, apretando los dientes.

Ese segundo, en ese corto lapso de tiempo en que Stan tragaba saliva ruidosamente para después abrir los ojos taciturnamente, fue suficiente como para ver el peligro inminente. Su pie se precipitó con fuerza en el freno, mientras sus pupilas se contraían al ser atacadas por una intensa luz que provenía de la derecha, justamente desde el sitio donde se encontraba Wendy.

— ¡Detent-!

Sólo un segundo bastó para acortar el grito de advertencia de Wendy, que fue tan inútil como el intento fallido de desviar el impacto con sólo mover el volante de la camioneta para dirigirle en otra dirección.

Y la nada. La absoluta y silenciosa nada.

….

Un sonido seco. Sordo y retumbante, como el golpetear de unas pisoteadas violentas en el suelo de tablones de madera o similar al caer de una roca en un lugar silencioso. Kenny por instinto alzó el rostro, separándose de los ansiosos labios rosados que le devoraban impacientes, instantes atrás. Su vista se enfocó en dirección al ruido y fascinado contempló la escena frente a él.

A un par de cuadras no muy lejanas a su localización, para ser precisos, dos automóviles se habían fundido en un impacto letal. Uno de los autos, una camioneta pick up gris, se había distanciado ante la fuerza del impacto.

Kenny contuvo complacido las ganas de ovacionar con aplausos al conductor de la camioneta gris, al advertir que había desviado el golpe a la parte trasera del automóvil, volviendo lo que sería una inminente muerte a tan sólo un brusco choque de advertencia. El otro coche, no tan grande como la camioneta gris, se había impactado con precisión a la puerta trasera de la parte derecha, cediendo al instante como si se tratase de una lata aplastada. Kenny estaba completamente de que el conductor del automóvil rojo estaba más que jodido.

—Permíteme— se disculpó Kenny con la persona que jadeaba a su lado, por la emoción de los besos recibidos con anterioridad.

Kenny hipnotizado por el accidente, se dirigió hacia los coches en un trote ágil. Kenny encontraba a la muerte como algo seductor, cuando no le involucraba, como algo que le llamaba en un magnetismo similar al que le provocaba el débil muchachito de cabellos rubios que corría detrás de él a una velocidad más moderada, que por su pobre condición física, producto de prolongados encierros por sus estrictos padres, le volvía incapaz de alcanzarle.

— ¡Llama a emergencias! —le ordenó Kenny entre gritos con un extraño indicio de rigidez en su pecho que le impedía regular su respiración agitada.

Kenny culpó a la carrera precipitada por aquella desconcertante sensación.

Cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Kenny podía casi distinguir los rostros ensangrentados en el coche rojo, de los cuales no reconoció a ninguno. Pero intuitivamente, su cuerpo le empujó hacia la camioneta gris.

Por el vidrio delantero, desquebrajado en múltiples e incontables trozos uniformes contempló a dos personas.

Dos personas en los asientos delanteros.

—No.

Stan Marsh y Wendy Testaburger.

….

**Terminé. Nuevamente, no me gustó como quedó pero well tengo tres avisos.**

**Primero: Ya envejecí. El jueves cumplí mis quince primaveras y sufro, porque me siento una jodida anciana. Además de que quería actualizar antes de mi cumpleaños.**

**Segundo: Si tardo en actualizar es por una sola cosa (aun a pesar de que estos meses anduve muy ocupada),****me cambié de fandom. Sí, así como lo leen, otra más de South Park que se movió a Homestuck. Pero si VOY a continuarla, se los juro por Gamzee.**

**Y último pero no muy importante: Lamento no haber podido responder sus reviews, (tuve trece, wow chicas/os los amo de veras) y no sé, (bueno los estoy respondiendo ya): hay gente que le molesta que le manden mensajes privados por cada review que manda así que agradecería saber de antemano si no les molestan mis estúpidos agradecimientos.**

**Gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews. Hasta la próxima (que espero y sea pronto).**


	11. Frustración

**South Park no me pertenece.****Pertenece a mi marido, Matt Stone(?).**

**Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, uh, violencia supongo y Cartman.**

…**.**

_11._

Por un enorme lapso de tiempo sólo hubo espacio para el silencio. Un silencio penumbroso y cruel, lleno de frustración e impotencia que era cargada por los testigos que permanecían estáticos alrededor del accidente. El mutismo fue entonces quebrantado de súbito por el agudo lloriqueo, proveniente del auto rojo, donde un niño comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo acontecido.

Consecutivamente la calma fue remplazada por la histeria.

Kenny corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a los sollozos. A estar finalmente frente al automóvil parcialmente destruido, se abalanzó violentamente sobre la puerta trasera intentando forzarla, para liberar a los pasajeros atrapados en una bomba con un tiempo de explosión incierta. Tan incierto como lo eran las probabilidades de que se produjera como tal un estallido o no.

— ¿Dónde carajos están las ambulancias cuando uno las necesita? —le gritó Kenny a la nada, aun sin saber si Butters había siquiera intentado seguirle el paso hasta el coche.

Kenny contempló a través del empañado vidrio de la ventanilla y atisbó como un pequeño de no más ocho años de edad le devolvía la mirada con fijeza e incredulidad. Pero sobretodo, pánico. Desconfianza. Miedo. El niño acalló sus sollozos, sin embargo, en respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, como si le temiese al extraño que intentaba salvarlo.

La puerta cedió, abriéndose ruidosamente, con un chasquido sumamente molesto y Kenny le hizo un ademán con la mano, para que saliera del automóvil.

— ¿Y papá y mamá? —cuestionó el niño con sequedad, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros en una señal para que Kenny echara un vistazo.

Él obedeció, sin titubear; y de inmediato giró la cabeza en la dirección señalada, percibiendo el ligero movimiento de pechos, claro indicio de que respiraban, de un par de adultos que ocupaban los correspondientes asientos de enfrente.

—Respiran—se limitó a responder Kenny con desesperación, aun cuando sabía que el ocupante del asiento del piloto, estaba por rendirse. La fuerza del impacto había impulsado su asiento hacia adelante y en esos instantes, su torso había quedado atrapado entre el volante y el respaldo, impidiendo el acceso del oxígeno necesario. Un hilo de sangre tonalidad escarlata resbaló por sus labios, como si sólo afirmara las suposiciones de Kenny.

Por otra parte, la mujer en el asiento de la derecha, sangraba por la cabeza y sus piernas, ambas, se habían fundido en la abolladura del coche, atrapándolas.

Kenny no soportó más, y se volvió hacia el niño, con aún más desespero.

—Por favor, sal de ahí—suplicó Kenny entre susurros mientras extendía el brazo hacia el pequeño para que tomara su mano, que temblaba ligeramente.

El niño terminó por obedecer, y sus temblorosos dedos vacilantes se aferraron a los de Kenny, el cual, jalando de su cuerpecito friolento le impulsó hacia afuera. En cuanto Kenny le posicionó sus pies sobre la blanda nieve que cedió ante su peso, el niño comenzó a sollozar sueltamente, mientras que sus cortos brazos rodearon a duras penas las largas piernas de Kenny, en un torpe abrazo.

—Tranquilo—musitó Kenny, intentando consolarle, sin poder impedir regalarle una mirada llena de impotencia y lástima.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el llamado penetrante de la sirena al acercarse. Las luces rojizas y blancas centelleaban, cuando la ambulancia se detuvo bruscamente. Por atrás, le imitó otra ambulancia, aun a pesar que de la primera, los paramédicos ya saltaban hacia la intemperie en búsqueda de heridos.

A Kenny le irritó de sobremanera el hecho de que un paramédico le hubiese empujado para tomar al niño sollozante entre sus brazos. Aturdido, Kenny parpadeó repetidas veces antes de girar el rostro hacia la camioneta que pertenecía a Randy Marsh. En esos instantes, ya liberaban a los accidentados de ambos automóviles y con ello, ya los acondicionaban sobre las camillas cuidadosamente, para tenerlos listos para ser trasladados con urgencia al hospital.

Kenny corrió hacia la camilla en la que Stan reposaba. Se encontraba pálido, una tonalidad apenas comparable con la de un cadáver, contrastante con el brillante color de la sangre que corría por su rostro de una herida en las sienes.

— ¿Está vivo? —preguntó Kenny, tras advertir que Stan respiraba bruscamente.

Respiraba, sí. Pero Kenny no sabía por cuánto.

Stan, que siempre le había apoyado aun cuando él era el que necesitaba ayuda, se encontraba en un estado tan deplorable y lastimero que Kenny temía por él. Aun cuando nunca habían sido tan cercanos, temía terriblemente perderlo.

Temía herirle con tan sólo buscarle el pulso, para comprobar que tan estable se encontraba, por lo cual se limitó a alejarse de ahí mientras intentaba regular su propia respiración, la cual se le había olvidado de atender.

Por una desconocida razón, como si fuera un acto reflejo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Kyle. Aquella persona que se desvelaba por el débil joven que posiblemente podría morir. Aquella persona que conocía cada uno de los secretos de Stan. Aquella persona que en realidad se preocupaba por él, aun a pesar de que no le sucediese nada.

Kyle, su súper mejor amigo, no era consciente de la atroz situación.

….

Cartman caminó a paso lento alrededor de la cama de Kyle, dándole la apariencia de haberle atrapado como una bestia a su grácil paso. El porte de Cartman, sumamente elegante, tan propio de él, pasos agiles pero retumbantes, como si enfatizaran la tétrica escena, su frívola mirada finalmente se posó sobre Kyle, a lo que él se limitó a responder tragando saliva ruidosamente.

Sus verduzcos ojos se entrecerraron inseguros ante la expresión en el rostro de Cartman, que con la mandíbula forzada en un gesto obsceno de furia, no mostraba ni un ápice de humanidad. Cerraba y abría repetidas veces las manos en puños amenazantes.

Kyle por su parte, sintió el corazón desbocarse en su pecho, acelerándole la respiración al acto, haciendo presencia el pánico. Sin embargo, aun titubeante acogió el suficiente valor como para hablar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó finalmente, mientras a duras penas se incorporaba de su cama con torpeza.

—Nada. Aún. Tu y yo, tenemos una plática pendiente—farfulló Eric, hablando con languidez al lapso que conseguía permanecer quieto, de pie, con los robustos brazos cruzados a la altura de su robusto pecho.

—No le he dicho nada a Stan—mintió a su vez, en defensa.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabré y ¿sabes por qué? —Su inmutable mirada inexpresiva se tornó iracunda. — Porque los judíos son unos imbéciles avariciosos que sólo saben mentir. Por tu parte, juraste cumplir con tu parte del trato, ¿acaso lo has cumplido? —Cartman esperaba una contestación inmediata, así que prosiguió brindándose así mismo de una. —No. Sigues como una mariquita a su alrededor.

Kyle no encontraba como desmentirle aquella afirmación. No sólo era un hecho verosímil, sino que era tan apegada a la realidad que no pudo replicarle. Era demasiado.

—Es mi mejor amigo—se limitó a responder, para después soltar un suspiro de nerviosismo, el característico sonido del terror al embargar su cuerpo.

—Eso te hace creer el hippie, ¿qué no ves que sólo te utiliza? —le cuestionó Cartman, entrecerrando los ojos mientras esbozaba una mueca cruel.

—Él no sería capaz—replicó Kyle, incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

Cartman bufó socarrón y una carcajada de sarcasmo salió por su garganta. Ronca y funesta, como una macabra sinfonía con la cual, Kyle, exasperado, creyó que perdería la cabeza y con ello la poca cordura que restaba en su sistema.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que decía Wendy.

Kyle meditó sus palabras unos momentos, antes de darle una respuesta a Cartman.

Kyle conocía el exterior de la situación, pero nunca, jamás había conocido más allá de lo que la relación que Stan mantuvo por años con Wendy había aparentado.

Sólo había tenido conocimiento de la atractiva superficie: Stan le amaba con locura y viceversa. Aunque, no obstante, al rebuscar en sus memorias, Kyle encontró un hecho desalentador. Al inicio de aquella martirizante relación, Stan demostraba ser apto sólo para hablar de lo maravillosa que era Wendy y de su noviazgo que parecía florecer cada día más.

Pero, Kyle ya anticipaba su inminente fin cuando Stan comenzó a enfocarse en otras actividades, hasta que finalmente, aun cuando todavía fuera su novia, la palabra Wendy dejó de pertenecer a su vocabulario a tal extremo que dejó de mencionarla por completo, como si tratasen con un tabú.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó Kyle, tras finalmente soltar un suspiro sobreactuado, fingiendo no tomarle importancia. Aun cuando por dentro, moría por una respuesta.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Stan, es hora de que conozcas la verdad, ¿no crees?

Kyle asintió débilmente con la cabeza, claro signo de no estar seguro sobre si realmente quería conocer la realidad o permanecer como un incrédulo engañado.

—Bien. Pero preferiría que Stan te lo contara por sí mismo. No estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucedió—respondió Eric.

—Habla.

—Paciencia, Stan te lo dirá. Estoy seguro—agregó Cartman, como si pudiera anticipar los hechos venideros. Kyle reprimió las ganas de bufarse de él, al observar la expresión solemne y de falsa madurez en su rostro. —Primero, te aclararé que lo sucedido en el bosque fue…—hizo una breve pausa como si pensara que decir a continuación. —Fue Wendy quien me lo ordenó. Pero no porque te odie, sino, porque ella es consciente de lo que sucede entre tú y Stan. No lo aprueba, sin embargo aunque no me lo creas, ella está de tu lado. Su repulsión por Stan es tal que no quiere que estés a su lado, porque, admítelo Kyle. No te conviene. Ella no quiere que sufras lo que ella tuvo que sufrir; por ello me mandó a golpearte como advertencia, porque días atrás, pensó que tú serías lo suficientemente inteligente como para alejarte de Stan antes de que te lastimara tal como hizo con ella. Y como no te alejaste, la _decepcionaste_, y ella pensó que tal vez eso podría ayudarte, a apartarte a tiempo. A recapacitar, a que usaras ese cerebro tan supuestamente inteligente.

Antes de que Kyle, pudiese asimilar el golpe de su revelación, su celular comenzó a sonar. Kyle, aturdido, intentó enfocar la vista en el aparato que vibraba sobre el escritorio de madera que yacía tras Cartman. Cartman, a su vez, giró el rostro para atisbar el móvil y lo tomó vacilante.

—Anda, contesta—le ordenó Cartman, lanzándoselo a las manos. Kyle reaccionó tardíamente y lo atrapó con torpeza, para después posicionárselo al oído.

—Bueno… Kenny, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Kyle. Un lapso de silencio, de unos escasos segundos bastó para que Cartman contemplara como el tranquilo rostro de Kyle se desfigurara en una grotesca mueca de pánico. —Está bien. Voy para allá.

Kyle colgó, cortando la llamada al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la cama precipitadamente. Aquella tosquedad involuntaria que le paralizaba el cuerpo le hizo tropezar, pero nuevamente se incorporó del suelo, dando tumbos hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué te dijo Kenny? —preguntó Cartman, con creciente fastidio, mientras le seguía hasta la puerta principal.

—Stan y Wendy están en el hospital.

…**.**

**Actualización rápida y corta. Y FEAAA MUUUY HORRENDAA. Corta porque el próximo está muy largo uU, y ¡es enserio! Ya, ya nos acercamos más al final D: gracias al cielo, cuatro capítulos más, si contamos el epílogo, si es que pongo uno; y mi calidad narrativa que cada día empeora más y que sólo aplaza más las actualizaciones.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, favoritos y reviews. Y sobretodo por soportar mis torpes replys a sus reviews que tanto amo. Actualización para antes de año nuevo, lo juro.**Cofcofperonoloprometocofcof.

**SÍ,** **Wendy es** **BUENA.** **No mala (:**


	12. Despertar

**South Park no me pertenece.**

…

_12._

Abrir los ojos le costó tanto esfuerzo que creyó que se desvanecería en el intento. Aun así, Stan logró entreabrirlos poco a poco, sólo para ser enceguecido al instante por una brillante luz blanca. Lo segundo que percibió, fue su cuerpo. Sentía cada uno de sus miembros pesados y hostigados. Se sentía fatal.

Trató de observar de nuevo su alrededor, esta vez tratando de no enfocarse en lo que resultaba molesto. Nuevamente, abrió pesadamente los parpados, acostumbrándose a la iluminación de la habitación. El cuarto donde se encontraba le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero no lo suficiente. Era aquella clase de habitación que avistabas escasas veces en tu vida y sin embargo tu mente era incapaz de borrar el recuerdo.

Un dolor lacerante le invadía la cabeza, mientras que unas punzadas agudas le atravesaban el abdomen. Intentó incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas para contemplarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió con fortaleza suficiente y desfalleció sobre el colchón en un sonido seco. Quería observarse. Ver qué era lo que estaba mal consigo mismo, con su cuerpo.

Finalmente, se rindió y se limitó a tratar de contemplar lo que estaba alrededor suyo. Lo tercero que notó, fue una despeinada cabellera rojiza apoyada contra el borde del colchón dónde el mismo reposaba. Un par de delgados brazos bajo su cabeza, haciendo función de almohada, mientras dormía.

Kyle.

Advirtió una sensación cálida esparcirse por su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba a su lado? Por un momento se sintió culpable. Lo notaba, casi imperceptiblemente, más delgado, y en el momento en que giró el rostro en sus sueños, atisbó bajo sus ojos cerrados, un par de purpúreas ojeras.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, una mano suya ya se había posado sobre sus rizos bermejos y los acariciaba suavemente, percibiendo como el cabello cedía ante su toque, deslizándose por entre sus dedos, tan terso. No quería despertarlo, así que prosiguió con toda la delicadeza que podía, sin dejar de observar su cansado rostro.

Fue ahí cuando Stan supo que Kyle de verdad lo quería.

No en vano le había perdonado todas sus estupideces. Es más, hasta podría jurar que Kyle no le guardaba rencor alguno. Era tan bueno. Y él tan malo.

No, a Kyle no le convenía una persona como él. Merecía algo muchísimo mejor.

Sintió como Kyle comenzaba a retorcerse bajo su toque. Claramente, estaba despertando de su letargo. Al alzar la vista y toparse con los ojos de Stan, su mirada de iluminó. Como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

— ¿Stan? —preguntó, como si no lo creyera.

Stan respiró profundamente, antes de responderle. La voz de Kyle le había "despertado", literalmente. Ya percibía mejor su entorno, y tras no reconocerlo, se sintió perdido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Eso creo. —Se encontraba tan desorientado. —Kyle, ¿dónde estoy?

—En el hospital, por supuesto. —La mano de Kyle, vagó por el colchón hasta atrapar la de Stan. Al encontrarla, le dio un suave apretón. Stan sintió su toque arder, su pálida piel se encontraba caliente, al contrario de la suya, tan gélida. Tenía tanto frío. — ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Bueno al menos una gran parte. Estaba en el hospital.

Hospital.

—Si te soy sincero, no. Recuerdo lo esencial, pero creo que necesitaré palabras claves para hacer que todo encaje. No sé cómo darme a entender.

Hospital.

En respuesta, el sonido de la máquina que registraba los latidos acompasados de su corazón invadió sus oídos. También advirtió la molesta aguja intravenosa que estaba conectada en su muñeca izquierda, la de la mano que Kyle no estaba tocando. Se encontraba en un hospital, eso estaba claro, pero… ¿por qué?

Accidente.

De súbito, los recuerdos arribaron a su mente. Uno por uno. La llamada desesperada de Wendy. El momento en que fue por ella. Ella sentada en los escalones del pórtico de la casa de Cartman. Tan débil y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa mientras le reclamaba por qué le había dejado de querer. La ira que consumía su cuerpo, que se convirtió en adrenalina tras rebasar los límites de velocidad permitidos. Y por último, el accidente. El choque.

El dolor.

Stan estaba a punto de preguntar por Wendy, cuando Kyle comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, llevas una semana inconsciente, así que…

— ¿Y Wendy? —su voz sonó más desesperada de lo que él hubiera deseado, pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse avergonzado. — ¿Cómo está ella, Kyle? ¡Dime que está viva, por favor!

La simple idea de verla pálida, de jamás poder contemplar nunca más su sonrisa, él no poder escuchar su voz o acariciar su piel, le resultaba impensable.

Kyle no respondió en el momento, se limitó a regalarle una mirada de compasión.

—No, no, no. Wendy no puede estar... —gimió Stan al borde de la histeria.

Todo era su culpa. Todo era su maldita culpa.

—Stan, tranquilo. Ella está bien. Inclusive mejor que tú, y eso que ella recibió una gran parte del impacto.

Stan no le permitió hablar más, no podía encontrarse más feliz y sereno que en aquellos momentos y buscó sus labios arrebatadamente. Lo besó, disfrutando la sensación que implicaba estar vivo. Reconocer que estaba vivo, que continuaba respirando y que no esto no era un sueño resultaba abrumador. Kyle le correspondió con avidez, dejándose llevar por el deseo que le provocaba, profundizando el beso, necesitando de él. Su dulce esencia llenándole. Sus alientos mezclándose.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

— ¿Ya despertó? —inquirió una voz nasal mientras abría la puerta y callaba abruptamente al contemplar la escena.

Kyle, sobresaltado, se separó de Stan, con el arrepentimiento refulgiendo en sus ojos verdes. Entreabrió los labios y los cerró, sucesivamente, mudo ante la frívola expresión que Craig le regalaba, antes de darse media vuelta para irse de ahí.

—Mierda—masculló Kyle incorporándose de su silla, para ir detrás de él.

Aquello fue lo último que Stan quiso escuchar antes de dejarse abrazar por la inconsciencia nuevamente. Tenía tanto sueño, y su almohada se le antojaba tan cómoda.

…

Cartman odiaba las salas de espera. A su punto de vista, estar dentro de una por tanto tiempo, era señal de mal augurio. Aparte de que trataba de ignorar la sensación de que algo iba a resultar _mal._Pero era tan difícil ignorar algo cuando se te oprimía el pecho.

Todo era tan complicado.

Por otro lado, también se sentía fatal. Llevaba una semana viviendo, literalmente, en el hospital. Sólo dejaba el hospital gradualmente para ir al centro del pueblo a comprar comida rápida para él y los padres de Wendy. Se sentía tan mal por ella. Pero claro, él era el grandioso Eric Cartman y nada le importaba lo suficiente. Nunca podría admitir que se sentía culpable, si no podía afirmárselo a sí mismo, ¿cómo se podía esperar que lo confirmara con los demás?

Por otro lado, cuando trataba de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran Wendy terminaría remontándose al baile de primavera. Y ello conllevaba a que pensara nuevamente en Wendy. Aunque no lo dijera mucho, Wendy estaba emocionada por este baile. Estaba casi asegurado que ella ganaría, y Eric sabía que ser reina no era lo que ella esperaba con ansias. Si no compartir su puesto con Stan.

Era tan triste saber que desde pequeños era irrebatible el hecho de que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Siendo novios desde la escuela primaria, continuando juntos hasta la secundaria y finalmente el bachillerato. Era secreto a voces que Stan le engañaba. Todos en el instituto lo sabían. Hasta Wendy. Y aun así ella le quería tanto que seguía con él.

Stan había cambiado mucho en el último año. Tenía la novia, tenía la reputación, tenía un puesto privilegiado en el equipo de basquetbol, era popular… y claro, todo esto se le había subido a la cabeza tan de súbito como le llegó.

Con los demás podría mostrarse amigable, simpático y gracioso, pero en realidad ocultaba a su verdadero yo bajo una máscara. En realidad se había vuelto un ser despreciable y prepotente. Se había convertido en doble cara que tenía todo al alcance de las manos en bandeja de plata.

Y Eric lo despreciaba tanto.

— ¿¡Qué quiere decir con que hoy no podemos ver a nuestra hija!? —escuchó gritar al padre de Wendy desde el otro lado de la sala de espera. Su mujer, tomada fuertemente de su brazo.

Eric agudizó el oído, para ver si era capaz de captar algo más allá que gritos.

—Se presentaron algunas pequeñas complicaciones, pero no se preocupen. Tenemos que encargarnos de ella y no podemos permitirnos visitas. Es por el bien de su hija.

— ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

A este punto Cartman nomás podía mirar el suelo de relucientes baldosas blancas, sin poder evitar escuchar. De todas formas eran los únicos en la sala, que yacía embargada por un silencio sepulcral, apenas corrompido por su conversación nada discreta.

—Problemas de índole respiratorios. Necesita reposo absoluto. Inclusive una conversación podría quitarle muchas fuerzas.

El día anterior a ese, Wendy se encontraba tan _bien_. Había charlado por horas con él. Eric había persuadido al doctor para permitirle quedarse con ella más tiempo de lo que las horas de visita le permitían, y el médico ni lo dudó antes de ceder. Así pues habían pasado juntos la noche. Ella nunca había soltado su mano.

En algún momento de la noche, alrededor de las once y media, Wendy había perdido el total de la consciencia, se notaba confundida y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que lo sentía. Luego tuvo un paro respiratorio. Frente a él.

Le habían atendido a tiempo suficiente como para que las secuelas no fueran tan graves. Desde entonces no la había visto. La última imagen que tenía de ella, era cuando había dejado de respirar.

En realidad con Wendy nunca se sabía. Su situación era complicada. Un día estaba estable y al siguiente podía estar al borde de la muerte. Estaba bajo constante chequeo, y rigurosos exámenes. Aún no habían podido detectar que era lo que se había dañado en el accidente, y esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Temía que se dieran cuenta cuando fuera muy tarde.

Cartman sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y estuvo a punto de apartarla, hasta que alzó el rostro y vio a la mamá de Wendy junto a él.

—Ella estará bien, ¿sabes?

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza, incapaz de contestarle con palabras.

—Wendy es muy fuerte, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Él no respondió. Permanecieron en silencio ambos por unos momentos. ¿Pensaría su madre que él era su novio ahora que Stan y ella oficialmente ya no eran pareja desde hacía más de un mes? Estaba claro que su mamá sabía lo que él sentía por ella y por un momento se sintió abrumado.

—Hoy dormiré en casa—farfulló, antes de tomar la chaqueta que estaba posada sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Dicho esto, se impulsó hacia la salida.

No toleraría estar ni un segundo más en este hospital de mala muerte.

…

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Stan se encontró nuevamente con Kyle que dormía sobre la incómoda silla, doblado sobre sí mismo para recostarse sobre sus brazos, justo como lo había encontrado cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez el día anterior. Stan al advertir sus rizos cosquilleándole su brazo derecho, le acarició el cabello cariñosamente.

—Estoy despierto—replicó Kyle en un susurro ronco, tono propio de quien no quiere hablar.

— ¿Qué pasó, Kyle? —inquirió Stan al advertir el desánimo en sus ojos verdes.

—Nada en especial. No éramos nada de todas formas. Craig y yo. Quedamos como amigos —pareció dudar unos instantes antes de seguir hablando. —Pero tú más que nadie sabe que después de pasar tantas cosas con alguien, simplemente, es imposible.

—De todas formas, ya era hora —respondió Stan, intentando animarle un poco, pero sólo recibió una mirada lastimera como respuesta.

—Stan, sabes que lo quiero. Puede que no como a ti. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que una parte de mi permanezca aferrada a él—agachó el rostro avergonzado e incapaz de encararle. Luego continuó con voz rasposa que se quebró al final. —Lo siento.

Stan aspiró una pequeña bocanada de aire y con gran esfuerzo físico intentó rodearle entre sus brazos para reconfortarle. No obstante, Kyle apartó su agarre de un frívolo movimiento, como si en esos instantes notara que algo dentro de sí, por más diminuta que fuera, exigía el contacto de otra piel. Stan le miró con desdén e impotencia, pero terminó por resignarse cuando Kyle por sí mismo, le abrazó débilmente. Sus dos brazos rodeándole el torso, como si finalmente aceptaran que no podía tolerar aquella mirada hostil que le dedicaban aquellos ojos azules. Era su propio modo de pedir perdón.

Stan permaneció estático con los brazos reposando sobre el colchón de la cama de hospital, reacio a corresponder, lo cual sólo exasperó aún más a Kyle. Kyle alzó la vista dispuesto a encararlo, pero sólo se encontró Stan con una boca que se torcía en una mueca cruel, y como un aire distante e inexpresivo se manifestaba en su joven rostro.

—Dime algo que no sepa, ¿me crees idiota? ¿Crees que no noté que cuando estabas con Wendy te acostabas con Bebe? —lo siguiente fue tan sólo un susurro que le replicaba, aun cuando se estuviese mostrando de una manera que resultaba vergonzosamente patética— No necesito a nadie ni a nada para que me dé cuenta de las cosas.

—Entonces no somos tan distintos. —Stan hizo una breve pausa y continuó con voz más baja—Antes de que me juzgues, déjame contarme mi versión de la historia.

"Wendy era una manipuladora. Me mantenía atado a ella de una manera que no sé explicar. No es que me amenazara o lo dijera con palabras, era la forma en que era ella. Me sentía atrapado en una relación que no sabía terminar. Obviamente Wendy confiaba en Bebe, y ese fue su error. Bebe fue la que me buscó a mí. Desde que entramos al instituto siempre lo ha hecho. De todas maneras sé que aunque ella no lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera terminado por buscarla a ella.

"Comenzó con juegos de miradas, luego entre pláticas me daba pequeños golpes en los brazos o jugaba con mis dedos. El contacto con ella me era necesario; cada vez ansiaba más, ¿sabes por qué? Porque Bebe me dio a mí lo que Wendy no supo entregarme. Wendy era monotonía y Bebe era su opuesto. Con ella nunca sabía que podía esperar. Justo lo que creía necesitar. Me equivoqué, sólo retrasé lo inevitable. En realidad sólo quería negar que estuviera enamorado de ti.

— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? —murmuró Kyle sin poder evitar sonar impotente y con una recriminación dolorosa. — ¿No éramos mejores amigos?

—Por eso mismo. Porque éramos mejores amigos, ¿esperabas que me lo tomara con calma? Ya era muy tarde cuando noté que sentía algo por ti. Por mi mejor amigo, por un hombre. Sé cómo actúa la sociedad en estos tiempos, así que tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás. Y tras casi diez años de estar encaprichado con la misma niña, no podían ser buenas opiniones.

"Fue ahí cuando me llegó el rumor de que ella me engañaba con Cartman. No me dolió, pero sentí la necesidad de fingir que sí, para ver si era capaz de creerme mis mentiras. Llegué a la conclusión de que ella no era mejor que yo y me rendí. Tú estabas en mi casa y quería saber cómo reaccionarías al decidir el tomar otro paso contigo.

"Era demasiado para mí. Te había besado. Te había tocado. Por dios, era gay. Tuve que rechazarte, quería rechazarte, pero ni así pude olvidarte. Por ello volví a las andadas con Bebe. Lo siento, de verdad. Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte, pero era capitán del equipo y contaba con una reputación impecable. Era la realeza de la escuela. —Finalizó Stan con un deje de aflicción en sus palabras.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Kyle, a su vez.

—No lo sé.

Kyle advirtió como su amigo se volvía de hielo de nuevo. Como se distanciaba de él. Resultaba doloroso tenerlo tan cerca, pero sentirlo tan lejos.

—Tienes que decidir entre tu popularidad y yo —sentenció Kyle endureciendo la mirada y apretando los labios en una fina línea. —Si realmente me… me quieres o lo que sea, serás capaz de ignorar lo que te digan los demás. Pero no nomás eso, si de verdad me quisieras no te importaría ni una mierda tu jodida reputación, tu popularidad o tu puesto en el equipo.

Kyle se puso bruscamente de pie y con tal movimiento, la silla donde reposaba momentos antes, se impulsó hacia atrás, en un chirrido agudo.

—No es tan fácil—Stan hizo una breve pausa, para pensar lo que quería decir y dirigió sus vagas pupilas oscuras hasta sus manos. Justo a la aguja intravenosa que tenía clavada en la muñeca. Dolía, sí, pero al igual que las múltiples magulladuras de su cuerpo, eran incomparables a la estrechez que sentía en su garganta, tras saber que era consciente de que estaba nuevamente arruinando todo y no era siquiera capaz de cerrar la boca para no dejar las cosas aún menos jodidas de lo que ya estaban. —Tú nunca entenderás; si realmente me _amaras_, comprenderías.

Kyle soltó un gruñido de desaprobación al lapso que se giraba para darle la espalda. No podía encararle.

—Pues tal parece que no sentimos nada por el otro, ¿eh? —Se le escapó un suspiro de nerviosismo por entre los labios. —Se acabó. ¿Sabes que esta vez es definitivo, verdad?

Stan mantuvo sus pupilas contraídas fijas en cualquier cosa que no fueran su mejor amigo, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, ya estaba abriendo la boca nuevamente. Haciendo más daño del que era necesario.

—No puedes acabar lo que nunca ha comenzado.

Kyle, de pie y estático, bajo el umbral de madera de la puerta, quieto muy quieto de la impresión, balbuceó un poco antes de ser capaz de hablar con coherencia.

—A veces de verdad llego a pensar que te odio.

Kyle cerró la puerta de un ruidoso portazo, y por una vez más, el silencio y la agonía interminable se apoderaron de la instancia.

Se había acabado.

…

Kyle bajó precipitadamente las escaleras del hospital.

Finalmente saldría de este infierno.

No llores, no llores, no llores. Se repetía incansablemente mientras sentía como las escaleras se le antojaban interminables.

Y al final, Stan era tan… Stan. Egoísta, prepotente. Siempre pensando nomas en sí mismo. En lo que pensarían los demás de él. Aun cuando sólo quedaran un poco más de dos meses para que todos se separaran y nadie supiera del otro, sólo le importaba lo que esas personas insignificantes pensaran sobre él. Opiniones sin importancia de gente que una vez que en junio se retiraran a universidades separadas olvidarían quien era el grandioso Stan Marsh.

Una lágrima finalmente se deslizó por su pálida mejilla y apretó sus manos contra los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No quería llorar, pero era imposible.

¿Cómo era siquiera pensable que lo quisiera tanto después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho?

Al arribar a las puertas dobles de cristal de la entrada, percibió su celular vibrar en su pantalón. No podría contestar el teléfono o rompería.

Aun así se obligó a ver quién era quien le llamaba. Tomó su teléfono móvil, y deslizó su pulgar por la pantalla táctil, desbloqueándolo. Era un mensaje.

"_Viernes. Tú y yo. Baile de primavera._

_Craig."_

…

Stan se escabulló de su habitación. Antes de retirarse, tomó su celular, que yacía encima de la mesita de noche que estaba adyacente a su cama del hospital. Notó, tras ponerse de pie y en marcha, que ya tenía la fuerza suficiente como para caminar por los alrededores.

Mientras recorría los grandes pasillos blancos, se topó con una enfermera abruptamente y aun así, ella no le dijo nada. Por el contrario, Stan fue y se le acercó por su cuenta, dispuesto a pedirle indicaciones sobre la localización de una habitación en específico.

Minutos después, cruzaba la puerta que tenía una placa con el número ciento cuatro. Era una réplica de su propia habitación. Toda blanca, carente de decoración. En la mullida cama, entre pulcras sábanas blancas, reposaba una chica pálida y frágil que sin saberlo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Por la forma en que sus ojos parpadeaban, con la mirada fija en el techo, Stan advirtió que estaba consciente.

—Stan.

Stan rompió la distancia, y tomó asiento en la silla que yacía junto a ella (no pudo evitar pensar que Kyle era el que había estado en esa situación tan sólo unos minutos atrás). Sus manos se lanzaron sobre las de ella, rodeándolas, aferrándose a sus manos con mucho cuidado, como si el toque la fuese a romper. Como si se fuera a derrumbar en cenizas bajo sus caricias.

—Te perdono, Stan.

—Lo sé Wendy, lo sé. Duerme, por favor. Yo te cuidaré esta noche. —Murmuró él, con todo el cariño que pudo, antes de besarle suavemente la frente.

Wendy no era muy diferente a Kyle. Ambos siempre perdonándolo por ser un imbécil de primera. Por nunca poder expresar lo que sentía siempre terminaba dañándolos tanto. Al menos trataría de enmendar sus errores con ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Te quiero. —Admitió ella en un susurro bajo.

—Y yo a ti.

No, no mentía.

Ella siempre tendría un lugar privilegiado en su corazón. Siempre. Hasta estaba convencido de que la amaba, pero aun así, no lo hacía de la forma que debía hacerlo. Nunca hacía las cosas cómo debía hacerlas. Nunca.

Antes de tomar lugar a su lado, y disponerse a dormir de la misma manera en que Kyle lo había hecho las noches anteriores, reposando la cabeza sobre la camilla de su habitación en el hospital.

—Ven—suplicó ella mientras reunía todas las fuerzas que su débil cuerpo le podían dar y se desplazaba hasta un extremo de la cama.

Stan no la pensó dos veces y escrupulosamente se recostó junto a ella. De un modo reflejo pasó un brazo por encima de su delgado cuerpo. Wendy se encontraba muy, muy fría, así que la calidez de su toque fue algo que ella agradeció infinitamente. Mientras el cálido aliento de ella le golpeteaba el cuello, él la contempló como si fuera la primera vez que la observara. Sus profundos ojos grandes, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas negras. Su pequeña boca sonriente. Su largo cabello azabache esparciéndose por encima de la almohada.

—Lo siento—susurró él, advirtiendo como ella finalmente caía presa del cansancio en un sueño tranquilo. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Ella era tan buena.

Nunca la había merecido.

Antes de cerrar los ojos advirtió justo como en la mesita de noche de esa misma habitación, vibraba con violencia su propio celular. Asió de éste dudarlo, estirando su brazo libre. Era un mensaje de texto.

"_Te visité toda la semana pero sólo coincidí con tus horas de sueño. Bueno quería pedirte que fueras al baile conmigo. Claro eso si te dan de alta antes del viernes._

Bebe".

…

**Volví.**

**Si creyeron que dejaría esta historia incompleta están muy equivocados. La voy a terminar. No sé cuándo, pero la voy a terminar. Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me siguen animando a que escriba esta historia. Siento mucho no poder haber podido contestar los reviews del capítulo pasado, aun así los he leído todos como mil veces (?) me gusta leer sus opiniones lol. Agradezco también mucho que lean este fic todavía, los favoritos y las alertas. Gracias. Son lo mejor.**


	13. Último baile

**South park no me pertenece.**

**Notas: La primera canción que se menciona es la de "I could be the one" de Avicii. La segunda es la de "Instant crush" de Daft Punk, letras traducidas para mayor comodidad leyendo. Sé que está muy largo. Son veinte hojas en Word con letra diminuta. Léanlo en un día, en dos, en tres. Creo que compensa mi ausencia de un año o más. Espero que lo disfruten, puse mi alma en esto. Me dolió mucho escribir las últimas partes, espero haberme expresado correctamente ahí abajo. Gracias por leer, y por aquellos que me esperaron, y por hacer posibles los 100 reviews. I love you. Si hay errores, lo siento. Son las 3 a.m.**

**El título del capítulo es un mensaje subliminal. También el discurso de Stan es un mensaje subliminal, literalmente.**

**El próximo capítulo es el último.**

**Advertencias: Temas fuertes, muy fuertes. **

…

_13._

Miércoles por la mañana. La primavera se presumía cercana, y sin embargo no se manifestaba aún ningún indicio de su tórrida presencia. En aquel helado pueblo, el invierno no conocía fin. Stan frotó suavemente sus manos, pretendiendo recuperar calor con la fricción. La calefacción de la furgoneta de su padre no funcionaba apropiadamente, y muy pronto, Stan se vio forzado a abrazarse a sí mismo en un intento fallido de protegerse del frío. Definitivamente iba a extrañar su antigua camioneta. Al menos su vehículo era totalmente capaz de mantenerlo caliente en las más frívolas noches.

Stan desvió la mirada, y estudió discretamente a su padre, que conducía con destreza la furgoneta con una sola mano, mientras descansaba su antebrazo en la ventanilla que yacía abierta. A pesar de que una brisa helada le golpeaba de pleno en el rostro, a Randy no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Por el contrario, portaba una sonrisa de gozo bajo su espeso mostacho negro. Stan instintivamente asumió que su buen ánimo correspondía a que después de casi dos largas semanas de tener a su hijo internado en el hospital, al fin podía llevarlo a casa.

Casa.

Iba a donde pertenecía. Entonces, ¿por qué todo parecía una gran farsa?

Estar confinado a una sola habitación, con poca movilidad y escasas distracciones le había regalado una cantidad considerable de tiempo para reflexionar. Las palabras de su mejor amigo se habían quedado en su mente, marcadas con fuerza. Sí, probablemente Kyle había sido sumamente egoísta al exigirle tanto en un lapso tan corto, pero en parte también había cierto grado de razón en lo que había dicho.

Después de todo, Kyle rara vez se equivocaba.

Sus pensamientos eran un caos. La culpa le punzaba el pecho, le imposibilitaba respirar con tranquilidad. Culpa por Wendy. Por Kyle. Por todos aquellos a quienes había dañado. Culpa por sí mismo. Por esforzarse tanto en aparentar ser alguien que no era. Por forzarse a ser amado y evitando la posibilidad de ser repudiado. A veces, cuando las horas en el hospital se le antojaban eternas, pensaba en el cómo se había convertido en quién era ahora. Desde pequeño había sentido una atracción peligrosa por la atención, pero Kyle siempre había estado ahí para mantenerle ambos pies muy plantados en la tierra. Ocasión tras ocasión, siempre terminaba demostrando lo poco que importaba el amor de la gente si no era sincero. Más valía tener pocos amigos de verdad, que montones de compañeros que le alabasen por sólo parpadear.

Literalmente, en eso consistía su popularidad. La gente le idolatraba sin parar por cualquier cosa que hiciese, aún por más mínima y estúpida que fuera. Tenía un atractivo natural. Cabello oscuro que contrastaba con un par de amables ojos azules, y un cuerpo atlético debido a un estilo de vida activo. Su novia era una de las más guapas del pueblo, y era capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Poco a poco, los cumplidos le saturaron la cabeza y nublaron su sentido de humildad. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Kyle y él se distanciaban más y más. No había estado en sus manos controlar la situación, simplemente sucedió. Empezaron con pequeñas diferencias. Entre más viejos se volvían, se percataban de que las cosas que les solían unir, ya no tenían gran importancia. Sus intereses diferían al igual que sus personalidades. Dejaron de frecuentarse en las tardes. Se reunían para "estudiar", pero en la mayoría de los casos Stan inventaba excusas para no asistir. Después de todo Kyle constantemente accedía a que copiara de sus exámenes.

En el instituto siempre estaban juntos, pero Kyle terminó volviéndose una sombra con título de mejor amigo. Alguien que siempre se encontraba a su costado, siguiéndole por instinto. Caminaban por los pasillos separados por menos de un metro, y aun así parecía que les distanciaban millas.

Hablaron en incontables ocasiones. Pero ambos eran hombres. No chicas. No podían sencillamente expresar sus frustraciones por un efímero momento, para después esperar que repentinamente todo fuera como antes.

Stan estaba desesperado. Lo ocultaba bien. Tan bien como Kyle fingía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que se estuviese corrompiendo su amistad.

Personas desesperadas toman medidas desesperadas.

Stan comenzó a frecuentar más fiestas. En cada una de ellas, forzó a Kyle a que le acompañara. Entonces, él entraría en un frenesí de diversión y vicios. Entre más dañino mejor. Alcohol. Cigarros. Drogas. Siempre había sido propenso a caer con facilidad ante la presión de la gente. No le importaba el daño que le provocara a su cuerpo, porque al final de la noche, Kyle estaría presente para llevarle a casa. Ayudándole a escurrirse discretamente hasta su habitación, pasando desapercibido de los regaños de Sharon Marsh. Después de darle los cuidados apropiados (pastillas que sólo Kyle sabía para que servían; algún té medio olvidado en la alacena de su cocina; cambiándole las ropas fétidas por un par de pijamas limpios), le rodearía los hombros con un brazo, y lo conduciría hasta su propia cama, donde se acostaría a su lado, con mucho cuidado de no tocarle.

A veces, Kyle no dormía. Stan asumía que su insomnio se debía a su carácter con tendencias que rayaban ligeramente en lo exagerado. Era la clase de persona que podía llegar a suponer, que por fumar media cajetilla de cigarrillos en un rato, uno estuviese destinado a sufrir complicaciones respiratorias a la mitad de la noche. Ridículo. Pero a Stan no le molestaba. Le agradaba que se preocupara tanto por él.

Tal vez fueron esos los momentos que detonaron nuevos sentimientos. Aquellos que les conllevaron a algo más que una simple amistad. Pequeños gestos que hacían la diferencia. Era amanecer a la mañana siguiente con Kyle a su lado, y sus prendas sucias de la noche anterior limpias y listas para volver a ser portadas. Entonces, entre ambos harían el desayuno, riéndose de las idioteces que habían atestiguado la noche anterior, y Stan le llevaría a su casa.

Si para Stan querer vivir de nuevo aquellas mañanas implicaba sufrir noches de vicios, mentiras y resacas, lo haría de nuevo.

Stan terminó aislado en un círculo vicioso, donde el hacerse daño a sí mismo se convirtió en la vía más accesible para llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

Pero eso había sido largo tiempo atrás. Un año, tal vez dos.

Nuevamente, había afirmado con sus errores, que una amistad con bases débiles siempre concluiría por derrumbarse.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?—inquirió Randy, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Stan negó lánguidamente, con la cabeza y encaró a su padre, que le observaba con cierto desaire alarmante. Pero al descender de la furgoneta, sus piernas le fallaron. Stan frenó una fatal caída sobre la nieve, tras sujetarse con fuerza a la manija de la portezuela del vehículo. Randy cuidadosamente le rodeó la ancha espalda con un brazo, permitiéndole que se apoyara en él. A pesar de tener el orgullo fragmentado, Stan aceptó la ayuda de su padre. Después, ambos se tambalearon sin gracia, por el estrecho patio frontal de su hogar.

Ante la puerta principal de su casa, Sharon le recibió con efusividad, besándole ambas mejillas, para después retenerlo entre sus brazos, en un abrazo maternal. Stan cerró los ojos, e intentó bloquear toda contemplación que le hiciese sentirse más culpable respecto a sus padres. No quería imaginar el suplicio del que habían sido alimentados la semana anterior. No quería visualizar a su madre en aquella habitación blanca del hospital, junto a su cama, esperando a que despertara.

…

El jueves Stan se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para asistir al instituto. Al principio agradeció infinitamente la atención que recibía por parte de sus compañeros. Resultaban siendo una distracción muy eficaz contra sus pensamientos. No fue hasta que intentaron bombardearle con preguntas relacionadas a Wendy, que comenzó a sentirse abrumado. Conforme más era presionado, el presentimiento de que debía haberse quedado resguardado en casa incrementaba.

A la hora del almuerzo se sentó en una mesa que terminó obstruida de gente curiosa que buscaba su versión de lo acontecido. Stan no dijo nada respecto al tema, por lo que sus compañeros se dieron por vencidos y le dejaron casi a solas, a excepción de Bebe e, irónicamente, Cartman.

Cartman yacía arrellanado en el asiento de su derecha. Stan notó como parecía ausente. Así pues se mostró indiferente a Bebe, que parloteaba sin cesar, y se abstrajo observando los movimientos casi ansiosos de Cartman. Su rostro era inexpresivo, el entrecejo se arrugaba ligeramente. Los ojos avellanados se fijaban en un plato harto de comida que no iba a consumir. Por el resto del receso, estudió los movimientos mecánicos que hacía Cartman al mover su comida con el tenedor, de un extremo de la bandeja al otro.

No fue hasta que Stan se desplazó a su próxima clase, que atisbó en medio del pasillo a su antiguo mejor amigo. Kyle, quien yacía absorto en una conversación con Craig, Clyde y Kevin, que les secundaban por ambos costados, demasiado cómodos con su nuevo colega.

De momento, Kyle parecía estar bien. No como Stan, que por dentro se sentía miserable con su ausencia. Por ello, incapaz de romper su burbuja de felicidad, Stan desvió su ruta, y decidió no cruzarse con él. Tomaría la ruta larga, y llegaría tarde a Historia. Pero no importaba. Su único interés, era que Kyle no advirtiera su presencia. Tal vez estaba siendo cobarde, tal vez realmente lo hacía porque no quería borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro.

…

Fue accidental, el que se encontraran en la entrada principal del instituto. Kenny no lo había planeado, y Butters parecía tan inocente como lo usual. No fue hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron, aquellos traviesos ojos avellanados y entrecerrados en una expresión sugerente, contra unos orbes azuladas abiertos de sobremanera en una expresión infantil. Kenny fue el que se acercó primero. Butters permaneció estático, y se ruborizó violentamente cuando Kenny posicionó sus manos sobre sus estrechos hombros.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos. Kenny le escoltó a todas las clases donde no coincidían, y en las que tenía el placer de compartir con Butters, se sentó detrás de él. Comúnmente, esta actitud pesada sólo acostumbraba a mostrarla con posibles intereses sexuales, pero con Butters era distinto. Kenny realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, y sinceramente, no esperaba para el momento en que volviera a besarlo.

No habían compartido un momento tan íntimo desde el día del accidente, aun cuando pasaban largos periodos de tiempo en conjunto del otro. Kenny todavía no comprendía con precisión qué era lo que sentía por él, y aunque a veces no quería aceptarlo totalmente, era como si todas sus dudas se disipaban cuando le acariciaba. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarle. Siguiéndole por los pasillos, le tomaba de los hombros. En clases le tironeaba del corto pelo rubio platinado que le rozaba la parte posterior del cuello. Pero los almuerzos eran lo mejor.

Era cuando se escabullían. Había cierto lugar entre los jardines del instituto, entre unos densos arbustos. Había que ser sumamente ágil para adentrarse en el pequeño claro que yacía protegido contra cualquier intruso, rodeado de altos pinos característicos de la zona, que le daban cierto perímetro limitado. Era un lugar cómodo, donde Kenny se sentía en casa.

O tal vez Butters era quien le hacía sentir que pertenecía.

Llevaban una semana, o más, pasando el tiempo libre ahí. Recostados sobre la suave hierba (la nieve no cubría el suelo ahí, debido a la misma protección de los árboles), las horas transcurrían veloces. A veces charlaban de cosas banales, a veces el silencio era suficiente. Un par de veces, Kenny le había tomado de la mano, y el martes, Butters había recostado su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Iras al baile conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kenny, el jueves por la mañana.

— ¿No te preocupa que te vean conmigo? —inquirió Butters, a su vez, acostado boca arriba, con las pupilas fijas en ningún punto en específico. Kenny yacía a su derecha, recostado por igual, sólo que de lado, con la mirada puesta en él, y sólo en él.

—No. No seré el único hombre con otro hombre, y aun si no fuera así, no me importa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Butters se frotó los nudillos nerviosamente. Kenny advirtió de inmediato su incomodidad.

— ¿Algo pasa?

—Es sólo que… —Butters se incorporó bruscamente, tambaleándose un poco al quedar sobre sus rodillas. Después, se arrastró lentamente hacia Kenny, posicionándose con cuidado sobre él. Una de sus delgadas piernas quedó atrapada entre las de Kenny, en un gesto incitante. Kenny arqueó una ceja sorprendido —Hace mucho tiempo que no me besas… ni me tocas, c-como antes.

—Te besé hace… dos semanas—replicó Kenny, fingiendo que se tomaba un par de segundos para contar con los dedos. En realidad, en su mente, el cálculo de los días en que sus labios habían estado distanciados, era un pensamiento constante. — ¿Quieres que te bese?

Butters titubeó ligeramente, y repitió sus movimientos inquietos. Las puntas de sus dedos, repasaron con cuidado las curvas de las prominentes articulaciones de sus dedos, Kenny lo contempló con cierta fascinación perversa, cuestionándose a sí mismo cómo se sentirían esas caricias sobre su propia piel.

—No lo sé—Butters retrocedió, separándose de Kenny, y se enderezó lo más rápido que le fue posible. Una vez de pie, dio un par de pasos impacientes. Adelante, atrás; atrás, adelante. —Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que lo malinterpretes. P-por favor, no vayas a pensar mal. Por favor.

—Dime.

Kenny le imitó, se levantó del suelo, y fingió restarle importancia mientras se sacudía la desgastada chamarra anaranjada.

—Al principio, cuando me hacías todas esas _cosas_… no me g-gustaba. Yo sólo permitía que lo hicieras porque realmente me agradaba estar contigo.

Butters mantuvo el rostro agachado. Le había costado todo el valor que guardaba en su pequeño cuerpo el haber confesado algo de tremenda magnitud. Kenny, por su parte, de momento era incapaz de sentir algo. Se limitó a tragar saliva ruidosamente, antes de hablar, por temor a que su garganta respondiera mal y rompiera su voz.

— ¿Y hasta ahora me dices? —a Kenny casi le sorprendió la firmeza con la que se expresaba. Después, una vez que sintió como sus puños se apretaban a sus costados, intuyó que se debía a la ira que le consumía. Era un coraje puro, hacia su propia persona. — ¿Me estás diciendo que "literalmente" te violé?

Dolor. Kenny podía ver en aquellos irises azules que Butters estaba herido. Y en parte, todo lo que le estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Eso explicaba por qué existían ocasiones donde lo sentía muy tenso, o cuando había apretado la boca, mientras soportaba incontables caricias. Le había hecho daño, y aquella afirmación era tan cruda, tan terrible, como la aserción de que era total e irrevocablemente su culpa. Sólo de él. Butters era inocente. El sólo había tolerado todo. Por amor… o simplemente, porque se sentía sólo y no quería perder al único "amigo" que al parecer tenía.

Cada teoría era peor que la anterior.

—Butters, respóndeme la verdad—Kenny inhaló profundamente, preparándose para cualquier posible réplica. — ¿Me quieres o no?

—Sí—Butters clavó su mirada irritada en él, algo inusual de su carácter. Parecía ofendido por la pregunta. — Es sólo que creo que tú nunca has sido rechazado, en ese modo, digo, ya sabes, de tocar. Nadie te ha dicho que "no" cuando los tocas. Y yo no quería ser la primera persona que te lo dijera porque no quería perderte, ni que pensaras _feo_ de mí.

Culpa. Kenny se había encargado de corromper a la más pura de las personas que conocía. Todo por su estúpido ego. Y que Butters se expresara de esa forma, atropelladamente, y con palabras sumamente pueriles, y propias de un niño, sólo le hacía sentirse peor.

—Lo siento.

Sus manos encontraron su camino hasta los bolsillos de sus pantalones. De súbito, hacía mucho frío.

—No, no. Es mi culpa, Kenny.

Butters le regaló una brevísima sonrisa, sincera y cálida, contrastante con la gélida brisa que le mandaba escalofríos por su piel. Aquel gesto, tan honesto, tan lleno de un cariño que Kenny jamás había percibido por parte de alguien más, fue el fin de la discusión. Todo pensamiento casi coherente que era capaz de procesar, sólo se agolpaba con los demás. Su mente era una anarquía, de la que sólo quería escapar.

Tenía que escapar.

—No vayas al baile conmigo. Será mejor si invitas a alguien más. Iré con Kyle y los chicos, puedes unirte si quieres. Sólo, apártate de mí—su garganta estaba tan estrecha, que el simple hecho de hablar le dolía físicamente. —Ya no hablemos más de esto. Claramente, esto no te hace bien a ti.

Kenny le dio la espalda, dispuesto a retirarse. Los ojos le escocían, debido al frío viento que se los había irritado un poco, o al menos se quería convencer de ello.

—No es tu culpa. Yo nunca he sentido esto por nadie. Si me dejas ahora, me va a doler—una mano se aferró a su antebrazo, sus dedos se enroscaron entorno a su muñeca con fuerza.

—Te va a doler más si sigues conmigo. No te convengo. Ya vamos a salir de la preparatoria, y tú eres muy inteligente y probablemente vayas a alguna universidad fuera del estado, y yo me quedaré en este pútrido pueblo, para trabajar en algo estúpido. Estarás bien sin mí. Estarás mucho mejor sin mí.

Butters aflojó su agarre, casi como si meditara sus palabras, sus dedos le fueron soltando, uno a uno. En cuanto Kenny quedó libre, se retiró.

…

Acabó la mañana escolar, y Stan invitó a Cartman a tomar el almuerzo. Fueron a un local de comida rápida, donde comieron hamburguesas sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Posteriormente, fueron al hospital, con la intención de pasar tiempo con Wendy. No obstante, ella no despertó en ningún momento de su visita.

Su respiración era laboriosa. Cartman tenía la ligera impresión de que cada vez que la veía lucía más demacrada, que aquellos pómulos algún día serían capaces de romper su delgada piel, y que esas ojeras tan similares a marcados hematomas, quedarían tatuados bajo sus bellos ojos castaños por la eternidad. Stan parecía pensar lo mismo, mientras sostenía con desespero una de sus raquíticas manos entre las suyas, que parecían tan enormes en comparación de esos delgados dedos.

—Se ha de sentir horrible, ¿no? —preguntó Cartman, empleando un tono melodioso, usual en él, para fingir empatía. —Siendo consciente de que es tu culpa, después de todo.

En realidad, él era como si fuera incapaz de procesar sus sentimientos. Comúnmente, sólo sentía un vacío dentro de él. Inclusive ahora, viéndola recostada e inconsciente, Cartman era incapaz de sentir algo que no fuese la nada y el coraje.

—Fui muy estúpido. Yo debería estar aquí. Yo debería estar muriéndome y ella debería estar haciendo trámites para una beca en una universidad muy importante al otro lado del país.

—Pero no. Ella está estancada ahí. Ella no irá a la universidad por tu culpa. Dios, es posible que ni siquiera vuelva a caminar, todo por culpa de un hippie asqueroso—masculló Cartman, regalándole una ojeada venenosa.

Stan le devolvió la mirada, demasiado herido como para responderle con ingenio. Cartman sonrió, satisfecho.

— ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para sentirte menos culpable? —inquirió Stan.

A Cartman le irritaba demasiado que todavía sostuviera la mano femenina entre sus dedos. Él debería ser el que estuviera tomándole la mano. Esperando a que despertara.

— ¿Culpable, yo? Parece que no me conoces, hippie.

—Es lo menos que podrías sentir…—Stan la soltó, apartándose de ella. Como si asimilara de pronto, que no merecía su cercanía. —Tú abusaste de ella.

Inesperadamente, Cartman acortó toda distancia con Stan, y lo empujó violentamente contra el muro más cercano. La espalda de Stan impactó contra la rígida pared, y él gimoteó por lo bajo, un fuerte dolor punzándole el cuerpo magullado, al mismo tiempo que Cartman le tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo levitaba del suelo.

—Repite eso y no vivirás para contarlo—farfulló Cartman, apretando los dientes con fuerza, su mandíbula tensa, y sus facciones contraídas en una mueca de suma molestia.

— ¿Y por qué te afecta tanto que te lo diga? Así fue… te aprovechaste de ella. Como con todos. Nunca te ha importado nadie, culón. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien cuando ni siquiera te amas a ti mismo?

El rollizo puño de Cartman colapsó contra la mejilla de Stan, la fuerza del impacto rompiéndole el labio inferior. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó gradualmente de su magullada boca hasta su barbilla, donde empezó por gotear, manchándole la pechera de la sudadera.

—No sabes nada.

Hubo otro golpe. En esta ocasión en el estómago. A Cartman no le importó en lo más mínimo que Stan estuviese recuperándose de una reciente salida del hospital, pues su único propósito era mandarlo de vuelta a aquella camilla.

Para que sintiera lo mismo que Wendy en esos momentos.

La absoluta nada. La inconsciencia.

—Tú eres el imbécil que la ha lastimado. No te conformaste con romper su corazón. Tenías también que destrozarle el cuerpo, ¿no? Pudrirla para los demás. Para que no pudiese amar a nadie más que a ti.

El tercer y último puñetazo, en uno de sus costados, lo dejó sin aire, y con la certeza de una costilla astillada. Stan resbaló hasta el suelo, donde se patéticamente, se abrazó a sí mismo, sujetándose el abdomen, donde un par de hematomas comenzaban por marcar su pálida piel.

—No sabes que sentí. No sabes que es tocar a una persona, y saber que esta "persona" no es capaz de disfrutarlo porque está pensando en el idiota que le rompió el corazón. Que te usen, porque es lo único que les ha enseñado el amor. A ser usados y a utilizar a los demás. Un maldito círculo vicioso… Me das asco. Me da asco lo que le hiciste.

—Cartman…—suplicó Stan, aún sobre las baldosas blancas, demasiado débil como para incorporarse.

—Largo—murmuró Cartman, sentándose sobre una silla, junto a la cama donde Wendy permanecía en su inconsciencia. A pesar de sonar totalmente enfuriado, su expresión era la más triste que Stan jamás había avistado. Era como ver el rostro de un extraño. Donde solían haber únicamente muecas de burla, ahora sólo existía una profunda melancolía. —Lárgate. ¡Vete de aquí antes de que acabe contigo!

Stan no supo con claridad de donde surgió la fuerza que enderezó sus piernas, pero en cuanto logró ponerse de pie, se arrastró lentamente, con un costado apoyado contra la pared. No volteó a ver a Cartman, ni una vez antes de salir. Quería despedirse de Wendy, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Al arribar al exterior del recluido cuarto, se encontró en un pasillo demasiado blanco, con la luz demasiada fuerte, el olor demasiado penetrante. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y una humedad caliente le corría de la barbilla. Destilando. Stan se concentró en el sonido de las gotitas al caer al suelo, hasta que la oscuridad le abrazó, y dejó que la inconsciencia le arrastrara, a aquel lugar donde no tenía que pensar en que tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que sucedía.

…

Despertar fue como un deja vu. Stan tenía la convicción de que ya había pasado por esa experiencia con anterioridad. Sólo había una enorme diferencia. Kyle no estaba esperando porque retomara la consciencia, y en su ausencia, su madre yacía junto a él.

— ¿Quisieras explicarme que sucedió? —preguntó su madre, fingiendo estar irritada, aun cuando Stan era totalmente capaz de leer su espesa consternación, casi palpable en la habitación. Sharon le acariciaba el brazo, ausentemente, pero con la ternura inconfundible de una madre.

—No me acuerdo—mintió, en respuesta. Stan se incorporó de la camilla, sentándose sobre el colchón, advertía la fuerza regresando lentamente a su cuerpo. La humedad en su rostro ya no le molestaba, y omitiendo el malestar en su abdomen, no le dolía nada más. Se recuperaría. —¿Qué día es hoy?

Siempre se recuperaba.

¿Por qué Wendy no podía ser tan fuerte como él?

—Sigue siendo jueves, cariño.

—Bien, creo que me siento mejor—replicó Stan, sorprendido. Sentía como si hubiesen pasado días, en vez de un par de horas. — ¿Podemos ir a casa, mamá? No quiero estar aquí.

Stan se precipitó sobre sus pies, lanzando las blancas sábanas al suelo del cuarto, mientras se paraba. Una repentina molestia en el estómago le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero se apoyó contra el borde de la cama del hospital, para recobrar el aliento perdido.

—Odio los malditos hospitales—masculló Stan, una vez que sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle el cuerpo, de modo que pudiese descansar en ella. Stan reclinó parte de su peso en ella, hasta que se acostumbró a aquel desconcertante letargo que nunca parecía abandonarle. Terminaría volviéndose parte de su vida diaria. El agotamiento, junto con la culpa. Vaya forma de vivir.

—Te entiendo. Vámonos, antes de que te vuelva a pasar algo y tengas que pasar aquí la noche.

…

Stan no durmió en toda la noche. Permaneció envuelto entre blandas cobijas, con los focos apagados, esperando a que la luz matutina traspasara su ventana. De pronto, era viernes. Fue como si entre sus manos hubiese un control remoto con el que podía controlar su vida y la estuviese apresurando hasta el momento en que la oscuridad remplazó al sol de nuevo.

Era su noche. Estaba pronosticado que sería el rey del baile de primavera. Subiría un par de escaleras hasta el escenario del gimnasio escolar, junto a Bebe Stevens, recibiría una corona de plástico, y después daría un breve agradecimiento.

Pero aquel muchacho que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo, tenía aspecto de todos menos de un rey. Unas ojeras comenzaban a opacarle los ojos azules, que lucían inexpresivos. Los labios resecos, tensos en una fina línea. El cabello de ébano desordenado y sin brillo. Parecía patético.

Por supuesto que continuaba luciendo tan atractivo como un modelo extranjero, con un esmoquin negro ajustándose justo en las partes exactas de su cuerpo, ensanchando sus hombros, estrechando sus caderas; y un discreto moño tonalidad vino contrastando contra una camisa impecablemente blanca. No obstante, Stan sentía que su confianza le abandonaba esa noche.

Por otra parte, su mente se encontraba en otro sitio. Deliberaba acerca de aquel vestido áureo, que le confería cierta palidez sensual a la piel de Wendy. Probablemente empolvado en el rincón más oscuro de su armario mientras ella era partícipe de un trágico poema, la protagonista entre la vida y la muerte. Stan no pudo evitar pensar en que si ella pudiese portarlo ahora, se le caería de los hombros de lo delgaducha que se había tornado durante su estancia en el hospital.

…

Bebe descendió las escaleras de su casa, a un compás lento, repleto de seducción, con una de sus manos acariciando la madera de la barandilla conforme bajaba. Portaba con elegancia un hermoso vestido, del mismo color que el moño de Stan, un escarlata oscuro, que acentuaba sus curvas.

Justo al lado de Stan, la señora Stevens parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Estás hermosa—admitió Stan en un murmullo, una vez que ella le saludó con un delicado abrazo, de modo que no fuese a estropear su sofisticado peinado.

— ¿Listo para ser el rey? —inquirió Bebe, tomándole por los hombros, y encarándole con firmeza.

Stan afirmó con la cabeza, ansioso. Al fin, después de tantos años de construir la reputación perfecta iba a recibir su recompensa. Sin embargo, la idea de recibir un trozo de plástico ya no le hacía sentir satisfecho. Al contrario, era como si hubiese perdido todo a costa de ser reconocido una noche.

—No te preocupes, Stan. Todo es perfecto tal como está.

¿Cómo demonios Bebe parecía tan despreocupada? Era como si su mejor amiga no estuviese muriéndose en el hospital. Como si en vez de verlo como una inevitable tragedia, lo interpretase como una señal del destino. Un obstáculo menos para alcanzar su objetivo.

Intentando distraerse, la tomó de la mano. Bebe entrelazó sus dedos con sutileza, y Stan se volvió auto consciente de lo mucho que le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

— ¡Esperen, las fotos! —exclamó la madre de Bebe, apuntando una cámara digital hacia ambos.

Antes de que pudiesen ser capaces de adoptar una postura apropiada, la señora Stevens procedió a disparar un par de tomas espontáneas. Stan gruñó por lo bajo, y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Después, posaron un rato, a deleite de la mamá de Bebe, cuyas mejillas yacían humedecidas por lágrimas de orgullo.

Tras un par de minutos, donde la señora insistió en que le llamara "suegra". Stan colmado de vergüenza, fingió sentirse halagado y agradeció su confianza.

—Cuida de mi pequeña esta noche.

Stan no comentó nada. No confiaba en su capacidad de proteger a los demás desde lo que había acontecido con Wendy. Si bien, aquella noche no estaría al volante, dentro de aquella limosina que les esperaba en la acera, justo en los asientos que correspondían a ambos, había una botella de Capitán Morgan. Y el propósito de Stan, era vaciarla en un tiempo récord.

…

Un horrible presentimiento le punzó la consciencia. Kyle estudió meticulosamente el gimnasio del instituto, reparando en todos los coloridos adornos que ornamentaban la enorme estancia, y las mesas que se aglomeraban en torno a una improvisada pista de baile en medio de la cancha. Al cruzarse con las casillas de votación, ("Rey" a la izquierda, "Reina", caja blanca a la derecha), pasó de largo. Algo terrible estaba por acontecer.

Para su sorpresa, Craig no había tenido como designio llevarlo de pareja. Por el contrario, su intención había sido asistir en un grupo reducido. Clyde, Kevin y Kenny, les seguían, todos enfundados en refinados trajes. Kyle tenía la leve sospecha de que había actuado como tal para protegerlo. Quería evitar cualquier posible ataque contra su persona.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando llegaron. La fiesta comenzaba a las nueve, así que mucha gente ya se apretujaba en la pista, donde se movían al ritmo de una canción electrónica de la cual Kyle desconocía el título.

La coronación era a las once.

De inmediato, Kyle divisó a Stan en el centro del patio, bailando animadamente junto a un numeroso conjunto. La gente se movía al ritmo de la música, todas reunidas en un sitio demasiado reducido. Las inconfundibles luces de colores parpadeaban en el entorno, tiñendo todo de colores antinaturales. La euforia absorbía a las personas, algunas entonando la letra de la canción a medias, otros gritándola, como si presumiesen de sus conocimientos musicales.

Kyle suspiró aunque el sonido terminó sepultado gracias al retumbante ritmo electrónico. La música vibraba a un compás sumamente veloz, la gente parecía cohabitada por la música, no había espacio ni tiempo para la vergüenza. Sólo para la diversión de una noche que no iban a olvidar.

El primer baile de muchos, el último para los que cursaban el semestre más avanzado.

Abril y mayo. En dos meses todo esto quedaría en el olvido. Todos se separarían. Se irían lejos. Muchos no se volverían a ver. Kyle, ignorando la pena que le coloreaba las mejillas, se acercó a la pista, justo a la sección donde habían más caras conocidas, accedió que la música ingresara en él, como si se apoderara de su torrente sanguíneo, y se dejó llevar por el ritmo.

"_¿Piensas en mi cuando estás solo?/Las cosas que solíamos hacer y lo que éramos."_

Kyle se sintió aliviado al reconocer la canción, y se puso a cantar junto a los demás, el alto volumen de la música le hacía sentir más cómodo, aun con tantas personas invadiendo su espacio personal. Frente a él, no muy lejos, alcanzó a observar a Stan, que lo veía por igual. Movía la boca, más como si murmurara, que como si cantara. Kyle enfatizó su pronunciación. Como si quisiera que le leyese los labios.

"_Yo podría ser quién te haga sentir así/Yo podría ser quien te libere."_

Stan permaneció un par de minutos con una expresión de desconcierto. Lucía ausente. Dio un par de torpes pasos al frente, como si muriera por acercarse. Pero al final optó por retroceder, y volver a su pequeño mundo de mentiras donde todo era perfecto.

Tras un largo rato, Kyle reconoció más rostros. Las amigas de Wendy, las chicas populares, se encontraba ahí, al igual que Bebe, más gloriosa de lo usual, enfundada en intenso carmín que contrastaba con su cabellera dorada; Tweek, también había asistido, inclusive su camisa había sido abotonada correctamente. Casi todo su curso hacía acto de presencia. Excepto Cartman, que brillaba por su ausencia (al igual que Stan, sobresalía en las fiestas, aunque por razones muy distintas a las de Stan) e indudablemente, Wendy, que supuestamente, aún no despertaba.

Finalmente, la directora del instituto, una mujer de avanzada edad, enfundada en un discreto vestido de gala gris, se paró frente al micrófono, sobre el escenario. La música se detuvo, y el alumnado comenzó a vitorear frenéticamente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la preparatoria de South Park esta noche? — Comenzó, con cierta emoción en su hablar. No necesitaba papeletas de apoyo, era un discurso que había repetido incontables veces, parecía incluso capacitada para recitarlo al revés. —Como ya conocen la tradición anual… ¡Espero que ya todos hayan votado por su favorito para Rey y Reina del ciclo escolar!

Erosionaron retumbantes aclamaciones, la gente claramente más entusiasmada.

—Y su rey esta noche es… —La directora abrió un sobre, ante varios silbidos de desespero. Para después sacar una papeleta blanca. Kyle no comprendía el suspenso, ya todos sabían quién pertenecía a ese puesto. — ¡Stan Marsh!

Stan sonrió afablemente, aunque era un gesto extraño ante el punto de vista de Kyle, quién observó cómo los hombres a su alrededor le propinaron palmadas amistosas en la espalda. Los gritos de entusiasmo parecían no tener final. Stan se rió, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, su conjunto continuaba impecable. Después se aproximó a las escaleras que conducían al estrado, y Kyle advirtió que era lo que anda mal.

En vez de caminar, Stan osciló mientras ascendía. Sus pasos inciertos, parecía que se caería en cualquier instante. Estaba ebrio. Y nadie, definitivamente nadie lo había notado, excepto Kyle. Las exclamaciones continuaban, su nombre retumbaba en la enorme estancia con sumo fanatismo.

Una hermosa chica, colocó una enorme corona sobre su cabeza, y la directora retrocedió, de modo que Stan pudiese acercarse al micrófono a expresar sus agradecimientos.

— ¡Buenas noches, compañeros! —su hablar era firme. Era la voz de un líder nato. Esperó a que el alumnado guardara silencio antes de alargar su discurso. —Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias! Gracias a mis amigos y a todos los que votaron por mí… Y a Kyle. Te extraño, marica. Eres un pedazo de mierda. Pero te amo. Pero sigues siendo un pedazo de mierda.

Kyle no sabía dónde esconderse. Imploró a quien escuchase su desesperada plegaria, que ocurriese un terremoto y la tierra se lo tragara vivo. Ahora todos lo observaban. La mayoría del público optaba por verlo, y luego contemplar a Stan, sucesivamente, como si no comprendieran que Stan acababa de admitir que poseía tendencias homosexuales.

Alguien en el fondo empezó a reírse, y muchos le secundaron.

— ¡Marica!

Stan con porte cándido, se apartó del micrófono, como si estuviese sordo y no escuchase sus insultos. Una mueca de alivio adornaba sus atractivas facciones, pero sus ojos miraban la nada.

La directora retomó el control velozmente.

—Bueno, eso fue todo un… discurso, ¿no? —Carraspeó un poco, intentando aclararse la garganta. Buscando con desespero una forma de salvar la noche de aquel súbito silencio que consumía la sala. Era como si de pronto, la fiesta se hubiese vuelto un juzgado. Y el acusado fuera Stan. —Prosigamos… la reina de este ciclo escolar es… ¡Bebe Stevens!

Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, pero el entusiasmo se hallaba perdido. Inclusive la alegría de la sonrisa de Bebe no llegaba hasta sus preciosos ojos.

Su noche… estaba arruinada.

Ni siquiera cuando la corona pareció ajustarle a la perfección pareció feliz. Lucía miserable.

—Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por mi… pero, creo que no puedo aceptarla—se despojó de la corona, pero la mantuvo con fuerza entre sus manos. Casi parecía a punto de romperla. —Nuestra verdadera reina se encuentra hospitalizada. Así que espero que en honor a Wendy todos pasen una bonita noche. Gracias por considerarme su mejor opción. ¡Los amo a todos!

Bebe lloraba cuando descendió del escenario. Entre el escándalo, y los nuevos gritos que ahora aclamaban a Wendy, Bebe logró interceptarlo. Tomó uno de los brazos de Kyle entre sus manos y le observó suplicante.

—Iré a darle la corona al hospital. Cuida a Stan. Van a querer "matarlo" tras su declaración.

Kyle dio una respuesta afirmativa, pero no se sintió muy seguro de poder cumplir de esa promesa. Sabía que Bebe había dicho lo último con sarcasmo, pero algo dentro de sí le seguía afirmando que algo estaba mal. Después de todo, tenía una fuerza promedio, y en contra de un grupo numeroso, no podría salir victorioso.

—Ahora que no tenemos reina, puedes bailar el vals con quién tu desees, Stan—Le informó la directora, cuando Stan parecía estático sobre el escenario. Parecía sumamente decepcionada, e irónicamente, divertida por todo el drama. —Pide la canción que desees, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Kyle se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista de su antiguo mejor amigo, que bajaba del escenario y avanzaba en su dirección. No. Podía. Ser. Cierto.

—Yo te cubro la espalda—murmuró Craig, monótonamente, antes de retirarse.

A pesar de que los valses se caracterizan por su cadencia lenta, por las enormes bocinas empezó una canción electrónica. No marchaba rápida, pero estaba sumamente marcada por un bajo y una retumbante batería que marcaba el ritmo.

Una vez que Stan yacía frente a él. A una distancia menor a un metro, extendió su mano. Sus dedos temblaban. Kyle no supo discernir si era el miedo a lo desconocido o los nervios.

— ¿Me permites esta pieza?

"_No quería ser quien olvidara. / Pensé en todo aquello de lo que no me arrepentiría. /Un poco de tiempo contigo es todo lo que tengo"_

Kyle se encontró rodeado en un cálido abrazo. Stan le rodeo cuidadosamente de la cintura, y con la mano libre le tomó de la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Kyle posicionó su brazo disponible sobre su hombro, e inhaló profundamente. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza contra su fuerte pecho, sintiendo las vibraciones que producía al cantarle la canción. Una sensación placentera le consumía por dentro, junto con la certeza de que le quería demasiado para su propio bien.

—"_Escuché tus problemas. Ahora escucha los míos_…"

Estaba ligeramente desafinado, y su aliento apestaba a alcohol barato, pero eso no le restaba significado a las palabras que le recitaba. De pronto, el coro de la canción retomó cierto ritmo incierto, y Kyle se encontró riendo al mismo tiempo que intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Stan.

Era como si estuviesen en su propio mundo. Sólo ellos dos. Nadie más existía en su reclusión.

Stan nunca le soltó la mano, al contrario se la apretó con ímpetu, como si no creyese que estaba frente a él. Sintiéndolo. Guiándolo. Mostrándole el ritmo correcto con el que debía moverse. Así pues, conforme la canción progresaba, bailaban abrazados las partes lentas, y se alocaban en el estribillo.

—"_Y nunca más volveremos a estar solos. Porque esto no pasa todos los días."_

Stan lo quería. Aquella afirmación era tan abrumadora como el toque de sus dedos entre los suyos.

—"_Ahora pienso en lo que quiero decir. Pero nunca sé a dónde ir. Así que me ato a un amigo."_

Para la primera vez que se repitió el coro, Kyle se sorprendió cantando con Stan. Ambos tararearon la canción para el otro, como una declaración, y una tregua. Stan había decidido.

Y lo había escogido a él.

Stan lo giró entre sus brazos, mientras se carcajeaba. Kyle intentaba cantar el coro, pero su lengua se enredaba gracias a la rapidez con la que el vocalista se expresaba, y su creciente nerviosismo, que no parecía dispuesto a abandonarle.

—"_No, no puedo entender. No te entristezcas porque no estoy contigo. Estamos nadando alrededor, es todo lo que hago, al estar contigo."_ —Stan desentonó un poco, al no alcanzar las notas agudas, pero Kyle le soltó, para rodearle con ambos brazos el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo.

Kyle alzó la vista para encararle. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en aquellos azules, que parecían nublados, pero inteligentes, como si estuviese fingiendo su estado de embriaguez. El simple hecho de que hubiese llegado a tal extremo para tomar el valor suficiente para hacer lo mejor para los dos, le estrujaba el pecho. Le dolía. Le dolía quererlo tanto. Le hacía sentir culpable. Culpable porque le había forzado a dejarlo todo por él.

Ya no iba a permitir que nada, ni nadie los separara.

…

Cuando el vals concluyó, la fiesta prosiguió su curso. Tras un par de canciones cuyos ritmos invitaban a bailar, el alumnado se relajó lo suficiente como para retomar el cauce inicial. Como si Stan no hubiese confesado nada. Para la medianoche, gran porción de los invitados estaban borrachos. La procedencia del alcohol, para los tutores encargados del control, era un dato que nunca iban a conocer.

Kenny respiró profundamente y se adentró al baño. La frente cubierta en sudor frío. Los músculos de las piernas empezaban a punzarle. Llevaba un par de horas bailando sin parar, y se debatía con enorme sinceridad la congruencia de las mujeres por soportar un par de tacones por cuestión de pura vanidad.

—Hola Kenny—saludó una tímida voz.

Butters yacía contra la pared. La espalda apoyada en el muro. Por fuera aparentaba estar perfectamente bien, pero Kenny supuso que su fatiga debía ser similar a la propia.

—Leopold.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Butters, precipitadamente. Nuevamente estaba haciendo "eso" con los nudillos, y Kenny, ligeramente embriagado, comenzaba a dudar de su autocontrol.

—No hay de qué hablar—atajó Kenny, el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía que la arruga de la frente terminaría marcada por el resto de su vida en su piel.

—Por favor. Siento horrible cuando no estamos juntos… te necesito. No me importa el futuro. Sólo quiero estar ahora mismo contigo, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo.

Kenny no necesitaba más palabras. Su boca encontró el camino correcto. De pronto lo apresaba contra la pared, y sus labios parecían no cansarse del sabor que tenía su aliento. No fue un beso blando, mucho menos casto. En cuanto sus bocas se toparon, Butters volvió de su lengua un intruso en la cavidad bucal ajena, presionando la parte superior del paladar de Kenny con la punta de su húmeda lengua. Volviéndolo loco.

—Llévame a casa—suplicó. El desespero apoderándose de su voz. Quebrándola. Presionándole a repetir sus palabras una y otra vez. —Por favor, llévame contigo. Hazme lo que quieras. Pero llévame contigo.

No necesitaba pedirlo dos veces.

…

Alrededor de la una de la mañana, Kyle perdió a Stan.

Fue como si sus pulmones perdiesen la capacidad de respirar.

Su mirada repasó cada rincón del recinto. Nada.

Stan no estaba.

Se apartó de la fiesta para buscarlo. Era como su propia versión macabra de las escondidas. No estaba en las mesas. Los baños estaban solos. La multitud que bailaba en la pista comenzaba a menguar, y obviamente Stan no estaba ahí.

Lo buscó en la entrada. Se asomó tras las gradas.

Lo encontró afuera.

No fue la primera persona en encontrarlo.

…

Stan tenía tanto alcohol en su sistema que no se percató cuando Jason lo arrastró del cuello de la camisa hasta el exterior. Stan estaba aturdido. La cabeza le palpitaba, y aunque su cuerpo le advertía que estaba en peligro, no quiso creerlo. No podía ser posible.

Hasta que Jason lo empujó contra un árbol.

Stan tenía la certeza de que aún en alto grado de embriaguez podría ganarle una pelea a Jason. Bien ambos eran atléticos, pero Stan tenía mayor fuerza en sus puños. Con un par de golpes bien precisos, Stan se consideraba lo suficientemente capacitado como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero no estaban solos.

Detrás de aquel árbol, casi a las afueras del territorio escolar, le esperaban otros cinco muchachos.

— ¿Este es el marica? —inquirió un desconocido.

Stan no lo reconoció. Parecía demasiado viejo como para cursar preparatoria. El resto parecía tan joven como Jason. Pero Stan supuso que enfocarse en sus edades no era lo más coherente que debía hacer. Debía estar ideando como escapar.

No le dieron mucho tiempo para pensar.

Rápidamente prosiguieron a proferir toda clase de insultos. Stan los ignoró. Después, uno lo sostuvo contra el árbol, con violencia, lastimándole la espalda.

—¡Contéstanos cuando te hablamos! —Y le escupió en el rostro.

Stan dirigió la palma de su mano hasta su cara y se limpió a medias. Los insultos siguieron, y en esta ocasión Stan les contestó con mayor violencia. Si iba a caer, al menos se llevaría a uno o dos con él. No iba a actuar como un cobarde.

Uno, ligeramente más corto de estatura que Stan, se acercó lo suficiente. Stan le propinó un codazo con toda la furia que tenía dentro. Falló por poco, gracias al alcohol. Su blanco había sido su boca, pero terminó impactándole con la punta del codo en el ojo. Su posible atacante, profirió un alarido de dolor y se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose ante el desespero de sentir su propia sangre entre sus dedos y la incapacidad de no poder ver con claridad.

Entonces, el resto de los jóvenes se pusieron serios.

Uno le sostuvo de una muñeca, y otro de la otra.

El más grande, tan grueso como un gran armario, comenzó a golpearle.

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres. Cuatro. Al décimo, Stan perdió la cuenta. Había logrado bloquear con suma agilidad gran parte de los proyectiles, inclusive había dejado fuera de juego a otro, que se retorcía tras un rodillazo bien propinado en la entrepierna.

—Háganlo pedazos—ordenó Jason, impacientándose.

— ¿A sí que te gusta que te den por el culo, eh marica? —murmuró uno, de ojos tan pequeños que parecían desnudarle con la mirada. —De seguro eres tan zorra que terminas suplicando que te lo metamos por la boca también.

No. No. No.

Stan quiso creer por un instante, que todo esto era una broma enferma. Después de todo eran homofóbicos. Para que querría un homofóbico forzar relaciones sexuales en otro hombre. No tenía sentido. Nada de esto tenía sentido. La mano que se rompía los botones de su camisa. Tampoco, la boca que succionaba su cuello y le dejaba un viscoso camino de saliva.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No había distracción que le hiciese ignorar el hecho de que le estuviesen desnudando. Ya no tenía fuerza en su cuerpo para seguir peleando.

_Háganlo pedazos._

El agudo chirrido del cierre de sus pantalones al deslizarse puso su mente en estado de alerta total.

No estaban bromeando.

_Háganlo_

Iban a violarlo.

_Pedazos._

Stan yacía tan impotente. Débil. Uno sosteniéndole contra el árbol. Otro asegurando que no intentase nada estúpido, y el "grandote", acariciándole sobre el bóxer. Tan repulsivo. Stan se estremeció violentamente, y sintió la bilis ascendiendo a su garganta. Temía vomitar sobre ellos. Temía que le fueran a hacer algo peor en caso de que se atreviera a vomitarles encima.

Jason parecía confuso. Sólo observaba. Pero después de un rato, abrió la boca para hablar:

—Veamos qué tan puta eres, Stan.

Uno de los tipos alcanzó a pinchar uno de sus pezones, con mucha fuerza, causándole demasiado dolor. Por dentro quemándole. Por fuera punzadas. No, no había nada placentero en un par de extraños abusando de él.

Fue demasiado tarde. No pudo controlarlo. La porquería escapó de su garganta, ensuciándolo mayormente a él. A sus atacantes no tanto, pero igual les había chispeado de inmundicia las camisas.

Una mano se adentró en su propio bóxer, y Stan gimoteó. Incómodo. Sucio.

Y de súbito todo se detuvo.

— ¡Déjenlo! —exclamó una voz nasal, no tan lejos de donde se encontraba.

— ¿Tú y cuántos más nos piensan detener? —inquirió uno de los desconocidos, enarcando una ceja. —Bien, podemos golpearte y usarte a nuestro modo. Genial, tal vez te grabe para subirte a internet. Y después nos desquitamos con el otro marica. ¿Te parece perfecto?

—Yo soy suficiente.

Stan no ocupaba alzar la vista para reconocer ese hablar tan irritante.

Craig venía a salvarle. O más bien a condenarse a sí mismo.

Ninguno podría ganar solo. Así pues, aprovechando la distracción, Stan permitió que la adrenalina se apoderara de su cuerpo. Sí, se sentía sucio. Se sentía asqueroso. Y las partes donde le habían tocado, quemaban peor que brasas. Sin embargo, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender su integridad mientras pudiese.

Stan se abalanzó sobre el grandote, colgándose de su espalda. Le jaló del cabello, y le picó los ojos. Le pegó en la nariz. Le pateó las piernas. El tipo vaciló, entre jadeos de dolor. No veía, no podía ver. Después le pegó pequeños puñetazos hasta que cayó. Cuando el resto reaccionó, Stan ya estaba pateando su cuerpo inconsciente, y Craig ya sometía a otro a sus golpes. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo mientras peleaba.

Pero en realidad Craig no les estaba pegando con mucha fuerza. Se limitaba más bien a bloquear, y a esquivar. Como si los estuviese distrayendo.

Stan captó de inmediato en cuanto escuchó la sirena de una patrulla aproximarse.

Después se desplomó sobre la tierra.

…

Stan despertó.

Otra vez el deja vu.

Sólo que en esta ocasión no se encontraba en el hospital. Ni siquiera en su propio cuarto.

Sentía que debía reconocer este cuarto, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, y todos sus músculos ardían.

De pronto los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza. Violentos. Precipitados. Como una película resumida en un filme de un par de segundos.

Jason.

El árbol.

_(Todavía sentía la rugosidad del tronco contra su camisa)_

Los tipos. Los golpes.

(_Las caricias sucias)._

Craig.

Ahí finalizaba todo lo que sabía.

Era como si hubiese concluido con que se encontraba sumamente sucio, y comenzó a arañarse los brazos, buscando esa sensación de limpieza que tanto buscaba sentir. Que necesitaba sentir. Ya no portaba el esmoquin. Su pelo estaba húmedo. Apestaba a champú de vainilla. Tenía vendados los golpes.

Se sentó sobre la cama en la que le habían arropado. Portaba unas pijamas que desconocía de quien eran. Jamás las había visto. Sintió la paranoia golpearle la mente ante la idea de alguien desvistiéndole, viendo su asqueroso cuerpo sucio, para después taparlo de nuevo.

Olía el jabón.

Pero se sentía sucio. Estaba sucio, y desorientado. No sabía dónde demonios estaba. Sólo podía procesar una emoción al mismo tiempo, y decidió sucumbir al miedo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ni siquiera se dignó a silenciar sus lloriqueos. Permitió que el llanto le lavara el rostro, y lloró incansablemente por lo que parecieron horas. Pero ni cuando terminó de purgar su alma con lágrimas se sintió limpio.

Su cuerpo estaba sucio. Él estaba sucio.

Tras una eternidad alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa—respondió Stan, lo más fuerte que pudo. Pero su garganta estaba estrecha, y le ardía.

Kyle apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los ojos hinchados. El traje desarreglado. La corbata desanudada, el cabello hecho un desastre.

Stan permitió que Kyle avanzara hacia él. Inclusive lo dejó sentarse sobre la cama. Pero cuando Kyle estiró los brazos dispuesto a sostenerlo, Stan se negó.

—Estoy sucio.

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo estás—replicó Kyle, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron. Algo muy, muy importante se ausentaba en los ojos de Stan. —Eres lo más limpio que conozco.

—Sí lo estoy, no mientas. No mientas. No tú. Ahora te doy asco, ahora me doy asco. Dios mío.

Y volvió a llorar. Esta vez permitió que Kyle le abrazara, que lo sostuviera entre sus brazos, como si pudiera pegar lo que estaba roto. Stan vaciló ante su toque, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. Le empapó la camisa con lágrimas y no le importó mostrarse vulnerable.

—Estoy sucio. Soy una porquería. No pude hacer nada, y ellos… ellos me tocaron, Kyle.

—Shh, lo sé. Lo sé. Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien.

Pero ni siquiera Kyle parecía tan seguro de sus propias palabras.


	14. ¿Final feliz?

_14._

—Él se pondrá bien.

Por alguna extraña razón, era más como si intentase convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras. Kyle clavó sus pupilas en la taza humeante que había sido colocada frente a él. Parecía hipnotizado por la forma en que el vapor serpenteaba, hasta disiparse en el aire. Tras no recibir respuesta alguna de Craig, su única compañía en esos momentos, se sorprendió a si mismo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Como una mantra personal. El silencio sólo lo desquiciaba más. Necesitaba ruido que calmase sus pensamientos, no un par de turbios ojos negros que le hiciesen cuestionarse su cordura.

Se precipitó sobre sus pies, y gracias a la inercia, la silla sobre la que yacía sentado se impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza. El chirrido molesto de las patas de madera arrastrándose sobre las baldosas del suelo, fue suficiente como para sobresaltar a Craig, quien frunció el entrecejo.

—Cálmate—le ordenó Craig, con suma frialdad. Después retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que su espalda topó contra la encimera de la cocina.

Kyle avanzó hacia él, a pasos largos que acortaron la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Rodeó la pequeña mesa que se interponía entre ambos y, una vez que se encontró frente a frente con Craig, le tomó con firmeza de los hombros.

—No va a ser el mismo después de esto, ¿verdad? —inquirió Kyle, parecía exasperado. Buscaba la respuesta en sus irises oscuras, que no le decían nada. Eran como un par de imponentes muros, interponiéndose entre lo que decía y lo que realmente quería expresar.

Sus dedos suavizaron su agarre, cambiando de un toque posesivo a un contacto de apoyo. Era lo que necesitaba, suporte. Ocupaba que alguien llenase su interior con la fuerza suficiente como para encarar lo que yacía escaleras arriba.

—Necesitará tiempo, pero sí—respondió, tras un largo rato. Después, con una calma perpetua, asió las muñecas de Kyle entre sus manos, y las retiró de sus hombros, amablemente. —Posiblemente lo que le ha hecho reaccionar así es el _shock_.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que me dijo anoche—Kyle suspiró nerviosamente, antes de continuar. —Nunca lo había visto tan _trastornado._

—Por eso mismo, Stan necesita que te tranquilices. Un chiflado no puede hacer gran cosa por otro chiflado. Dale unas semanas para que se reponga un poco.

Kyle mordió el interior de sus mejillas, tratando de disminuir su inquietud. Clavó su mirada vacilante en el suelo, antes de hablar.

—Nunca te di las gracias por salvarlo.

—No lo menciones. No lo hice por él. Lo hice por ti.

Kyle alzó el mentón, y se permitió hacer contacto visual. Se encontraban tan cerca que resultaba peligroso. Craig permanecía imperturbable contra la encimera, su semblante relajado. Tan difícil de leer como en los primeros días.

—Aun después de todo lo que te hice.

—No fue nada que yo no haya hecho antes—respondió Craig, automáticamente. Su mano ascendió y permitió que sus dedos se acariciaran ausentemente un rizo bermejo que caía rebelde por su nuca.

—Te fui infiel con Stan—admitió Kyle, sin inmutarse por su tacto cuidadoso.

—Lo sé, yo también he sido infiel a otras personas. Es normal cuando estás con alguien que no quieres—su pronunciación nasal detonaba sutilmente en una cruel acusación.

—Sí sentía algo por ti. Todavía lo siento.

Craig le regaló una débil sonrisa. Apenas una curva que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Pero lo que sientes nunca ha sido suficiente.

…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kenny!

En respuesta, una enredadera de cabello dorado emergió por entre las sábanas raídas. Una vez fuera de la seguridad que le proporcionaban sus cobertores, Kenny se frotó los ojos con rigidez, bostezando. No queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo, impuso a sus pupilas soportar la tremenda luz que traspasaba el ventanal sucio de su habitación. En cuestión de escasos segundos, su mirada adormilada se acostumbró e involuntariamente, divisó a Butters al pie de la cama, entre sus manos un modesto pastel. Kenny consintió esbozar la más grande de las sonrisas.

—Disculpa que sea tan pequeño, fue lo mejor que pude encontrar a esta hora—se excusó Butters, sin descartar su característica timidez.

—Demonios, con todo el drama que ha pasado había olvidado mi cumpleaños—admitió, avergonzado. Se sentó sobre su viejo colchón, el cual replicó con el murmullo de oxidados resortes, dispuesto a levantarse, pero se detuvo al advertir como Butters se ruborizaba reciamente. — ¿Qué pasa?... Oh.

Bruscamente, Kenny siguió la dirección a la que aquellos escrupulosos ojos azules apuntaban. Las sábanas añejas se habían escurrido como agua junto a su bello cuerpo. La percudida tela difícilmente podía cubrirle, ahora que reposaba plegada sobre su regazo.

—Te gusta lo que ves, ¿no? —inquirió. En un gesto sensual, permitió que su hábil lengua repasara su labio superior, lamiéndolo con suma lentitud. Al mismo tiempo que Kenny se despojaba de las gastadas sábanas, se deleitó ante el movimiento de una pálida garganta tras tragar saliva.

— ¡Demonios, ponte algo! —maldijo Butters, balanceando el pastel en una de sus manos, para atrapar del suelo un arrugado bóxer.

—Vamos, no actúes como si nunca me hubieses visto desnudo.

Kenny se puso de pie ágilmente, y de inmediato Butters le arrojó el bóxer, impactándolo contra su atractivo rostro socarrón.

—No deberías comer pastel desnudo, es sucio.

—No es como si hubiésemos hecho cosas muy sanitarias anoche, pequeño.

A pesar de que se daba la contraria a si mismo, Kenny se calzó el bóxer, algo divertido ante la expresión avergonzada que se pintaba en el rostro aniñado de Butters.

—Ya puedes ver—avisó Kenny.

Primeramente Butters le dirigió una ojeada discreta, cerciorándose de que no le estuviese mintiendo. Con mucho cuidado, colocó el pequeño pastel sobre el colchón viejo. Una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres, se abalanzó velozmente hacia Kenny, y poniéndose de puntitas, rodeó su cuello entre sus delgados brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo.

Sus labios temblorosos se deslizaron por su el borde de su angulosa mandíbula, y ascendieron hasta toparse con su boca. Kenny recibió el beso con gusto, casi riendo ante la abrumante y repentina plenitud que le colmaba.

—Gracias.

…

Hubo un enorme lapso donde el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Kyle mantuvo el contacto visual por un largo rato, aun cuando la mirada de Craig no hacía más que penetrarle con acusación. A pesar de la intensidad que desbordaban ambos, ninguno apartó la vista. Era un complicado juego donde ninguno pensaba ceder.

—Supongo que terminamos—asumió Kyle.

Inclusive para Craig le fue imposible no reparar en la melancolía que se alteraba de la voz de Kyle.

—Lo nuestro acabó desde el momento en que te vi con Stan en el hospital, Kyle—Craig articuló su nombre lentamente. Como saboreando la última vez que lo fuese a pronunciar en voz alta. —Aunque a veces creo que fue desde que estábamos en Denver.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios. Estaba avergonzado. Había sido un estúpido al creer ciegamente que Craig no sospecharía nada.

—Sólo dime una cosa, ¿te arrepientes de lo nuestro, de todo lo que pasamos? —Craig entrecerró los ojos, y su mano abandonó la volátil cabellera de Kyle, para descender hasta la piel desnuda de su brazo. Lentamente, con la punta de los dedos rozó el largo de su antebrazo, hasta encontrarse con su mano, donde se detuvo.

—Nunca.

Súbitamente, Craig lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus manos se engancharon a la espalda de su camisa, como estrechas prensas, y le envolvieron el cuerpo en un apretón sumamente triste. Posó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, e inhaló profundo. Kyle le correspondió lánguidamente, sus dedos se enredaron en sus lacios cabellos negros, acariciándolo en una taciturna disculpa. Deliberadamente, Craig cerró los ojos, y se sumió en su tacto.

Kyle recordó con aspereza. El principio. Su primer beso. Su primera vez. La infidelidad. El final.

Incontables cuestiones se galopaban en su cabeza. Una tras otra, atropellando a la anterior antes de ser capaz de responderse a sí mismo. La duda le inducía a vehementes escalofríos. ¿Qué era todo eso que sentía? De todas las sensaciones que le abrumaban, sólo podía discernir de una en específico: la culpa, y no era muy satisfactoria. No sabía si en realidad estaba enamorado de Craig, o si estaba enamorado de la idea que tenía acerca de él.

— ¿Se supone que te olvide?

—No lo sé, Craig.

— ¿Al menos obtengo mi último beso? —preguntó con descaro, contra su cuello blanco. Su cálido aliento golpeteó contra su nívea piel, provocándole múltiples estremecimientos.

Nuevamente su forma indiferente de pedir las cosas impedía que Kyle interpretase si estaba siendo serio al respecto o no. Se obligó a removerse entre sus brazos atrapantes, fingiendo incomodidad. Una vez que logró separarse, impuso una distancia prudente entre ambos, antes de responder.

—No.

Kyle tomó asiento de nuevo, y Craig le imitó, ocupando la silla más cercana a él.

—Por cierto, estabas al teléfono hace rato, ¿hablabas con la mamá de Stan? —curioseó Craig, para suavizar la tensión que los sobrecogía.

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

—Estabas relatando lo que pasó anoche, pero omitiendo la parte donde a Stan lo manosearon un par de desconocidos.

Kyle le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro. No fue muy violento, pero si lo suficiente como para provocar un malestar no tan insignificante.

—No hables así de lo que pasó—lo reprendió. Cuidadoso, Craig se palpó con la palma de su mano el área afectada, Kyle le observó apretar los dientes. —Tan pronto como Stan despierte, sus padres vendrán por él. Van a imponer una demanda.

—Es lo menos que se merecen—en un brevísimo instante sus ojos se encontraron, y en esta ocasión, Craig fue el que desplazó la mirada. — ¿Por qué no subes y cercioras si ya despertó?

Kyle asintió levemente con la cabeza y se incorporó sin voltearlo a ver. No podía encararle. Se forzó a subir las escaleras con enorme pesadez. Era como si los peldaños nunca se fuesen a acabar. Cada vez que subía un escalón, era como si apareciese otro en la cima. El arribar a su destino parecía una meta casi inalcanzable, por eso se sintió hondamente confundido cuando giró el picaporte de la puerta, el único obstáculo que le separaba de Stan. Se introdujo a la habitación pisando con cuidado, en un vano intento ser silencioso, pero fallando fútilmente.

Kyle lo estudió cautamente, sentado sobre la cama, ambos brazos entorno a sus propias piernas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Descansaba el mentón sobre sus rodillas. No alzó el rostro cuando reconoció la presencia de Kyle acercándose.

— ¿Acabas de despertar? —preguntó Kyle, con el propósito de distraerle con una conversación trivial.

Stan negó débilmente.

— ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

—No tengo hambre… Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

—Casa de Craig.

Kyle se aproximó hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, y Stan retrocedió gradualmente hasta el otro extremo del colchón, cediéndole espacio. Kyle trepó a su lado, con cuidado de no quedar demasiado cerca.

—Tu madre llamó.

—Te oí al teléfono—admitió Stan, no sonaba alterado. —Gracias por no mencionarle lo que pasó _realmente_.

—Si van a demandar a Jason y a _esos_, tu madre va a necesitar saber que pasó.

Stan giró el rostro, y le encaró fijamente. Kyle advirtió automáticamente en lo apagado que lucía el azul de sus ojos. La sensación que le provocaba su mirar era similar a contemplar el vacío.

—No estoy tan seguro de querer llegar a esos extremos. ¿Y si termino en el encabezado del periódico?.. "Joven es atacado por horda de homofóbicos" —se bufó, con un cinismo que resultaba hiriente. —Mis padres ni siquiera saben que tengo esas tendencias. Para ellos Wendy todavía es mi novia.

—Encontraremos la solución—prometió Kyle, atrapando una su mano entre las suyas. —Juntos.

Stan no rechazó su toque, por el contrario accedió a entrelazar sus dedos. Inclusive Kyle fue capaz de atisbar la sombra de una sonrisa asomarse en su boca, casi imperceptible.

Antes de que Kyle pudiese recibir una respuesta, fueron interrumpidos por un inofensivo temblor en el fondo de su bolsillo. Cogió su celular de inmediato, considerando que con todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo, podía ser una llamada de suma relevancia. Sin verificar la identidad de quien le hablaba, respondió.

— ¿Quién habla? —le fue imposible ocultar su irritación.

—El cumpleañero más sensual del pueblo.

En el instante en que Kyle reconoció la identidad de quien le llamaba, la culpa le sacudió con la misma fuerza de bofetada bien dada. Sus pupilas casualmente se posaron sobre un calendario que estaba adherido con cinta a la puerta de la habitación. Veintidós de marzo, día donde Kenny McCormick alcanzaba la madurez de los dieciocho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con rapidez. —No me acordaba, con todo lo que pasó anoche.

—No te preocupes, Kyle. Te comprendo perfectamente. Yo también pasé una noche _fenomenal_.

Kyle escuchó unas protestas desde el otro lado de la línea, la voz de Butters resultaba inconfundible. Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente asimiló que Kenny no estaba al tanto del percance que había sufrido Stan.

—Felicidades, Ken. Ahora puedes tener sexo legalmente —ambos rieron. — ¿Festejarás o algo así?

— Algo así, definitivo. Pensaba que podíamos ir a almorzar algo. Ya sabes, los cuatro idiotas, y Butters. Sí, que Butters nos acompañara estaría perfecto.

Kyle resopló fingiendo molestia. Era consciente de que por cuatro idiotas se refería a su grupo usual.

— ¿Cuatro idiotas? Tres idiotas y Kyle, por favor. Te recuerdo que tengo el mejor promedio del curso—alardeó. Stan, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

—Un par de números no define tu nivel de inteligencia—se jactó, elegantemente. —Entonces, ¿nos vemos en la pizzería a las dos o qué?

—Por supuesto —entonces recordando que Stan tenía muchos asuntos por resolver en esa misma tarde, agregó algo más. —Aunque Stan no podrá ir.

— ¿Lo dejaste inválido? —Kenny silbó con asombro. —Guau, no sabía que estuvieras tan dotado.

Stan enarcó una ceja, curioso, tras notar como las mejillas de Kyle comenzaban a ruborizarse violentamente.

—_Créeme, _esa no es la razón.

—Lo supuse. Stan no parece la clase de persona que se dejaría dominar…—antes de que pudiese continuar, Kyle le interrumpió:

—Ya, ya, nos vemos a las dos en _Whistlin' Willy's._

Kyle cortó la llamada con brusquedad, resistiendo las tremendas ansias de lanzar su celular contra el muro más cercano.

—Así que no podré ir—Stan soltó un bufido, y estiró sus largas piernas sobre el colchón.

Kyle le dedicó una mirada colmada de sarcasmo.

—Tienes que ir a la comisaría.

—Mira, de pronto me ha dado hambre—ni siquiera se empeñó lo suficiente como para que su mentira resultara creíble. — ¿Desayunamos y luego le hablamos a mi madre?

…

Stan frotó sus manos contra los costados de su pantalón intentando borrar todo rastro de sudor. Contempló su entorno, con el propósito de distraerse de las miradas fútiles de las que estaba siendo víctima. Trató de enfocar sus energías en el repiqueteo de las manecillas del reloj de pared, el gorgoteo de la cafetera al ser vaciada, o el parloteo incesante de los policías que le acompañaban en la habitación.

Discretamente, se removió sobre su asiento. A su lado, ninguno de sus padres notó su incomodidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de guardar cierta distancia, los cinco jóvenes que yacían sentados frente a él se percataron a la perfección del efecto que tenían sobre él. Cierto placer perverso era totalmente apreciable en sus toscas expresiones de autosuficiencia.

Un eco grave le anunció que las puertas dobles de la comisaria cedieron. Jason apareció bajo su umbral, el entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados. Su padre por la derecha, un abogado a la izquierda.

—¿Estás listo, Stanley? —la repentina pregunta de Randy, su padre, le sobresaltó, forzándole a apartar la vista.

—Esperen, primero necesito hacer algo.

Se encaminó a paso firme hacia Jason, no se permitiría flaquear en ningún momento. En vez de concentrarse en lo que estaba por decir a continuación, se concentró en su erguida postura y en mantener su mentón en alto. No iba a demostrar debilidad.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —sugirió Stan, complacido por su rebosante seguridad.

Jason le dedicó la más hostil de las miradas, pero accedió. Stan lo condujo calmadamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Si te disculpas no presentaré cargos—prometió.

Jason ligeramente encorvado, cruzó los brazos con fuerza a la altura del pecho, su lenguaje corporal le decía a gritos lo mucho que le desagradaba el tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Si me pides perdón no te demandaré a _ti_—Stan enfatizó sus últimas palabras, dándole a entender que el resto de los implicados pasase lo que pasase, sufrirían consecuencias legales.

Una carcajada con tintes de cinismo brotó de la garganta de Jason, como una desentonada melodía.

—Nunca me disculparía con un marica —bufó por lo bajo. —Además si te pidiera perdón no sería justo para ti, porque no estaría siendo sincero. Nunca podría arrepentirme de lo que te hice. Después de todo, te lo _merecías._

Stan se obligó a inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces para recuperar la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Dentro de él, el coraje le abrasaba con la misma intensidad con la que el sol es capaz de cegar en pleno verano. Era como una luz que se expandía, borrando todo miedo, toda tristeza relacionada con lo acontecido aquella fatídica noche. De todo lo que Stan creía capaz de sentir, la ira parecía ser lo más cercano a la esperanza. Así pues, se aferró a esa molestia ardiente, dispuesto a dejar atrás el sufrimiento, aunque fuese sólo por un instante.

—Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

…

Todo el enorme local de _Whistlin' Willy's _poseía un penetrante aroma a aceite y queso, como si por sólo tomar una bocanada de aire estuvieses absorbiendo cantidades mórbidas de grasa. No era un olor totalmente desagradable, pero tampoco era la clase de aroma que querías saturando tus pulmones. Múltiples niños pequeños corretearon alrededor de Kyle en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal, impidiéndole avanzar hasta el área de comedor, donde debía encontrarse con sus amigos. Al fondo alcanzó a atisbar el área de videojuegos y sintió la nostalgia estrujarle la garganta al contemplar todas esas rústicas maquinitas aún funcionando.

Fue el último en llegar. Les encontró, en una mesa para cuatro personas, Kenny comía con gran efusividad una rebanada de pizza, Butters lucía más calmado, pero alegre, y Cartman, él sólo estaba ahí sentado, ocupando un asiento, masticaba su comida, pero no parecía disfrutarlo.

Kyle los saludó y ocupó la silla vacía, junto a Eric, quien refunfuñó por lo bajo al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Llegas tarde, judío—le recriminó, Eric. —Ya comimos, así que te puedes ir.

—Como si no supieras que no vengo a comer, gordo idiota—replicó con sarcasmo, recibiendo una carcajada ronca por parte de Eric.

—Cierto, lástima que la pizza no sea _kosher_.

Desde que donde Eric se había colado por su ventana y le había confesado las razones detrás de su paliza, su enemistad se había desvanecido hasta el nivel de una rivalidad saludable. No eran los más grandes amigos, pero eran capaces de tolerarse mutuamente. Continuaban peleando constantemente, pero eran ofensas vacías, más como un apodo que como un perjuicio.

—Vamos a las videojuegos, chicos—suplicó Kenny, esbozando un intento fallido de mohín tierno. Era imposible considerarlo inocente con aquel par de ojos avellanados tan insinuantes y perversos.

Se turnaron para utilizar sus máquinas favoritas, hasta el momento donde Kenny y Butters desaparecieron de imprevisto. Distraído en un simulador de _Parque Jurásico_, Kyle no se había percatado, le era más interesante matar al _jefe_, un amenazante tiranosaurio, que vigilar a sus amigos. El asiento doble dio un par de tumbos antes de que la pantalla mostrara el fin del juego. Unas letras con pésima resolución le avisaron que si no introducía una moneda en diez segundos perdería todo su progreso.

Eric se precipitó a meter un par de centavos, y velozmente le arrebató la pistola de plástico de las manos.

—Mi turno, judío. Observa al experto.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo, y se rió socarronamente. Sin embargo, no protestó, aferró sus manos al borde del asiento, y se sumergió en el juego que se mostraba frente a él. Según la simulación, primeramente se encontraban en un jeep, y se paseaban por un terreno irregular, por lo que por el resto de la partida el sillón de plástico debía simular los movimientos violentos que implicaban el andar por un sitio así. En la pantalla, un par de enclenques dinosaurios parecieron acercarse. Los gráficos eran deplorables, pero curiosamente Kyle los disfrutaba enormemente.

Kyle observó atónito como derrotaba al tiranosaurio con suma destreza. El asiento doble regresó a su estado de reposo y Eric se incorporó de un salto, para después hacer un breve baile de victoria, acompañada de una canción improvisada donde se burlaba de Kyle.

—Te dije que era mejor que tú.

—De seguro el tiranosaurio se asustó de tu masivo trasero obeso—se burló Kyle, retomando la pistola de juguete, que se anexaba a la enorme maquina por medio de un grueso cable negro.

—Pero tengo alma y tú no… ¿sabes qué? —Eric le dio la espalda y señaló sus posaderas cínicamente. —Puedes besar este obeso trasero, _Kahl_.

Kyle fingió sufrir un par de arcadas, y las carcajadas de ambos se ahogaron en medio de los gritos infantiles pertenecientes a los niños que jugaban alrededor de ellos. Se sentía bien, y por la soltura con que Eric se reía, Kyle asumió automáticamente, que él debía sentirse igual. Honestamente, desde que Wendy había sido hospitalizada, Eric no había sonreído mucho, así que verle con la chispa de antes era un buen cambio.

Kyle estuvo a punto de sugerir otra partida, pero el teléfono móvil de Eric comenzó a repiquetear. Una canción en otro idioma, alemán seguramente, llegó a sus oídos, y Kyle le dio una generosa ojeada irónica.

—Señora Testaburger, ¿a qué debo el placer de su llamada? —su semblante cambió automáticamente, como si recordara lo que acontecía no muy lejos de ahí, en el hospital local. En el instante en que Wendy inundó sus pensamientos, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el rígido asiento. —Entiendo, entiendo.

Colgó repentinamente y Kyle buscó su mirada para buscar una reacción, pero Eric le evadió, girando el rostro hacia otro lado. Kyle recibió una breve despedida (_"adiós, judío")_, y en cuanto fue consciente de lo que sucedía, Eric ya cruzaba las puertas que conducían a la salida.

…

No precipitó al hospital. Eric se tomó su tiempo, manejando su furgoneta a una velocidad prudente, deteniéndose más de lo debido ante los imponentes letreros rojos que gritan "alto". Tampoco corrió mientras avanzaba por el pasillo blanco que lo conduciría a ella. Se obligó a mantener la compostura, a calmar el ritmo de sus pisadas, a fijar las pupilas al frente. Escuchó el eco de sus pisadas al repiquetear contra el suelo, hasta el momento en que se detuvo frente a su destino, una puerta, y se hizo el silencio.

Apretó los párpados y prestó atención a su entorno. Al penetrante olor a detergente, al molesto color blanco que llenaba cada rincón. El picaporte dorado que le incitaba a ser girado. Estaba en calma, en estado de absoluto sosiego. No había ninguna emoción dentro de su pecho, ni felicidad. Sólo tranquilidad.

Pero entonces, desde el otro lado de la puerta, una carcajada limpia brotó. Eric podía jurar que había sido lo más bello que había escuchado en meses, y de súbito fue como si hubiese perdido todo autocontrol. No existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que algún día pudiese olvidar esa voz.

Wendy. _Su_ Wendy estaba despierta.

Su fachada se rompió. Eric abandonó toda frialdad afuera de aquel cuarto, y se adentró, con más apresuración de la que le hubiese gustado admitir.

—¿Eric?

Wendy lo contemplaba desde la camilla. Ya no recostada, sino sentada sobre el colchón doblado. Las sábanas blancas le cubrían las piernas. La intravenosa continuaba clavada a su delgada muñeca. Pero sus ojos radiaban vida. Aun cuando su cabellera negra acentuara la palidez casi fúnebre de su piel, y las ojeras púrpuras profundizaran su mirar, ella lucía viva.

Eric se petrificó ante ella.

La madre de Wendy les dedicó una breve sonrisa, y se disculpó antes de abandonar el cuarto. Dejando una silla vacía, junto a la camilla. Junto a Wendy. Eric avanzó con pasmosa lentitud, y tomó asiento. Apoyó sus robustas manos sobre sus propios muslos, y esperó.

Wendy posicionó sus manos sobre las de Eric, y finalmente, él hablo:

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Fue más bien un gruñido amenazante, así que Wendy obedientemente, optó por apartarse. Pero Eric no se lo permitió, de un veloz movimiento atrapó sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando ágilmente sus dedos, para después dedicarle una mirada desesperada. Ella comprendió al instante.

—No volverá a pasar. Estoy bien—aseguró Wendy. —Pronto podré salir de aquí.

—Más te vale, tonta—pero hablaba con un cariño enternecedor que le inhibía de lo ofensivo a sus insultos.

Eric se incorporó hacia ella, y soltando sus manos, le rodeó con suma torpeza, pasándole los rollizos brazos por la espalda. Enterró la nariz en su cabello oscuro, e inhaló fuertemente. Olía a enfermedad, pero todavía quedaba un rastro de su característico aroma a gardenias. Era una necesidad intensa, que le imploraba sentirla en cada centímetro de su piel. Los delgados brazos femeninos se enroscaron en torno a su cuello, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Ya no te voy a dejar—prometió ella, en un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y sus manos la acariciaron. Sus dedos tocaron la tela azul de su camisón, y cedieron ante las marcadas curvas de sus costillas.

—Estás _demasiado_ flaca.

—Obviamente, no he comido nada—aclaró Wendy.

— ¿Quieres que traiga comida rápida?.. Aunque no le digas a nadie que me ofrecí a hacerte un favor.

Wendy volvió a carcajearse. Eric sintió un inmenso placer ante el sonido de su risa. Ella rompió el abrazo para tomar su rostro, y acercarlo al suyo. El gélido aliento de ella golpeteó contra sus labios, él fingió fruncir el entrecejo.

—Luego comeré. Por ahora, quédate conmigo.

Sus bocas se encontraron. Fue un roce. Escasos segundos, donde ninguno de los dos movió sus labios.

Eric se mostró confundido durante el contacto. Jamás había sido besado así, con tanta pureza. Todos los besos que habían compartido antes habían sido una lucha constante, una búsqueda de control. Ferviente coraje y una retorcida lujuria que ambos atribuían a sus hormonas. Inclusive en aquella ocasión donde ella le había arrebatado un beso a la corta edad de los ocho, Eric había sentido su húmeda lengua rasposa y agresiva abriéndose paso bruscamente hasta su boca.

Este debió haber sido su primer beso.

Se separaron, y Wendy bajó el rostro. Sus espesas pestañas le causaron cosquillas, cuando rozaron las mejillas masculinas.

—Mi madre me contó todo lo que hiciste mientras yo estaba inconsciente—admitió Wendy. —Gracias, en serio.

Eric soltó un bufido. Wendy prosiguió:

—Ya no me odias, ¿cierto?

—Creo que nunca lo hice.

—Perdón por manipularte todo este tiempo.

Pero no había nada que perdonar. Todo rencor se había esfumado desde el momento en que la había escuchado reír. Porque había sonado genuino y porque había sido como si mágicamente él pudiese ayudarle a borrar todo daño pasado. Casi como si la hubiese reparado de todo dolor.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Eric Cartman estuvo seguro de que en sus manos yacía la posibilidad de hacer feliz a alguien. Y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal al respecto. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría mostrarle la luz cuando sólo conocía la oscuridad?

…

Comenzaron las vacaciones de primavera.

Kyle tomó un vuelo a California, acompañado sólo por su padre. Stan llevó su juicio a cabo. Mientras Kyle recorría las instalaciones de la escuela de leyes en Stanford, su mejor amigo se debatía en corte. Kyle _moría_ de nervios durante su entrevista, lo cual era irónico si se tomaba en cuenta que él _mataría_ por esa beca. Stan se enfuriaba ante la falta de pruebas físicas que apoyasen su argumento, sí, Craig estaba junto con él, pero ¿de qué servía su palabra contra la de palabra de otro?

Al final, Kyle no supo si las palabras del rector estaban tan ensayadas como sus respuestas. Había sido amable, pero eso no le aseguraba nada.

Stan, simplemente, perdió el caso. Los bravucones no recibieron nada más que un par de órdenes de restricción.

Transcurrieron un par de días. Kyle regresó, y Jason se desvaneció del pueblo.

Luego, las vacaciones concluyeron.

…

Retornar a la escuela no fue sencillo. Los murmullos detonaron en cuanto Stan y Kyle traspasaron el enrejado, juntos.

Ante los ojos de sus compañeros, Stan tan sólo había sido víctima de las circunstancias. Se había debatido entre terminar una larga relación o darle una nueva oportunidad a Wendy. El choque automovilístico, y la culpa que acarreaba el haber mandado al hospital a la persona que más quería le había empujado a humillarse frente a la escuela. Como un castigo autoimpuesto. La paliza que secundó su humillación pública, tan sólo había sido parte de su penitencia. Una fracción de aquella purga que debía padecer por haber causado tanto sufrimiento.

Otros creían que Stan declarado sentimientos falsos hacia Kyle para llamar la atención.

Estúpidos rumores. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que realmente había pasado.

Stan estaba sumamente molesto, y a Kyle no parecía importarle. En realidad no le interesaba lo que la gente comentase al respecto, ya había pasado por eso antes, junto a Craig. Los rumores, la atención. ¿Acaso nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Wendy regresó, también. Su aspecto no era saludable, pero lucía lo suficientemente estable como para mantener su brillante promedio. Cartman la acompañaba como una sombra a todos lados, lo curioso para los espectadores, era que a Wendy parecía disfrutar genuinamente de su presencia. Bien, estaba tremendamente blanca y ojerosa, con miembros raquíticos y mejillas ahuecadas, pero era feliz. Todos podían notarlo.

…

A mediados de abril, en medio de la cafetería, a plena visión de todo el alumnado, Stan tomó la mano de Kyle, y entrelazando sus dedos, se abrió paso hasta una mesa en el centro. Y aunque mucha gente carraspeó, y recibieron miradas desaprobatorias, con el paso lánguido de los días, al alumnado dejó de importarle. Pronto se les unió Kenny y Butters a su mesa.

Se volvió una rutina. Se sentarían los cuatro y almorzarían entre risas estridentes y bromas. Por encima de la mesa, Kyle y Stan tendrían sus manos unidas, por debajo, sus rodillas se rozarían constantemente. Butters y Kenny optaron por la discreción. Butters le daría la mitad de su refrigerio a Kenny, y compartirían miradas cómplices durante el receso.

Eventualmente Bebe ocupó otro asiento.

Luego fueron siete las personas que se sentaron en la mesa del centro. Cartman se les unió, y Wendy con él.

Ese fue el principio de una larga tregua.

…

Kyle recibió la respuesta de Stanford al término de abril.

Fue un gélido sábado, una interminable nevada caía sobre el pueblo. Kyle salió a trompicones de su casa, con dos enormes bolsas negras en cada mano, repletas de basura. El hedor le irritaba los ojos, y le impedía disfrutar de la fresca brisa que les acogía, así que, estaba dispuesto a terminar con sus tareas domésticas lo más pronto posible. Todavía le faltaba sacudir la planta superior y ponerse decente para asistir al templo.

Gerald Broflovski le aguardaba tras el buzón, con una carta blanca en su mano izquierda. El sobre estaba intacto. El remitente era Stanford.

—Léela, hijo.

Kyle se precipitó bajo techo, desgarrando el pulcro sobre en un tiempo que podría considerarse récord. Sheila, su madre, lo observó con curiosidad, esperando su respuesta. Desdobló el papel, y leyó con cuidado. Una lágrima se deslizó por una de sus níveas mejillas, y se obligó a mantener su respiración estable.

—Te tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala—sostuvo el papel en alto, enfatizando sus palabras. — ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

Sheila no dudó ni un instante su elección.

—La mala.

Kyle, quien ya anticipaba dicha réplica, le regaló una mirada suplicante, después preso de sus nervios, dobló el papel múltiples veces, hasta el punto donde el material ya no quiso ceder más.

_Ahora o nunca_.

—Mamá, soy gay.

La expresión siempre severa de Sheila se quebrantó efímeramente. Por unos instantes, Kyle fue totalmente capaz de apreciar una profunda tristeza en las pupilas de su madre, después en apenas cuestión de segundos ya le atravesaban acusadoras, como si fueran dagas.

—Lo sospechaba—gruñó. —No has demostrado interés por las niñas desde que tenías ocho años.

No obstante a pesar de que sonaba irritada, Sheila se acercó, sus cortos tacones gruesos repiquetearon contra el suelo, una vez, dos veces. Luego, lo tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con sumo cuidado. Como si se fuera a romper. Como si Kyle fuese lo más frágil que hubiese tocado en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué hice mal? —inquirió, consternada. Su voz desesperada se quebró a mitad de la pregunta, el sonido característico que precede a las lágrimas.

—Nada. No hiciste nada mal.

Sheila se apartó, gruesas lágrimas habían provocado que su elaborado maquillaje se corriera por su rostro. Manchones negros le goteaban por el mentón, sus ojos lucían desquiciados.

—No sé cómo podré manejar esto —le dio la espalda, dispuesta a retirarse. Inclusive dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse en seco en medio de la estancia. La decepción era palpable en el aire. Kyle la contempló con una impotencia infinita. —Espera, si esa era la mala noticia, eso significa que…

—Sí, mamá —Kyle se estremeció ante el poder de la siguiente afirmación. —Me aceptaron en Stanford.

Un fuerte júbilo les acogió a ambos. Sheila, soltando exclamaciones entrecortadas que agradecían a su Dios, se lanzó sobre su hijo, y volvió a estrujarle, en esta ocasión en modo de reconciliación.

— ¡No podía esperar menos de ti!

Sonaba tan libre, como si hubiese olvidado su confesión anterior. Kyle se ruborizó.

—Gracias.

— ¡Mi pequeño estudiando leyes en California! ¡Y nada menos que en Stanford! —balbuceaba entre sollozos. —Vas a ser grande, _bubba_—después, en tono sombrío agregó: —Aunque seas gay.

Kyle la abrazó con ternura. Sintiéndose aceptado. Salir del closet no había sido una experiencia tan terrible como lo había esperado. No podía asimilarlo, era imposible que la rígida de su madre aceptase la homosexualidad de su hijo con esa rapidez tan asombrosa. Era simplemente inverosímil.

—Yo también ya sospechaba que eras gay, Kyle—aclaró Gerald, cuando cruzó la puerta y atestiguó el intercambio de amor maternal entre su hijo y su esposa. —Casi puedo asegurar que el culpable es el hijo de los Marsh… ese Stanley.

Kyle rió nerviosamente pero no agregó nada más.

…

El dos de mayo de ese mismo año, Wendy Testaburger pereció ante otro paro respiratorio.

Fue una noticia repentina, pero no por eso, menos impactante. Una resplandeciente luz se había esfumado. Aun cuando todas las señales habían estado ahí, como si hubiese parpadeado antes de apagarse por completo, todos se habían cerrado ante la inminente posibilidad.

Pero Wendy ya no era tan fuerte como antes. No había perdido ninguna lucha, porque en primera nunca había existido una batalla. Había sanado en su corazón, pero su cuerpo se había debilitado. Físicamente, sólo era una mísera carcasa de lo que solía ser.

…

Eric no asistió a la escuela ese día.

_El número que usted marcó no está disponible._

Kyle encontró a Eric en su casa, para ser más precisos en su propia habitación. Había cierto presentimiento dentro de él, que le gritaba que aunque Eric se aislase de los demás era hondamente necesario el permanecer a su lado.

— ¡Estúpida rata judía! —bramó, con potente furia.

Kyle, turbado, contempló la escenografía que les rodeaba.

El escritorio que originalmente pertenecía junto a la pared, yacía sobre el suelo, tumbado de lado, con todo su contenido desperdigado sobre la alfombra. Papeles rotos se esparcían por todos lados, libros de la escuela desgarrados se desparramaban sobre la lúgubre estancia. Las sábanas arrugadas yacían al pie de la cama, junto a un par de almohadas rotas por las que ya se escapaban puños y puños de suave algodón. Las cortinas estaban tiradas, rotas. Inclusive al fondo, Kyle alcanzó a divisar una de sus dos lámparas, rota, incontables pedazos de vidrio se habían perdido entre la podredumbre a la que se había reducido la habitación.

Era patético, y al mismo tiempo demasiado triste.

Eric, con las pupilas sumamente contraídas por la intensa luz que se colaba por las ventanas desnudas, lo observó. Después tomó la lámpara sobreviviente y apuntó firmemente hacia Kyle.

— ¡Largo!, ¡Largo!

Kyle se agachó ágilmente, y la lámpara voló sobre su cabeza, apenas rozándole los rizos bermejos, para después traspasar el umbral de la puerta y culminar contra el muro del pasillo. Múltiples fragmentos de vidrio volaron en todas direcciones.

— ¡Casi me matas, culón! —reclamó Kyle, una vez que pudo incorporarse. Titiritaba violentamente, gracias al miedo.

— ¡Bueno tal vez porque eso era lo que quería! ¡No tienes idea! —gritó. Parecía al borde de la histeria. — No tienes jodida idea… ¡Ella no merecía morir!

—Ah, y solucionas tus problemas matando a tus propios amigos—Kyle no quería ser cínico, pero con Cartman le era inevitable no poder controlar su temperamento. — Así no vas a arreglar nada.

Eric no respondió y Kyle se sintió culpable al exasperarse. Debía estar preocupándose por cómo Eric se sentía realmente, no molestándose por un "pequeño" arranque de ira. La irritación que le comenzaba a aturdir era errónea, así que soltó una exhalación vacilante, y esperó a que su escasa paciencia retornara.

—Lo siento, _Eric_. Lo siento muchísimo.

Eric permitió que sus piernas le fallaran y se sentó sobre el suelo. Cubrió con sus robustas manos inquietas su rostro, ocultando su vergüenza.

—Lo siento—repitió Kyle, aproximándose lentamente.

Sin hacer ruido, Kyle se agachó junto a él. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en la alfombra, en la mesa volcada, en los cristales rotos, en cualquier objeto que le distrajese lo suficiente como para que no pudiese ver sus lágrimas. Kyle lo sabía. Eric no profería sonido alguno, ni parecía ahogarse en sollozos, pero Kyle sabía que estaba llorando. No por fuera, no. Una creatura tan inhumana como él sería capaz de derramar lágrimas. Pero por dentro, lo que quedaba de su corrupta alma se lamentaba. Y el dolor lo estaba matando.

Kyle le rodeó los anchos hombros con uno de sus brazos, y Eric continuó escondiendo su cara. Sin embargo, se inclinó levemente hacia él, como si buscara desesperadamente cualquier contacto humano.

—Lo siento mucho.

…

Stan permaneció bajo el chorro de la regadera durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Mantuvo el rostro agachado, con la frente contra el muro de baldosas blancas, mientras el agua golpeteaba suavemente contra su nuca, deslizándose por los planos de su espalda. Gélida agua le acariciaba, sabía que debía sentir el frío, pero estaba entumecido. No estaba pensando con claridad, ni se sentía capaz de apreciar lo que sucedía. Era como de pronto si su mente hubiese decidido apagarse.

No quería aceptarlo.

A lo lejos escuchó que llamaban su nombre. Decían algo más, pero Stan se encontró incapaz de descifrar su mensaje. Cerró los ojos, y se enfocó en el sonido que emitía el agua al caer sobre su cuerpo.

—Stanley.

Sonaba tan lejano, pero conforme el agua continuaba deslizándose y repiqueteando hacia el suelo, su nombre sonaba cada vez más cerca. Cuando unos nudillos retumbaron contra la puerta del baño, Stan se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Los golpecitos insistieron, pero para Stan fueron como zumbidos que sólo le aturdieron más. Y sí, estar aturdido era mejor que ser consciente de la realidad.

—Stan, vas a llegar tarde.

Stan reprimió una carcajada histérica, ¿tarde a dónde? No tenía ningún sitio a donde ir. Ya había regresado de la escuela, y ese día no le correspondía entrenamiento de baloncesto. Eran frases vanas, sin lógica. Él podía permanecer bajo la regadera por una eternidad si así lo deseaba.

— ¿Hijo?

No quería emerger a la realidad. Quería quedarse por siempre ahí, donde no necesitaba de sus pensamientos. En ese sitio especial donde no había tristeza ni alegría.

Donde él estaba absuelto de toda culpa.

—Vas a llegar tarde al _funeral_.

Donde nadie _moría_.

—Wendy hubiera querido que fueras.

Pero alguien tenía que mencionarla eventualmente. La sensación que sintió tras escuchar su nombre, fue similar a ser arrastrado desde el fondo del océano hasta la superficie. Violento. Inesperado. Stan inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire, antes de comprender.

Antes de entender que era su culpa.

…

Mientras Eric tomaba una larga ducha, Kyle le seleccionó un par de prendas adecuadas para atender la pequeña ceremonia. Le escogió una camisa a botones negra, y un par de pantalones del mismo color. Los dejó pulcramente doblados junto a la puerta del baño, y regresó a la habitación.

Liane Cartman ya estaba ahí, deshaciendo el desastre que había ocasionado su propio hijo. Limpiando el caos. Kyle se aproximó y comenzó a recoger los papeles que yacían regados sobre la alfombra. Se sentía extraño, ayudando a su enemigo de toda la vida, a aquel que no parecía tener sentimientos; pero era inevitable. No lo hacía por lástima, de eso estaba seguro. Mientras ayudaba a despejar la guarida de Eric, Kyle entendió que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, entre ellos existía una minúscula amistad.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Eric—murmuró su madre, al mismo tiempo que recogía los fragmentos de vidrio que solían pertenecer a una lámpara. —Sé que tiene su temperamento, pero él es bueno. Yo sé que tú lo sabes.

Kyle no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando en cómo el profundo cariño maternal enceguece hasta puntos insospechados. Eric no era bueno.

Pero tal vez no era _tan_ malo.

Mientras enderezaba el escritorio, y forcejeaba contra su infinito peso para colocarlo contra la pared, Eric entró a su habitación. Liane se había retirado rato atrás, y el cuarto ya estaba decente de nuevo. Lo único fuera de lugar era que la cama no tenía almohadas, y que las mesitas de noche carecían de lámparas.

—Mi mamá no te debió haber dejado solo—refunfuñó, abriéndose paso hasta su vestidor. —Podrías haberme robado algo, estúpido judío.

Kyle sintió algo explotar en su interior.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —gruñó, a su vez. — ¡Yo sólo vengo a ayudarte!

Eric soltó una carcajada insolente.

— ¿Ayudar? ¿Y qué vas a querer a cambio? ¿Dinero? —del mueble que tenía al frente, Eric sacó una billetera. Una vez que tuvo un par de billetes a la mano, los lanzó en el espacio que le separaba de Kyle. Los billetes descendieron lentamente, hasta caer sobre la alfombra. —Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Kyle lo contempló con una expresión de horror en sus ojos verdes. Eric le devolvió la mirada con sus irises almendrados y una ceja enarcada, como esperando una réplica volátil.

—Te esperaré abajo— respondió con una eterna calma, no dispuesto a darle el gusto de verlo enfadado.

…

—"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo…"_

La voz del padre retumbó contra los imponentes muros de la iglesia. Al frente y al centro había un ataúd blanco, que contrastaba firmemente contra la oscuridad, que lo cubría todo.

—_Yo confieso ante Dios padre todopoderoso y ante ustedes hermanos que he pecado mucho de pensamiento, palabra y omisión._

En la primera banca, la señora Testaburger se abrazaba lánguidamente a su esposo, sollozando en silencio. Hombres y mujeres, enfundados en negro, el color del luto, prestaban atención a la homilía del sacerdote, quien intentaba curar su dolor inútilmente.

—_Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi grande culpa._

Eric dejó de escuchar, el parloteo del sacerdote se tornó en un incesante zumbido. Mantenía su semblante estoico, no pensaba compartir su dolor con los demás. A su lado, Bebe lloraba ahogadamente, apretaba un puño tembloroso contra su boca para no proferir sonido alguno. Pero no sólo era Bebe. Todos lloraban. En esa capilla, las lágrimas humedecían las mejillas de los presentes. Sólo él se mantenía seco. Se distraía pensando en que luego se lamentaría su pérdida.

Cuando estuviera solo. Cuando nadie lo pudiese ver.

Por ahora no se consideraba capaz de soportar la pena, así que apartaba todo sentimiento, aturdiéndose a sí mismo. Silenciando sus oídos ante cualquier sermón, cualquier frase que pudiese romperlo. Pero entonces, sus pupilas vacilantes se posaron sobre Stan. A dos personas de distancia. Sólo dos personas le separaban del verdugo.

El culpable.

Una ira crecentó en su cuerpo, hirviéndole los sentidos. Sentía mucho odio. Demasiado odio. Sus manos se asieron del borde de la banca donde estaba sentado. Debía soportarlo. Por ella.

Por Wendy.

No supo quién lo transportó al cementerio. Unas frívolas manos lo condujeron hasta el sitio donde la gente enfundada en negro se acumulaba frente a una fosa abierta. Todo era más fácil si no lo encaraba como era debido. Si se aislaba, en su mente todo era sumamente sencillo. Así continuó, hasta que descendieron el ataúd.

_¡No! _

Despertó con brusquedad, sus ojos estudiaron lo que acontecía al frente. Esa tumba no podía ser para Wendy. Era demasiado grande, para ella tan diminuta. Quería gritar, taparse los oídos. No podía tolerar el horrible ruido de la tierra al caer sobre su ataúd.

Ya no la volvería a ver.

Y aquella afirmación fue suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza.

…

El funeral concluyó. La mayoría de la gente, cuervos negros, se había retirado tan pronto como había finalizado el entierro. Sólo quedaban los padres de Wendy frente a la tumba, como si esperaran un milagro, que de la tierra brotara su hija, como un ave fénix para resurgir de la muerte. Gloriosa y eterna.

Pero Eric sabía mejor que nadie que eso era imposible.

Ella no regresaría. Sólo quedaría su recuerdo. Sus manos tatuadas en su piel, sus labios clavados a su boca.

Veía todo rojo cuando se acercó. Stan no protestó cuando recibió el primer puñetazo. Ni el segundo. Hasta el tercero, Eric sintió un profundo dolor en el estómago. Le habían devuelto el golpe.

— ¿¡Tú crees que no me siento mal!? —exclamó Stan, ofendido. — ¿Qué no la voy a echar de menos?

De súbito, el que recibía la paliza no era Stan, sino él. Eric absorbió sus golpes en estado ausente. Sin sentir dolor físico. Sólo un profundo vacío en el sitio donde suponía se encontraba su corazón.

—Es tu culpa, Stan. Ella está muerta por ti—repitió incontables veces, soportando sus inútiles puños al impactar contra su cuerpo de granito.

Stan se carcajeó demencialmente. Se cubrió el torso con las manos, mientras sus hombros se agitaban violentamente.

—No, Cartman. Ella no sólo murió por mi culpa. Murió por _nuestra_ culpa.

—Estás loco, hippie.

—Y tú estás enfermo.

…

Kyle no sabía que la gente podía enloquecer en los funerales. Tal vez no era culpa de los funerales en sí, sino lo que implicaba asistir a uno. Era donde uno finalmente entendía el profundo significado de la muerte. Que era una acción sin retorno, que no era reversible. ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente para trastornar una mente sana hacia una demente?

Encontró a Eric y a Stan sentados sobre el suelo. Frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. Como una batalla silenciosa que sólo ellos podían interpretar. Ambos sangraban, Stan se sostenía los costados y un hilo carmesí resbalaba de su boca, Eric portaba una mancha escarlata en una de sus sienes. Kyle les ayudó a incorporarse, y con uno apoyándose a cada costado, los dirigió hasta donde había aparcado la furgoneta de Eric. Todavía tenía las llaves de cuando lo había traído al cementerio, así que los empujó adentro, forzándolos a apretarse en un solo asiento, y tomó el lugar del piloto.

Nadie dijo nada de camino al hospital.

…

—Stan, necesitas ayuda.

Stan lo contempló con desespero, desde su camilla. Apenas había escapado de los efectos del sedante que le habían impuesto. Las pulcras sábanas le cubrían hasta el pecho, sofocándole. Las apartó de un violento manotazo, sólo para recibir una fuerte punzada en los costados, donde los golpes de Cartman se habían transfigurado en purpúreos cardenales.

— ¿Quieres mandarme con un _loquero_? —le recriminó, su voz ronca se quebró antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, entrecerró los ojos y sucesivamente los clavó en las sábanas que se arrugaban sobre el suelo blanco. Cielos, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan blanco en los hospitales? Le desquiciaba tanta pureza, sabiendo que existía tanta maldad.

Kyle buscó ciegamente su mano con sus dedos, Stan se apartó rápidamente al comprender sus intenciones.

—Si ocupas un jodido psicólogo, tus padres te mandarán con uno, maldita sea. No me trates como si fuera tu madre.

Stan suspiró, temblorosamente.

—Tal vez eso debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo—esta vez, Stan encontró el camino hasta sus manos. —Todavía no supero lo que pasó. Tengo… miedo.

—Todo estará bien.

Deseó creerle. Pero en cuanto los delgados brazos de Kyle le rodearon el cuello con sutileza, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, y Stan sintió unos escalofríos de incomodidad agitarle imperceptiblemente el cuerpo, él supo que no sería así. No podía ser así. Era incuestionable. Una sensación tan espantosa no podría ser arrancada fácilmente. Quizá hasta quedaría con el recuerdo vivo toda su vida, como una cicatriz.

No era justo para Kyle, que cada vez que le tocara, en vez de sentir la calidez de su tacto, las sucias manos de los bravucones regresaran a su mente.

— ¿Sabes de que tengo miedo?

Gracias el tono cansino de su voz, Kyle temió. Stan estaba a punto de confirmar algo que él esperaba fuera mentira. Le miró a los ojos, en búsqueda de algún indicio que precediera a su respuesta. Pero lo único que encontró fue un dolor crudo y lacerante, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada, en espera de que Stan prosiguiera.

—De nunca volver a sentirte.

…

Stan se despidió de la doctora Odendirk. Un incómodo apretón de manos, un intercambio de sonrisas forzadas y ya se encontraba fuera de su consultorio. Desde hacía menos de un mes había empezado a frecuentar a la doctora, con dos citas asignadas por semana. Técnicamente, era un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto como para mostrar una mejoría destacable, pero Stan ya se sentía bien. Al menos respecto a Kyle.

Tocarle era muy grato, ser tocado era mínimamente tolerable.

Wendy, por otro lado, era una herida abierta. La culpa no desaparecía. Inclusive, Stan se había acostumbrado a coexistir con el remordimiento y se había vuelto todo un experto en ignorarlo. Día con día escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le decía que los papeles deberían haberse invertido. Le gritaba que él debería estar muerto.

—¿Stan? No sabía que venías con la doctora Odendirk.

Sorprendido, Stan giró su rostro en búsqueda del origen de aquella voz. Rápidamente localizó a un bonito rostro enmarcado por rizos dorados. Bebe Stevens, lo observaba como si no lo hubiese visto en años, aun cuando le habían pasado juntos esa misma mañana.

—No es algo de lo que me guste alardear—bromeó, su voz brotó insípida, mientras se acercaba. —Pregunta estúpida pero, ¿por qué vienes?

Le extrañaba que alguien tan perfecto como Bebe tuviese que recurrir por soporte psicológico. No parecía la clase de chica que tuviese complejos, y no era precisamente una persona de carencias materiales.

—No me juzgues pero… me siento culpable por lo que le pasó a Wendy.

Stan se estremeció violentamente y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Todos nos sentimos un poquito culpables por su muerte.

Bebe le dedicó una mirada cargada de melancolía, y Stan advirtió la forma en que sus mejillas se ahuecaban. Su piel había perdido su característico tono bronceado, casi parecía enferma. La estudió disimuladamente, y observó su ropa negra, de luto. Su figura ya no lucía tan despampanante ahora que vestía para ocultarse y no para sobresalir.

—A pesar de todo lo que pasó, ella era mi mejor amiga. Me siento terrible por lo mucho que la hice sufrir—agachó el rostro, pero no dejó de hablar: —Siempre la odié en el fondo. Porque ella era hermosa e inteligente, y tenía una relación estable. Admito que yo también soy bonita, pero soy muy tonta y los chicos sólo fingen quererme para llevarme a la cama. Obviamente, era imposible no tenerle envidia. La noche del baile, cuando fui a visitarla por primera vez al hospital pasé toda la noche con ella, repitiéndolo una y otra vez: "lo siento, Wendy". Era mentira, no me sentía mal. No sentía nada. Así que lo dije una y otra vez, hasta que pude creerlo yo misma. Soy una horrible persona. Era como si me hubiese aprovechado de que ella estaba atada a esa cama para hacer prosperar mi popularidad.

Stan no pudo formular una respuesta adecuada, así que esperó hasta que ella retomara la palabra.

— Pero yo la amaba, a fin de cuentas. Wendy siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité. Me perdonó. El mismo día que despertó fui a visitarla, ella me recibió. Luego todo parecía perfecto. Nunca me la había pasado mejor que cuando comenzamos a frecuentarnos en los recesos, aun cuando tuviese a Cartman pegado a ella como una sombra. Después, ella…

Bebe era incapaz de hablar coherentemente, mascullaba frase tras frase, ahogándose entre gélidos sollozos que le humedecían las mejillas níveas.

—Es sólo que no puedo aceptarlo. A veces me siento con ustedes en la mesa del centro y todavía espero que aparezca y se siente a un lado de mí. Todavía le marco al celular y espero hasta que me responda el buzón de voz nomás para escucharla hablar. La extraño _demasiado._

—Yo también la extraño.

Bebe se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano temblorosa. Stan la observó recomponerse a sí misma, Bebe se enderezó y se mordió el grueso labio inferior para acallar los sollozos de remordimiento que buscaban salir de su garganta.

—Llego tarde a mi cita—se excusó Bebe. Sonaba distante, pero por atrás tironeaba con ansiedad de la tela de su suéter negro, arrugando el material. —Nos veremos por ahí, supongo.

Stan se dirigió al exterior, aún con una vaga sensación de extrañeza acogiéndole debido a la anterior conversación. Una ráfaga de frío viento le impactó en el rostro y lamentó no haber traído ropa más abrigadora. Titiritando frenéticamente, abordó un automóvil gris que yacía aparcado frente a la acera. El vidrio del parabrisas estaba cubierto un delgado manto de nieve blanca. Ocupó el asiento del copiloto y enlazó el cinturón de seguridad en torno a su pecho antes de hablar:

— ¿Nevando en primavera, en serio?

Pero sonó más como un gruñido, tras el volante, Kyle Broflovski no se rió ante la ironía de sus palabras. Permaneció en posición taciturna, como si guardase un secreto, y accionó la palanca que correspondía al limpiaparabrisas. Una vez que el vidrio frontal estuvo despejado y que el camino que se abría al frente era completamente visible, arrancó el automóvil. El trayecto de regreso a casa transcurrió en un silencio incómodo.

—Stan, tenemos que hablar—admitió, una vez que aparcó frente al hogar de los Marsh.

—¿Vas a romper conmigo? —inquirió Stan, modulando su voz para sonar ridículamente triste, y fingió un par de sollozos.

—Claro que no—Kyle no se inmutó ante su terrible actuación. —En realidad, es algo más serio.

Stan asintió con la cabeza, levemente, y posicionó una de sus manos sobre su muslo, casi inofensivo.

—Me voy a California.

—¿De vacaciones? —preguntó, ingenuamente.

—No, Stan. A la escuela de leyes en Stanford.

Le tomó un par de minutos asimilar la nueva información.

—Creí que nos iríamos juntos a estudiar a Denver. ¡Incluso Kenny va!—Stan sostuvo el puente de su nariz entre su índice y su pulgar, frustrado. —¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Hace un mes.

Con un brusco movimiento, Stan retiró su mano, ofendido. Desde hacía varios años, toda conversación referente a su incierto futuro había terminado en la misma conclusión. Debido a la carencia de opciones en el pueblo de South Park, estudiarían en la Universidad de Colorado en Denver. Al menos así era el plan original. Claro, que Stan se consideraba sumamente estúpido por no haber sospechado que Kyle sería blanco de becas alrededor del país, con su inteligencia y sus notas impecables, era imposible no haberlo supuesto. Aun así, le era absurdo mitigar la impresión de haber sido traicionado, ¿era necesario que se fuera tan lejos?

—Perdón por reaccionar así. Estaba sorprendido… —deslizó su mano por su cabellera negra, las hebras azabaches resbalaron por entre sus largos dedos y se despeinó al acto. —Dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.

Con dedos torpes se desanudó el cinturón de seguridad, y presurosamente abrió la portezuela del coche, para escapar al gélido exterior.

—¡Te llamo más tarde!—mintió, al darle la espalda para alejarse en medio del viento frío.

Su ausencia escocía. Kyle impávidamente clavó sus manos al volante, hasta el punto donde sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, y aceleró lo suficiente como para que el rugido del motor acallase el rumbo peligroso de sus pensamientos.

….

Kyle se removió sobre su cama, no era capaz conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban agotados, pero una sensación de incertidumbre lo mantenía alerta. Dirigió su mirada a un par de hojas blancas que reposaban sobre su pequeño escritorio. Desde su sitio en el colchón, no alcanzaba a leer las letras, pero ya las conocía de memoria. Como una canción que te disgusta y sin embargo se queda adherida a tu cabeza por semanas. Era el discurso de su graduación.

Mañana todo terminaría.

Después él se iría a California a continuar sus estudios en una prestigiosa y exclusiva universidad. La vida no podía ser más perfecta, e irónicamente Kyle sólo concebía un inmenso vacío en su interior. Era consciente de la razón de su desgracia, pero no había forma de que él pudiese remediarlo, no cuando él no era el culpable. Stan, por el contrario, sí cargaba con toda la culpa.

Nunca había recibido su llamada.

No era cuestión de orgullo, el que Kyle decidiera no haberle hablado primero. No, por supuesto que no. Era el dolor el que le impedía abordarlo en los pasillos o el que congelaba sus dedos cada vez que se detenía a escribirle un mensaje de texto. Stan estaba siendo egoísta.

Tal vez en un pasado no muy lejano, su egoísmo hubiese sido motivo de una infinita alegría para Kyle. Pero en estos momentos, donde más necesitaba su apoyo para continuar a la siguiente etapa de su vida, su ingratitud era mal vista. Stan debía comprender que no podía atarlo a un sueño casi infantil. Era sumamente ridículo que sugiriera el que se quedara en una universidad promedio cuando podría estar en una de las mejores del país.

A Stan le correspondía dejarlo volar, no cortar sus alas.

Kyle se giró de lado, contemplando su teléfono celular sobre su mueble de noche, como si quisiese un indicio de Stan en forma de llamada. Casi consideraba la posibilidad de hablarle el mismo. De súbito, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó mientras el aparatito vibraba soez sobre la madera, generando un molesto zumbido. Kyle lo atrapó de inmediato. No quería emocionarse. No debía hacerse vanas ilusiones de un mensaje que no debía llegar.

"_Suerte mañana con tu discurso."_

El texto provenía de Craig. Kyle suprimió un suspiro de impotencia, y estrujó entre sus dedos el celular, como queriendo transferirle toda su frustración. Pero antes de que pudiese descartar su teléfono móvil como opción, algo más captó la atención de su mirada. No había un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. En la parte superior de la pantalla, se mostraba un incandescente y majestuoso número _dos_.

"_Cielos, Ky. Tus padres deberían ponerle seguro a la puerta. Por cierto, voy hacia tu cuarto"._

Enfatizando el contenido de su mensaje, la puerta de su habitación se abrió paulatinamente, como si el invasor no quisiera generar ruido alguno.

Stan en toda la gloria de un pijama azul, traspasó el umbral de su puerta. Una expresión de solemne tristeza le ensombrecía las atractivas facciones de su rostro. Kyle lo observó avanzar hasta su cama, algo se agitó dentro de su pecho. Después, Stan trepó sobre su colchón, y se acomodó junto a él.

—Perdón.

Unos masculinos brazos le envolvieron con calidez, y Stan lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Sus piernas se enredaron y las puntas de sus narices se rozaron. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección. Frente a frente, a Kyle le paralizó una sensación de alivio. Era como una eminente detonación que se expandía por cada centímetro de su piel.

—Fui un tonto. Nunca debí enojarme por algo así. Nunca debí haberte ignorado los últimos días de escuela—hizo una breve pausa, donde sus labios se posaron sobre sus pálidas mejillas, luego los presionó con dulzura sobre su frente. —Cuentas con mi apoyo, vayas a donde vayas, y nunca olvides que yo te voy a esperar. Aunque te tardes cinco años o una eternidad, aquí estaré.

Kyle no pudo evitar proferir un patético sonido de conmoción. Inclusive los ojos le escocían con lágrimas. Sólo que en esta ocasión las reconoció como alegría, no como un llanto proveniente de tristeza. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y contuvo sus cándidas lágrimas.

—Te amo, Ky—murmuró.

Sus bocas se encontraron con ferviente necesidad. Ahí sobre las suaves sábanas de su cama, compartieron el más dulce de los besos. Labios deslizándose contra otros con la suavidad de una pluma. Manos que acariciaban la piel ajena con dócil recelo.

—Yo también.

Habían tantos sentimientos tan violentos aglomerándose en él, abrumándole. Stan no sabía si sentirse feliz porque a pesar de su orgullo, finalmente estaba a su lado, o afligido por el corto tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Kyle, por su parte, decidió que por primera vez no pensaría demasiado las cosas, cerró los ojos, y se concentró en la cadencia serena de su respiración, y en el latir acompasado de su corazón.

…

"No es el final, sino el principio".

Probablemente uno de los clichés más gastados en cuanto a discursos de graduación se refería, pero que fuera una idea estirada no le quitaba lo cierto. Los alumnos que yacían sentados sobre las sillas, se incorporaron eufóricos y múltiples birretes negros volaron por los aires. Se escucharon gritos de alegría, todos se abrazaron con fuerza. Kyle descendió del estrado y lanzó su birrete al público, sin ningún objetivo en específico pero pegándole a Craig en la nuca, quien le fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Abajo, Stan le esperaba con brazos abiertos.

— ¡Lo logramos, Kyle! —exclamó, sujetándolo por la cintura y dándole vueltas. Aun sin importarle que su diploma se maltratara bajo sus puños. — ¡Nos graduamos!

—Claro que lo logramos—reconoció Kyle, con alegría, una vez que se encontró estable sobre el suelo.

Después todos recibieron incontables abrazos de despedida. Por un momento, todos se agradaban y no existían enemigos. Excepto, Kyle y Eric, que sólo intercambiaron sonrisas. Algunas cosas, simplemente nunca cambian.

—Kyle, deja de actuar como mariquita y deja de llorar—se burló Kenny, aproximándose.

No venía solo. Kyle bajó la vista y divisó como su mano se cernía entorno a otra más pequeña.

—¿Butters? ¿Estás de broma verdad? —inquirió Stan, genuinamente sorprendido.

Butters, junto a Kenny, empezó a balbucear incoherentemente.

—A Kenny le gusta que le den por el culo—canturreó Eric, socarrón, arribando a tiempo justo. Después sus juzgones ojos avellanados se posaron sobre Stan, quien mantenía un brazo rodeando los estrechos hombros de Kyle. —Jesucristo, había olvidado que todos mis amigos son maricas. ¿Soy el único que no va en contra de la naturaleza?

Kyle le propinó un inofensivo codazo en el costado.

—Cállate, gordo. Lo que va en contra de la naturaleza eres tú con tu obesidad mórbida—gruñó Kyle.

—Por favor, _picadientes_. No estoy gordo…

—Estoy fuertecito—completó Kenny, entre carcajadas violentas. Parecía que se sofocaba, tratando inútilmente de contener su risa para respirar como era debido.

—Literal—replicó Eric, con un guiño discreto, para después flexionar sus bíceps.

Pero Eric no estaba molesto por sus burlas. Para sorpresa de todos, estrujó a Kenny en un sofocante abrazo, y luego hizo una breve moción con su mano para que todos se acercaran. De pronto todos compartían un extraño abrazo grupal que duró una milésima de segundo antes de que se percataran de cuán ridículos lucían.

—Diría que los voy a echar de menos, pero tomando en cuenta que iremos a la misma universidad, no tendría sentido—Eric hizo una pausa pequeña, para tomar aire dramáticamente. —Excepto Kyle. Pero a él nunca lo extrañaría así que…

—Sólo cállate, Cartman—farfulló Stan, sonriendo.

…

Terminaron de documentar el equipaje, y se dirigieron al área de cafetería a esperar el anuncio que finalmente los separaría.

—Te voy a extrañar, Stan.

Stan en respuesta, le tomó de la mano, y entrelazó sus dedos, quizá apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Definitivamente, también le echaría de menos. Habían pasado tan poco tiempo en compañía del otro, que Stan lo consideraba injusto. Demasiado tiempo había sido malgastado entre peleas innecesarias, sólo habían evadido lo inevitable.

— ¿Y tú, me extrañarás? —inquirió Kyle, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Como garantía de sus palabras, Stan le besó con efusividad. Su lengua delineó el contorno de su labio inferior, y a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de los múltiples espectadores, Kyle soltó un leve gemido.

—Extrañar se queda corto—murmuró Stan.

_Vuelo de las veintidós horas con escala a Palo Alto, California, favor de abordar en la sala de espera._

Kyle lo observó expectante. Sus ojos verdes destilaban una honda melancolía. Estar tan lejos sería intolerable para ambos, lo leía en el rostro de Stan y el mismo también lo presentía. Había escuchado cosas terribles sobre las relaciones a larga distancia, y la posibilidad de sólo ver a Stan un par de veces al año le aterraba de sobremanera. Se cuestionaba constantemente si se querrían lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

—Kyle, antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas algo.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza, de súbito se sentía mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No sabía que esperar a continuación.

—Sé que estamos en una relación exclusiva, pero eres libre. Si en algún momento de tu estadía allá, llegas a enamorarte de alguien más, eres libre para hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Se expresaba de una manera tan suave que Kyle le abrazó con fuerza. Sonaba tan vulnerable, tan desesperado. Kyle sólo quería que Stan fuera consciente de lo mucho que lo quería. Que nunca sería capaz de querer a alguien más. El sólo imaginarse al lado de otra persona era impensable. Ni siquiera era necesario decirlo en voz alta, sabía que Stan era tan consciente de ello como el mismo. Por eso lo dejaba en libertad. Porque confiaba plenamente en él.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Stan sonrió, y le besó la comisura de los labios con una dulzura infinita.

—Te voy a esperar.

—¿Pase lo que pase?

Las manos de Stan vagaron por entre sus rizados cabellos. Tocándolo como si fuera la última vez. Todavía no se retiraba y su ausencia ya repercutía en él de forma dolorosa.

—Suceda lo que suceda.

* * *

><p><strong>Mención especial para los que mandaron review en el capítulo anterior: symphknot, Kurumi2413Keehl, ElisaM2331, Arioiro, Diana Antunez-Uruguay y Luffy McCormick. Gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alerta. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios fueron fuente de gran apoyo para mí. <strong>

**Han pasado más de tres años desde que empecé a escribir esta historia y finalmente puedo decir que la he concluido. No fue tan complicado, si se toma en cuenta que ya tenía todo escrito hasta la mitad del capítulo doce equisdé. En realidad, el final que tenía planeado a los catorce era más cruel que éste (no terminaban juntos por lo mismo, porque Kyle se iba lejos, Cartman desaparecía, ), pero no me pude resistir a poner un final todo cursi y feliz. Ah, sí, fui y corregí todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Le cambié el color de ojos a Craig, y si se dan cuenta, me refiero a Cartman como Cartman, pero hasta el punto donde empieza a mostrar su faceta más humana lo narro como Eric. **

**Por cierto, ya tengo otro fic en mente, no sé sí en realidad si tomaré cartas al asunto y lo escribiré, o no. Sólo diré que será una historia muy oscura y más sensual, limones everywhere (horror/romance supongo). Kyman, no style, los amo con toda mi alma pero ya he tenido suficiente de esos dos por tres años.**

**Gracias a todos los que se quedaron para leer el final. Son un amor. Sobre todo porque me tomaba años actualizar un méndigo capítulo, jaja. **

**Sus opiniones son y serán siempre bienvenidas.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
